True Blooded Dragon
by Darth Sky Commander
Summary: What will fate decide when E.N.D. shows up at the time Tartaros falls? With the two dragon kings duking it out, how will Earthland survive? -All with a heavy cost... One that'll bring devils, gods, angels and demons into the mix.
1. Chapter I

_**True Dragon Blooded**_

 _ **A Highschool DxD & Fairy Tail Cross over**_

 _ **Alternate universe.**_

 _ **Contains OCs.**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own Highschool DXD or Fairy Tail, only my OC's. Warning: contains sexual references and activities. I have changed a few things… Made things fit more appropriately to my plot. Certain things will be different but I'll let you decide if you like it or not. You have been warned… again. Oh and clearly this is an AU where certain blood ties are different.**_

 _ **This will be a mature fanfic with crude humor and of course lemons. (But no lemons till later.)**_

 _Ever wonder who might be Natsu's actual mother? What if unlike the other dragonslayers, his father is actually a dragon? Let alone the King of the Fire Dragons! Oh, and there's more!_

 **Chapter I: A mother's love**

 **Takes place at the near end of the Tartaros Arch (Author's POV)**

Despite the efforts of the mages of Fairy Tail, Face was still active and was nearly ready to erupt. No one needed to be told or reminded of what exactly was at stake should they fail… The whole world of magic around the continent would be erased and their lives would forever be changed.

Even though the odds were staggered against them, some of the fairy's still managed to find the strength to fight. That was till the timer ran out… However a roar that sounded very far away could be heard which made everyone stop and drop to their knees.

The very beast that nearly killed everyone back on Tenrou Island had made its presence known. It came in with what seemed to be final judgment for the human race. Those who never seen or heard Acnologia began to gulp and watch as their hopes and dreams of surviving burn to ash. Hence the city was set a flame, all hope was extinguished. It was far worse then what it had been after the games, in fact it was proof that all that damage which was caused by seven dragons couldn't even compare to what Acnologia did with just one attack.

Yet, another miracle once again came to the aid of the Fairies… Another loud roar echoed through the air, which made the one which Acnologia did seem weak. As for the dragon-slayer's they all fell to their knees gasping in pain as some sort of power seemed to awaken within them, all except for Natsu.

Natsu stood still as he replayed the roar with in his head, hearing it made him tear up as he thought he would never hear it again… Never see the owner of that roar ever again. He grabbed onto his scarf as he leaned forward towards the direction the mighty roar came from. Disbelief in his eyes yet mixed in with just a little hope.

The dark clouds were ripped apart as the mighty red king made his presence. The great King of the Fire Dragons: _Igneel_. The sighting of a second dragon made everyone beg for a quick and painless end since nothing could ever match up against such a force of nature. Everyone but Natsu had fear evident in their eyes. Instead for him, he had much hope and even joy mixed in with some sadness.

Without saying a word to the others around him, he ran off towards his father. Once near the edge he lit fire at the base of his feet and blasted into the air. Igneel saw his son coming and looked back at him before Acnologia made his move. The movement caused Natsu to lose his grip on his father and he began to fall into his hand… err claw.

With anger clear in his actions, Acnologia went in for another attack, only to be blasted head first with the mighty roar of the true king of dragons. The previous roars seemed insignificant to this one. The attack formed a large sphere of fire which engulfed the black dragon, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Whoa," Natsu said as he watched his father smack down the very beast that scared him and his guild to their very core. "That was amazing…"

"It's nothing."

"Wha..?!"

"An attack like that wouldn't even scratch him." Igneel began to smirk as Acnologia raised from the smoking crater. "I'm getting fired up!" He said as steam began to come out the sides of his mouth.

"Natsu!" The boy turned to his father. "You're in the way!"

"What do you mean I'm in the way?!" He began to throw a fit.

"Listen, you're in a guild now right?" Natsu nodded. "Well then I like to hire you, that man right there…" He pointed down towards Mard Geer. "Get that book away from him. Bring it to me boy."

"What's the reward?" Natsu turned back to face Igneel. "I'm in a guild now, so yeah. You're going to have to pay me to do a request."

Igneel sighed but knew this was their only chance to go back to the way things were. "Fine, in reward for getting that book I'll tell you everything you want to know." Natsu's eyes lit up. "Sounds good?"

"I'm on it!" Igneel raised his arm back and lunched Natsu straight to the demon. "Let's do this, Igneel!"

The two reunited began their separate battles and life once more returned to the members of Fairy Tail. Natsu was soon joined up with Sting and Rouge to face off against the demon, only for their 'old' guild master to show up and fight them. With admiration in their souls, they fought back and defeated him, using up most of their strength.

With Natsu alone against Mard, the odds were ever stacked against him. However just like the time before, his allies came to his aid. This time however, it was Gray. Now the newly appointed Devil-slayer joined the fight against the demon. The two once more engaged in conflict, this time however they managed to force Mard to show his 'true' form.

Elsewhere, Igneel was still battling Acnologia. Both titans seemed to giving no ground and neither one seemed to even be scratched yet. However the Fire Dragon made a vow and he promised to see it thru. E.N.D. will not be revived, if so he will be the one to take him down, _again._

The whole reason why Acnologia was here is to make sure his ' _nephew_ ' doesn't become whole. By doing so, he was going to make sure he dies this time. Despite what was told to those who went to the dragon barrel ground, Acnologia was never human… He was still the one who killed all those dragons and then some; however he had ties to two other dragons which seemed to be against him despite his conquest.

"Give up Acnologia! You can't beat _**Me**_!" Igneel said as he pinned the other to the ground.

"I will destroy you and then move on to your boy… But first let me ask you, does 'he' even know?" Acnologia replied with a smirk, even some sort of a chuckle as well.

"You know as well as anyone that he doesn't remember anything!" Igneel growled as he applied more pressure on the other, creating a deeper indent. "I will not allow him to become the demon his brother made him!"

Acnologia pushed back, once more getting to his feet. Realizing that his plan to hit a nerve worked, he began to make a grin. _The mighty Igneel, father of two boys and the King of the Fire Dragons_ : despite his situation has become emotional. However the rage within the red beast only made him unstoppable. Another trait why his elder sister fell for him, he truly is a king.

"Enough of this! I will end you before you cause too much damage…" Igneel once more lunged at Acnologia, but this time with much greater force and speed. "Care to dance with the true king?!" He said as he bit down on Acnologia's neck, having the black dragon scream out in pain.

The battles raged on… On each front it was evident that the fairies where going to do the impossible. Fairy Tail had Mard Geer down along with all of those in the dark guild. Yet despite that, face turned on. The countdown was completed and was ready to activate.

"Damn it!" Natsu and Gray shouted as their hopes of winning and destroying 'Face' were lost. It was the same for most of the mages present, even Makarov who was back at where the guild used to be. Next to him was Fairy Tail's ultimate weapon… Yet he was too hesitant to use it. Too late…

With a mighty roar, a large figure fell from the sky in the middle of the battle field. The smoke covered the image for a brief few seconds before everyone could make out the black dragon pinned on the ground.

"Acnologia..?" most of the guild looked at him with utter disbelief in their eyes.

Then Natsu walked closer to the fallen dragon, to meet up with the dragon. Gray urged him to stop; however it was as if he didn't even hear him. Rather he didn't acknowledge those who kept calling out to him. Something just snapped in his head… Something he couldn't explain.

With all of Fairy Tail getting behind Gray as they might try to attack the downed dragon if it was still alive, however Natsu yelled back to them; finally acknowledging them. Yet a loud crash along with the wind speeding towards them at high velocity, sent them back even further and on their asses before they could even hear what he had to say.

Yet again Natsu shocked everyone else as he was the only one who didn't even move. He turned around to see Igneel landing next to Acnologia; pinning him into the ground yet again. The mighty king had the black dragon defeated… Or so it would seem.

With his final efforts, Acnologia made a move for Natsu with his tail, only to be caught by Igneel's claw and ripped off. He roared in pain before Igneel sunk his teeth into his neck, crushing his wind pipe thus killing him. Roars of cheers were heard only to be silenced by Igneel's roar of triumph.

Despite Igneel's victory over Acnologia, Face succeeded to turn on… The closest pillar began to glow brightly before it was destroyed. Which left all the humans stumbled as to what was going on. At first they felt their magic decaying but now, nothing. The quick ten seconds however did manage to complete one guild's task… The book of E.N.D., the spell casted on it was broken.

The book began to glow red before lifting off the ground, flying straight for Natsu. When it came close; within arm's reach, Natsu grabbed it by the seam with a rather ominous look on his face. Soon the book began to burst into black flames which Natsu absorbed.

Igneel roared at the sight before him and the mages before he noticed something different with in his son's eyes. In the meantime, all the traces of 'Face' began to light up on the chart, only to be lost before every one of the pillars was activated. The other dragons did their part, now it was time for him to finish his.

"Natsu." Said pinkette turned up towards his father with a puzzled expression. "You know now don't you boy… The truth. The truth about everything."

He was hesitant at first but before he could get a word in Zeref appeared.

"Oh I see the family is all here…" He said as he walked up to Natsu and Igneel. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Zeref…" Igneel looked down at his eldest son. "What have you done boy...?" He said with a much hurt to his heart.

The rest of the humans stayed off from the three, all of them worried about what was happening and bigger yet, what's with Natsu?

"Natsu! Get your ass over here!" Gray yelled out to him.

Lucy and Erza joined him as they tried to reach him, yet with a quick turn of his upward body with his arm extended; he set an arc shape line of flames between him and them. He turned to his family members with much sadness in his heart.

"I can't be friends with you guys anymore…" He said as Igneel managed to revert into his 'unknown' human form, shocking the humans yet again. He wore similar clothing to what Natsu was wearing.

He had the same hair style as Natsu, even the color. He was at least Laxus' height and built. The scars he had on his dragon body carried over as well, which only made him seem tougher. All in all, he was an older version of Natsu, say around twenty five. His appreance made it clear to the rest of the world that Natsu wasn't his adoptive son, he was- _ **is**_ his biological son!

The three of them came closer together before Igneel wrapped his arms over his sons. They started talking in a very low tune that not even the other dragon slayers could hear.

"What's going on..?" Lucy panicked, grabbing a hold of Happy who starred on at his best friend.

"I-I don't know…" Happy said as tears rolled down his face.

The guild went silent when they started to hear laughter coming from Natsu. Natsu slapped Zeref on the head as the elder turned back and hit him back. The brothers started a little brawl which sent a few shockwaves in every direction. Igneel; growing tired of their little routine backhanded both of them, sending them into the ground face first. The impact left two craters where the boys were left crying in pain about the bumps on their heads.

"Ok enough you two!" he sighed realizing they acted just how he was when he was still their age. "Zeref, I am only going to tell you this once," Said male looked up to his father. "I don't want to have you doing anymore experiments on your brother, let alone anyone else. Take a look around you."

The three Dragneel's looked at the destruction around them. The whole city was devastated, the guild destroyed and same with the cube. All the humans looked at them in fear…

"Despite the fact your uncle was responsible for a large portion of the damage, now no one will ever take us dragons the same; 'protectors of humanity' is no longer benefiting nor true. We have disgraced our race and thus we must leave."

"I understand…" Zeref said as he looked back at his younger brother. "It was my fault trying to see if I could make my little brother reach a new level. A new evolution."

"Don't worry bro. I wanted to find out as well. Which is why I agreed with going along with it. So don't look so glum, I'm as much responsible for this as you."

They stayed silent for awhile. In the meantime the rest of the dragons arrived and made their landing by the humans. Everyone ignored them after they landed and went straight back to looking at Natsu.

"You know what we must do now…" Igneel said as he made eye contact to the other dragons. They bowed in their respects as they realized they will never get to see their king again. "make your peace with them."

"Father, I'm going to bring my books with me. Same with a few demons from Tartaros. Since they used to be close friends of his." He said pointing over to Natsu.

Igneel puffed but allowed it. His boys really needed a new start, so what better place to start then where their mother is? He knows she misses them, but it was her idea to part in the first place. She didn't want the boys to turn out like her… _A cold, and merciless_ _being whom also sought isolation._ Seeing her three boys again would mend her weaving heart that he was sure of.

Natsu backed away from his family, and in a sense turned back to his 'other family'. He looked at them with natural smirk, the type when someone knows they are going to something heartbreaking. He reached the guild, a good ten feet away from anyone and with a heavy sigh he began stripping.

He only removed his scarf and jacket, leaving his torso bare. Everyone in the guild knew how much his scarf meant to him so seeing him cast it aside was unthinkable…

"Hey guys…" He waved with a sad and low tone.

"Natsu…" the guild had their reply.

"I'm sorry for what my… f-family… Siblings did. It… This was my entire fault."

No one had any clue what was going on or what he meant. Realizing they had no idea what he was getting at he guessed he had to make it clear. This time he kicked off his boots and took off his pants. Lucy and Wendy began to cover their eyes as the rest of the guild waited for Natsu to get to the point.

With all of his clothes off and completely nude, Natsu raised his head as his eyes began to change. Along with his eyes, so did his arms and legs. In fact soon his whole body went under a drastic change. As he began to grow horns from his head, a vortex of flames erupted at his feet covering his appearance.

The humans looked at the spinning flame tornado which devoured their friend. It died down quickly as Natsu, or who they all believed to be Natsu emerged from the flames. The flames were brought back into his body, as if being sucked in by his now evident scale like skin.

"I am E.N.D." He said as he spread his draconic wings from his back. "I am the guild master of Tartaros."

" **WHAT!?"** they stepped back, putting up their defenses.

"I am the 'demon' which Zeref called his 'greatest accomplishment'. I am Etherious Natsu Dragneel!" He spread his wings giving full view of his humanoid body which was covered in a black flame pattern along with red dragon scales.

"Natsu… he's been a demon this whole time?!" Lucy tried to find some reason to find this as a hallucination. "You can't be Natsu!" she shouted, which the rest of the guild follow her lead.

Hearing them call him a liar began to make him freeze… he stood still as they began to stab his heart with their hurtful words. The words ranged from 'murderer, demon, monster, etc. Only five mages never said a thing as they looked at him with sadness and regret in their hearts. _Erza, Mirajane, Wendy, Lisanna and Cana._ Cana saw him as her little brother ever since he started hanging around her father Gildarts, so it was only natural for her _._ Elfman couldn't find any words to say… _Would he turn on one of his best friends and his family?_ No one noticed it, but he suddenly disappeared without a trace.

They couldn't explain it, but they somehow knew this 'E.N.D.' was indeed the Natsu they all loved. They each whispered at a very low tone which 'E.N.D' was able to pick up on, ' _Natsu…'_

Their mention of his name coming from their lips brought life back into him as he started to ignore the rest of the guild's insults. He looked at each of them and made a motion for them to follow. The five girls did not hesitate as they followed the being they all loved. One by one they made it to his side with a smile on their faces, which he returned one of his own.

Fairy Tail stood shocked at the sight before them. Four of their seasoned members left their ranks to join up with the demon. Why in the world would they believe that E.N.D. was their Natsu?! The thought made them even question if those five were possible spies and or traitors. Their actions made it now clear that they were traitors to not only Fairy Tail, but the whole human race.

"Traitors!" a few members shouted out which felt like daggers to their hearts. They even came up with conclusions for the others as well. Mira and her 'demon' family joined the guild once Natsu claimed it as his home. Erza was his ' _scout_ ' who spotted the guild out in the beginning making sure it was a good place to hide their _master_. As when Wendy came along, Natsu immediately knew her which brought up enough evidence to sentence them. All of them are the demon's spawns, his pawns used to his will.

Some even said the _tower of Heaven_ event was all planned by Erza and Natsu. Some even went lower and said Cana lied about related to Gildarts, and that no human could drink like her. _**(To be fair this is very true…)**_ Every negative emotion thrown towards the girls made them begin to tear up. Showing now that the human nature indeed is a cruel one: so easily to turn on one another and spread hatred…

Noticing now how those who believed him were treated, he snarled up and let out a huge flame, rocketing the fireball into the sky.

" **How dare you question them**! They've just came to grasp the truth of everything despite the fact their friend was a demon!" Natsu shouted as his wings and body began to glow in a black aura.

His body once again became engulfed in flames but this time they were pitch black. The flames yet again cleared away, revealing Natsu back in his naked human form. Yet no one paid it any attention as they still wanted answers for what the hell was going on.

"Words fail to explain how angry I am at you's for treating them like that… All I wanted to say was goodbye to my nakama and you dish-out your friends because they still care for me?!" Natsu was beyond livid.

Zeref finished up restoring the demons of Tartaros back into their book forms, and headed back to Igneel who stared over to where Natsu was getting confronted by his guild. They both felt bad about what happened to Natsu since with his experiment, it caused Natsu to literally become a demon. A hybrid between human and dragon…

X_X ( **FLASHBACK)**

Many centuries ago, the Dragneel's lived alone and peacefully in their castle right in the middle of a volcano. The three boys, one being the father of the two had been alone in the castle for roughly two thousand years… Well that's since the mother left.

The great Fire Dragon King had two sons with his wonderful and beautiful mate, who happened to be his only challenge when it came to fighting. In fact she was the only being he couldn't defeat… She had long black hair, matching eyes with pointy ears and pale white skin. She was a dragoness famous for her overwhelming power and beauty.

The two parents were both rather tall and well built in terms of muscle for Igneel, the mother in terms of a gorgeous body with a large G size rack. However she would reduce her 'size' and age as she would sometimes run around with her sons being more of an 'older sister' then a mother.

The mother happened to be the strongest dragoness in all of existence, however her power was so dark that she felt she wouldn't be able to keep her children from getting hurt because of her or their wanting to become like her. To follow in her foot steps would mean destruction on a global scale, which she would feel completely responsible for.

So she said her goodbye's to the loves of her live and went to another dimension, being followed by her younger sister who just gave birth to her youngling two centuries ago.

Unknowingly, she was the being that caused E.N.D.'s creation… However that wasn't till after a thousand years of her being gone along with her younger sister. She ended up leaving her daughter in the hands of her mother; _Grandeeny_. The bluette will learn from her as both sisters did.

The eldest sister spent her last day on Earthland with her mate Igneel and their two boys. She informed the kids earlier about her departure and that their cousin Wendy would be with Grandeeny. They acknowledged that fact, but would not accept their mother leaving them.

 _As for the two boys_ …

Their eldest son took after her, and sought to be able to create a humanoid dragon… Which he used his brother as the experiment. Natsu turned from a playful and innocent little boy, into a monster that whipped out thousands lives within a two hour radius. The pinkette who had so few friends and really loved to just go out on adventures was nearly erased by his new 'demonic' self. What truly scared everyone wasn't the fact of his wings or appreance since almost everyone knew about the royal family, but of the black flames he was welding freely. The same flames as ' _her_ '.

Igneel was the one who had to bring his son down and had Zeref wipe out his memories of them completely. Only because it would scar the boy if he knew what he did and that it would break his heart. He honestly thought about bringing his boys to their mother so they could reconcile with themselves. After all, they are her kids too.

The idea was shot down when Igneel felt like he ' _knew_ ' she would be upset about the turn of events, but something else must be going on where ever she is that she doesn't make contact with them anymore. The recovery stage and length for Natsu's healing took almost all the magic from Igneel and Zeref ( _which would be replaced after a few years of resting_ ).

Over the time of having Natsu put into a ' _pod_ ', Zeref went out into the world and tried to make things right, for his brother's sake. So he created Tartaros, a 'bookshelf' of demons who would become the servants and family to the pink haired demon.

Zeref chose the few friends Natsu had actually made, who were already turned to corpses because of E.N.D.'s rage. Sadly only three bodies were able to survive any further punishment and were turned into demons: _Jackal_ , _Sayla_ and _Kyouka_.

Figuring that seeing his two 'girlfriends' wouldn't be enough, Zeref made many more demons who would bend over to serve Natsu, but these were made from scratch. All to somehow make it up to the little brother who he practically made kill all of his friends and the citizens of their kingdom.

Yet he somehow felt that if he wiped out their memories of their past lives, they would be more of their new state; a cold and loyal demon. Zeref ended up doing so, and created the etherious demons, all in hopes of making it up to his little brother and redeeming himself for his sins. However should they find any link between them and their 'master' things could get out of hand quickly. So he came up with an idea to make sure they stayed true to their path…To their faith.

' _The whole concept for your existence, is to serve your lord and master E.N.D. You are to help him in your joint goal of ridding the world of your lord Zeref. You demons are the bookshelf of my creations, my most powerful creations. However you all fail far in comparison to E.N.D. Only with him can you succeed in your task and return to Zeref.'_

That was what he wrote in each of their books, which he laid out in a circle surrounding his brother's book. With that taken care of, he left never to be seen again… That is till centuries later he met a certain blonde girl who captured his heart.

Unknown to the males of the Dragneel family, the female was hiding something that she didn't want to worry them about. Yet like all secrets, the time came when it was broken. She told Igneel the news which made him _sulk_. His expression and feelings soon turned to joy and happiness, he finally had a _little princess_.

The mighty King kept this information a secret from his boys, and when the rest of the dragons left their children, Igneel left to visit his wife and daughter who was now a teen in dragon years... So he figured it would be best to take up on his only opportunity to see his daughter.

X_X ( **Present)**

"Let him handle this. But in the mean time, can you grab Wendy for me boy?" Igneel asked not once moving his head from his youngest son.

"Isn't she..?"

"Yes, it's her daughter. I believe it would be nice for them to meet again. Even her grandmother needs to say her goodbye." He moved his eyes to Grandeeny then back to his son. "However the slayers will stay here… I don't feel any need to bring them along with us since they ain't blood." Zeref made a motion to his bag which held the demon books. "After all, you two are already taking a lot of people." Igneel turned to the side and sat down on a destroyed pillar.

The rest of the slayers weren't actual dragons like them, so there wouldn't be any need to take them to see their blood ties. Every other slayer was next to their dragon already saying their goodbye's.

"I don't think her grandmother would want us to take her before she says her goodbye's." Zeref turned to Grandeeny.

"Time is short… They're going to need to make things quick." Igneel began as he looked back at the white dragon. "It's a shame that so many had to lose their souls before we could save them…" He closed his eyes as all the painful memories came back to him.

"I guess I should also say goodbye to someone…" Igneel raised his brow not knowing who he meant.

' _Have you also found someone you care about?'_ Igneel smiled. "Then go do so boy. Keep it brief." Zeref began walking towards the Fairy Tail mages as they feared for their lives.

Without their master there, no one had any idea who to turn to for support. None of their big guns could be of any use now. Whoever their god or gods were, they prayed either for support or a quick and painless death. Two beings with unmanageable power now stood before them, both whom could easily end their lives along with everyone on the content.

That changed when Natsu noticed his brother standing next to him, which made the younger brother frown. He whispered: "I guess it's time to go huh?" the elder nodded but didn't stop by Natsu. Instead he bent over in front of Wendy and gave her a nice and gentle smile.

"Well Wendy, it's been a while." Said bluette just stared back at Zeref with question. "We're going to have to hurry," he said as he lent out his hand to her. "Your grandma is waiting to see you." Wendy's eyes opened wide as the outline of Grandeeny came to her vision. A single tear rolled down her face as she nodded.

The three dragons along with the other three humans walked over to where the white dragon sat. She had a kind and elderly smile when she saw the three younglings, mainly Wendy. She leaned forward so now her head was much closer to the ground. Wendy rushed to her snout and gave her a hug which made everyone there smile at the sight.

"Grandeeny… I've missed you so much!" She bellowed, letting the tears drop.

"I've missed you too Wendy." She closed her eyes as she felt her emotions start to take over.

From there Igneel walked over with hands in his pockets, kicking a stone. The girls turned to the Dragon King with query, wondering what was happening. He pointed at Natsu and Zeref along with Wendy. Then back at himself with his thumb, giving off a toothy grin which they all knew Natsu had inherited.

"These three younglings are members of my family, and they share my blood. My two sons and their cousin." He then pointed to Grandeeny. "Her Grandmother."

Natsu and Zeref didn't react while Wendy had no idea what to say. ' _I'm the granddaughter of Grandeeny?! I'm Natsu-san's cousin?'_

Not being the type who likes waiting, Zeref said goodbye and disappeared from the area. Unknown to everyone there, he arrived back at Fairy Tail right in front master Makarov. The old man froze solid as he could see his final seconds go bye… That is till Zeref walked up to the crystal which held the one human he ever fell in love with… The only person who ever loved him outside his own family.

"Hello Mavis…" he said as he placed his hand on the crystal. The old man still stood still waiting for his upending doom. "Do forgive me," he turned to the dwarf. "I'm going to set her free." As he said that the crystal which contained the first guild master began to crack and splinter. Soon the naked body fell into Zeref's arms as he held her close.

Remembering the fact the First saved him along with everyone who went to Tenrou island, to see her corpse in the hands of the enemy was an utter shot to the heart. Once more though, the spirit of Mavis Vermillion arrived with her light blonde hair covering her eyes. She turned to Makarov and with a quick whisper: he was sent in a bright flash to where the remaining members of Fairy Tail were.

While the guild was back over at Tartaros the two old lovers began to exchange words which brought the spirit back into its body. Zeref smiled and tears rolled down his face… His mate opened up her eyes for the first time since she 'died'. He didn't think that the spell he searched for the last sixty plus years would be good enough to restore his mate back into the world of the living.

Mavis ended up going into a rare but not foreign state when a dragon and a human mate. In order for them to truly become mates, Zeref needed to mark her as his by enforcing his own strength and magic into her, thus turning her into a dragon. After he marked her, she ended up with too much of Zeref's magic which back fired. Thus the end result was her soul leaving her body. In order to save her body, he casted another forbidden curse which cost him most of his insanity.

All those years of going to the island, and searching for clues as to how to restore one's own soul had finally paid off.

"Hello Zeref." She said with a joyful smile on her face. "I've missed you too." She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. "It's been so long… So long since I've held you, since I've smelled you scent…"

"Not a single day has gone by where you weren't on my mind… Thank you for allowing my baby brother to grow up in your guild, it means a lot to him."

"Well since I'm your mate, it would've been kicking out my brother as well." She smiled before placing her lips on his.

The two lovers went on from there and with a sudden surge of light, arrived back where everyone else was. To say everyone was stunned would be an understatement, well everyone excluding the dragons. The sight of seeing Mavis and Zeref holding hands gave away the fact they're a couple to the dragon slayers who could smell their scents all over one another.

"Master!" Gray shouted as Makarov fell to the ground grasping his chest as though he had a heart attack. A few others jumped to his side as he looked back at their first master. She looked around and sighed.

"I thought that the guild would be more welcoming and friendly then this…" She walked over to Makarov and placed her hand on his bald head. The contact transferred memoires and details from the girl to the old man who now understood everything.

"With this information Makarov, I want you to lead the guild away from its current self. Seeing family members turn on one another isn't the Fairy Tail I created, nor ever expected to see."

She left the group of wizards and walked over to Natsu who had an urge just to stand still and prepare for the _worst_ … Mavis walked over to Natsu, growing in size and into a more adult body. Her new appreance was very similar to her child form: she still had her 'wings' on her head, her long blonde hair, but now she had a very distinctive feature which made it more than clear that she is truly mature now… Her breasts was around the same size as Lucy's just a bit bigger.

She still wore her dress which gave off room to show her 'gifts', and now she stood around the same height as Natsu.

"Well Natsu, ever since you joined the guild I've been so soo happy." She grabbed him in a very tight hug which grabbed Zeref's attention, making the older brother jealous.

"I thank you for protecting everyone in the guild and living up to its ideals. You truly are your brother's little brother. And I'm happy to call you… my brother." She kissed him on the cheek and jumped back to be by Zeref's side.

"I'm glad you like me. Thanks sis!" He smiled back giving the Dragneel famous smile. "Glad to have you in the family!"

Wendy however was still talking to Grandeeny who was still relaying information to her. Everything from her heritage, age, parents and siblings. Both her siblings and father are no longer with us, but her mother is still alive, who she will be seeing soon.

"I've told you everything you needed to catch up on, but now I have to break the spell that blocked your memories. Once I finish this task, I will no longer be able to see you anymore Wendy." The bluette almost wished that it didn't have to be that way, but of course it was.

"Hai." She said as she lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes.

Grandeeny smiled as she placed one of her talons on her head. The spell broke instantly as the white dragoness began to glow. Knowing her time was up along with the remaining 'dead' dragons, she backed up a few feet and began to take flight.

The dragons went on about how they're no longer the ones who rule Earthland, and that now they'll watch over it for the rest of time. They even went on about how Igneel was not only the Fire Dragon King, but truly the King of all the dragons.

"No dragon was more loving nor as caring for not only dragons but all of nature then Igneel..." Grandeeny began.

"With our wishes, we hope you don't tarnish the name of our King." Weisslogia continued.

"Our sin of our legacy as finally been destroyed. Igneel is truly the strongest dragon of them all." Rogue looked up to his foster dragon in awe.

"He defeated the mighty dragon Acnologia despite him being ' _her_ ' younger brother… Is there no limit to your power Igneel?" Metalicana said the last part with stride, not looking for anyone to answer.

Igneel never said a word… He knew his old friends were wasting their final moments praising him rather than their younglings. Many years ago, his 'brother' went on a rampage and took their lives. Yet he was preoccupied maintaining his sons' well being rather than putting an end to everything from the start. Instead of doing his kingly duties, he stayed silent and allowed others to fight in his place, thinking that they could make up for his power with numbers… Clearly it wasn't enough. No matter how many dragons went after Acnologia or vice-versa, no one could even keep him down for long.

"Enough." He said calmly, instantly having the others shut up. "Spend your final moments saying your wishes and goodbyes." He turned away from everyone and went to go great his eldest son's mate.

She stood still and stiffened up when he approached them. Zeref took the inchoative and introduced her to the old man.

"This is Mavis Vermillion, my mate." She moved forward offering her hand which Igneel ignored. "Dad why are y-"

"That's no way to greet family." He smiled pulling her into a hug. "I'm so happy for all you have done for my boys, I'm truly in your debt, **daughter**."

The two lovers blushed and had no idea what to say. Mavis turned to Zeref for support but came up empty. She pouted and made him give off a sly smile. Her expression read off: _'when he lets go, I'm going to so get you for this!'_ He gulped and came to terms with his demise.

The dragons finally left, leaving everyone who wasn't associated with them stunned. The beasts who they thought were extinct despite the pass events with the 'Gate', where still around. To the members of the Tenrou team, they'd be fine and happy if they never saw another one (minus the obvious ones who were dragons and dragon slayers).

Those who still stood by Natsu seemed to be a little shaken up from the previous battle and emotionally hurt once their 'family' quickly threw them out. Wendy found out she still had a family, Erza still saw Natsu as her little brother and had a slight crush on him not that anyone minus her and him knew. Mira was always interested with the salmon haired boy since she joined the guild, hiding her love for him whenever someone was near, especially her little sister.

Lisanna didn't care about any of the details, she was caught hook-line-and-sinker from the first time they saw each other when they where kids. The memories of playing house and saying they'll get married when they got older never left her mind.

When she left Earthland and ended up in Edolas, she had no idea what to do… The boy she wanted to spend the rest of her life with was nowhere to be found! The first time she found out that the world she was taken to had no magical beings, really made her feel like an outcast. Then she stumbled upon Fairy Tail, well Edolas Fairy Tail. The rest of the tale is pretty much obvious…

Cana would not let anything separate her from the ' _little brother_ 'she grew so close too since childhood. Looking up into the sky, she thought about her father and with a few tears said good bye to him despite him not being there. The card mage then turned to their little group, everyone smiling at her. Somehow this whole ordeal made her feel more connected to her 'family' than ever before.

Igneel was now growing tired of waiting, and proceeded to tell his boys to hurry up.

"Get a move on! Your mother is waiting to see you two!" He placed his hand on the ground summoning a magic circle. "You got another two minutes before I toss ya in the circle!" The boys nodded.

"Well…" Natsu was silent for a moment, searching for the right words. "Well now that you girls know who I am, will you be willing to come with me?"

None of them sad a word. Instead they moved closer to the man they fell in love with.

"I guess I got my answer."

"You know me well enough Natsu… When will I ever betray your trust?" Erza said which Mira and Lisanna backed up saying the same. "We've spent our childhood together, I can't find any reason to ever hate you." She turned to look at the girls who joined her. "I speak for all of us standing before you, we love you Natsu."

"Heck, we're still gonna treat ya like our little brother though… But maybe you'll get lucky here and there with us." Cana said making the crew turn red in the face.

His eyes flashed a quick red color before they returned to normal. Hearing the girls who he always had a secret crush on, minus Lisanna since it was obvious, was just the greatest news he'd ever heard.

A new pair of clothes arrived courtesy of a certain pink haired maid which Lucy didn't even summon. All that was left to the pile was a note which bore: 'To Natsu-san. Be gentle with princess next time ok?' The statement had him confused which he tried hard to forget about it. He put on his previous clothes and continued.

"I'm soo happy…" he began to tear up but wiped the tears away before it became too much. "Now before we leave, I need to make a remembrance…" He started to walk over to Laxus' body.

Those who surrounded his body backed off, scared more for themselves then for the strongest member of their guild who was now still fighting the poison within him. Gray walked over to Natsu with his fists clenched, and bangs covering his eyes.

"I'll deal with you in a moment Gray, first let me treat his wounds…" The ice-devil slayer stood still not saying a word.

Natsu placed his hand on Laxus' chest and with a roar he shouted in the air. As soon as his hand was placed on the blonde's chest the poison began to move out of his pores and form around Natsu's hand. It took only a few seconds, but the poison was completely removed from his system and evaporated once Natsu's hand was lit a flame.

No one knew Natsu could even do that, but then again everything changed from just an hour ago. Now standing up, Natsu looked over to Gray with his draconic stare.

"What was it you wanted to say, Gray?"

"You're the demon responsible for ruining my life… As you know, my parents were killed by one of your demons." Natsu's expression did not waver. "As I said goodbye to my father, I made a promise to him."

"Oh? And what might that be?" Natsu asked still unfazed, already knowing the answer since Gray said it earlier.

"I will destroy E.N.D.!" Gray raised his hand, devil slayer symbol clear on his arm. He pulled his hands back and began to form a sword from ice.

"Oh so you think you can fight me… No you think you could kill me." Natsu sighed and stood up.

He clenched his fist and with a quick strike, he knocked Gray into a wall that still stood from the wreckage of the cube. The move was so fast that it made Zeref and Igneel raise an eyebrow. Juvia was beyond sacred for the male she devoted herself to.

"Enough! Now do you see how impossible that is for you?" Gray only gritted his teeth. "No one in this entire world could ever stand a chance against me!" he turned to Zeref and Igneel who waved at him with sly smiles and their eyes closed. "Accept those two…" he pouted.

"Why would you do that Natsu!" Happy yelled at him which made him flinch a little.

"Shut it Happy. I'm not done yet…" He turned to the blue exceed with a confident smile. "I got a gift that'll make up for what happened."

He walked over to Gray who was still in the ruble of the wall. He opened his hand and a Book appeared.

"What's with the book, going to summon another demon to finish your dirty work?" He spat.

"Nope. Well your right on one part, but my dirty work isn't going to be happening… I guess I could say it like that, I'm not that good with wording things." He gave a sheepish smile as he opened up his other hand.

Another book, similar to the other one appeared. Natsu tossed them into Gray's lap confusing him.

"Look at the titles idiot." And with that he walked back to his 'harem' and family. "And you're welcome."

Gray looked at the books and began to cry. Each book had the name of one of his parents. Silver and Mika.

"This better not be some sick joke…"

"Open them up then, tell for yourself." The mage did just that, to see his parents not a day older than when he last saw them brought him to tears.

Sliver had no idea what was going on, thinking he finally passed on to see his wife. Mika however was filled in on everything since she watched over Gray from the afterlife. Plus whatever she missed was filled in her book. She pulled her son into her arms with a warm and gentle smile which only mothers could give.

The sight would bring most people to some joy, for Juvia she was at a loss for words. Silver and Natsu traded glances, and in unison they waved the water mage over. She came over slowly not knowing what was going on. Once in a decent arms reach, Natsu said a quick bye which Mika managed to grab his wrist.

"Thank you… Thank you for healing our family." She kissed his cheek making Gray grit his teeth and tightened his fists, not happy his mother kissed his best friend.

"Ah don't mention it?" He tried to break her hold of him. "Oh and before I leave…" He turned to Gray who was now more calm. "You must realize now that none of you are human now…"

Silver and Mika nodded at that, but Gray was at a loss. Mika waved Natsu on with a wink, making the pinkette blush. However he complied and left them alone. The guild was beside themselves… _How are they supposed to act to this?_

"Well then I'm done here. Makarov." He turned to face the old man who was standing with the rest of the guild. "It's been fun gramps! But as time comes to an end, my time here has come to an end. It's time to move on; I'm not needed here anymore."

"Natsu…" Natsu waved him off.

"I'm older than everyone here anyhow, so now I guess it's time to start acting my age." He turned away from the guild and to his family. "Well I don't need this anymore." With his words spoken, his guild mark along with Wendy's and the other three girls began to disappear.

Their old Fairy Tail tattoo was replaced, in the same place with a dragon head which happened to be the Dragneel family emblem. They seemed to be a little shocked, but they accepted it.

"Well it's time to go, dad's getting impatient." To prove this, Igneel began to breath fire into the air.

" **Hurry up brats**!" They jumped at his loud voice and got into the circle.

A whole lifetime seemed to flash by Natsu as he recalled all his previous memories and watched all the precious moments he had at Fairy Tail. Knowing now that the love he shared with the guild will be at least recuperated by one mage… His rival and best friend since joining the guild, Gray.

Mavis turned back to the guild, and with a blink of an eye she shot into the air the Fairy Tail logo. The bright golden light lit up the clouded sky even so slightly. The towns people along with the mages looked up in hope, seeing that Fairy Tail still existed.

"Before we leave, there's something I want to do…" Natsu turned to Mavis who gave him a gentle smile and nod.

Without saying a word, a large purple sphere showed up where the guild once stood. Despite the distance from the guild, everyone was able to see it. The sphere began to shrank, forming rubble around it, thus maintaining a large size.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked, puzzled as to why another ' _attack_ ' was happening at the site of the guild.

She was quickly silenced as the remains of the guild began to be returned back into their rightful places. The whole building was done in a few seconds, left without a scratch. Everyone from the guild began to tear up as the sight of their home warmed their hearts. Now everyone who accused Natsu and the girls felt daggers in their hearts.

"This is retribution for destroying the guild…" Natsu stopped, turning towards everyone in the circle then back to the humans. "It's over now. The age of dragons has passed, now make sure to protect the guild and your family."

Before anyone knew it, Zeref and Mavis walked off to the side, making Igneel raise a brow. With the two lovers trading quick glances with one another, they turned to Igneel with sad smiles on their faces.

"We're going to have to pass up on your offer dad…" Natsu turned to his older brother and Mavis. "I still need to go and check on things back in my Empire. It wouldn't be right to leave them just now. They still need a ruler, and I attend to give them one." With those words leaving Zeref's mouth, both he and Mavis began to head off in the opposite direction of the others and towards the Alvarez Empire.

"Well we'll see you later then. Don't take too long now." Natsu smiled giving them his smirk.

He received a hand as acknowledgement. In that moment, they vanished within the circle. The whole world they knew was now gone, along with the people who made them who they were. As they began to travel in the zero gravity dimension, Igneel reverted back into his natural dragon body so everyone could stand on his back rather than float off into the beyond.

"I'm warning you's now, be careful with the beings in this universe. Many of them happened to be decently strong…" He went on about telling everyone nearly everything they needed to know about their 'new world', and that they're all going to be living with Natsu's mother.

The idea of meeting Natsu's mother made the others worry whether or not what to expect. Natsu however had another thought though which Igneel seemed to pick up on, or he just had great guess skills.

"Natsu." He said in a calm tone. "Remember when you faced that fire god slayer?"

 **X_X (We now enter the HS DxD Universe: Takes part right after Vail helped Rias's peerage calm down Issei.)**

Issei still couldn't get over the fact that he could've hurt Rias. The rest of the girls and Kiba walked over to him with smiles on their faces.

"Glad to have you back in one piece Issei-kun." Kiba said as he was holding onto Asia who ran into Issei's arms once she got sight of him.

"Thank you Issei-san!" She wept into his arms making him smile and pat her head. However the joy was short lived as Xenovia tackled Asia, knocking Issei away.

The two girls began to cry, well Xenovia that is. The bluette was besides herself, not wanting to have Asia ever leave her again. The blonde smiled as she petted Xenovia's head, bringing calmness to her.

The rest of the devils looked at the two girls with happiness and relaxed hearts. Vali then called Issei over to him, bringing the red dragon emperor to his side.

"Look well, Issei Hyoudou." The brunet turned his attention to the sky, just as they see Great Red, or rather Dragon of Dragon burst through the dimension, bringing to live the size and overwhelming power he regulated.

"That's what I wanted to see." Vali said looking at the giant dragon.

"That's-?!" Rias began.

"Dragon of Dragon." Vali had the look of determination in his eyes. "He is often called DxD, the True Red Dragon God Emperor, Great Red." Issei looked up a little scared and a little stunned.

"Great Red. DxD…" Vali continued on.

"He chooses to live in the Dimensional Gap and flies around for all eternity in there… Never stopping."

The faction leaders Azazel and Sirzechs arrived behind the devils as Vali continued.

"That is Ophis' purpose. And my goal is to defeat him." Vali raised his hand out as to grasp DxD.

"Goal?" Issei asked still amazed at the sight before him and Vali's determination.

"I want to become the true White Dragon Emperor. The White Dragon God Emperor. Someday I will take down Great Red." When he mention Great Red's name for the last time, Ophis showed up in front of the other devils and fallen angel.

"Great Red, it has been awhile." The infinite Dragon God said as she looked up to the red beast.

Issei was first to jump. "Who is that?!"

"She wasn't here until just now!" Xenovia pointed out, shocked as hell… (pun)

"Ophis the Infinite Dragon God." Vali said calmly, having every one there minus the leaders and members of Khaos Brigade stunned.

"What did you say?!" Rias said as she and the others backed off.

"Ophis is…" Gasper left off with no power to say any more.

"The leader of Khaos Brigade."

Great Red left the way he came, and left everyone still staring at Ophis. Azazel being to only leader there who had ties to her walked forward with his normal smug look.

"So Ophis, what was the real reason why you came here? I know that you wouldn't just leave the gap just to see us."

She ignored the stares she received, instead she pointed up to the sky. "Someday, I will definitely obtain silence." Bringing her finger back and forth: having a small black flame at the tip. "And as you already know," she paused lighting a black flame within her palm. "I'll get what I desire." She clasped her fist, silencing the flames.

Unknown to all of those present, including Ophis, a large portal opened up in the sky where she was previously pointing. Once they began to see something big exiting the portal, and for Ophis' case: smelling the scent of the visitors, things took a major turn.

No one other than her knew what was happening, shocked that her mate came back to see her after only being gone for seven years ( _Since he last saw her and their daughter_ ).

The smirk on her face dropped as she questioned what was going on. She was answered immediately as Igneel arrived in his full glory. His wings were spread far and wide, his body was almost the same size as the Dragon of Dragon. _One thing she noticed when they entered this dimension, they grew to a size befitting their power._ The color of his scales was just as she remembered when she last saw him.

Breaking character she began to whimper which didn't go unnoticed by the group around her. She brought her head down and whispered to herself.

" _Why did you have to come back? Why now? I was so close… Damn you Igneel."_

"Who's Igneel?" Rias asked.

She kept pointing to the Fire Dragon King. "He is."

Igneel landed right behind the group as Ophis continued to stay where she stood, not turning around to face her mate. Vali didn't move from his spot as this new dragon caught his attention. So he remained silent till the time was right to make his point and leave. There was no point to him to fight someone or anything that might be friendly or of use.

The leaders raised their brows, not knowing another dragon of such size and power existed. Sirzechs wasn't liking how things were going: with another possible dragon god, there was no chance for them winning let alone escaping if thing went hostile. Rias backed up and held onto her brother as fear began to settle in their eyes.

The only person who seemed to be rather calm and excited was none other than the Fallen angel. Being a man with a growing thirst for knowledge, he couldn't wait to get to know who this new dragon is, and even his connection with Ophis is.

"Oh, what do we have here, a friend of yours Ophis?"

She ignored him as she stayed still, looking down at her feet. She didn't want to answer him, let alone see the ones she tried to avoid and protect by leaving them so long ago. The Red dragon that just arrived with the mages and two younglings had lowered himself so everyone could walk off. First five girls walked off, each had a powerful aura radiating off of them. But they failed in comparison to the faction leaders and dragons.

However the last person to walk off the dragon's back was a pinkette boy who seemed to be the most human of the group since no one felt any power coming off him. Sensing no power from the boy the Crimson Maou made a move to get the boy away from the group. However his idea was halted when Azazel put his arm out in front of the Satan. Azazel just gave him a stare which gave him his answer as to why he did it.

Simply, it was because he was interested what those new comers are and what's so special about them. As luck would have it, a devil from the old satan-faction arrived who easily dominated the previous ones who already fell to the new one. Apparently he was the younger brother of the female devil Azazel killed off while the three factions had their first meeting since the end of the war.

The young Leviathan removed his hood as he prepared an attack on Ophis for practically sacrificing them off like useless pawns. He gritted his teeth, realizing this would be his one and only chance to strike at her with her in this state. The whole Khaos Brigade was founded by the old satan-faction who wanted to retain control of hell and kill all the fallen and regular angels alike. They all believed with the off spring of the original four Maou they could do the impossible, with Ophis' support it was as solid as concrete. So naturally the strongest become the leader.

The male roared out and charged at Ophis with a glowing dagger, the very same dagger which was used by the warrior who used Ascalon, the holy sword. Unknown to many the fact is the weapon was actually half of a pair, the sword and the _**dagger**_.

"Wait that's-!" Azazel spotted the dragon-slayer's dagger.

"That's the dragon dagger!" the Maou shouted.

Ophis turned around to see her once 'ally' about to deal a serious blow to her. Her tears from prior still on her face which made everyone freeze at the sight. The most powerful being who was feared by God himself was crying, and was about to be killed by a devil.

The whole scene seemed to be in slow motion. No one could move, and fright was found on every devil and leader's face. The grin on the male's face couldn't have been any bigger. If his eyes could, they'd pop out of their sockets. That all changed when just within three feet of hitting his target, he was stopped.

The pinkette who most thought was a normal human was now standing in between the dragon god and the pure-blooded high ranking devil. His hand was at his side, holding the devil's fist with the blade between his fingers. The devils dropped to the ground as Azazel himself lost his balance along with Sirzechs.

His eyes were now visible, and they held much hatred which would burn anyone who caught the glare. He said nothing as the gravity around them increased even more: now causing uplifts of the ground which broke apart and began to disintegrate.

The devil fell to his knees as his bones broke from the immense pressure, turning into powder. He screamed out in pain as he began to cough up blood. However what shocked the crowd wasn't the power emanating from the pinkette, not the slightest… _Not that they would admit that a human did this though._

The dagger how ever was. The blade was in between his fingers, as he not only snapped it from its hilt, but shattered it. The look of utter disbelief was evident on all the devils faces. _A holy weapon so easily defeated?_ Let alone a _dragon blade_?!The gravity of the situation gravely increased, making everyone minus the new group fall to their knees.

" _You dare point a blade at someone I care for right in front of me?!_ " Natsu tightened his grip even more, sending the pressure throughout his body, breaking every bone from the chest cavity down. " _You have made a mistake that will cost not only you but your family a world of agony. Your death will be swift._ "

True to his words, Natsu began to light his hand which held the other's fist with black flames. The very same flames Ophis had in her palm just moments before.

"You will know fear." He slowly sent the flame crawling over the poor bastard's skin: engulfing him slowly but entirely. "Now turn to **ash**."

The scream never reached a high-note, rather it never had the chance to escape the flames which completely reduced the once proud and powerful devil into nothing. The flames however didn't go away till the pinkette turned his attention away from it.

Igneel turned to face the group along with the others and reverted back to his humanoid body. Seeing the same colored locks and roughly no energy from the now 'humanoid' dragon, Sirzechs along with the rest of the crew began to worry about their safety more than ever, including Azazel this time.

Igneel began to walk closer to the group of mages he dropped off, standing right behind them. He took in the sight around him, and sighed realizing this place didn't seem to be any better then what they just left.

Natsu unlike everyone else turned to Ophis with his locks covering his eyes. He lowered his body till he fell to his knees and into a bowing position, bellowing into the air. Igneel sighed as the girls from his world began to worry and tear up, knowing what their love is going through.

Ophis brought her hand to her face and wiped away her tears before going to her knees and wrapping her arms around her son.

 **X_X**

 _ **A/N: So I've been wanting to write this story since the beginning of- I forgot… Yeah, long time. Over the time I noticed I really needed to get this in before I lose it for good. So here's chapter one of what I hope to be a rather decently long fanfic.**_

 _ **So just like my other fanfics: I am looking forward to improving my work as a writer, and I hope some people are willing to support this series. I apologize for the poor grammar and spelling mistakes.**_

 _ **On a last note, yeah I changed many things, but heck now we got a story!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! I will update soon! So make sure to fav and follow the story. And Thanks again!**_

 _ **PS: Don't like it? Sorry. So with that in mind, who ever hates it can Verpiss Dich!**_

 _ **-DSC-**_


	2. Chapter II: A Son's First Love

_**True Blooded Dragon**_

 _ **A Highschool DxD & Fairy Tail Cross over**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own Highschool DXD or Fairy Tail, only my OC's. Warning: contains sexual references and activities. I have changed a few things… Made things fit more appropriately to my plot. Certain things will be different but I'll let you decide if you like it or not. You have been warned… again. Oh and clearly this is an AU where certain blood ties are different.**_

 _ **This will be a mature fanfic with crude humor and of course lemons. (But no lemons till later.) Hope you can behave till then right? No… Oops.**_

 _ **(As for Natsu's sister, picture Krul Tepes… She fits so perfectly, in fact that's who it will be. But clearly not a vampire. She'll be OCC as in not from another anime but just from this fanfic. Also with a different name. )**_

 _Now that we know who is who, let's find out how the parent and child react to one another after being separated for oh so long…_

 **Chapter II: A Son's First Love, and Sister's First Protector**

 **Takes place where we last left off (Author's POV)**

A human was able to kill a high ranking pure-blooded devil with no effort. He seemed to be human like all those minus the dragon that came from the dimension rift. Yet now no one was too sure that any of those who were like the pinkette were humans…

No one said a word. The devils and fallen angel had no right to know anything. From what they gathered the boy who was being hugged by Ophis was being thanked, for saving her.

Clearly they had no idea about the bonds between the two. The red dragon they found out to be the one Ophis called ' _Igneel_ ', had started to take up conversation with the females that came with him.

The scarlet redhead seemed to be a 'knight' of some sort. The bluette reminded the group of a mixture between Asia and Koneko: do to their child-like innocence which was practically rolling off the blue haired girl. The brunet was wearing very exposing clothes which made Issei start dreaming about her.

As for the last two… Everyone could tell they were sisters just by their identical features. Everything from their blue eyes to their snow-platinum hair. Also their other features which marked them higher in Issei's eyes.

Every girl, minus Wendy had a rack bigger than all the girls Issei has ever seen. He started to thank god for this wonder sight: which as karma would have it, he started to feel pain all over. The girls who knew him best already knew what the pervert was thinking, but once he thanked 'God' out loud, he was punished simply for being a devil.

"Pervert." Koneko said as all eyes turned to the now weeping dragon-boy.

While some turned their attention to Igneel and the girls around him, all eyes went back to Natsu who was crying his heart out in front of Ophis. The scene made every question what was really going on, but their questions were answered as Igneel and the girls began to walk over to them.

"Hello there." Azazel waved, being back to his normal self.

The girls all waved as Igneel smirked. The dragon made the first verbal contact.

"Hello Azazel." He then turned to the crimson Maou. "Sirzechs, is it?" The devils took another step back ( _they back up a lot don't they?_ ).

"Yes. I am Sirzechs Lucifer. Current leader of the four Maou and the crimson satan." Igneel nodded.

"Seems you got me at a disadvantage Mr. Igneel…" Azazel said with his usual attitude.

"Very good then." He ignored the angel and turned to the girls motioning them to go introduce themselves to their new acquaintances.

"Hello there." Wendy bowed before everyone, making the older girls and Igneel face palm. "I'm Wendy. I-" She was about to continue before Igneel put his arm in front of her, signaling her to keep it there.

"Guess I'll go next." The burnet looked over to the others before getting acknowledgement. "I'm Cana." She backed off, pulling Lisanna to the front.

"You don't have to be so tough Cana!" She said in a jokingly matter. "Well then, I'm Lisanna!" She said making a blush go across the male devils and fallen angel.

Her sister walked up next, with her usual warm and welcoming smile. "I'm Mirajane. It's nice to make your acquaintance."

As like Cana before her, she pulled out their 'heavy gun' Erza who had no idea what to say. "Come on silly, no need to be shy." Mira patted her on the back.

"Enough…!" She yelled threw gritted teeth. "I'm Erza." She said with her normal and respective posture.

"Wow she's pretty…" Gasper said which made Issei burst out.

"Damn right she is! Hell all of them are just perfect in their own way!" He started to think even more about the new girls rather than his friends.

The fairies began to grow a little annoyed with the perverted devil but remained calim though you could see how much everyone of them was trying so hard to contain their anger.

Introductions now moved to Rias' peerage and ended up with Issei going last.

"I'm Issei and I'm the Red dragon emperor." The girls raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word.

The poor fool was nothing compared to a dragon… No one minus Wendy and Natsu could ever be. But since what Igneel told them about this world's history and state, it seemed rather clear that the dragons from their home world were far superior to their distant cousins.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, mind telling us the name of the boy over there?" Sirzechs pointed over to Natsu and Ophis. "He's quite strong and seems to be in friendly terms with Ophis. Plus he was the only person we haven't been introduced to yet."

"Well that's my-" Igneel began before Issei rudely interrupted him.

"Who, the cry baby over there?" Before Igneel even made a move, a few of Natsu's female friends had Issei down.

Erza had blades pointing at both of his eyes while standing at his head glaring down at the poor fool. Mira had her hand around his neck while in her Satan soul, Lisana was in a draconic form wither claws digging into the ground next to his head. Cana couldn't even move from her spot to get an angle at the target as everyone else was in the way.

Yet much to the girl's surprise, Wendy started to walk over to the boy. Wind began gathering around her breaking the ground at her feet. She sent a wave of air across the field, cutting a building in half. Another wave was sent to the girl's over Issei, knocking them only a few meters away from him.

"You…" She continued to walk forward as her change began to change color into a similar color to Igneel's and Natsu's. " _ **You dare mock my friend-my family member in front of me**_?!" She glared up as her eyes were filled with much hate and anger. " _ **You dare insult the most important person in my life**_..?!"

She was livid. Scales began to form all around her body, mainly her face and limbs. The devils gulped and feared for the pervert's wellbeing. Rias made the first move and ran to Issei only to be blown aside by Wendy.

" _ **Don't dare interfere**_!" Her voice changed completely and was now dark and impassive. "This boy needs to be taught a lesson!" She placed herself in front of the quizzical devil who had no idea what to expect.

"I don't think you'll want to pick a fight with me. I'm pretty str-!" Wendy was having none of his shit and just by looking at his head, cut both sides of his cheeks just with a simple stare.

"How'd you-!" She lifted his body up with the wind and sent him up into the air and slammed his body down into the ground hard, causing him to cough up lots of blood.

"For a so called 'dragon', you're sure are pretty pathetic. Younglings are stronger than you!" She proceeded to do the same tactics which made the two leaders and devils move to prevent any death.

"Stop this!" Sirzechs yelled which Igneel only stared back at.

"We don't want to be enemies! Please stop this; you're going to kill him!" Akeno yelled as tears filled her eyes.

"She's making things difficult. I don't want to hurt the poor little girl." Azazel said, turning to Sirzechs.

"Same. The girl may have some unique powers, but she's not much of a threat. I should warn you Igneel… I don't recommend picking a fight with those who are above you."

"Oh so you think you're above us?!" Igneel turned to them. "Are you sure about that?"

"Well the only beings out there that are a threat to us are Ophis and Great Red. So yes, I am saying that you should back down before someone losses their life!" Sirzechs was getting mad but that wasn't even the part where things turned to the worse…

Wendy lifted Issei off the ground; left him alone and turned to Igneel, waiting for any ideas he might give her. By doing so she was unknowingly giving the pervert enough time to go into his balance breaker. The girl didn't pay any attention as her opponent prepared his attack.

"You lit' bitch!" He shot his beam attack towards the girl who turned to the blast wide-eyed.

The attack was a direct hit; smoke covered the landscape and made Issei quite proud of himself. He destroyed the bitch that nearly killed him with just one measly attack. She couldn't be that tough if she was taken out by one shot. The fairies however didn't seem fazed by the attack, rather it was too weak to harm a dragon.

However much to his surprise let alone his allies: the smoke gave away to the bluette who still had her hair salmon colored. She looked unharmed despite her clothes being shredded to almost nothingness. Now the scales that were seen earlier covered her body, which she reserved for only one person to ever lay his eyes on.

"What?! How the hell are you still alive?! You aren't a devil or such…" He panicked as he tried preparing another attack.

"I ain't a pathetic devil. Nor am I weak…" She said as the air around his armor began to compact on him. "Foolish little boys should leash their tongues before they lose them." The armor continued to compact; breaking apart and breaking some bones.

Eventually his armor broke off and disappeared in a flash of lights. He was nearly as badly wounded as when he got attacked by Loki's son Fenrir. However the devils finally had enough and ran to his aid, the girls preparing to strike Wendy. She only sighed and allowed them to try before smacking everyone of them straight into the ground.

"Looks like he isn't the only one who needs to learn manners…" She put a hand to her temple before bringing it down. Moving it across with one simple swipe: sent them along with the ground flying into the air. They were able to recover once they brought out their wings but they still didn't learn anything.

"You damned brats!" Now Wendy was pissed… She was completely livid. "If that's how it's going to be then…" She just looked up at them before they were sent hurtling into the ground below them. "They have no idea who they're dealing with huh?"

She left the girls banged up and went back over to Issei and with a ' _moral_ ' heart treated his wounds.

"Why would you heal him if you just spent the last few minutes nearly killing him?!" Rias yelled with her teeth shut and tears coming out.

"I wasn't raised to kill weaklings…" Was all Wendy said as she ignored the stares. "Sorry Erza-san, Mira, and Lisanna." She bowed to them as they smiled back at her. "I didn't mean to be rude or violent towards you." She kept bowing upset she could have hurt them even if just a little.

Her hair turned back to normal but the scale remained on her body to cover up her womanly parts. She didn't want the piece of shit looking at her, in fact she really just wanted to either knock him out or just leave him in pain. But both were against her moral code.

It wasn't much of their place to fight on the behalf of Natsu as much as it was Wendy's. She has his blood after all so there's no room to argue. They all turned back to their normal attire and walked back to Cana and Igneel.

"As you can see, no one in this group is as weak as you may think." Igneel settled down a bit as Natsu's crying had finally ceased. "I think the boy is ready…"

Everyone turned to the dragon god and Natsu. He stood up still holding onto his mother who refused to let go: not like he'd let her anyway. He wasn't going to let go of his mother after being separated for oh so very long.

"So we'll forget what just transpired and start over." Azazel said trying to reclaim his grin. "So my boy, what's your name?"

Natsu remained silent as Ophis tugged on his jacket-vest. He placed her on the ground as she took her place besides him.

"Go head… introduce yourself." She said with minor sadness clear in her voice.

"Ok…" He turned to his friends and then back to the strangers. "I'm Natsu Dragneel."

"Oh Mr. Dragneel is it?" Not waiting for a reply Sirzechs took after Azazel.

"Well Natsu mind telling us your relationship with those around you, mainly Ophis." He said rather demanding then asking. "The power you demonstrated earlier was amazing! Do you perhaps own a _sacred-gear_?" Natsu nodded his head 'no.'

"Oh but you are human aren't you? So how come you have that much power within you?"

"Soo certain that you'll receive the answer you want huh?" He said in a low tone before picking up his face as his eyes changed to a blood red color. "They say you might not want to hear the truth… That the truth can kill."

"Get to the point!" Rias was getting fed up which the others gave her a shocking look. "No one has time for riddles or mind games! Just spit it out before you'll have to pay to consequences!"

Igneel just sighed as he awaited the actions of his son and mate. They stood silent thinking about what the girl and devils want. If they really knew what was good for them then they'd shut up and ask for forgiveness.

"As I was saying,.. I am Natsu Dragneel. Prince of the _Fire Dragons_." The devils raised their brows and one half breed had a smile appear on his face.

"Oh, I never knew that the dragons had royalty. Let alone the Fire dragons." Ophis was about to speak up but decided against it.

"Maybe not here, but where we come from there is. In fact I happen to be the prince of all dragons since my father is the true king." Natsu said as he turned serious despite his confident smirk.

"Oh, so I take it where you're from there's dragons who have their own hierarchy? And they adopted you as their prince?" Azazel was nearly there as he fished for answers.

"I wasn't adopted though…" He looked up in the red sky and back down at those before him. "I am the son of Igneel and…" He turned back to Ophis who gave him a nod. "Ophis."

The devils could be seen losing their minds and their souls fleeing their bodies. The thought that Ophis had a child is a new revolution. It could be the very end of existence as they speak.

"You're funny." Sirzechs said not believing it for a second. "But I'm afraid a human that has such low power such as you can't be the offspring of a god."

Igneel looked to Natsu who had an emotionless expression on his face. ' _What is he going to do next?_ ' He thought as his son turned to his friends.

"Easy Natsu… No need to start a fight over these losers." Cana said as she thought she would do it herself.

The girls were all on the same page: they wanted to just show how wrong these bastards were. How dare they mock and call their precious Natsu weak and a liar! Erza this time was the first to break. The knight changed into one of her armors ready to strike.

"I won't suggest that, _**knight**_." Kiba said as he pulled out a sword.

Erza just looked back at him as if he was a nuisance. She didn't back down and readied her blade. Kiba used his speed to take the advantage. He vanished, only to reappear right behind Erza ready to slice down at her helpless blind spot. However yet again the devils and fallen angel got another surprise. Erza knew full well that Kiba was coming in from behind and above with the intent to either kill or critically wound her.

Only that when the blade made contact, it hit Erza's armored palm as she lifted her blade up and placed it at his neck. She held him hanging from his blade with her massive strength as his eyes went wide.

"If you think you could ever take me or anyone of us on, you got another thing coming!" She removed her blade from his neck, removing her armor and switching back to her normal attire. She smirked as she snapped his blade with her bare hand. The remains began to shatter as she opened her hand for all to see the powder inside.

"Don't make threats you can't full-fill. Otherwise you're just trash." Kiba's expression changed from fright to anger.

He didn't get it through his head that he was out matched, and made another two swords ready for battle. He charged in only for Erza to step inwards: grabbing both his wrists causing him to drop the swords with her raw strength. She then brought her fist back and hammered it into his head and followed thru with knocking him straight into the ground.

The impact was so powerful that his body made an impact within the ground before a crater was formed around them. The fairies along with the others were shocked that she demonstrated such force and precision with perfect motion… Well for the fairies it was the fact she could've easily killed the boy. Mira and Lisanna sighed but knew it was a necessary need of force. Wendy had no words as she came up to her aunt with a sad expression on her face which Ophis offered her a hug.

"Are we going to have a one versus one till all of you realize the situation you're in?!" Erza yelled at them. "We so called 'weak' and 'pathetic' humans can easily take everyone of on and humiliate you!" Her eyes became daggers as she stared them down. "Is that what you want?! To be humiliated by **'** _ **humans'**_?!"

"You damned brats think you're so high and mighty because you're devils! Well here's a news flash, _**There's always someone higher on the food chain**_!" Mira said as she began to stare them down.

Lisanna was at her side along with Cana who was just as livid. The three mages were very powerful and were close to becoming a contestant to the redheaded 'S' class mage. Mira already was one but the younger two could've become ones years ago. Wendy on the other hand was far from their league compared to before.

Vali however finally introduced himself, changing all negative tension towards him who seemed to be ready to make his presence known.

"Well I have no ties here, but I might as well make my presence known." The fairies calmed down as did the devils. "I'm Vali Lucifer, the white dragon emperor." He said it as he brought his power level up a little making it clear that someone was indeed more worthy of the title then a certain pervert.

"Nice to meet you Vali!" Natsu's expression turned back to his normal one. "Glad someone here seems strong!" They shook hands as Natsu let lose his inner self. "Hey since you're strong, would you want to fight some time?"

Vali laughed at his childlike attitude but acknowledged him as someone worth his interest.

"I might take you up on that, but as it stand now… you'll utterly destroy me." He laughed.

"Well, I can help you train then! And when you're ready we can have our match!"

Igneel laughed as Ophis questioned where her son's will to constantly fight came from… _Was it from her, or from Igneel?_ Unknown to those of this world, Ophis does indeed love to fight worthy opponents. So far only her younger siblings, Great Red and Igneel could ever stand against her at her full power. She wouldn't admit it, but Igneel did beat her twice despite him calling it a draw.

Her feelings grew for him each time they fought till she finally fell for him. Ever since the time they were hatchlings to their mid-teens, they were inseparable. Her sister and brother always loved spending time with Igneel as well so they formed a rather close relationship with him. In fact her sister went after Igneel's closest relative who ended up dying after a fight against Acnologia.

Speaking of siblings, she wondered how her other son was doing. After from what Igneel told her about his wanting to be recognized by her, turning his brother into a hybrid who nearly ended the world she couldn't blame anyone but herself. She loved her children and wanted the best for them. Her daughter grew close to her and away from her older brother who she constantly asked about.

"She would love to see Natsu…" A smile came to her face as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Thinking about her huh?" Igneel pulled Ophis into a hug from behind.

She placed her hands on his as she continued to look at her son.

"He's made strong friends, hasn't he?" Igneel turned his gaze down to Ophis. "Our boy has become a man… All the years apart… He's just like you Igneel."

"He's like us, Ophis."

"… No. He's kind just like –"

"He's our son. He's as sweet and caring as his mother and loves to fight more than any other being we'll ever know. Something he'd inherited from both of us." Igneel grinned.

"Always the best with your tongue." Ophis let out a small laugh which melted Igneel's heart.

Vali and Natsu traded fists with a fist bump. Seeing her son with a smile on her face melted her cold heart. Ophis removed Igneel's arms and walked over to the two boys.

"Vali, I must say I'm surprised you noticed the difference in Issei despite not being here." Vali gave a smirk. "And Natsu," She turned to Natsu who looked at his mother with longing eyes. "You need to post pone that training till we go home. Vali lives with me so you'll be seeing each other a lot from now on."

"Tell him what else Ophis!" Igneel lowered his hands from his mouth as he realized this might actually shock everyone even more than before.

"We'll wait till we get home. I still need to be introduced to my sons' mates." The fairies including Wendy blushed as she still had her feelings for Natsu despite being blood.

"Even little Wendy has matured very well. Her mother can't wait to see both of you again." She said as she walked to up Wendy as Natsu kept his stance.

"I miss her so much…" Wendy lowered her head as her bangs covered her face.

Ophis pulled her niece into a hug and patted her head, despite them being the same height.

"I believe you and the others will be perfect for my little boy. Do your best, Wendy!" She whispered the last part in a nice and loving tone which made Wendy smile.

"Thank you." She whipped away her tears and looked up at Natsu who was now standing next to them.

"We're a family. I'll always love you Wendy." Wendy couldn't take it…

"Natsu!" She leaped from her aunt's arms and tackled Natsu into the ground.

The impact left another body imprint which Natsu and Wendy kept laughing. The two younglings laughter brought the two older dragons happiness. The fairies were melted at the sight, despite another challenger to Natsu's heart. But from what he told them once their guild marks were replaced: " _You are now part of my family. I will love you always._ "

Wendy had the mark first since it was technically her's as well. From what Igneel did fill in on their heritage: the two younglings, they were related via their mothers. Both were thousands of years old despite their child like attitudes and appearances.

Yet it didn't bother them at all that Natsu was much older than them. Much to Natsu's and Wendy's embarrassment Igneel went into the mating process. Surprisingly, the mating process was very simple. Whenever a dragon: especially one of _royal blood_ wants to mate with a different species (mainly humans) all they have to do is bite their tongue while they proceed to kiss. When for in this case Natsu wants to change the girls into his mates, he has to bite down on his tongue and have them take it in orally.

Once his blood is inside them, then he needs to bite down on their necks like most animals do when performing intercourse. So in other words the whole process needs to take place as he has sex with them. As a royal dragon however, it is required that he has multiple mates who are worthy to bear his offspring. This process will turn the other into a dragon who is very much similar to a dragon-slayer.

As the final achievement for dragon-slaying magic is ultimately to become a dragon, so would be the case for the dragon's mate. Otherwise they wouldn't be able to reproduce any offspring. Igneel made it quite clear that he wasn't going to let his blood line die off so soon, so Natsu had to get busy.

Mira and Erza got red in the face as steam came out of their ears. Just thinking about having sex with Natsu and then having his child drove them wild. So it could be said they were looking forward to tonight. Lisanna and Cana weren't far behind either; Natsu was going to be in for one hell of a night.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see how Ophis, the dragon god could have offspring with someone from another dimension." Issei who finally came back to the world of the living made his point known.

"You're in a different dimension now." Akeno told him.

Wendy finished healing his wounds very quickly and paid him no mind. But now that he was awake and on his feet better than ever she needed to say one last thing to him. Gritting her teeth and clenching her fists she walked up next Issei and stared him right in the eye. The devil backed up in fright from the little dragoness.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." Wendy bowed to him and the rest of Rias' peerage.

She said in her usual kind voice which made the fairies and dragons smile. Her apology blew him and the others out of the water. But Issei accepted it and returned his own, bowing before his superior.

"Back to the question at hand," Sirzechs was still angry that he didn't receive the answer he was looking for. "How is it that the most powerful being had an offspring and no one ever knew about it?"

"I'm not her only child… She has two." Natsu said which Ophis looked to Igneel who never filled their son in about his sister.

"Actually I have three…" She said in a low tone that only Igneel picked up. Natsu's eyes went wide as he turned to his mother who looked at him with a gentle smile. "Natsu is indeed my son."

His look he gave her was; _'what did you say, I couldn't hear it.'_

"Wait, I didn't hear that first par-!" Igneel pounded his head, making the youngster yelp. "Hey!"

"Calm down will ya?" Igneel said as he rubbed his temple. "We're going home once Ophis finishes her work here."

The Crimson Maou seemed not to be getting the point and began to show his power as his destruction magic surrounded his body. Igneel sighed and with one quick blink had the satan implanted in the ground via his hand wrapping around his face.

The devils and fallen angel had no words. One of their two top and powerful leader classes was on the ground with just one move. Rias, seeing her brother on the ground was besides herself. Her older brother, the person she admired the most who even had a sister-complex was the most powerful person she ever knew. He was always the person who would watch over her and give her faith.

"Noo!" She yelled as she blasted off to her brother's side.

Igneel backed off and turned to the others as he let the siblings get close. He looked to Azazel who was now gritting his teeth, not knowing what to do.

"Let this be a reminder of the food chain." With that Igneel took up into the sky and turned into his dragon form.

With a mighty roar the King of dragons made his presence known throughout the dimension and the rest of the world. Be it Heaven, Earth, or hell: everyone heard his roar which made everyone look up into the sky in fright. As in asking: _'just what was that?!'_

"He'll live. That only knocked him out." Natsu said as he walked over to the two redheaded siblings. "I know this isn't the way things were supposed to go, but I do apologize for the events which transpired." Natsu kneeled down and placed a hand on the Maou's chest. "I'll wake him up but after this, take this as my favor I'll do for you." He released some power into Sirzechs' as he now opened his blue eyes, yet he still remained down as his body ached.

"From here on out, you'll leave us alone and won't try anything foolish against us. I'm only trying to prevent more bloodshed." He looked to Rias now with a gentle and sad smile.

"I only want to live peacefully with my family…" He placed a hand on his knee as he stood up. "I would love it if we can be friends!" Rias' tears stopped as she looked up at Natsu who showed off his family's trademark smile.

Asia was the first of the group to run to their master's side, but she unlike the others went and held onto Natsu's hands within hers. She had tears in her eyes yet she was wearing a confident facial expression which reminded Natsu of Wendy.

"Oh please, that would be wonderful!" the others had soft smiles on their faces as they agreed that it would be nice if things could turn out that way.

"Well I guess I'll see ya'll around then…" Natsu walked away from the devils and back to where his mother and cousin where.

Those who've been with him for so long now got aboard Igneel who laid his claw out for them to climb up on. Natsu verified that everyone was on, and they lifted up into their once more. He waved to those below before heading thru another portal… _Well his clumsiness lead him to fall off and plummet to the ground below_. (Not that the devils below saw much to Natsu's misfortune.)

Igneel let out a grunt and yelled down before leaving with the others.

"You dumbass! Find your own way home now!" The fairies sweat-dropped but came out surprised to hear Ophis laughing.

"And I'm supposed to be the evil one…" She laughed as they headed through the portal, leaving Natsu alone to get to know the others.

"Are you sure we should leave Natsu alone like this?" Wendy asked as she looked down at her cousin. "Does he know his way home?"

Ophis caught her worry and reassured her that someone who's been waiting a very long time to meet Natsu was on 'their' way there. And that they knew the way back home. She along with the Fairies relaxed and looked down at the boy they all loved.

"He's such a knucklehead." Erza said which the others agreed to immediately.

X_X

Natsu watched as his family flew thru the portal leaving him all alone with the others…

"How the hell am I supposed to get my way out of this one?! Oh, maybe Vali can take me back."

He failed to realize he was still falling till he hit the ground head first with a thud. The sound let alone the new hole in the ground grabbed the devil's attention as they leaned in to see him with dizzy eyes.

He shook it off and lifted himself out of the ' _self-made_ ' hole. Everyone around had quizzical faces which made the pinkette question what was up.

"Yo. I'm back already." He grinned after dusting himself off.

Vali laughed as he walked up next his new friend. They bumped fists again as Vali explained what was going to happen next.

"What do you mean you're leaving me here?" Natsu pouted as his one way ticket back home was denying him.

"I have to go back somewhere else before I go back home. But hey, I'm sure you want to give everyone here a better standing about yourself!" With that he and his other lackeys left, much to the dragon's dismay.

"Not cool…" He whimpered.

He turned his attention back to the devils as more of them began to show up. Even some other beings as well which Natsu couldn't lay a finger on as to what they were. However they had power radiating off them which made him itch for a fight.

Akeno's father along with the other Maou arrived with smiles on their faces. Even another dragon showed up who got Natsu's attention right away.

"Soo cool! Another dragon!" He said as he could barely keep himself contained.

Then and old man with weird clothes as Natsu would describe, Odin had arrived and was mining his beard. He examined the dragon-boy and backed off with a chuckle.

"So the mighty dragon goddess had a child…" Natsu nodded as Odin made his way to the other leaders.

Serafall Leviathan ran up to Natsu with so many questions that no one could ever hear them clearly. However Natsu answered them rather quickly and with perfect time. The two of them seemed to hit it off very well and ended up giving each other a high-five.

"You're soo cool Natsu-kun!"

"You too Serafall! Wow I never knew a devil king would be so awesome! I thought you'd all be like the redhead over there." He pointed to Sirzechs. "Lame and soo un-cool."

Serafall laughed her ass off and made Natsu join her. The two seemed to be a perfect reflection of one another, almost like mimes. This was the first person who has insulted Sirzechs since his promotion to devil king. Most have been punished drastically, or just never heard from again. It was all about keeping respect for the current Maou.

"Wow. You speak so freely, it's as if you ain't scared of anything Natsu-kun!"

Natsu's smile faded as he looked at his hands then back up to the sky with a gentle smile.

"That isn't all correct… I am scared of some things." Everyone leaned in on the speaker. "I'm afraid of hurting those who I call my _**nakama**_ … My family."

His words hit hard on the devils that were there from the start. They threatened him, just because he along with the others seemed to be unwanted and in the way of their goal… _What was their goal anyway?_ They came there to deal with the traitorous devils and take out their leader. Rias' peerage went there as an escape goat or rather bait for them to set the assault.

Sirzechs started mumbling under his breath which his sister only looked at him grateful he was still alive.

"Onii-sama!" She nearly killed him with her pounce.

"Easy Rias." He laughed as he got to his feet. "Is everyone ok?"

"Wow Sirzechs… Dude you totally got wasted by that Igneel guy." Issei said with a little fear in his voice realizing who he was talking to. "Ahh, my bad. I didn't mean anything by that." He bowed before the two redheads.

"Haha. Don't worry about it Issei. I was foolish to think I could threaten those above me…" He said the last part as his eyes drifted off to where the others once stood and then to Natsu.

"You ok, Nee-sama?" Rias backed up a bit as she tried to regain her composure.

"I just hope that this occurrence serves as a good enough warning… We aren't the top of the food chain, and we need to make sure to remember that." Natsu nodded at him and then went to talk more with a certain female Satan.

"So you agree that today's events have shown that there's more going on then we know." Azazel said as a statement rather than an inquiry. "So little is known about those new faces, we're going to need more intel about them if we're going to meet up with them again."

"You seem quite interested in them, Azazel." Sirzechs gave his ally a smirk which was returned.

"New things interest me. Plus if that boy is the offspring of two dragons who are as powerful as Ophis is… The possibilities of his powers is endless. Also makes me wonder if the new red dragon: Igneel, is possibly stronger than Great Red."

Natsu's attention went straight from the girl in front of him to where Azazel and Sirzechs were. He pardoned himself as he walked over to them. He showed them his respects, bowing before them and then apologizing again for the earlier actions.

"I would like to apologize for on behalf of my family. They hate it when someone insults anyone of us and only want to protect our family." They accepted his apology and he continued. "As I stated I am the son of Ophis, who you all know as the infinite dragon god. And the son of Igneel, the King of all dragons."

"Well guess you're royalty then huh?" Issei said as he and the others grouped up closer. "Yeah, sorry about before. I was out of place and I-"

"Don't need to worry about it. I just want to be on good terms. From what I can tell, you all are very strong and even remind me of a few people back home… I can see that you care for your friends as if they are your own flesh and blood. That alone is a remarkable trait that is not very common."

"Like you keep saying Rias, everyone is family here." Akeno said as she looked Natsu up and down, making little notes to herself.

' _I think I might have to let Rias have Issei, and I might take my own dragon._ ' She thought as Natsu seemed to be another loveable person.

"Ara ara, Natsu-san is indeed something special."

"Natsu-kun!" Natsu got tackled by the female satan. "We need to hangout! You can show off your amazing powers on my television show!"

"As long as I don't have to get on any transportation then we should be good. I love to get my face out there; I can be a movie star and have tons of money!"

Off to the side Issei and the rest of the other devil's in Rias' peerage whispered to one another, trading quick glances with the two crazy people.

"To think the guy cares about being famous…"

"He's such a first rate character."

"So basic…"

"He's kinda cute." Akeno said as all eyes went to her and she blushed. "Oops, did I say that out loud?" she giggled.

"Who the hell are you calling **basic**!" Natsu got up into their grill with Serafall beside him. "Oh that's right; I still haven't got to learn your names yet."

They cleaned up that ' _mess_ ' quick. Now everyone was introduced, a certain male devil asked who the other girls were. Despite knowing their names already, he just wanted to know their ties with Natsu.

"Well, they're my family. Everyone: Erza, Mira, Cana, Lis, and Wendy will end up being my mates. They're already marked by my family crest."

Issei's mind exploded as the thought of all those girls nude and in bed was too out of this world for him. To him, Natsu was a lucky bastard who had the complete loyalty of his girls no matter what.

"Geez, and I thought my harem was cool…" he began sulking and received a well deserved kick to the stomach courtesy of none other than Koneko.

"Pervert."

"So Natsu-san, mind telling us more about yourself?" Rias asked as she regained her hopes for a friendship.

"Sure, I don't mind. Now what would you like to know?"

"Whatever you feel free to say. We aren't going to hassle you… not like we could anyway." She laughed.

"Sure. So I might as well start from the beginning." He told them all about his kingdom thousands of years ago. Everything from his older brother turning him into a ' _ **demon**_ ' then being raised as if he was human with no memories of his life.

"Wow. You seem to have seniority over all of us."

"I'm only a teen in dragon years…" he pouted, not liking being called old.

He continued all the way to growing up in the guild which made him who he was today. He filled in on the major events and even the friends that he killed all those years ago. He shook off the thought as he recalled his brother having some sort of ' _bag_ ' which would make up for everything.

"I never knew another world existed… err another dimension. Makes sense that there would be one though if this technically is one." Rias said as she offered her hand for Natsu to shake.

"I wish for us to become great friends. I can see that your knowledge can be very useful for us and may even make us grow stronger."

"I'm all for helping out." He grinned, shaking her hand. "Count on it!"

"Glad that the bad blood doesn't exist between us. Also Natsu, about-" She was cut off as Natsu jumped back after a lightning bolt was sent hurtling at him.

" **Get back**!" he roared as he looked towards where the attack came from. "Looks like someone didn't get the memo…"

More devils arrived and had their attacks ready and primed. Their target: _**Natsu**_. Despite the power each of them posed as a threat, no one could be on the same level as those in Natsu's league.

"I love fights, but this will turn into a massacre." He said as his normal flames wrapped around his fists.

They launched their attacks almost simultaneously, and they cried into the sky their roars of anger. With all the attacks coming in, there was no way that Natsu would be the only one hit. Knowing this, Natsu took in a deep breath and roared right back at them.

His flames sent shockwaves after shockwaves into the air as all those in his way screamed out in pain as they were burned to nothingness. Even their attacks collided and were cancelled out with just one move. This display of raw power got everyone to know that the boy was no phony.

He was a dragon thru and thru. After the attack, steam came out form the sides of his mouth, having him reveal his sharp canines. Scales were clearly defined around his face and arms, even after the first attack. No matter how powerful his attack was: there was at least another thirty devils who evaded the attack, even if so lightly.

"Looks like I missed a few…" As he said that, even more arrived as lights began to light up the sky. "Oh, and they brought reinforcements. How nice of them…" He punched his fists together giving off his trademark smile and phrase.

"I'm all fired up!" He blasted off the ground with his ever so famous flames at his feet. "Bring it on!"

He was enjoying himself. It was the first time since his 'awakening' that he could cut lose. True, his power wasn't needed to take care of these fools, but still target practice is target practice.

"Is he crazy?" Xenovia yelled as Serafall had hearts in her eyes.

"He's soo cool! Go Natsu-kun! Take those bastards out!" She literally became his fan-girl.

One after another, Natsu took out everyone who came in his way. With their demise certain, many of the devils tried fleeing. Yet again they were denied as Natsu just turned his gaze towards them and they'd just burst into flames. Unlike the first devil Natsu killed: these devils were weaker, and had the chance to cry out in pain before turning to ash.

"He's brutal…" Issei said as everyone had mixed feelings about the pinkette. "Those guys are get massacred."

"He's a natural! Ohh Natsu!" Serafall couldn't hold it back anymore, she wanted to have Natsu.

The others were lost about her actions, but didn't have the balls to say anything to the most powerful female devil. Despite her childish behavior and appearance, she was anything but. She could destroy a continent with one move, so do they really want to stop her?

However yet again someone with amazing power made their presence known. Everyone turned to a 'door-frame', well the remains of one. A portal opened up revealing a short girl who was around Asia's height. She wore a gothic dress with the shoulders exposed, and extra long sleeves. She had boots that went up to her knees with them separating at the knee.

She had long flowing pink hair that was brought up into two twin tails, with the remainder flowing down her back. Her overall appearance made everyone who saw her aware of her origins. If her pointy ears, red draconic eyes, pale white skin and petite preteen body weren't big enough clues, then everyone was blind.

She looked at the group in front of her and then up into the sky. She wore a blank expression on her face. No one had any idea what she was thinking. The new girl had power radiating off her which made everyone want to cringe.

"So, he's here…" Was all she said as she walked thru the group and to the edge. "I never knew he was so kind towards his foes…" Her eyes were locked on Natsu as he put his opponents on deaths door.

"He's just like mother and father always said he would be…" She began to whimper as tears began to rush down her cheeks as if a dam just broke.

No one had any idea what to say. The new girl had some connections to certain beings who could defy all laws of existence. She was a mixture between Ophis and Natsu.

Unlike her brother, she went into the air unassisted by flames, instead it was as if she was floating. Natsu turned his attention towards the opposite direction as a big object came flying into view. Apparently another dragon had wanted to fight. The devils all fell to the ground as Natsu sent a wave of fire all around him, hitting all the remaining devils.

"Oh, so there's actually a challenger!" He grinned as he couldn't wait to fight the dragon.

He was cock-blocked however as another dragons roar collided with the hostile dragon. The attack was made up of _red flames_. Just like Igneel's and his. He turned to see the pinkette who had tears in her eyes. The corpse of a dragon fell to the ground, as the flames kept eating away at it till nothing remained.

Now the young girl stood before Natsu as they looked each other over. No one said a word. Natsu broke character and smiled. He hit himself in the head as he remembered something very important.

"Now that you mention it… Dad did say mom left while she was pregnant…" he looked at the girl who smelled just like him. "How could I forget that…" He looked down ashamed of himself.

They both took in the person in front of them as millions of ideas ran through their heads. Out of all the ideas and thoughts, one topped them all. The siblings opened their arms as the youngest jumped into her brother's arms.

"Natsu!" She cried as she couldn't believe it.

He wrapped his strong arms around his sister who held onto him as if she were to let go, he'd be lost forever. They stayed still for awhile as they traded growls and Natsu placed a kiss on her forehead making the younger close her eyes and smile.

They lowered themselves to the ground as they still stayed in each other's arms. Much to a certain female devil, or two… It wasn't fair that she got held in Natsu's arms.

"I will always be there for you little sister."

"The name is Rory. Rory Dragneel." She whipped her tears with her fingers.

"I'm happy to be your big brother, Rory." He gave her a pat on the head along with their family's trademark grin.

The others from the alliance seemed to be a little lost, all but Serafall that is. The female Satan stomped her feet as she approached the two dragon siblings. She had her cheeks puffed out as she was about to give them a piece of her mind.

"You know, Rory..." Said pinkette looked at the speaker. "You're supposed to tell your _**best friend**_ about hot older brothers!"

Everyone nearly dropped as the two friends began bickering. Natsu was caught in the middle as the two girls each grabbed one of his arms and began pulling on him.

"He's my big brother! I don't want to share him!"

"Not even with **cute** , **adorable** , **lovable** me?! How selfish!"

"Ah girls," Natsu tried to get a word out.

"Shut up!" They yelled at him.

"This is about you Natsu, so let us girls fight it out to see who will win you." Serafall said as she planted her feet into the ground and began pulling even harder.

"I'm not going to lose Natsu to anyone! He's mine dam it!" Rory growled as she used her unmatched strength and tossed the other two in the love triangle in the air.

"Oops…" She sweat dropped.

The other two came back fine with Serafall held in Natsu's arms like a newly wedded bride. No one had any words to describe how to handle the situation and just remained silent. He placed her down next to the others as they gathered even closer together.

"Natsu and I have to go home. From what I could tell, someone tried to pick a fight with Dad and nearly ended up losing his life." Rory said as the loud roar replayed thru everyone's head.

Natsu and the others pointed to Sirzechs who was singled-out and had no words to say. A sly smile came to his face as he tried to think of a way to get the attention off of him. Nothing came to mind however, so he was stuck with all the attention.

Rory smiled and turned back to Natsu.

"You're exactly how father said you were. You're so kind that you kill your enemies quickly and don't leave them till they leave this life."

"Well I hope he didn't stretch the truth to far…"

"What do you mean Natsu?" Rory looked up at him, her red eyes piercing his heart.

"You do know what happened after mother left, right?" She nodded her head.

"I turned into an uncontrollable demon who wiped out our whole kingdom. I killed all the friends I had ever made, two girls who I wanted to make my mates since we grew so close to one-another. But I fucked up and killed those who I loved."

"So now you think you're a monster… Right?" She held on to his hands. "No matter what, my brother is the most important thing to me. And I will never betray his trust nor will I ever hate him."

"You know you got two brothers right?" Natsu found the energy to laugh.

"Yeah, but you are the best one!" She jumped again on him, tackling him to the ground ( _A/N: notice how many of his female relatives do so?_ )

During this time Issei fell unconscious and had to leave along with Azazel and the Gremory house. Natsu along with his sister and Serafall stayed till everyone began to rush their goodbyes. When it was just the three of them, both girls turned to give Natsu a kiss on the cheek.

"I look forward to hanging out with you Natsu-san." She caught herself from calling him younger than her. "Rory, please do learn to share. Thanks girl! Love ya!" She did her little magical girl dance and left in a fashion.

"She's pretty cool." Natsu said now bringing his attention to his little sister. "So, shall we go home Rory?"

"Hai!" She wrapped her arms around him again, and led the way to the portal she came through once it reemerged. "I think I'm going to have to teach you a few things huh?" She laughed.

"That'll help a lot. Thanks sis!"

"Oh by the way, I smell a bunch of female scents all over you… Have you perhaps chosen a few mates?"

He went red in the face as his little sister pouted.

"Yeah. But I haven't matted with anyone of them ye-"

"Good! Natsu is mine!" She yelled as she pulled Natsu into the portal.

X_X (Back at the Hyoudou residence.)

Everyone gathered around Issei's still form. His arm which held his sacred-gear was pulsing, which put a major strain on the poor boy. No one knew what to do. How could they help their dear _red dragon_? Only Asia seemed to have an idea, which made sense once she informed the others.

The healer prepared herself as she began her therapy to her patient. The rest backed away, only for Azazel to request a moment alone with Issei. Saying that he needed to conform something…

Asia stopped and left Issei's side, along with the others. Now just the Governor General of the Fallen Angels was left with the current host of the boosted gear.

"Mind if I ask you a few questions?" He looked to the gantlet. "I'm not talking to Issei… I'm talking you, Red Dragon Emperor." The dragon glowed in response.

"What does the Governor of the Fallen Angels want with me?"

…

X_X (Now back to the Dragneel's residence)

Natsu introduced his baby sister to the girls and they all seemed to get along quite well. Wendy more than anyone was happy to have another dragoness close to her age. That, and the fact she was ahead of her in the breast department.

' _Sweet! I'm not last anymore_!' She gave herself a mental high-five.

Now with everyone finally home: to what appeared to be a rather basic house. Nothing fancy, nothing out of the ordinary… Besides the fact the house was rather long, which you couldn't see just from the front. The surrounding area was forest akin to. Over all, it was a two-story house with the potential to be long enough to have a full sized swimming pool plus spa inside.

From an up view front ( _from above_ ), the house had a pool in the back which was lined around with pine trees. The rectangle shape was patted with natural rock that was flattened to a soft and even surface.

"It's quite warm here…" Natsu said which made the others look at him surprised.

"You're warm Natsu?" Mira asked.

"Nah, I just think it's a nice temp which I could live with." He turned to his mother who while no one was looking reverted back to her actual body (picture a more 'adult' version which had her assets fully grown). "Ah, I knew you'd revert back." He laughed as the fairies turned to the adult form of Ophis.

"Surprised?" She asked while closing her eyes with a sly smile, tilting her head to the side.

The girls took in the sight in front of them and realized: if she wasn't his mother, then she'd be his first and only mate. She was so beautiful that they all felt outclassed. Rory looked at them with a quizzical expression.

"We're so outclassed…" The fairies said in unison as they hugged their knees.

Natsu laughed now understanding their position. He reassured them that if he didn't find them to be the best every way in his eyes, that they wouldn't be here now. Let alone they wouldn't have the Dragneel crest.

"Like I said, I love you all. Everything about you just makes me wish for time to stop so my moments of just looking at you never end."

He kept saying more heart-full statements which made some of them begin to wet themselves. The only way to avoid any hair pulling now would be for Natsu to take them in one by one… Or rather all of them at once since he claimed to be more than enough for all of them.

Realizing his mistake, he took off into his room ( _leaving the door open on purpose_ ) and tried hiding under his sheets. The fairies ran in on his heels and closed the door behind them. The only two girls who wanted to be in his harem, Wendy and Rory stayed with Igneel and Ophis. The four dragons went on about a few things which led to Ophis informing them Wendy's mother will most likely becoming over tomorrow.

The bluette was so excited that she hugged Rory so tightly she nearly crushed the younger. Rory pushed herself off of Wendy, only for the older to let go and send the pinkette flying into a tree. The tree splintered but that wasn't the worst part. As soon as Wendy tried to say 'sorry', the tree snapped and fell on Rory.

Wendy squinted as the sound of the impact made her feel it. She opened her closed eyes, and removed the tree via using the wind to do so. While the tree was thrown to the side, she pulled Rory in via the same way and caught her with her open arms.

"Sorry about that…" She sweat-dropped.

Rory had seen the light and came back a little grouchy.

"You could've been easier on me!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She repeated over and over.

The two girls stopped and then started laughing. The two girls were very similar, and they realized they're going to be the best of friends. The two of them went off into the forest as Rory filled Wendy in about their world. As she was being filled in, Wendy returned the favor by filling in about what Natsu and her life where like in Earthland.

The stories about how Natsu forgot about everything and fought hard to protect his family made them both proud to be related to Natsu. He was an image which they inspired to walk along side with, and they were pretty close to his level.

"One day, we'll walk by his side and he will ours. Till then, we will continue to become as strong as Natsu." Rory said making a fist pump.

"Right!" Wendy extended her hand as they bumped fists.

The two spent the next few hours outside, showing each other some of their strengths and had the usual girl talk which both were missing when they were separated.

"I love having talks with you Rory; you really seem to understand me."

"Well we are cousins, so yeah. Love you too Wendy!"

As for Igneel and Ophis, they shared their private time alone in their own room. The pair wrapped their arms around one another as they couldn't resist. _More than one Dragneel was going to get laid tonight…_

Natsu's screams for help went unanswered as the sun fell to the moon. Tonight was going to be a long one; the fairies were going to make sure of it!

 **X_X**

 _ **A/N: So I've been blown away by the favs and follows… Thanks everyone. Danken!**_

 _ **The reviews also got me really happy about this fanfic. I honestly don't have any words to say. But do keep in mind it takes time to update these chapters, so patience is requested.**_

 _ **As for adding Rory Dragneel, like the previous chapter stated: Ophis left while she was carrying her third child. She was born almost a year after the family separated (they're not human so human birth tendencies don't apply), and has been living in the underworld with her mother and aunt. Over the years she made a friend who would become like a sister to her: Serafall.**_

 _ **They met before the female devil became a Satan, and had spent many years together since they were roughly the same age. They'd even get into little fights here and there that left many unsolved mysteries as to why a few mountain ranges and such went missing. What else would you expect when two girl with their powers go at it? ('v')**_

 _ **So just like my other fanfics: I am looking forward to improving my work as a writer, and I hope some people are willing to support this series. I apologize for the poor grammar and spelling mistakes.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! I will update soon! So make sure to fav and follow the story. And Thanks again!**_

 _ **As for Natsu's harem: the fairies, Serafall, his little sis (maybe). Akeno along with Rias might have second thoughts, but not conformed as of yet. Issei will still have his girls, minus the ones mentioned above if the story turns.**_

 _ **But if you want to add someone to the harem, I guess I should add a poll. Tell me what you think. (Reviews along with PMs are the best way to hear ya.)**_

 _ **PS: Don't like it? Sorry. So with that in mind, who ever hates it can Verpiss Dich! Also to the guest's to this fanfic, don't leave questions since I can't answer them for you. Create an account if you want to receive details.**_

 _ **-DSC-**_


	3. Chapter III: A Dragon's Welcoming

_**True Blooded Dragon**_

 _ **A High School DxD & Fairy Tail Cross over**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own High School DXD or Fairy Tail, only my OC's. Warning: contains sexual references and activities. I have changed a few things… Made things fit more appropriately to my plot. Certain things will be different but I'll let you decide if you like it or not. You have been warned… again. Oh and clearly this is an AU where certain blood ties are different.**_

 _ **This will be a mature fanfic with crude humor and of course lemons. (There's a few in this one!) Heads up though, not really good at them… yet.**_

 _ **Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites and follows! (Sorry For the Wait!)**_

 _Now we must find out how does this new world take to the presence of new dragons… May mercy be shown to those who cross a dragons path._

 **Chapter III: A Dragon's Welcoming**

 **Takes place where we last left off (Author's POV)**

Natsu was backing up into his door. In front of him stood four girls he wouldn't dare say weren't goddesses. Their beauty was backed up by their ferocious power and strength. The poor dragon boy had no idea what this night was going to have in store for him… _And neither did the girls_.

Mira was the first to pounce the dragon as she caught him with his mouth wide open, giving her the perfect opportunity to slip right in. It was the very first kiss Mira had ever felt that she was melting with. Natsu's warmth was over whelming, everyone in the room could feel his uneasiness which they're more than happy to help him cope with.

As soon as Mira broke the kiss, she looked deep into Natsu's draconic eyes which seemed to belong to a beast: hungry for its prey. Not liking being ignored, Cana knocked the demoness out of the way and wrapped her lips around Natsu's just like Mira before her.

This was reparative as the remaining girls also knocked the previous one out of their way, the last being Erza. Erza was the first one of the group to also take in the full opportunity of Natsu's room. He had a bed that was slightly bigger than a king size bed which was going to be put to the test very soon.

"You got quite a big room here Natsu, can't wait to break-in the bed." She winked as she stood up, extending her arm for him to grab her hand. "What you say, you ready?"

Natsu blushed a little but nodded. His cuteness made all the other occupants blush as they thought how to break his innocent self. Mira being the first to come up with a plan, tossed Natsu onto his bed. The girls surround him as they began to strip him down to his boxers. Following his lead even though it was forced, they too began to strip till only one layer of clothing remained.

Being together for well over 19 years, they have all spent time and time again with one another. Everything from sleeping, eating, fighting, to even taking baths together. However this was the first time Natsu was embarrassed to be around the women who he'd promised he'll cherish for forever.

The girls picked up on this and all leaned in on him as they all were now on the very large bed. Seeing all these girls this close to his face: having them show off every bit of their flawless bodies would make any man die from a heart-attack or blood loss. However Natsu wasn't a man… well _**human**_. He was a dragon of royal blood. Deemed by his father the fact he'll out last dozens of females when it came to matting. But was that the same case for these _warrior fairies_?

"Well Natsu, we don't want to keep you waiting. Hope you feel the same…" Lisanna started as she looked around her to acknowledge her companions who nodded back. "We'll who goes first?" Natsu had no word as the girls looked among themselves.

"You first Lisanna, you are his wife remember?"The others joked as they brought up Natsu and her's childhood crush. "Oh don't be like that, it's cute." Erza reassured her.

"And look now, you get your chance to be with the very boy you wanted to be with since you first laid eyes on him." Cana said as she already stripped off her remaining clothing. "Go get him tiger."

Lisanna was now fixated on getting the first round of Natsu. She slowly approached him from his side as she was very red in the face. Natsu put a finger to her lips as he then brought his to hers. The kiss was sudden, but more than welcomed. The two remained in a heated kiss which made everyone in the room moan, including the two kissers.

Skipping the foreplay, Natsu cut off the kiss as he placed his hands around Lisanna's cheeks. Looking into her beautiful blue eyes which would remind anyone of the blue ocean. But to Natsu, all he could see is the girl he fell in love with all those years ago.

"I love you Lisanna." He said in a low tone as he once again brought their lips together.

He slowly removed her clothing as she placed her hands by his waist, tugging at the material she wanted off soo badly. Easing her troubles, Natsu just burnt his boxers off and lay in front of all the girls with semi-erected dick. Feeling it rub up against her clit almost made her cum. It wasn't the first time they saw his dick, but for some reason now it just looks bigger than it did before.

"Wow…" Erza said as she and Mira began to drool about it. Cana on the other hand wasn't that far behind them, but she even moved closer to get a better look. She couldn't deny it, Natsu was going to have a hard time fitting that in.

"Wow Natsu, I guess you're just about ready huh?" Lisanna backed up a bit as she came between his legs, stroking his cock. Natsu didn't say a word as Lisanna began to play with Natsu a bit: licking his member up and down as it came fully erect.

Not even with two hands could she cover his member, as it had plenty of room for something else. So taking use of her large 'assets' she began to tit-fuck his cock as she licked his tip. Natsu's reaction was nearly priceless as he grinned his teeth and pulled at the sheets. Surprisingly he didn't cum after a good ten minutes of Lisanna's efforts. She pouted as Natsu backed away.

"It'll only be fair if I return the favor?" he left the question open as he lifted Lisanna to his lips.

"Kya!" She couldn't believe the sensation of being treated like this. Her lover offered fair treatment and is now head deep between her legs. She placed her hands on his head, trying to pull him in even further.

She climaxed very soon, covering Natsu's face with her juices. She backed off as shed away embarrassed. Natsu just started laughing as he waved her off. With his trade mark smile he assured her it was completely fine.

"Now that we're ready, time to start." Natsu placed his hands around Lisanna's sides and lowered her slowly onto his member. With a nod of acknowledgement, he proceeded to pierce her flower. He broke her hymen without being fully inserted which Lisanna moaned and screamed as he went in slowly. She managed to take in his member completely as she panted like a dog out of breath.

The rest in the room slowly played with themselves as Natsu had his way with his first crush. Her moans were soon joined in with Natsu's grunts as he hammered away at her poor pussy. Asking her if she wanted it outside she tightened her grip around his hips with her legs along with her arms around his neck.

"Noo!" She yelled making the others back away just a bit. "I want it inside me. I want you Natsu, forever inside me." She placed her lips against his as they both climaxed: the first for Natsu but the fifth for Lisanna. Just like his brother before him, Natsu began to worry whether or not he could risk Lisanna's wellbeing.

The Mating process is something that both in the relationship must consent to and be willing to risk it all for nothing. The question that laid on his mind was: ' _How much is too much? What if I put too much, or not enough?_ ' To ease his worries, Lisanna brought her hands to his cheeks, and looked into his eyes.

"Everything will be fine Natsu." The other girls in the room felt confident that everything was going to turn out just fine.

Natsu nodded, he told Lisanna to bite down on her tongue and did the same. They then kissed, having their magical energy transfer between one another. Lisanna's had no effect on Natsu's do to his being far superior to hers. However the very moment she could feel his magic taking ground inside her, her eyes opened wide as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

To finish her off, Natsu broke the kiss and brought out his slightly larger than normal fangs, and bit down on her exposed neck. Lisanna had no energy to even scream as the pain relucklently was washed away with an overwhelming feeling of warmth. To Lisanna, it felt like pure heaven. Mira couldn't wait till it was her turn, but she had to be a good girl and wait her turn.

Natsu released Lisanna as her body went limp in his arms. He brought his head to her chest, confirming her heart beat. She was still alive, and now she needed rest while her body changes. Relucklently there happened to be a couch off to the side in his room. He stood up, holding Lisanna bridal style and walked over to the couch. He placed her body down slowly and brushed her bangs away from her face. Finishing the deal, he even placed a kiss on her forehead then to her lips.

"Soo, who's next?" Natsu didn't have the chance to turn around as Cana wrapped her arms around his waist. She stroke his cock, which had yet to go limp even slightly. "I take it, your next Cana?

The two of them went back to the bed that had Mira and Erza sitting off to the side as they played with themselves a bit. Natsu smirked as many perverted thoughts ran through his head. The two rivals had their faces covered in hues. They took one look at one another, getting lost at the sight of the others body. Natsu coughed into his fist, it had been almost an hour since Natsu began with Cana, and the other two had no idea that she was down for the count. The two turned towards him as Cana already lay down, finished with Natsu. More like Natsu rocked her world before she even had a chance.

"So who's next?"

Mira jumped over Erza, more than happy to prick the other's nipples, making Erza moan. Erza however got back at her rival by coming up from behind and groping her breasts. The Red head had her revenge and Natsu had his next mate. Mira collapsed once Natsu's breath came across her breasts. Now being the same level as his crotch, she eye balled the weapon as hue on her face never went away. They stood still on the bed, as Mira took in the sight before her. Erza kept her hands on Mira's breasts as the white haired girl moved on.

"Oh my, you're still such a stud. My now what am I supposed to do with this?" She gave it a lick and soon found the whole member shoved down her throat. Natsu did the same thing he had with Lisanna, and rotated Mira's body so her dripping lips met his mouth.

The two of them engaged in oral sex as Erza was no behind Natsu's head, squeezing Mira's butt cheeks. Mira accidently bit down while having Natsu's cock in her mouth which made the dragon boy go red in the face as he could see his life ending. However the two both came, which Mira was more than happy to have Natsu's juices go down her throat while her's went down his.

Mira sat up now, still having her ass on Natsu's face. Erza came over as Natsu's dick still stood like a battered warrior. She spreaded her lips ready for the insertion, however Mira pounced up off of Natsu's face and then onto his dick. Erza was stunned but notice Mira wince once her hymen was broken.

"You ok Mira?" Erza asked, getting closer to her face. "It'll be over so-!" Mira smashed her lips against Erza's, catching the knight of guard. The two slowly parted leaving Natsu to wonder what was going on.

Taking this opportunity, Erza saw that it'll only be fair if Natsu gave her the same treatment as the others. So now her clit was more than ready to be ravished by Natsu's tongue. As for Natsu, he never thought his tongue would ever be put this much to use. However Mira once again cock blocked Erza and the two mates began to proceed the mating ritual. With the kiss, the bite and the tears, Mira went down just like those before her.

Natsu gave her another deep and passionate kiss before she went to sleep. With three girls down, only one remained in the room. _The Knight vs. the Dragon_. Only time will tell who would win. Both seemed ready, yet the dragon seemed to be a little sluggish. The previous rounds were starting to show much to his dismay.

"Well Natsu, it looks like I'm still your opponent. So what cha say to another match?"

Natsu grinned as he began to lick his lips. The dragon was more than ready for this challenge. They got to work quickly, and Erza even had the pleasure to have Natsu suck on her breasts. The girl panted like a dog: she was enjoying every bit of this night. She never thought that see would have been able to move this far and quickly from just the other day back in their world.

Natsu asked Erza if she was ready, and she nodded. With a quick thrust, her hymen was utterly destroyed. No tears came down but her grip on Natsu's shoulders increased twenty-fold. He yelped as Erza's face turned to a murderous phantom.

"You better take responsibility if I become pregnant."

"But we haven't gone far enough for you to bec-" Natsu got caught up whilst Erza's face turned to one which he loves seeing. "I'll gladly take responsibility for my actions. I just hope you're more than willing to stand by my side. I'm quite the slacker and numbskull when it comes to most things, but I-"

"Natsu!" He shut up. "I've known you most of my life, if I didn't love you I wouldn't be here right now. So yes, I'll become your mate."

"Well the ' _Queen of the fairies_ ' can be my queen."

"So, you're going to have us as your main girls right? I better be the Alpha."

"I think the others might fight you for the spot…" Natsu tried to make his point but Erza was set.

Natsu had to admit, but not to anyone else: Erza was most likely going to be his Alpha. The pleasure along with her over whelming power seemed to title her as the Queen. So once he makes the pact with Erza, everything will start to flow.

"Are you ready?" Erza couldn't reply as she was nearly gone. Natsu was pounding her so well that none of her smut novels came close to preparing. She was in love with who she deemed the most important man in all of existence. Whenever Erza was in trouble, Natsu was there to be her hero. Heck, his first mission was with her and then the second one with Mira tagging along.

"Erza, you ok?" Natsu slowed down grabbing her attention like a rocket.

"I'm so close, Natsu hurry and make me yours forever!" He nodded and lifted her up so now they were in the air as he pounded away, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

They bit their tongues and began to kiss as what Erza would remember as the greatest night of her life. Their blood mixed as magical energy soon over came Erza who managed to hold out a respectable ten minutes longer than Mira and the others did. Natsu showed his fangs and brought them down fast on her delicious flesh.

And just like that all the girls were marked and went down. Natsu could finally admit the fact he beat them all in battle… _As they say, the bed is just another ring_. He turned to the clock which he just happened to notice across from his bed. It was an old grandfather clock which had dragon molds on the four peeks and as the face.

"Wow, it took four hours to tame them…" To him it felt shorter but then the side effects of matting finally kicked in. He lost a tremendous amount of magic and energy, leaving him barely able to stand. Doing what he thought was right; he went out of his way to place every girl back on the bed with himself placed right smack in the middle.

"Good night everyone…" He doze off into the night.

Unknownst to those who just let their dreams take hold, a figure stood tall by the door frame. The door never opened, the figure just walked right through it. It moved closer to the five members on the bed and leaned over; placing its ' _hand_ ' on Natsu's forehead. The shadowy figure let out a sigh which sounded very feminine in nature. Not one of disappointment, but rather one of relief.

"So he finally came to this world as well…" ' _She_ ' turned away and walked back to the very door ' _she_ ' walked right thru. With one last turn, she revealed her face which was that of a skeleton… Well actually it looked like face painting, however it was very much real and not going away. Her eyes were blackened with a luminous blue glow from small flames which only made her character more 'death' like.

"Do take care of yourself, _Natsu_. I hope one day soon we can meet once again. But that'll have to wait till this disturbance ends." Her eyes turned to a normal humans, bluer than the ocean itself. "Till then my dear sweet prince." A tear rolled down her face that when it hit the ground it dissolved leaving no trace just like its owner.

X_X

Morning came fast, and no one other than the two young dragonesses' had any energy. Igneel and Ophis seemed to be sitting down on a love seat in their family-room. Natsu and his 'mates' all plopped onto a seven seater couch which Wendy and Rory sat opposite of, both facing the elder dragons. Speaking of those two, both of them seemed to be rather pissed at a certain male dragon.

"You know, I never expected you to go and mate with the others soo soon Natsu…" Wendy said as she had a murderous ora radiate around herself.

"I-I ahh… Sorry?" Natsu put his hands up as he coward before his sister and cousin.

"Only in time, I expect that. But now I have some new siblings…" Rory turned to the rest. "I always wanted little sisters." She chuckled.

Rory and Wendy happened to be in matching pajamas since Wendy didn't have any clothes to sleep in yet. As for the remaining Fairies, they wore the same clothes from the previous day minus Erza who had tons of clothing to requip into.

"Well since you're all new to this dimension, it seems now would be a decent time to go shopping for new clothes. Heck I'll take the pleasure of showing you's around the world if you want."

"Thanks Rory. I think it's time to get new clothes since Natsu hear ruined all of ours…"

"Hey! Stop throwing me under the train!" He yelled only for the girls to laugh at him. "But in all seriousness, I believe we should go to a place where we have at least a friendly atmosphere. Doesn't the Gremory's have a territory somewhere on Erath?"

"Oh that's right! I always wanted to go to Japan. They have so many weird things that you'd be sure to find something that pops your interest." Rory said as she pulled Wendy back into her room for them to change.

Natsu still seemed to have a few questions, which Igneel picked up on. The king turned to his youngest son, prompting him to tell. Natsu scratched his head but he figured how to word what he wanted to say.

"About what you told us on our way here," Igneel raised a brow as the rest of the girls and Ophis leaned in to hear. "Is there a common language that we should use or rather that they use?"

"The Gremory's have territory in a few regions on Earth. The one that Rory mentioned: Japan, common dialogue is Japanese. However you need not to worry about learning a new language. The same goes for you girls as well."

None of them had a clue as to how or why but Igneel took off after his mate and gave them a clear answer.

"Devils, angels, demons, and dragons all have the ability to translate their dialogue into any other language and it will come in as clear as we are speaking right now. That's also why you were able to understand those we met yesterday. The language you spoke back in Earthland is what they call 'English' here in this world. Which it so happens to be the universal language on Earth for humans as well."

"But… I still don't get it."

"You're as stupid as they come aren't you?" Igneel grinded his teeth.

"You want to fight old man?!"

"Bring it you little punk!" the two of them were about to fight but that changed quickly.

"Now boys…" Ophis said making them halt and turn towards her. "There's to be no fighting inside the estate." They pouted and sat back down. "But, if you ever want to go at it, I'll be more than willing to fight back in the arena." She winked at them, once more breaking her character in front of her new 'daughters'.

"Wait, we have an arena?!" Natsu yelled only for Rory to answer him.

"Yep. I've spent most of my free time there owning my skills. If you want I'll be your spar partner." She rubbed her feet together while looking away from her big brother. "That is if you want me to." Wendy just came out as well, behind her new best friend.

Natsu smiled, he couldn't ask for a better sister. He stood up as the others followed the already Rory and Wendy out the door. His mates followed suite, but kept some distance from the three born dragons. Natsu walked up closer to his sister, and whispered into her ear.

"How about after we get back from shopping and sightseeing, you and I go somewhere nice? I think it's only right for me to get to know you after not being there for you all these centuries."

Her face lit up, her smile was huge and she turned to her brother showing off her large canines. She tackled him to the ground and placed a few kisses on his neck, cheeks, and one on the lips. Natsu wouldn't admit it now, in front of the other girls, but he had to say it was the best 'quick' peck on the lips he's ever tasted.

"I'll take that as a yes." She got up, offering her hand to the fallen brother. "Thanks Rory." While pulling him up, she in return whispered into his ear.

"I'll always be by your side, don't forget that besides being family, I love you." She pulled him up fully and the group continued out the door.

Ophis and Igneel stayed home whilst the others left via a portal Rory created. They arrived in Japan, not that far from Kuoh Academy. Taking in the scent, everyone could smell multiple devils and fallen angels. For the 'humans' they were surprised more than anyone. _Since when could they pick up scents like a dragon_?

"If you're wondering how you're able to pick up the scents of almost everything, it's a sign that the mating process worked and you're bodies are slowly turning into what mine, Wendy's and Rory's are. You're becoming just like us."

"This is a little weird…" Mira said as she took in more scents. "I smell… Is that pretzels?" She said, pointing in another direction which Rory nodded.

"Yep, you'll be smelling lots of food. It just so happens to be a local festival held by these few neighborhoods. Also another great time to get great prices on clothes!" Rory pulled Natsu ahead to a stand which sold many treats. "Hello, may I please get one candy apple?"

The old woman working the stand smiled at the two siblings, and nodded to the younger's request.

"My, are you taking your sister out on a date?" She asked making Natsu shake his head.

"Not today, but I did promise her I would once we finish shopping." Rory couldn't be any happier. "So how much do I owe you?"

The old lady waved her hand and leaned in to tell them something, as in secret.

"I ain't going to charge the royal family for being so kind and trying my food." She winked making the dragons say thank you. "Oh and here's some more snacks for you and your friends over there. Please enjoy." She handed them two bags which had an arrange of sweets and snacks for them.

They bowed to the lady, showing their thanks and she returned the respect. Now parting ways Natsu turned to Rory with a puzzled look on her face. Thinking something was up, he asked her.

"Something wrong Rory?" Rory shook her head as she got out of her daze and turned to her brother.

"I couldn't remember her name. That old lady happened to be a very close friend of Wendy's mother. I feel bad now." She pouted.

"Oh." They reached the others who they left back at their en-trail. "Hey girls, we got snacks." They smiled and picked through the bags, each grabbing something to eat.

"So where exactly are we?"

"This happens to be the main business district for this area. Many towns meet here at this post." They walked up to a post which had been a wooden carving of a knight chess piece.

Rory gave them more info about the houses that ruled this area, some of which did not take kindly to other races walking around in their turf. She informed them that if anything seems suspicious then try to be next to her, Wendy or Natsu. Unlike what most would believe, Rory wouldn't give two shits if they were to start a fight in public, similar to her brother and parents.

However Wendy being the softer of the dragons, decided it be best to keep a low profile… Till they got their clothes at least. After that she just wanted to go sightseeing, so nothing was that much of an obstacle.

The group proceeded to go to multiple stores, separating in pairs as they continued their journey. Rory had given them money which most of the stores refused to accept, rather it was just like before with the old lady. Hours gone by and it was just a little bit before the evening. Everyone came back together where they split off and discussed their findings.

"So, we hit many stores… But I only found three outfits." Natsu said as he looked into his three bags.

"Mira-nee and I got a lot. I think Erza needs to get us a cart of our own." Lisanna laughed as the redhead processed the information.

"So what did you get Cana?" Mira turned to the brunette who had a few bags.

"Well… I found lots of underwear…" She turned to Natsu with a devilish smirk. "I could try them on for you later if you want." She teased him.

"Maybe later…" He scratched his nose.

He looked at a few of the bags, spotting some liquor in multiple bottles. He suspected as much and she gave him a few winks. Offering him a drink or even a few. He passed, saying it was too early. She called him a: 'lightweight' and followed up with 'pinky' which he just ignored.

Erza and Wendy happened to pair off and had a fun time picking out clothes. Both of them had more bags then everyone else put together. Rory happened to look through Wendy's as the two loli's discussed sharing clothing. Wendy was more than compliant as she saw Rory like a little sister-best friend.

"What about you Rory, you get anything nice?"

"Oh I just a few things, nothing clothing wise." Her two bags consisted of a few books and boxes of what she didn't say.

"I see Natsu got some new outfits, wonder how they'll fair knowing your destructive nature." Erza teased which Natsu had to take a moment to understand what she said.

When it finally came to him he sighed. There was no chance that those clothes would last neither in a fight nor with his distinctive nature. He smiled though as he wouldn't mind some clothes that weren't as durable as his old ones. If it ever came to a fight, he'll just have to make it quick before his luggage was free to the public.

The group of dragons seemed to get what they came for, and even some things that stood out to them. Lisanna got a cook book so she could learn to cook as well as her older sister, which Mira promised not to give up her title for best cook around.

It was still early in the day, and from where they were, they could spot the local school: _Kuoh Academy_.Thinking it would be nice to stop by; Natsu led his merry group to their new destination. Rory wrapped her arms around her brother's arm as he smiled back down at her. Without any doubt, they had a sibling complex…

"So, have you ever gone to school before Natsu?" she asked her older brother.

"Well we had dad tutor us along with mom for a good two to three hundred years. Then some of our old house aides did the same in their spare time." He then turned to Erza and Mira. "Those two over there taught me as well…" He cringed at the memory.

Erza and Mira had evil smirks on as they thought about all the fun they had torturing- teaching Natsu. A simple idea popped up in their heads as they thought about what they could do to him later on when they get the alone time. Hue's popped up on their faces and they forgot where they were walking and ended up face first into a brick wall. Natsu turned around and asked where they'd go to but Lisanna and Cana both pointed to the building to the side, revealing the unconscious forms of the two most powerful female members of Fairy Tail. ( _ **A/N: Excluding their founder.**_ **)**

Wendy sighed and offered help to her female companions. Once back up on their feet they too started to laugh a little but then grew ferocious towards the laughing alcoholic and take over mage. Lisanna gulped as her sister prepared to strike, as Cana turned around not wanting to see what Erza was going to do. The two mages where put out of their misery quickly…

"So I guess this is where they go to school huh?" Natsu guessed as he could see a bunch of teens running around a track field. A large portion of the school seemed to reek of devils and very few humans.

"Wow, there's a lot of devils here." Natsu said as he took a sniff. "I even smell… Oh shit."

From out of nowhere, Natsu was tackled to the ground along with his sister. Looking at the attacker, Natsu sighed but then smiled with all his teeth showing.

"Hey Serafall!" The Satan was so happy to see Natsu and her best friend that she couldn't hold herself back.

"Natsu-san!"

"Hey!" Rory gritted her teeth."I'm here too you know!" She pushed herself up and then pulled the other two up on to their feet.

"So, I take it you's want to go to school here?" Natsu nearly died at the thought while the girls all thought they looked too old for school. "Awhh, Natsu! You ok?" Serafall brought his lifeless form to her chest making the rest of the group raise an eyebrow.

Natsu recovered quickly but shook his head as he got a good look around. Something did not feel right to him; something seemed to be going around whilst keeping an eye on them. He moved closer to Serafall, urging them to go inside the school. Instead Serafall led them to an old building aside from the Occult Research building. The building was vacant which was good enough for them.

They rushed in from behind Natsu who had all the girls on their heels. Just now did Wendy and Rory pick up on the very same feeling. Something was close and was keeping an eye on them. From what they could tell, it was no devil nor a dragon. However it's presence did radiate in a luminous aura. Serafall turned to one of the windows in the room they were in as the whole scenery changed and became darker. Her eyes went wide as she realized what was happening.

Before she could utter a word, everyone was brought into a different realm of space. All that remained was the building and the school grounds minus the students and other attendants. Rory kicked a hole through another door- rather she kicked the door and nothing remained of it.

"I'm such a fucking idiot!" She kept stamping on the floor, almost breaking the building itself with each hit. "How the fuck could I not realize someone was watching us?! Everyone in town knew who we were so why didn't I see this coming?!" She couldn't believe their current situation, and felt that is was all her fault.

"So what's going on?" Lisanna asked as she looked around at everybody.

Serafall sighed and leaned against a staircase as the others still awaited for an answer. Despite Serafall, and Rory, someone else guessed-or rather knew what was happening.

"We walked into a trap set by some demons…" His teeth gritted as he too started to break things. Noticing a disturbance in the realm, he smirked. "Looks like I know a way out. Hehehehehe." He started to laugh as he continued to break things till a flash of light emerged from the ceiling, blinding everyone for a mere second.

They broke the spell or whatever it was casted and remained back in their building. Natsu's expression turned from joy to complete seriousness and his eyes dialed out.

"Someone tried to seal us away, but they knew we'd get out from a weak barrier. So the question is, who done it?" He turned to Serafall who shook her head.

"I honestly don't know. But whoever it was, was able to capture someone of my class… Not to mention three dragons who are far more powerful than any devil. So my bet is it has to be someone on par with a Satan level devil, at least. But the barrier was by my guess their strongest one. However it was useless do to the fact your power alone far exceeds its limits. The more people we had, even weakens it fractionally. It was only a matter of time before it broke."

Erza, Mira, Lisanna and Cana were at a loss as they tried to think about what she just said. Bottom line: _Someone tried to keep them sealed and failed miserably_. So once they find the culprit(s), they'll take care of it quickly.

"I think I might just want to enroll here…" Natsu began as the girls looked at him shocked. "But, not as a student. I think I'm old enough to be a teacher of some sort…" Serafall had the biggest smile she could ever create.

"I know exactly what you can do!" She began to whisper it into his ear as a smirk appeared on his face. "So what you think about my offer?" Serafall twirled as Natsu's smile meant everything she wanted to hear.

"I accept!" The rest of the girls were left in the dark but decided to check later on that 'deal' the two made.

They continued to walk around the old building which looked rather nice without any damage done to it. They walked into a room which was a perfect copy of- wait, the whole building itself was an exact copy of the ORC building. So now they are in the main conference room.

"This place seems cozy." Rory plopped herself right on a couch on top of Natsu as Wendy joined them with a laugh.

Serafall took the desk as the others took up the remaining seats in the room. Once everyone was settled, Serafall began to explain why she was there and Natsu couldn't help but somewhat relate. _Younger sisters_ …

Time went by a bit quickly, much to Serafall's displeasure. They began talking about some of the families that went to this school, mainly devils within both the Sitri and Gremory territory. The subject quickly changed to the ORC members who they'd met the other day. Serafall filled them in about what happened with Issei, saying that he wore himself out. Wendy's trashing on him despite healing his wounds pushed him far over his limit.

"Oh, so Issei is in pain huh?" Serafall nodded to Natsu's question.

"Yeah. He over- no he was taken over by some trauma or something that brought out his juggernaut. To be honest, I don't think he's ready for this road that's ahead of him. Yet he was trained by Tiamat and had some talks with the _dragon of_ _ **Hakai**_."

Wendy's eyes shot open at the mention of the name. Natsu and Rory caught on after the name was said. Tears began to form in Wendy's eyes as she recalled her short two hundred years with her mother. The poor girl teared up faster than a water sprocket.

"Is it something I said?" Serafall asked worried, thinking she made Wendy cry.

"No. Just what is the other dragon's _**true**_ _**name**_?" She wasn't expecting that question but Rory said it for her.

"Wendy's mother is Esdeath." The Satan and fairies turned to Wendy who nodded.

"She hasn't seen her mother since… Well what you would basically relate to a three year old. Just hearing her mother's title is enough to make her tear up." Natsu brought Wendy in for a comforting hug which she gladly accepted.

"Being separated from her for all these centuries… I honestly can't recall my own mother's roar." Wendy snuggled tighter into Natsu's chest, having him hold her closer.

"Wow, you dragons sure keep your youth huh?" Serafall tried getting off the sad topic and succeeded having her sigh in relief.

"Yeah, we're still practically babies compared to our parents. My big brothers and Wendy are probroly the strongest in relation to them. That reminds me, Dad killed uncle Acnologia pretty swiftly… Guess he didn't want a repeat of what happened all those centuries ago."

Erza and the others who were human only just a day ago cringed at the name. To think such raw and destructive power ever existed, is just beyond recognition. Acnologia nearly played with them back at the island, he took Gildarts arm and leg from him without a sweet. To be quite honest, they were beyond grateful that that monstrosity was put down for good.

"Yeah… Just thinking about how much I'm out of their league really frightens me. I'm glad however that no one is stronger than them though. Less things to fear now."

"Wow, Natsu is actually afraid of something… Someone." Cana corrected herself as she teased the male.

Said male pouted as he didn't want to admit it again. No matter what though, the girls in this room will never doubt him. Serafall fell for him instantly once she saw him and still has a litter grudge with Rory not telling her about him sooner. The Satan just then remembered something.

She jumped from her chair and did a little twirl in the air as she perked up her cheeks. The others were starting to find the female was more crazy than…Natsu. Serafall landed on Natsu who was still holding Wendy close.

"How's about you all start a club here?" With speed faster than lighting came their solid reply.

"NO." Serafall fell from her joy ride as she pouted about how stubborn the others were.

"I got to find my sister before I leave, you want to come?"

"Ahh, what about whoever is trying to keep us here? Shouldn't we be suspicious about th-" Lisanna began as Serafall cut her off.

"Whoever it was already knows that their trick isn't going to work again once you are aware of it. Plus I need to inform her of a few changes that'll be going on around the school. You should come too!"

Deciding there was nothing else really to do there, they might as well introduce themselves to the Satan's sister. They left, following Serafall's lead. She led them out the building and right to the gym doors.

"I can feel her energy coming from on the other side of this door…" She opened the door to see her little sister currently doing squats with the rest of her class.

The younger devil didn't catch notice of her sister nor those around her. Yet the gym teacher ended up getting a call and left the group to 'free-practice', basically giving them the period to do whatever they wanted in the gymnasium. The class quickly separated into their own little groups: Sona and her vice president stayed where they were and started to talk about something before her sister made her presence known.

Before she had a chance to avoid, the older devil tackled her younger sister causing the females new to arrive question what was going on. The other students that were close by looked over at the female who shows up every now and again as a _magical-girl_. The males were happy as hell but the girls had no words.

"Onee-sama!" Sona pushed her off as she tried to gain her composure. "Please stop coming here unannounced. Someone of your being should really take things more seriously." The Satan pouted and looked like she wanted to cry.

Falling for the bait, her sister apologized. Accepting it, she requested a kiss, saying it would lead to hot girl on girl action which she seems to want very badly. Her sister turned her down immediately much to her depression. Turning her attention to the others who followed her sister she looked at their clothing.

"Seems you aren't the only one who isn't from the academy…" She continued to look the others over till she spotted Rory. "Oh, Rory-san. I didn't know you came here to."

"Well they wanted to see the Gremory dragon boy… And since he's m-" Sona cut her off.

"So who are these then? None of you seem to be a devil or even an angel of some degree. Plus you don't attend my school."

"As I was saying," Rory turned to her brother. "He's my older brother." Natsu smiled and waved, making the heiress blush and bow before him. He dismissed that, saying he wasn't for all that.

"Sorry…" Her blush didn't go away as when she looked up she came across his abs.

"The others happen to be his mates. Oh and the blue haired girl is our cousin Wendy." Rory smiled, pulling Wendy in closer for a side hug.

"Umm, hello." Wendy said in her normal polite voice.

"So, I've been told your name is Sona… It's a pleasure to meet you." Natsu extended his hand to the shorter being.

She accepted it but her blush hadn't faded away yet. Serafall took notice of this as a picture popped up in her mind. If she could somehow manage to get in a threesome with her little sister and Natsu… Blood started dripping from her nose but she wiped it away quickly before the others could see.

"You alright?" Natsu asked the youngest devil who nodded.

"Yeah…" she said in a low tone, making her situation even worse.

They continued talking, introducing themselves to her vice president who Natsu took notes in the back of his head about. The two evil's wearing glasses then said their goodbyes as the period came to an end. As they left, Sona told them where they'd be able to find Rias and the others.

Taking their information and now friendship, the dragons led the way to the Hyoudou residence, Serafall in co. For Natsu's sake, he was glad he didn't have to sit down and take another lesson by anyone, especially Erza and Mira. To many hair pulling, and beatings came rolling back as the crude memories terrorized him.

"What's a matter Natsu, does being at a school scare you that much?" Mira teased, Erza joining her.

"If you want, we can have another study lesson when we get back…" She at first thought in literal terms but figured a hot blooded scene would be more their tastes… Hers mainly.

They walked to the large 'house', passing many cars and trains which made the three pure dragons begin to turn green and pale. _They eventually passed out_ … Their symptoms made the remaining girls sigh and basically carry them all the way to their destination. Erza had the older Dragneel hoisted over her shoulder, Mira had Wendy as Serafall carried Rory.

"What are we going to do with these three?" Lisanna cracked her joke, making the rest of the conscious group laugh.

"So I guess dragons in general get motion sickness… I really hope that means we don't get it either." Cana said making them stop and look down at their feet.

"Let's hope not…"

Serafall had no idea that Dragons ever got motion sickness, well Rory did tell her that but she forgot. The female had a short attention span when it came to certain things…

"Looks like we're here." Cana said as they took in the size of the so called 'house'.

"This place is nearly as big as what our guildhall used to be…" Mira left off as the building seemed to be more like a hotel than an actual house.

Erza dropped Natsu who landed perfectly on his finger tips and toes. His reaction speed became impeccable. He just ignored the others and proceeded to walk to the front door(s). The others hurried up and got to his heels as he knocked on the door. A female voice answered in a very soft yet friendly tone.

"Coming." The female walked to the door and opened it to our group of dragons and Satan.

The girl who answered the door was Xenovia. She was surprised to see Natsu and the others soo soon, not to mention Serafall. She bowed in her presence making Serafall go down to her level and raise her head. She gave the younger a smile which would make anyone melt.

"You don't need to bow to me silly. We're all friends here." The rest of Rias' peerage that wasn't currently in either a box playing videogames or healing Issei walked up beyond their blue-haired companion.

"Who's at the door Xenoiva?" Her long time friend asked still on the couch.

The bluenette didn't really notice her question but as Rias came closer, her master asked for the others to come in. Getting out of the way for them, she outstretched her arm, allowing them entry. They all came in and the door shut behind them courtesy of the white loli.

The Dragneel's took to the floor as they were still slightly nauseous. Their behavior stunned the younger devils who didn't know how to react. Luckily Serafall informed them about the very one weakness all dragons had while in their human bodies… This caused them to drop to the floor either shocked or laughing their asses off. Their laughter caused the Dragneel's to shake off their nausea and stand back up. _Their glares shut the room up quickly_.

"So, what do we owe the pleasure of-" Rias got caught off as Akeno jumped at Natsu.

"Natsu-san!" The girl tackled the boy with a puzzled look on his face. "It's so nice for you to come and visit. Have you come to see Issei or perhaps someone else…" She said as her clothing began to fall from her shoulders.

Rory and Wendy jumped to him, pulled him up and blockaded him from the devil and her companions. A hue was seen on all their faces and Natsu couldn't deny it… Somehow he felt like he could connect to her.

"Nee-san is mine!" Rory said making sure everyone heard her.

Wendy coughed into her hand, the two of them were going to fight over Natsu… But in the end both knew that Natsu would 'hopefully' take them as his mates. They felt discouraged when they found out how quickly the others had mated with Natsu, so any more competitors needed to wait their turn.

They turned the situation around and began talking about why they came and asking if Issei was getting any better. Their questions were answered and they even got filled in on events of the past few months. Everything from Issei becoming a devil, his sacred gear, and even the wedding he crashed much to Rias' joy.

"Wow. Seems you had quite the adventure." Natsu began as his face became emotionless. "May I ask a question?" Rias nodded and everyone leaned in to hear the mighty one's voice.

"Doesn't Loki have a daughter?"

His question silenced the others and no one knew what to say. For some reason ever since last night he felt as though he'd been reunited with a long lost soul. Someone who used to be a part of his life soo many centuries ago.

"I believe so. However I can't recall if I've ever heard anything regarding her… Just the fact she is the daughter of the god who is currently frozen in Odin's prison."

"Anything else?" Rory turned to her older brother who still needed to hear more.

"I don't know… I'm sorry." Rias said as she looked down at her feet.

"How about her name? I suspect her name is at least known."

"Why yes. Her name is _Hel_." The Valkyrie answered, making her presence known.

The devils turned to Rossweisse who was wearing a formal gray suit. The warrior seemed to know about Loki's daughter so Natsu turned his attention towards her, hopefully she can help answer his pleas.

"Hel you said…" Wendy's eyes then shot wide as the name came to her. She turned to Natsu understanding exactly what was going on.

"If I'm right about this, she might just be who I'm looking for. Thank you." She nodded to Natsu who got out of his seat slowly before walking towards the very door they came in. "Thank you for your time. I want to stay longer, but something just came up and I can't mess this up." He opened the door and was gone before the others knew it.

The others took their leave and came to Natsu's heel. The pinkette ignored their questions as not on purpose but to remain focus on his current goal.

"We're going back home." His sudden declare made the others question why but they went with his demand. "Rory, if you'd please." He asked his sister who already knew what he wanted.

With a snap of her fingers, a portal to their home arrived. Natsu wasted no time, forgetting his bags which Mira brought along with hers. She thought about all the times they've spent growing up in the guild and how many times she needed to pick up after him. It all brought a smile to her face, she wouldn't mind doing that every now and again.

Natsu grabbed Wendy's and Rory's wrists and ran off, yelling back the rest of the group that they'll talk later. Not knowing if he was going to claim them right away do to evening the playing field, but they really had no importance in this matter. So they waved 'bye' and went inside.

Natsu noticed the others finally went inside and kept running to god knows where… They made it around the estate and stopped there. Natsu took a look around and even jumped up to see over the wall.

"Nothing… Ok now time to talk." He turned to the younger dragons who were currently blushing. "Ahh, what are you two thinking…" He immediately knew once he thought about it.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to take you both away just to mate. Well we can if you want, but can it wait till later?" The two dragonesses nodded, their blushes still remaining.

Natsu than begun to inform them about why this ' _Hel_ ' is so important. Wendy knew what Natsu was getting at as this ' _Hel_ ' was jogged through her memory. She was someone who Natsu used to play with for most of his childhood, till she just vanished one day. Wendy remembered her because she had the very same hair color as her, she even called her ' _ **big sister**_ ' which always made the older girl smile.

"So this girl was someone important to you huh? Figures you had a crush since you were little."

"He had a few…" Wendy stated which made Rory's eyes snap at Natsu.

The poor male put his hands up in defense, but it came to no need as Rory just wrapped her arms around his waist for a hug. He took his sister in and smiled at Wendy who smiled back. But then their senses kicked in and they took a sniff of the air as their eyes shot open wide.

"Umm excuse me, but I do believe it's been quite a while hasn't it younglings?" A female voice said, having the younglings turn to face the beautiful Esdeath who was now right in front of them.

Wendy had tears coming out of her eyes and she rushed her mother in blinding speed. Her mother smiled back, her own tears falling just as fast as Wendy's. She opened her arms wide, welcoming her beloved daughter home. She brought her daughter in tight and began to play with her hair.

The very same hair which she inherited directly from her. It was no surprise that Wendy hadn't grown much in the breasts department, her mother and aunt didn't get much till they reached their 'mid-teens' which for them was around five thousand years old.

"I've missed you so much…M-mom." Wendy bellowed as if should she ever let go, everything will fade away. "I haven't seen you in so long I…"

Her mother caressed her head and gentle patted her head. She was going to make up for not being there for her daughter. That was her vow ever since leaving Wendy in the care of her mother.

"I'm going to take you somewhere, somewhere where I can hopefully make up for neglecting you so much. We're leaving immediately. Is that ok Natsu? I know you wanted to get into mating…"

Natsu blushed and waved off the statement, only confirming her statement. The pinkette's both waved their ' _hello_ ' and ' _bye_ '. Natsu turned to Wendy and with a quick glance he gave her his ever so famous smile. Natsu grabbed hold of Rory and continued to walk to the other side of the estate, still away from the front. Rory pulled his sleeve and Natsu responded with picking her up bridal style.

Now was a good time for him to fill Rory in on everything he knows. And maybe something else as long as there's no interruptions.

Wendy had no idea how to voice her opinion. No time to ask to say goodbye to the rest of her family, but she knew she was coming back. So she sucked in the tears and put on a smile. Her mother backed off a little, give room to see her daughter fully.

"I'll teach you everything you'll need to know. Everything from training to your own heritage. You ok with that?" Wendy nodded and her usually cute face turned into one of determination.

"Yes! I will do my best!"

"I know you will, you are my daughter after all." Esdeath tilted her head and patted Wend once more on the head. "For being such a horrible mother, I need to redeem myself for my sins."

"M-other…"

"So let me start off with how I met your father…"

The two then walked off, not leaving a trace to be followed. A portal opened up curtsey of Esdeath who still had Wendy in her arms. The two walked through and ended up in some mountain range above what appeared to be an endless forest.

"Welcome to our territory. Welcome home." Esdeath said, pointing to a castle-like structure built aside the mountain.

Wendy didn't want to say it, but if Natsu was here, he'd be jealous. She giggled to herself making her mother turn down to look at her. Wendy waved her off saying it was nothing.

"Very well, now I think is a good time for a bath."

X_X

"So Natsu-nee… what did you want to talk to me about?" Rory patted his chest, he still hasn't told her anything and was still holding her like a blushing bride.

"Well I guess I fill you in somewhat. I know I told you I'll take you somewhere once we got done with the shopping and sightseeing. And just because of that little deterrent I feel as though we should off on that promise just a little longer…"

She looked down a little sad that what she had hoped for wasn't going to happen. She shrugged her shoulders and popped out of his grip. She now stood in front of Natsu, with a slightly red face. Her smile however eased his worries of being hit.

"It's ok big brother. The events today were out of our control, we couldn't do anything about it. So then… I guess there's something else you wanted to talk about?"

Natsu nodded and motioned for them to sit down. They both took a seat under a tree which over hang the wall to their estate. The wind kicked up a bit and the blossoms began to flow in the wind, making it seem like it was a very beautiful day…

Natsu placed his hand on top of Rory's much to her pleasure and surprise. She looked down as she stretched her feet, and began to kick off her boots, and then her socks. She got her shelf comfortable and reached over to Natsu's side, placing her head on his chest. HE gladly let her rest her head above his heart as he leaned his head against the tree.

"Rory… I want… What I wanted to talk about can wait till later, but first I need to know if you're going to be ok with what I have to ask…"

She let out a cute giggle and said 'ok'. He hoisted her head up, bringing them face to face. The next few words were all she ever wanted to hear. She wished she wasn't dreaming… That this was actually happening. Natsu made sure to fulfill her wish, everything was real about it.

"I love you Rory. Nothing is going to change that. As your brother, it is my duty to always protect and love you."

"Natsu…"

"I need to make up for being gone for so long, out of your life when I should've been there. I hope you'll allow me to correct my sin."

"It's not your fault in the first place. There's no need to blame your-"

"But there is." He said in a heated tone, giving off some anger and resent.

"Natsu…" Rory looked at her brother who looked like his heart was ripping through his chest.

"I should've found away here! I could have been here for all of your birthdays, when ever you got sick or hurt… I should've been here!" Rory brought her hand to his cheek, calming him down.

"You really are something else…" She moved her body till she was sitting on his lap, facing him. "You really do care…" She looked down for a moment but snapped her head back now facing the mighty salamander. "I'm so happy." She smiled, happy that her brother really cared for her.

Natsu placed his hands to her cheeks and brought their lips together. Her eyes shot wide before giving in, trying to take control but he had complete dominance… Not that she didn't mind. She just got kissed by Natsu, something she wanted ever since hearing about him.

Natsu to the need to get more comfortable, and removed his shirt, giving her complete view and range of his muscles that lined his body. It was easy to say she like what she saw. Knowing well enough that this was going to continue, she broke the kiss an with a hue present on her face she began to whisper something which Natsu nodded to.

"Yeah, it would be better that way." He allowed her to stand up and he popped back up onto his feet.

She smiled, her face still red as she snapped her fingers: summoning a portal to her own room.

"Well, shall we continue? Eepp!" She was answered with Natsu picking her up bridal style and walking right through.

They-Natsu walked right into Rory's room which was covered in so many things that he had no idea where to begin. However the room was very well kept, and was easy enough to move around in. Natsu spotted the bed and walked over to it, placing the young dragoness down.

They both made some grunts, and began to strip off their remaining clothing. Once both bare, they took in the sight before them. The young dragons seemed to be silent, they didn't expect so much of the other and had no idea how to act.

"Rory, you sure you're ok with this?" Natsu began to crawl onto the bed, right above his dear sister.

She responded with flipping him onto his back, and pinning him down. He looked at her, still awaiting if that was a 'yes' or a 'no'. She opened up her arms, pulling his head to her chest. Her heart beat was in perfect sync with his own, he had no idea how much Rory really wanted this. Backing up just a bit, they're eyes crossed and seemed to line up perfectly. Once perfectly aligned, something snapped in both their heads, something _animalistic_.

More growls were heard, as Rory placed quick pecks on his cheeks. Natsu couldn't hold it anymore, and he just went in for the ride. Another battle of the tongues: which Rory put up much more of a fight than last time. The more she fought back only made it more enjoyable.

"Take me Natsu…" Was all she said before she was claimed.

Natsu nodded to her request, and brought out his sharp canine, breathing onto her neck. His breath tickled her, but it was more than welcomed. He kissed her neck: up and down, making sure to please Rory who seemed to taking it very well if her blushing red face was any indicator.

Deciding not to waste any more time, He took one last look at his sister who had her tongue sticking to the side of her mouth. She was deep in heat, and it was his job to please her. Making sure she was still in a comfortable spot, Natsu brought her hips onto his lap, now having her placed right where always wanted to be.

His member brushed against her womanhood, only making her want to force it in herself. Following her brother's lead, she brought her fangs to his neck and began to place kisses where she was going to bite him. _Love was in the air_ …

Now that they were both ready, Natsu lifted her up only slightly and brought his head to her waiting outlet. With one quick thrust, a broken hymen and a roar which shook the grounds, the two brought their canines to their mark and pierced the flesh. The overall feeling was shared between the two. Natsu and Rory felt that time itself had to end just for them to always enjoy this very special moment, _their special moment_.

A sin that was taboo to humans was far from it in the world of demons, gods, and dragons. Human laws and summons were insignificant to them, and they honestly didn't care. All that matter was that they had each other forever.

Yet despite the marking, they weren't done just there. Just like the other girls, Natsu was going to make sure that Rory wasn't left behind. He sped up his movement, still having their canines deep in the other. Rory's legs wrapped around his hips and her killer grip put even Erza to shame. Natsu knew, Rory wasn't going to be anywhere near as easy as the others, which made it all the better.

Rory unlike the others could handle Natsu's pounding and then some. Their level of stamina was unheard of. The teen dragons were more compatible than the ends of an electrical cord. They continued well into the night, far passing the amount of time Natsu spent the previous night with the fairies. Every second spent was better than he could even begin to explain.

They parted their mouths from the other's flesh and brought themselves back in for yet another kiss. Natsu gave some resistance, but decided to let Rory have this one victory. Once it was clear that Natsu surrendered Rory let out a little fireball which Natsu consumed. His eyes went wide, and teared up just slightly… It was the best fire he had ever eaten.

Rory pushed Natsu away, taking in once again the full force of his dick inside her. She kept going up and down, not showing any signs of faulting. Natsu's body began making an imprint into the bed… Rather the bed's lifts broke and now laid on the box spring. Rory didn't even care, all she wanted was to please her mate with all of her love.

"I promise that I'll be the best one! I promise!" Rory yelled down at Natsu who was taking in her words. "I'll make sure that no one is better than me!" She sped up her movements even faster, bringing them both to a climax.

At the same time, they released their loads with their distinctive roars. Unknown to Natsu, Rory's room had a constant spell placed on it for the past hundred years, just in case she needed her own privacy even more, no one on the outside will ever hear nor smell what's on the other side. And tonight, it was going to be put to good use.

After their loads were blown, Rory got a surprise as Natsu brought his lips to her left breast and started working on it. Despite their small size, Natsu couldn't deny their wonder taste. Just the thought that they're still growing- rather how big they are actually going to become was more than a dream for him.

Rory still had the red hue on her face as she brought her hands to the back of Natsu's head, pulling him in between her C-cup breasts. She let out little sobs, not believing how pleasurable the feeling of Natsu's mouth latched onto her nips. He broke off the left one, and made his way to the right one which really set Rory to the fence.

Everything from meeting just yesterday, to now was the best time of Rory's entire life.

"Natsu…" He stopped what he was doing and looked up into her eyes. Her normal draconic red eyes matched his, seeing his own reflection in those beautiful orbs.

Ever since reclaiming his previous memoires and strength, he also regained his features from when he was still a kid. To be completely accurate, if Natsu was the same age as Rory, they could pass pretty much for twins do to how similar they are.

Rory continued to look down into her brother's eyes and then gave a smile which warmed Natsu's heart to almost no limit. She balanced herself and proceeded to knock Natsu onto his back with her left leg: pushing her foot in his face. She let out a giggle Natsu was once again completely flat on his back as Rory scooted closer, still having her foot in his face as she proceeded to give him a hand job. This clearly was something new for both of them and Natsu didn't want to know how Rory learned how to do this.

Rory started to hum a little tune for herself which soon became vocal as Natsu could hear it quite well and sound. It was one of the many tunes their mother used to sing to them when they were younger, so hearing it again made Natsu relax and let Rory have her fun.

Another hour passed of them still trying to get as much as they could out of the other. After the hand-job, Natsu brought Rory's lower lips to his mouth and went to town. To make it clear how well Natsu was at this (if the other girls yesterday weren't a big enough example), if she was a dish, he'd be on his twelfth plate.

Unlike the other girls, Rory didn't give Natsu a blow job nor a tit-fuck. He didn't mind that however as this moment was still theirs and theirs alone. Just like the previous day however, the big old clock which seemed to be in every room always tolled every hour. A total of six went passed, and finally their actions began to take hold.

"This is the best night of my entire life… Thank you Natsu for sharing it with me."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He leaned in to give her a kiss and then stopped suddenly. "Don't tell the others, but this was mine too." He smiled back at her, as they both gave into another kiss.

"Welcome home, Natsu."

"Glad to be home."

 **X_X**

 _ **A/N: So I guess you know who the visitor was now huh? As for Esdeath, picture a grown up Wendy with the same colored hair and 'actual rack'. … sorry Wendy. The name sticked to me for quite awhile since I first saw a certain anime… But I assure you that this Esdeath is 100% OC and isn't from any other source.**_

 _ **As for Rory and Natsu's relationship… Yeah, they got together real quick. Sorry if you don't like that, but once again: my story. However I want to make it clear that I don't tolerate that type of bond or relationship despite my other stories.**_

 _ **So I want to say this chapter seemed to be somewhat difficult but I got it done. Thanks everyone. Danken!**_

 _ **The reviews also got me really happy about this fanfic. So just like my other fanfics: I am looking forward to improving my work as a writer, and I hope some people are willing to support this series. - Thank you to those who followed since day one!-**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! I will update soon! So make sure to fav and follow the story. And Thanks again!**_

 _ **As for Natsu's harem: the fairies, Serafall, and Rory. Akeno along with Rias might have second thoughts, but not conformed as of yet. Issei will still have his girls, minus the ones mentioned above if the story turns.**_

 _ **But if you want to add someone to the harem, I'm listening to your words but I might ignore ones that are too farfetched. So tell me what you think. (Reviews along with PMs are the best way to hear ya.)**_

 _ **PS: Don't like it? Sorry. So with that in mind, who ever hates it can Verpiss Dich! Also to the guest's to this fanfic, don't leave questions since I can't answer them for you. Create an account if you want to receive details.**_

 _ **-DSC-**_


	4. Chapter IV: The Masquerade

**_True Blooded Dragon_**

 ** _A High School DxD & Fairy Tail Cross over_**

 _ **A/N: I don't own High School DXD or Fairy Tail, only my OC's. Warning: contains sexual references and activities. I have changed a few things… Made things fit more appropriately to my plot. Certain things will be different but I'll let you decide if you like it or not. You have been warned… again. Oh and clearly this is an AU where certain blood ties are different.**_

 _ **This will be a mature fanfic with crude humor and of course lemons. (There's none in this one sorry... or maybe there is?)**_

 _ **Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites and follows! (Sorry For the Wait!)**_

 _After a wonderful night for the Dragneel's, it's time to get to know everything, even the lies. May he who is above all have mercy on those foolish enough to mess with family. And may the family's will be just._

 **Chapter IV: The Masquerade**

 **Takes place where we last left off (Author's POV)**

The two siblings fell asleep in each other's arms, relaxed and drained of the night they shared. Unknownst to them, it was nearly dawn. They've been at it for soo long that they had no idea the others were going to be up soon and knocking at their door.

As truth would be held, not that very long after the Fairies knocked on Rory's door. However the two younglings didn't even stir in their sleep. Not even when Erza knocked down the door… Rather she completely destroyed it. With the rest of the fairies behind her, they walked up to the bed.

Just then did they realize that Rory and Natsu were in each other's arms completely nude. The blanket on the bed didn't cover much as their midsections on up were bare. Red hues were seen on the mages' faces and they quietly walked out. Thinking they'd be clear, they forgot all about the destroyed door which Rory would find out right away.

Accepting their fate, they walked into the kitchen for their last meal…

"Morning girls." Ophis said to them while still being in her child form.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

"Morning mom!" Said Natsu who just showed up behind the others with his boxers on. "What's with the look on all your faces?"

"Nothing!" stuttered Erza as the others had no idea how Natsu got there so fast and soon since he was just sound asleep.

"Um, ok then." He walked over to his mother and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. Igneel was off to the side, glancing out the opened window. He seemed to be focusing on something till his loud and obnoxious son came in.

He sighed and took in the sight before him. His young prince already had his mates selected at such a young age. It made him smile, so happy that his blood line was going to continue. But even more than that: his son was happy and he couldn't ask more than that.

"Morning Rory." Ophis said as everyone turned their attention to the door way.

Shocked that no one was there, Mira was about to speak up when Rory spoke up.

"Morning." Natsu pointed up at the ceiling, revealing Rory walking on said ceiling with all but her hair defying the laws of gravity.

Unlike normal, she wasn't wearing a gothic outfit but was in a nightgown along with her hair no long being put up into twin-tails. She kept walking all the way to the fridge and with a swipe of her finger the doors opened. A bottle of juice came out from a shelf and right into her hand. She turned around: opening the bottle which didn't lose a single drop as it also defied gravity. The doors shut themselves as she walked out the room and into the family room.

As for the rest of the group, they all got something and proceed to follow the princess to the other room. Despite being thousands of years old, the Dragneel's had a very modern house and were up with the times: all thanks to a certain pink-haired female. Hence, the TV was something new to the fairies Natsu included. Rory spent not even five minutes explaining the details to Natsu who suddenly became an expert with the remote.

He went through channels as if they were cookies. Eventually, well rather quickly he found a channel which caught his attention. The whole show that was currently on had many similarities to them which was actually quite frightening. Natsu dropped the remote back on the couch and just stared straight at the TV for almost five hours. Everyone else minus the parents stayed by his side watching episode after episode.

Ophis brought them more drinks and snacks and liked seeing all the younglings being together. It brought memoires back of when her siblings along with Igneel and her used to go around or just sit down and talk about needless chatter. Igneel caught on to her change in attitude as she started to become much more open around her family compared to when she was around others.

To both Igneel and Ophis, devils along with demons and angels never seemed like good company. Ophis saw them as nothing but lower life forms that constantly battled over nothingness. Each faction killed the other the moment they crossed paths, even the innocent die for simply being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Natsu on the other hand did not discriminate. He didn't link people or others together simply because of such hand-based knowledge. Truly Natsu was going to change the world, that's what his parents believe and same goes for his brother who still is back on Earthland.

"Ever wonder if our lives effect more than just those around us?" Natsu asked out of the blue.

No one replied, they didn't need to. Everyone present knew the answer. How time after time Natsu would prove to the others he was strong and nakama was everything. Heck, the girls are just the same, they also had their moments of glory. Igneel along with Ophis have been written into the history books for those who know about Gods, demons and devils. Ophis mainly though in this dimension as Igneel back in Earthland.

Natsu had his share as well, even more common now after his time spent as a Fairy Tail mage. Despite his good record: even though quite destructive, his history as **_E.N.D_**. was something he could never escape from. No one however would ever know about Zeref's greatest and strongest demon… Rather they will never be able to link the two together despite them being the same person.

Thinking hard about what his past life was before becoming an unstoppable demon. The friends he's hurt, the people who looked up to the royal family as their protectors… He will never get over all the pain in his heart, how could he if he hurt those who he _loved_?

"Sayla… Kyouka..." he began to whimper.

Those two names he spoke made Erza and the two sisters turn towards the male. They forgot that Tartaros was a guild filled with pure blooded demons created by Zeref to serve Natsu. Natsu must have realized what he said would make the others worry but his father answered for them.

"They were very nice girls." The mages turned to the almighty dragon who was drinking some very powerful alcohol despite it being the late afternoon. "They used to play around with Natsu growing up. To be honest they would've been the perfect women Natsu would have marked from such a young age. In fact you were planning on that weren't you?" Natsu looked away not ready to answer that one just yet.

"I don't think they want to hear about his previous loves…" Ophis said as she thought about said girls. "They were cute the last time I saw them." Hearing her say that in her usual tone made the girls question things even more.

Their new target was the young male in the room. None of Natsu's mates recalled any mention of previous love interests. Natsu on the other hand went back to thinking about the friends he had…

"That's who was here!" He jumped from his seat, startling the others with his sudden outburst. "Hey mom, do you know anything about Loki?" Ophis nodded.

"Yes." Igneel caught on immediately onto what their son was getting at.

"Can you conform something for me?" She nodded once more. "Do you remember _Helena_ by any chance?"

"Yes. She was the daughter of one of the Gods from Earthland while her father was from a different dimension…"

"Is it possible that _Hel_ is actually _Helena_?"

"It is true that Hel didn't show up in this world till at least a thousand years after I did so it could be possible."

"Excuse me for a bit, I'll be right back. I just got to go get something from my room." Natsu left the group and went to his room.

He lied about getting something, rather he wished that was the case. Instead he dug deep into his mind, searching for the answers he wanted to seek so badly.

While Natsu was in his room Ophis began to inform Igneel in front of the girls who laid all their eyes on Ophis, of what she felt coming from the inside of the red dragon emperor. The characteristics seemed to have a strange connection to a certain female that Issei was at one time attracted to. But that wasn't what they wanted to discuss…

"I'm pretty sure the female involved is someone Natsu knows quite well." Ophis said before leaving to check up on her son.

X_X ( ** _FLASHBACK: Many centuries ago_** )

A group of children run around in what appeared to be a public park. There were swings, slides and builders. Almost everything an energetic kid would love to play with. And this group of four kids enjoyed every bit of it. A group of sixteen year olds were all alone enjoying the nice wonderful weather and green fields lined with trees and bushes. Yet despite their appearance they were much older than what you'd believe.

"Come on Sayla, you got to find the last two before the sun goes down!" A blonde haired girl called to her friend who was the same age as her.

"I know! Geez Kyouka, you act as though I'm horrible at this game."

"You are though!" Kyouka stomped.

"Well I found you didn't I?!" She stuck out her tongue to the other female.

"But-but I-I… I let you find me!"

"Sure you did." They continued the search for the remaining two players.

"I wonder if they are hiding together… They seem to be like that don't they?" Sayla's face turned a shade pink as she thought hard about that. "Then again you're more likely to be the one who's all over the young prince."

"Hey! I-I can't deny that…" They couldn't lie, they all loved the prince.

"We better get him before she claims him for herself!"

"She would do that huh." Sayla thought about it for a moment before kicking into high gear. "We need to hurry before my Natsu is defiled by another woman!"

They continued to search for the missing prince and their mutual friend who was like a sister to all of them. From what started out in the morning till late in the evening, there was no hope in finding the remaining two players. Sayla wanted to quit but realized the moment she does that, it'll be the same as surrendering Natsu over to Helena. She gritted her teeth and continued her search.

Kyouka pouted at her best friend's attitude and went to go sit under a tree. As luck would have it, and apple fell next to her legs, causing the young female to look up. Right there was the remaining two teens. Natsu kept his clam as he tried to ignore Kyouka's thousand yard stare straight into his soul. Helena just sighed and made herself more comfortable on the large branch she was on.

It turned out to be a rather big mistake as the branch gave out to her weight and came crashing down right onto Kyouka who let out a little 'kya' before the impact. The situation made Natsu jump down to their aid and remove the branch from its captive.

"You girls alright?" He asked as Sayla came running over, tackling Natsu into the other two: hence joining them on the ground.

"Ouch! Sayla why'd you have to tackle Natsu onto us?" Helena whined.

Sayla said sorry and proceeded to pull Natsu closer to herself, not wanting to let him go. Saying over and over that she won, and Natsu was all hers now.

"Say Helena, you didn't do anything funny with Natsu did you?" Kyouka asked, raising an eyebrow.

Helena was a young girl who had long raven colored hair that went nearly all the way down to her butt. Her light blue eyes looked like fire, much to Natsu's delight. She was like most girls, very attractive and well mannered. And just like those she hanged out with: Natsu, Sayla, Kyouka and even a boy named _Jackal_ , she was the daughter of two very powerful beings whom she only met her mother.

"You better not have, he's mine!" yelled Sayla, showing her teeth to the others. "We are going to get married and have many kids! Our parents even said that since we were born, so it's an arranged marriage!"

"Don't I got a say in this?" Natsu sighed before being punched in the face by Sayla who knocked him into the tree. "Ouch. I guess not."

"That hurt Natsu! I thought what we had was special…" She half cried as she knew what buttons to push to have Natsu jump for her.

"It is special! I love you Sayla!" He walked back to the others and got onto his knees before the females.

"I know." She smiled, just happy that he really meant it. "You're so sweet Natsu, even for a dummy." She pulled him to his feet just to place a kiss on his cheek, making him blush instead of responding.

"Well, I guess we don't count anymore huh?" Helena spoke making Natsu sigh with a light laugh. "And I actually thought me and Natsu would have many kids. Oh well, it's not like all our parents pretty much arranged us to wed since birth practically."

It was true. Natsu's father made sure to drill it into Natsu's head that the heir to the throne needed multiple mates in order to produce dozens of offspring. But he'd be happy with just half a dozen, which was still something Natsu wanted to keep off of for a while. The girls he wanted to mate with were his very best friends who he knew since practical birth.

It was very normal for the three girls to tease Natsu time and time again, but still he wouldn't mind. Unlike most of the citizens in the world, the kingdom which the Dragneel's rule, the people happened to be of mixed breeds such as dragons, demons, harpies and more. His friends were no exception, and were half breeds. Sayla and Kyouka happened to be the daughters of dragons and humans while Helena was the daughter of two gods from different dimensions. In fact Natsu was the only pure-blood in the group.

"Can't believe we've been around for so long and still act like children." Kyouka joked, having the others join her laughter. "But Natsu is the most childish one out of all of us."

"I think Jackal is…" Natsu pouted.

His male friend was most likely the only one of them who seemed to be a bit bitter when it came to things. He was very competitive, but in the long run he kind of hated Natsu. He didn't even have a legit reason to either, it was just there. Despite that, the two seemed to get along well when others were around. But when the girls came involved, Natsu was always number one and jackal rather sit out and stay home with his parents and siblings.

Jackal unlike the others wasn't a half breed or that of either a god or dragon. His family were pureblooded demons. And ironically his name was the very type of demon he and his family were. The thought of Jackal playing this game ran through Natsu's head. Knowing it would end up in a brawl if he came, he ignored the rest of the idea and got back into the real world.

The group called it a night to their plans and all went back to the castle and slept in Natsu's room right after dinner. It was normal for the kids to spend the night since they're nearly inseparable, not that Natsu or his father mind. To Igneel it was only reassuring the fact he was going to have grandkids. All the things he would teach them… He constantly thought about the future and seemed to be very proud that his bloodline was going far.

The next day came by fast and the group ate their fill and even took a bath together with Natsu's older brother who wanted to talk to Natsu once they finished with their plans for the day. They did the same thing they did every day, _trying to take over the world_. ( ** _AN: Sorry, couldn't resist_**.) Whether they realized or not, Natsu practically already did own the world.

Night came rather quick much to the girls dismay. The girls went home even though they didn't need to at all but apparently their mothers wanted to see them. It worked out for Zeref so now he could have Natsu's undivided attention which alone was not enough. Throughout Natsu's life, he'd always be a knuckle head with a short attention span when it came to anything else besides food, training and fighting.

What Zeref wanted to talk to Natsu about happened to be his plan on bringing their mother back home. They both thought she left because of them not being like her which couldn't be more false since Zeref was the male version of their mother. Natsu was completely on board if it meant he could bring his mother back home.

Unknown to everyone: by messing with Mother Nature's work, a debt must be paid. Natsu couldn't control the transformation which led to the death of many innocent civilians and friends.

For certain people, they couldn't believe what happened to their best friend. No matter how hard they tried to help him, they all ended up in the dirt. Each of them despite their power couldn't stand a chance against the prince. As for what happened: the prince killed his friends and most of those in the kingdom. Ever since the event, the royal family wasn't seen nor heard from again.

The next time Natsu opened his eyes, he had no idea where he was or who he is. Now reduced to the size of a four year old, he made his journey around a forest looking for anyone who might know who he was. Who he met was someone who was the greatest role model he could've ever asked for.

Igneel looked at his son, and brought up a rather ironic idea.

" ** _Tell me child, do you want to become a dragon slayer_**?"

X_X ( ** _End Flashback_** )

Ophis made it to Natsu's room, knocked on the door but received no answer. Being a mother she ignored the silence and walked on in, closing the door behind her. In front of her was her son who was holding the bag his brother left him. Inside the bag were the demon books from Tartaros, beings Natsu felt more than obligated to protect. He _owed_ them soo much…

Ophis walked over to his bed, and sat right beside him. He turned to face her: the tears in his eyes just melted her normal cold heart. She reverted to her actual adult form as Natsu moved the bag off to the side gently before hugging his mother. She patted his head and held him close. He whimpered like a hurt child who just lost someone important…

"It's ok. It's ok Natsu." She kept telling him, more for her sake than his.

In all honesty, she felt responsible for everything. For causing her family soo much pain. _For causing Natsu pain_. _What should a mother feel when in this situation_? _Has any other mother been put in this very same spot_? She continued to hold her son close as he began to feel tears drop down on his head.

He stopped whimpering and tried to cope, having his mother cry as well was something that he promised he would never let happen. Never again will his mother cry, he swears it.

"Please don't cry mother…" He looked up at her beautiful face that couldn't even be stained by tears. "I can't bear to see you cry. It hurts soo much…" She stopped crying and looked deep into Natsu's eyes.

His honest, loving nature was a lady-killer. Her sweet little boy had gone through what a parent would never hope for their child… Yet here he is now: not bound by blood, but by love. She would expect him to hate her with no limit for all the pain she's caused him. That wasn't even close though, Natsu's love for his mother was unyielding and no matter what would happen, nothing was going to change that.

If she was to disown him, he would still love her. If she were to kill someone he cared for, he would not hate her but will continue to always love her as if he was immune to emotional attacks.

"I see your brother gave you a bag with some books in them… Are they perhaps those demons he created? Or should I say reincarnated?" She wiped the remaining tears away and smiled at her beloved son. "Before you ask, your father informed me of everything. Don't forget he was there when Zeref work on his little task."

"Wow. Nothing gets by you guys huh?" He smiled, showing off the Dragneel famous grin.

"Now tell me, were these books the 'things' went to get?"

"Yeah… Well to be honest, I just wanted some time to reconcile with myself. I don't know what to do… _Should I bring them back_? _Will they hate me_? _Do I have the right to do anything_?"

"I don't have the right to answer your question. All I may suggest is do what your heart tells you to. Whether it was a good decision or not is up for time to decide." She patted his head as he continued to lay down in her lap. "You know Natsu, remember the times you would run from your brother or father just to follow me around?"

"Yeah." He thought back to the happy times.

"You were so cute, always wanting to be my shadow and follow me every were I went. Whether the trip was boring or dangerous, you'd follow me regardless of what I said."

"I couldn't stand not being near you mum. You're just so cool I wanted to be so much like you… I still do." Ophis smiled, an actual happy and sincere smile unlike most she has ever shown.

"You refused to take baths unless I was there with you… Even after you reached your teenage form. I just couldn't deny that no matter how much I wanted to keep you safe and self-aware I couldn't bear to keep you more than an arm's length. My dear sweet little boy… How've you grown." She said as she played with his locks.

"Umm mum, I-I uh…"

"I know you too well… You want to take a bath don't you?" He didn't have time to react as Ophis stood up, having him fall from her lap. "Come, let's take one just the two of us like we used too soo long ago."

Natsu nodded and got to his knees as his mother began to mumble some words which he couldn't catch. She turned to face him with the same happy smile on her face.

"I hope you don't mind, but I want it to be like how it used to be…" Not understanding what she was getting at, he scratched his head. "Here, I'll take care of everything." With a snap of her fingers, her attire switched into a bath robe. "Your turn." Another snap, and Natsu became completely naked a bit stunned about the events.

"But like I said, I want it to be how it used to be." She placed her finger on his forehead and said a quick connotation.

Yet again Natsu had no idea what to say or what was happening. But his mother did the same trick she practically used on herself, and reverted Natsu to a young boy around ten years old. She let out a little 'cute', and picked him up bridal style and walked out of the room to her own private bathroom. She laid him next to a bed which happened to be inside the room. ( ** _AN_** : ** _A bit weird, but why not huh?)_**

Inside was a rather large spring which defied all logic as to how it fit inside the estate let alone the building itself. It wasn't anything special however… It lacked décor along with some minor scenery which one would expect at a hot spring. Yet all Natsu was wondering was ' _why the heck was there a bed in a hot spring_?'

Ophis removed her clothing and held out her hand for her son to follow her in. He smiled as his face lit up. The little boy followed his mother in and proceeded to hug her close as she kept patting his head.

"M-mother…" Natsu snuggled closer, twisting in her arms so he was able to place a kiss on her cheek.

"What is it, my sweet lil' prince?" She smiled down at him, ceasing her movements.

"I missed this soo much... Being held in your lap, I feel as if all my worries washed away."

She didn't reply, instead she just continued to smile down at him, her hair covering her wet eyes. Hearing her son miss being held by her, his mother was something that melted her heart. Every moment she spent with Natsu was over taking her old demeanor, making her what she used to be when she first gave birth to him.

"I love you mum." Natsu said in a sleepy tone which made Ophis giggle.

"I love you too Natsu." She planted a kiss on his forehead as he slowly went to sleep in arms and lap. "You still fall asleep in my arms… Glad to see some things don't change." She remained in the water along with Natsu, cleaning his body as if she always did. ( _She did for many centuries…_ )

"I think I'll keep you like this for just a bit longer. I miss having my little prince being little." She giggled some more as she looked his body over. "My Natsu, despite being sized down, you'd be sure to please many women with what you got… Just like your father."

' _It's amazing really. He's soo young and strong that many will miss take him simply because of his overwhelming strength. Was this how it was for you mother?_ ' Ophis thought about how it was for her mother when she was growing up. Despite being the eldest of her siblings, she never really was the 'older-sister' figure for them. True she liked doing things with them… Fighting, eating and again back to the fighting. She was amazed how despite her mother's strength, she'd already passed her once she reached her teenage years.

Natsu was on his way there as well. Not too far behind what her power was when she was his age. Having such powerful dragons as your parents granted that endlessly: his power will be expediential. Beyond what anyone else in either world would ever be cable of.

"I'm also happy to see you've already chosen a few mates. You're really a one of a kind aren't you, _little prince_?"

Natsu was still asleep in her arms. Deciding it was time to finally get out, she cradled her son in her arms like a baby. She walked out of the room and to her bed, and placed the young male down before sitting at the edge of her bed. She began to get caught up in previous memories till a small and light tug began pulling at her arm.

Looking down, she spotted her son who was still asleep, shivering: asking in his sleep to be held.

"Don't leave me mother… Please don't leave me." She was about to shake him, letting him know she was there but he continued to speak out loud unknownst to him.

"Please mother, I'm not going to do anything bad again! I'll be a good boy… Just please don't leave me! N-not again… Please… Just not again." Tears rolled down his face.

Tears began to roll down her skin, and she turned away from her son for a brief second before wrapping her arms around the weeping child. She held him tight in her naked brace: her naked form holding his own nude body up against hers.

She almost forgotten all the times she used to have her younglings sleep with her. Zeref and Natsu used to fight who would get the chance to sleep with her, and many years later Rory was luckily unchallenged. _Did all kids just want to sleep in the same bed as their parent_? She figured it was a given and didn't go into further thought.

"I promise you Natsu, I'll never leave you. **_Never again_** …" She pulled a blanket onto of them and brought his head to the pillow they would share. "I promise to be a good mother from here on out." She brought her hand to his cheek and then placed a kiss on his forehead. ' _Yeah, I promise_.'

They slept for the remaining time left in the day, and woke up early in the morning still tired. Natsu was the first to awake, face to face with his beautiful mother. He slowly shaked his head, and moved his arms as to stretch. Unknowingly bringing his hands in contact of his mother's very plump breasts which put everyone he ever thought about mating with to shame.

His face immediately turned red and he thought about **_self-righteous suicide_**. He kept his eyes however glued to his hands that pressed up against her nipples, not noticing Ophis look straight at him with a loving smile. Before he could say or even think about anything she wrapped her arms around him and brought him smashing against her chest.

"So my little boy misses mother's milk?" She was teasing which he didn't catch.

"Wha..!? No! No, not at all!" Natsu pushed away, making Ophis giggle.

She loved being a tease for the males in her family, she always was one when it was just family. If a stranger or outsider was involved or near she dropped her attitude into a remote and solid being who seemed to be rather 'deadly' and 'scary'. They weren't wrong on either part.

Their little time bonding seemed short but what Ophis forgot to tell Natsu about the time rift from her rooms, the house and estate from the rest of the world. Time was disorientated and was extended beyond possibilities. What would be a day on the outside world would be the equivalent to years inside. She purposely did this to torment her immortal life for all the sins she committed. Rory however didn't mind since it meant she got more time to spend with her mother. All her kids were addicted to her, something she tried to avoid and keep at arm's length so they didn't turn out just like her.

Yet the distance she kept and enforced was the exact cause of her fears. Both her sons have become monsters who killed thousands of lives. All that will be remembered is the black flames which if desired by the casters would last for eternity.

In the very edges of the deepest pits of Hell, Ophis as many souls subjugated to the pain of burning for all of eternally. Here she was a the God of all dragons, her power and strength were beyond endless and limitless. Her husband however wasn't far behind, all he was missing was knowledge about him in this dimension.

"My children are already stronger than those we knew and grew up with at their age… Igneel my love, I'm glad you brought Natsu back." She said in a low tone while looking at her door.

"What was that mom?"

"I'm just thanking your father for bringing you home." She thought about why Igneel didn't come in at all, but figured it was because he wanted them to have their alone time which they deserved without any refute.

She was right on the head. Instead of Igneel coming to great his mate, he left the dimension and went into the underworld to meet with someone he hadn't seen in a while. He just hoped no one noticed the increase of heat which was a dead giveaway about his location. It was supposed to be a bit of a secret, but no matter how hard Igneel was trying to keep it a secret, Ophis knew he was just on his way to have a drink with an old friend.

"Promise me you won't leave your mother like your father constantly does just for a drink."

"Wait, dad left you?!" She flicked him in the head, blood coming out of his ears, eye-sockets and nose.

"No dummy. He just went for a drink. I banned him from drinking too much around here since he usually sets everything on fire or just destroys stuff… Plus when he's sober hes much better in bed."

"I didn't need to hear the last part." He recovered quickly.

She giggled again, reminding Natsu how she used to be before she left. He missed this side of her, the ' _big-sister_ ' side she used to play with him with.

"I missed you so much mom…I'm so happy to be home."

"I will never push you away again Natsu. I will always be there for you my dear, sweet little boy." She pulled him back into a hug and placed another kiss on his cheek.

A mother's warmth is unparalleled, no one could ever come close to a bond a mother and her child should share. The father is the only one who should ever come up as a second choice, and that again is spaced from prior the selection. **_(A/N: In other words, a male has to be the father and a female has to be the mother. That's the only way the warmth is truly meant to be.)_** The only other bond is a sibling one which currently isn't the strongest among all three offspring. Yet that is simply because Zeref and Rory have yet to meet.

Speaking of Rory, she walked in the room, not wearing any clothing and joined the two in bed. Her hair was down and no longer held up by and ribbons. The look she had was that of an innocent and yet guilty child who just wanted to be with her family. And by no means would either Natsu or Ophis deny her that and turn her away. Ophis opened up arms from behind Natsu allowing entry for her daughter.

She came from behind Natsu and cradled his now ' _smaller_ ' and ' _younger_ ' form which she found too adorable that she debated whether to turn into her actual dragon form and eat him whole. Clearly she didn't since that wouldn't end well for anyone. So just having him being there in such a state was something she couldn't let pass up.

"The others are still asleep and most likely won't be getting up for a while." The young dragoness spoke, pulling tighter on Natsu's chest as Ophis pulled both her kids in.

Natsu didn't mind having his baby sister now ' _older_ ' than him since it reminded him of his mother when she used to do the same. Being cradled by both his mother and little sister made him feel like this was the happiest moment in his life. The love they shared was theirs and this time will forever be theirs and theirs alone.

They went back to sleep and enjoyed each other's warmth. The blanket onto of them was just a charade and the warmth was really coming from their bodies. Rory began to place a few kisses on Natsu's shoulders and neck, causing him to turn around just to place one on his smaller lips. She forced her tongue inside and easily dominated Natsu. Here he was: being dominated by his little sister and held in place by their mother.

However nothing went into the next stage and the kiss ended with Rory telling Natsu how cute he was. Now was not the place for such activity… Maybe if the scenario was different and their mother wasn't there as well…

"Night mooom. Night Natsu." Rory yawned as she was the first to fall asleep.

They soon joined her and spent the remaining hours in each other's arms. The three dragons cuddled together and relaxed knowing that they were safe, not that they needed to fear anything. The simple feeling of each other's warmth was more than enough encouragement- rather the love was their invincible shield.

X_X ( ** _A Few days later_** )

Natsu was back to his normal body and age, much to Rory and Ophis' displeasure. But they knew they'd have more of those moments when they asked for them. Natsu was more than willing to abide by their will. Heck, he wouldn't admit it to any but them, he loved every moment of being young again.

The fairies along with Rory waited for Wendy's return as Ophis and Natsu went to the forest which surrounded their estate which was still theirs clearly. Natsu had a plan and Ophis was there as reinforcement/ re-encouragement should it come to be needed. They came to a clearing which had plenty of room for another arena to be built. That however wasn't on their minds… _Well not mainly_.

Natsu had thought hard and long about this decision. Despite their past, Natsu still felt beyond regretful that he didn't remember anything or anyone. From when he freed Erza from enslavement… He should've known the very moment it was her… _Kyouka_. And she wasn't the only one he forgot… He even had a brawl with Jackal and completely destroyed him for the second time.

The only person he didn't see was Sayla. She was the only friend he didn't get a chance to see again. He still remembers how badly he hurt them; the three of them had brought to death's door and even died because of his own two hands. _How was he supposed to forgive himself_?

He shook off his worries, and decided to accept his punishment once his deed was done. Whatever they deemed worthy as a punishment was still to kind to him. He stopped delaying and pulled out three books, and spread them out in their own little space. With a quick flick of his fingers, his mother's ever so famous flame came to life in his hand. He diverted the flame into three smaller ones and allowed them each to move freely to one of the three books.

"I call the demons of Tartaros to rise in the name of their true master!" And just like that, the flames embodied the books and seals began to form from the flames. The flames began to digest the books and form into shadows then give birth or rather light to the figures now free to walk amongst the living once again.

"I call for Sayla, Kyouka and Jackal of the nine demon gates!" Natsu looked at his old friends as a single tear rolled down his face. "Welcome back…" he couldn't keep the act up and began to crack up a bit.

Jackal and Kyouka looked at the fire mage before them till they remembered what be folded last they met. With a snarl Jackal charged Natsu, as the pinkette stood still just to side step as Jackal went straight into a tree. The blonde demon continued to make lunges for Natsu, getting more and more infuriated to the point he called for assistance.

Kyouka was more than willing to help but Sayla made no move as she began to read the situation. Instead of rushing in like her ' _siblings_ ', she wondered how they simply came back to life completely restored. This yet this time, she could not only feel stronger but she could also sense the other's increase in power. Yet at the same time, something seemed to be hidden away from her knowledge and she pondered about it for quite some time.

Off in a relatively short distance, Ophis was leaning against a tree in her actual adult form. She was watching her son deal with his previous sins and yet lacking in accepting his kind heart.

"You aren't gonna get to them by avoiding them, Natsu…" She said in a low tone which do to everyone else's extremely good abilities, heard with ease.

The name of the pinkette for some reason halted the demons as they based their fists for a short time before following through. They both made contact with Natsu's defenses with were his bare hands. The shockwave from their punches sent raptures throughout the air as if a jet stream ripped through the land. The ground broke apart and trees were either sent flying or just broke into pieces.

"How the hell are you able to keep up with us?!" Jackal yelled as he kept punching the same palm over and over again. "I refuse to let you beat me again!" With his strongest attack yet, Jackal brought an explosive fist to Natsu's face, covering the area in a cloud of smoke and debris.

As the smoke began to clear, the lonely figure of Natsu stood with his bangs still covering his eyes. The only thing that changed was his attire… His clothes were ripped apart and he was left with just his normal white toped pants. His torso was as bare as can be, which made Sayla blush even from her distance. Kyouka just looked at the male, eyeing every inch of his form.

' _Didn't I see this before…?_ ' She question before jackal went back to attacking. His assaults proved as useful as the ones prior. In fear he jumped back and began to set up another attack, the very same one he used in the town before his suicide.

"This time there's no cat to save you!" He laughed as he panicked. "I refuse to lose to the likes of you!" He moved his arms as the ground around Natsu and even his allies began to glow up.

Kyouka ran to a safer place, next to Sayla who walked over to where Ophis was. Both the woman and demoness watched the actions unfold. Ophis then started to smile at Sayla which made the demon turn away in question. The woman next to her was definitely not human, but _then what was she_?

"Sayla!" Kyouka yelled in a low tone, but got the other's attention.

"Kyouka…"

Natsu just stood still and took a breath. He looked up to the sky before turning to the female demons and then to Jackal with a sad smile on his face. He was happy they didn't remember him, it might be better this way…

"Well, come on now… I'm waiting." Natsu said in a slightly sad tone. "Give it your best try."

The explosion was Jackal's finest work yet. He laughed as the whole forest went up in flames before exploding in a very huge flash of light and smoke. The sound of the explosion alerted the fairies who were in the front of the estate, a few miles from where the battle was taking place. Before they moved to investigate, Rory moved in front of them and shook her head.

"Sorry, big brother needs to take of some things. It's best to let him handle it… **_Alone_**." Her smile was sincere but made the younger dragonesses back down in fear.

"Very good. Glad to see my little sisters are well behaved. Now, let's wait for Wendy, shall we?" She teased them, but brought their attention back around.

The smoke cleared, having completely covered a mile radius of land. Jackal laughed triumphantly. His voice began to give the other two demons a headache and Ophis was glad she could block out annoying sounds as if they never existed. When jackal was satisfied with his work, he walked back to where his opponent was. His grin never failing to fall from his face.

"Was that it? It was easier to kick your ass this time around! What a weakling! Hahaha." He kept laughing, not noticing the shadowy figure still covered up in the smoke. "The bastard is finally dead! Yes! I killed him! I killed him! **_I fucking killed him_**!"

"You're as pathetic as you always were **_fuzz ball_**." Natsu said.

In fear, Jackal turned to the figure as he fell backwards and scouted away from the 'slayer'. He once more called out for help, but the others turned their backs on him when he decided to kill everyone. There was no help coming this time, and if he wasn't scared before…

"Please! I don't want to die again!" He buried his fingers into the ground as tears began to roll down his face.

With a sudden movement, Natsu elbowed the demon in the head, knocking him out from the immediate impact. His body left an impression in the ground, including a crater surrounding it. Sighing after the first fight, Natsu turned his attention to the remaining demons. Both seemed to be rather anxious to put the male into the ground after what he did to their 'brother'. Their quick change in heart seemed rather strange to them, but they somehow now felt a reason to protect Jackal.

Sayla finally moved towards Natsu, releasing her restraints. She then used her cursed power to force Natsu to yield and halt any movement. Since her power was restored close to what it was originally before becoming a demon, she had no trouble forcing Natsu to her will. Kyouka smiled in satisfaction and moved in to the helpless male. She smiled evilly and brought her sharp talons to his chest, embedding into his flesh as she slowly went down on her chest. He screamed a little much to the demoness' disappointment.

"Oh, now what if I increase your pain sensitivity? I want to hear you scream." She said to his face.

"Whatever you decide to do, it is to kind of a punishment for me. Do as you see fit."

His words halted any further actions against him as Kyouka lowered her other hand and removed the one currently in him. She stared at the boy with a questioning look. Sayla walked over and stood next to the victim.

"What did you just say?" Kyouka leaned in to hear him speak once more.

"The punishment you two deem worthy for me is beyond kind for the sins I committed. You two especially have the right to decide what my fate should be."

"Oh? And why is that?" Kyouka wanted to hear more, but Natsu sealed his tongue. "Not going to talk anymore huh?" She turned to Sayla who nodded.

Using her power once again, Sayla forced Natsu to their bidding.

"So tell us how we can back and then tell us what you mean by what you stated."

Natsu wanted to shot himself right now… He literally put his own foot into his mouth. With much effort he tired to resist only to fail at Sayla's touch. Her soft touch to his bare chest brought back many memories…

"I-I…"

"You can't resist. Just give in and you'll be granted your sweet death." Sayla said her face in front of Natsu's.

"I am the one who brought you three back."

"How the hell did you manage that, and for what purpose?!" Kyouka yelled nearly making Natsu's ear drums pop.

"Because my brother gave me your books after Tartaros fell. I wanted to bring back you three as repayment for my sins."

"What sins?!"

"You- I killed all three of you centuries ago." He said as tears rolled down his face and through gritted teeth.

Kyouka brought her talons to his neck and began to choke the poor male who was helpless at their hands. Ophis decided she didn't want to see this go on any further. Wasting no time, she walked up to the two females without them even noticing her movement. She placed a finger on both their foreheads, and opened up their minds. Everything came back to them like a record player. They immediately released their hands from Natsu who fell to his knees, still in no better condition than before.

Sayla and Kyouka stood still, their bodies being taken over in a bright white light. The light dispersed, revealing two very human looking girls in their stead. _They were reverted back to their original forms._ Ophis smiled to herself as she easily fixed her son Zeref's work. Now Sayla and Kyouka were the half-breeds they always were. _However something else was off…_

"Natsu!" They both yelled, coming to his side with pain and aching hearts.

They couldn't believe the turn of events… How everything changed. From them losing their memoires, being turned into demons to now hurting the one person they cared most for. Everything seemed unredeemable. But what hurt them most was the fact Natsu wanted them to kill him…

No matter what he did to them or anyone, they could never find the will to ever hurt or even kill him. The loved him more than life itself, and by no means will they let him or anyone take his life. They both broke down and cried holding Natsu tightly, never wanting to let go ever again.

"I never want that to happen! I love you Natsu!" Kyouka yelled, her voice reaching the heavens.

"We've always loved you, and nothing is ever going to change that!" Sayla backed her 'sister' up. "To ask us to kill you for something… No just asking us to ever hate, harm or kill you is against everything we've established many centuries ago."

"We will never harm you Natsu… You're our world, our very meaning of our existence is to be by your side as your… You know." Kyouka wiped her tears. "I speak for the both of us… We love you Natsu."

Natsu finally moved, Ophis moved over to Jackal's body and reverted him into his book form. His mother turned to him with a wink, and then proceeded to walk back to the house.

"Did she just take Jackal's book?" Kyouka started.

"I guess…" Sayla continued

"What she going to do with him?" Natsu finished.

"We need to treat your injuries Natsu." Sayla began to heal her master's wounds and Kyouka sat on the other side of her, copying her work.

"Ok. But wait, why are you two naked?!" He yelled, making the females blush.

They remained silent for awhile, and Natsu was having a hard time keeping still between to dragonesses whose assets were moving ever closer to his face. He remembered everything, and if they did as well: then this scenario was going to change quick. All the times they'd bathe together, eat and sleep in the same bed came rolling in like thunder.

"Say Natsu," Sayla paused for a moment, grapping his attention. "I smell multiple female scents covering your body…"

Natsu cursed the fact they every time a girl wants to talk to him, they immediately pick up the scent of his mates. His guilty face turned pale as Sayla's grip became iron and nearly snapped his leg. Kyouka nearly snapped his forearm with an equal amount of pressure. Knowing his time was running out, he came up with a plan.

"I even smell… Erza…" Kyouka's eyes were replaced with deadly fire.

"I smell those Strauss siblings…" Sayla had enough and pushed Natsu onto his back. "I'll make you pay…" She growled, steam exiting the sides of her mouth.

Just now Natsu noticed his pants were burned away. He looked down to see his dick poking at Sayla's entrance. She was timed, and well mannered. Her boobs slapped Natsu in the face as she looked into his eyes. Both of their eyes were animalistic, their dragon edging to come out and mate.

"We've delayed this long enough…" Sayla said which Natsu took as a sign that she was more than ready.

Natsu moved up and off the ground, holding her by his waist, his dick pressing up against both their stomachs. Kyouka sighed but didn't mind as long as she had her turn next. In the meantime she put a finger to her lower lips and began to play with herself.

"Are you ready, Sayla?"

"Take me Natsu-Sama!" She yelled as she brought their lips smashing against the others and began to have a tongue war which Sayla won off the bat.

Natsu became putty I her hands just like she always imagined. As they broke the kiss, a line of saliva connected them still. Their tongues hanged from their mouths, as they desperately wanted to mate.

"Take me, my **_King_**." He nodded and brought his tip to her womanly hole. "Do it!" With a quick thrust, he penetrated deep inside her, and broke her hymen. He reached her tubes with much delight and pleasure as Sayla traded bites with him. Both of them bit down hard as this was the one of the most powerful matting process Natsu has felt yet.

Only Rory he would consider to be stronger. Now Sayla was pumping Natsu like a hose and Kyouka was nearly breaking in her front row seat. Deciding it was enough teasing, Sayla let Natsu cum inside her after her third orgasm. Next up to bat in the cleanup spot was the heavy hitter **_Kyouka_**.

She grabbed onto Natsu's hand which he offered her and went right to his hip. She was the quickest one as she wanted to ride Natsu's cannon all day/night long.

"OH FUCK! Natsu you're soo fucking big!" She yelled, her eyes rolling like a slot machine. She brought her tongue to his neck and up to his lips. He allowed entry as he met her with his own tongue. The two fought for dominance till Kyouka bested him just as Sayla before her.

The two of them wrapped their bodies tight around the other: Kyouka's nails piercing his skin on his back as he continued to pound her. She let out a cry as her juices washed away the blood that dripped from her vagina. Still having Sayla's juices on his cock made Kyouka's head spin.

"Well, shall we entertain our master?" Kyouka turned to Sayla who nodded.

The two of them pushed Natsu onto the ground with their feet and began to give him a _footjob_ while making out with the other. The two had been very close since they could remember, and when they were alone in Tartaros: experimented with one another. Natsu was blown away with the level of hormones racing throughout his body. He didn't know how much longer he could bare…

"AWH!" He bellowed as his member shot off like a rocket.

The two females smiled at him and then proceeded to sit on top of him: Kyouka had her lower lips being penetrated by his tongue and Sayla was once more mounted on his tower. They once more began to make out as Natsu played with Sayla's ass and she Kyouka's boobs.

The three lovers enjoyed every moment and desperately wished it would last forever. It was rather common with everyone who was bonded with Natsu, not that he had any arguments. They proceeded to switch spots again and again with Natsu once being left out of the sex party. While off to the side, he watched the two dragonesses finger one another till they came. Once they came, they proceeded to clean the other up and eat the other's pussy. Natsu blew his load and they all proceeded to what seemed as the ninth round.

"I've waited for this moment oh so long… Thank you for being our king Natsu, thank you for everything." Sayla placed a kiss on his lips.

"Never doubt our love for you. We will be by your side as we have truly fallen in love with you. Thank you for being our mate." Kyouka did the same.

Both dragonesses passed out shortly as Natsu's power began to flow through their bodies. As for Natsu, he was thinking of a way to get both girls back home and into his bed. When he finally managed to come up with something, both girls were in his bed, spread just far enough so he could slip right between them.

He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt as if he was changing inside as well. His goofy character changed to a mature one, but his feeling of just being himself changed. He turned into this perverted bastard who keeps fucking everyday instead of just trying to train to be the strongest around.

True he loved sex, but he also loved the girls not just for their sexual appeal but their hearts. He wanted to make that clear so tomorrow he'll set up a plan to take them all out to somewhere people go to have fun.

X_X

Wendy and her mother didn't come back yet, instead they sent a message that they'll be coming home in another week. So today the fairies were offered by Ophis to go the underworld and gather their own familiars. Being dragons of such power granted them the ability to nearly bend the rules of society to their whim, not that they planned on ever doing so. But no one rejected to the thought of getting more involved in this new world. So they left right after breakfast, deciding to let Natsu take a break.

The morning came quick to Rory's joy as she was on her way to her brother's room. She was ready to meet her new ' _sisters_ ' who her mother informed her were old friends of Natsu's. Everything from being dragons to always playing with him just made her want to meet them even sooner. She forgot however that her brother's room was on the other side of the house from where she was heading. She yelled in frustration and ran right to his door, a cloud of smoke as her entail.

"That's what happens when you're thinking of too many things at once. Well time to meet the rest of the family." She opened the door just to find the three occupants asleep. Giggling to herself she floated over to Natsu and used her magic to lift him gently off the bed and onto the couch in the center of his room.

"Since I didn't have any of you for these past few days, I think I deserve it for being a good girl." She removed her night gown and lined her lips up with his limp dick. The sudden touch brought Natsu to the world of the living, and face-to-face with Rory. Her face was red and she had a guilty frown on her face. Natsu blinked a few times before he smiled at her.

He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. His warmth breath tickled her and sent goose-bumps down her spine. She didn't reply as Natsu opened a portal to her room, courtesy of her showing how to do it.

"Well I know you've been good these past few days so I have no objections." He gave her a quick peck before she whispered something back.

"Glad to hear that, **_big brother_**." She said the last part in a funny way as Natsu was yet again reverted to his younger form. "Now don't worry, your **_big_** and **_strong_** sister will take good care of you." She giggled as she picked him up like a teddy bear and placed him on her bed. "Hope you don't mind if I start." Without waiting for an answer she put his slightly smaller than normal dick inside her.

"Just having you this way… I can't resist! I need to just dominate you." Natsu was defiantly not the type that liked being dominated, but this time he'd let it pass.

Rory kept going up and down on her ' _smaller_ ' brother. Her movements were escalating to the point where Natsu was now coming before she did. She wrote that down in her book as a victory. To say the whole event was dominated by Rory would be only half correct. Despite Natsu's reduced form, he began to move on his own, and bring Rory onto her back. She panted like a dog as her eyes became hazy and her tongue began to dry up.

She looked into Natsu's eyes and found the man she'd always dedicate herself too. She was only given one win today, as Natsu took back control and started pounding Rory's pussy. With each thrust a little amount of semen came out before the eventual time came. Natsu looked at his younger sister as she looked back up at him. Her smile was devilish and before he knew it he was being pulled in by her killer grip via her legs around his back.

They both came at the same time and proceeded to just simply gaze at one another. Rory played with Natsu's dick, keeping it alive before she rotated and did what she was planning all along. She began to tit fuck Natsu's member while licking it up and down. She brought her moist mouth to the tip and began making her way down town.

"So that's really the reason you wanted me like this…" Natsu said before she lowered her pussy on his face.

"Get to work or I'll keep you like this. Do a good job and I might reward you." He had no choice as her sweet lips rubbed against his face.

Rory once more began rubbing his erected dick till she was sure it wasn't going to get any bigger. Once satisfied she lifted her pussy and lowered it down on top, bringing her face to Natsu's.

"You look so cute like that Natsu." She kissed him as they moved against one another increasing their sexual pleasure. As they came to a climax, Natsu breathed a fireball into Rory's mouth this time as present. She enjoyed it so much, it gave her new strength which she was going to need today.

After all their fun, the two finished and Natsu was reverted back to normal. He played with Rory's hair as they stayed in each other's arms. The ever so famous grandfather clock tolled and the time was confirmed as twelve in the afternoon.

"Wow, it was just as long as last time… Geez Natsu, you never let me down." She giggled as she closed her eyes enjoying the moment they shared again.

They remained silent and let the quietness consume them. The only sound in the room was the clock, their breath and beating hearts. The moment was very enjoyable but it was interrupted when the scariest thing in all of creation made its presence known… **_Hunger_**.

"Heh, guess it's time to eat. What you say to going out for lunch?" Natsu looked down at his baby sister, her eyes as big as plates.

"Yes! Lets hurry!" She snapped out of her state and jumped off her bed.

With another snap, she'd replaced her clothes along with Natsu's. Now ready for their journey, the only area where'd they be safe to go to was back in the Gremory territory. So after they had their fill they thought they should at least stop by Rias, Akeno and the others.

As they walked through town they made it to a ramen shop which had today's special: _prime rib_. They jumped at the offer and even saw that there was a challenge.

"To who is brave enough, finish the Fuso Bowl and your entire order will be free." Rory said.

"I accept the challenge!" Natsu boasted.

"Yeah! Me too!" The two siblings smiled at each other and had their seat right on the main bar line.

Their food came out quick, two very large bowls overflowing with meat. The two siblings had stars in their eyes and smiled back at one another. On the count of three they dug in. Yet again another challenger failed to stop Natsu and this time Rory as well. _Could anyone satisfy their hunger_?

After their free meal, the two Dragneel's made their way to the Academy figuring that 'they' are back at school by now. Luck was on their side as they spotted Akeno walking with Rias around the track. Natsu waved to them, having the two devils smile that Natsu was there. They kept talking till they reached Natsu and Rory. With idle chat, they came into some laughter and gathered new information.

"Glad to hear that Issei is up. But on the other hand," Natsu turned to look at Rias. "Are you alright Rias? Something seems to be off…" Rias blushed, having Natsu caring for her seemed to be rather embarrassing.

"I-I'm alright. Nothing to worry about." She told him which he turned to a different matter. ' _Having say my name_ … _Why does it feel so good to hear him say my name_?' She thought.

"Well then, glad to see everything here is going fine. And now that I'm here, I might as well go say hi to Sona and Serafall. I bet those two over there missed me." Natsu chuckled, pointing at the two sisters near the gymnasium, Sona trying her hardest to hold back the satan from running over to Natsu and her best friend.

"Ok, well the period just ended and that's the end of our classes for the day." She looked at Akeno who had her eyes still glued to Natsu. "WELL me and Akeno here are going to head to the club room, stop by again if you want." She grabbed her best friend and took off to the club room.

"Well that was a weird reaction… Ok time to see the other two." Rory led the way. "Girls just love you don't they, Natsu?" Rory giggled.

"Yeah… I can't deny that. I honestly hope though it comes to a stop…"

"No you don't… You like pretty girls. So how many more to do plan on adding to this harem of yours?"

"I-I… I don't know. Not many more. My heart has a limit of spots." He said with an honest smile.

"Ahh, ok then."

"Natsu!" the Satan yelled running him down once she broke free of her little sister's grip.

The younger ran after her sister at un-human speed, tackling her to the ground. Rory backed up and laughed at the sight before her. Serafall had her but in Natsu's face while Sona was face first with Serafall, and her body perfectly stationed over Natsu's lap. The elder devil smiled devilishly and gave her sister a quick peck on the lips. The whole scene and event was to much for the young heiress and she fainted.

Another scene which caught the attention of the students who were still leaving school and the rest of the student counsel. Tsubaki rushed to her master's side and then brought her back into the school not saying a single word. The rest of the counsel just traded stares at Natsu and Serafall: each one of disgust.

"Hey! Don't look at my brother like that!" Rory yelled at them, fire lit in the back of her throat.

Her little act made the devils run: leaving just her, Serafall and Natsu in the middle of the field. The three got into a little chat, finally having Serafall get up and off of Natsu's face much to her displeasure. She wouldn't hide it, she really wanted the pinkette. Rory however refused to allow anything happen in her presence and kept them at an arms distance.

"So about that position…" Natsu asked Serafall who lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Ah yes! I already handed in your papers and had got you all set. You start next week after the current east wing physical education teacher leaves for her maternity leave. Well actually, you start Monday since it's already Friday. Enjoy your last weekend before work!" She laughed as she left in a hurry. "Bye bye Natsu! Bye Rory!" She blew them kisses as she left the human world.

"Your best friend is a little…You know."

"Special? Yeah, but you got to love her. I grew up with her since I can practically remember. We're both the same age, but she's older than me exactly one month. It's nice to have someone your age to hang out with. I was just happy mother let me hang out with a few other kids my age, she didn't like anyone really so it was something hard to get used to."

"She was the same for me growing up. The only friends I was allowed to hang out with were the children of her friends. So you already know that's a short list. Haha." Rory smiled at him, noticing they pretty much had a similar life growing up. Only Natsu's dark period was something that split them.

"By the way, did mother ever pick a suitor out for you?"She gave him a puzzled look. "You know, someone you're going to mate with and become their wife?"

"Only one… Dad even agreed to it to." She looked at her feet, flexing her toes in her opened-toed sandals.

"Oh? Well the poor bastard will never get the chance now. You're all mine." He smiled triumphantly.

"Actually, he did mate with me…"

"What?!" Natsu nearly passed out. "I will not ever let him touch you again! Who is he?!"

She then motioned him to lean forward and gave him a peck on the lips before whispering into his ear.

"You, stupid." She kissed him again, making him want to kick himself in the ass.

They spotted Issei walking out of the school and heading to the club house. They called out to him but it was if he didn't even hear them- rather he didn't acknowledge them. Figuring he must still be under the weather, they let him be and went to go check on the room he was assigned to from Monday on.

"Do you have any idea where the room is?"

"I would assume near the gym we just came in from… Oh hey maybe Akeno might know. Hey Akeno!" Rory yelled to the beautiful girl.

She smiled back and walked to them. Her smile not once fading, made it hard for Natsu to breathe. _So many hot girls that weren't bitchy in any way_ … _Could you blame him for being turned on by them_?

"Why hello you two. It's nice to see you again."

"You as well Akeno. Now that we got your attention," Natsu handed her a piece of paper Serafall gave him. "I'm assigned to this classroom starting Monday. Can you lead the way?"

"This is something else… Oh I'm sorry, I don't mind at all. This way." They followed the student to the room.

"This is the room. Oh, and here is the attendance book." She handed him the book.

"Wow, not many pages in here is there?"

"You only got two classes which both happen to be the third years." He nodded and went through the list, his face then had a dark cloud form above him as he read through the names.

"I'm your instructor?"

"Hai! It's an honor to be in your care _Natsu-Sama_. Or would you prefer it if I called you Mr. Dragneel? Perhaps _Sensei_?" She leaned in, having his arm between her breasts.

Rory pouted and decided to walk to the window. What she saw confused her. Issei was currently running track with Asia… ' _Wasn't he just heading to the club house_? _And when did he change his clothes_?' She thought as it became clear.

"We need to get to the club house now!" Not wasting any time she made her way down stairs and out the doors just in time to see Koneko and the Issei who was just on the track walk in.

By the time she got to the door, the roof exploded via destruction magic. She also noticed a sudden change in the time rift and spotted the devils in Rias' peerage out on the side by a tree. The absent student consul returned and began covering up the scene from the normal humans. Natsu walked over casually, not letting it seem as though he was worried. Next to arrive were Azazel and the valkyrie Rossweisse.

"Thank you Gaspy." Koneko said to the vampire.

Issei was in the verge of either strangling someone or just destroying the entire school.

"That bastard… He took Rias!"

A few more hours past by as Natsu and Rory came to the clear conclusion that Loki must have been behind this, and had Azazel confirm their theory.

"The damned prick even admitted to taking credit for it. He placed a curse on both Rias and Issei here."

"What's the curse gonna do?" Issei asked, more worried for Rias then himself.

"It will eat away at your heart, and manifest your deepest and darkest secrets. He didn't take having his plans interrupted, and this was his trump card."

Leaving the situation for the devils to take care of, Natsu and Rory headed back into town. Not wanting to go back home just yet, they might as well get dinner first. They headed to a dinner not far from Issei's new place.

" ** _Athena's Dinner_** huh? Sounds good to me. Ready Rory?"

"Yep! Let's go!" She ran down the street, as her hunger could not wait. Natsu laughed and sped up his pace.

Off to the side however he spotted a dark and shadowy figure looking at him with two eyes made of blue flames.

 **X_X**

 **Anyone catch the references?**

 ** _A/N: I want to thank those who are following this story. Thumbs up to you. As for how these chapters will be posted: Well do to my career I barely have time to write anything down. But I will post at least one chapter every month. On top of that, I'm writing multiple ones however this one has become the most popular._**

 **** ** _The reviews also got me really happy about this fanfic. So just like my other fanfics: I am looking forward to improving my work as a writer, and I hope some people are willing to support this series. - Thank you to those who followed since day one!-_**

 ** _Thanks for reading! I will update soon! So make sure to fav and follow the story. And Thanks again!_**

 ** _As for Natsu's harem: the fairies, Sayla, Kyouka, Serafall, and Rory. Akeno along with Rias might have second thoughts, but not conformed as of yet. Issei will still have his girls, minus the ones mentioned above if the story turns. As for Helena we'll just have to wait and see._**

 ** _But if you want to add someone to the harem, I'm listening to your words but I might ignore ones that are too farfetched. So tell me what you think. (Reviews along with PMs are the best way to hear ya.)_**

 ** _PS: Don't like it? Sorry. Also to the guest's to this fanfic, don't leave questions since I can't answer them for you. Create an account if you want to receive details._**

 ** _-DSC-_**


	5. Chapter V: Wide Open

_**True Blooded Dragon**_

 _ **A High School DxD & Fairy Tail Cross over**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own High School DXD or Fairy Tail, only my OC's. Warning: contains sexual references and activities. I have changed a few things… Made things fit more appropriately to my plot. Certain things will be different but I'll let you decide if you like it or not. You have been warned… again. Oh and clearly this is an AU where certain blood ties are different.**_

 _ ***And if you didn't read the top part the first time, then please (not saying any names) don't leave a comment. No one wants to hear or read unwanted statements.***_

 _ **This will be a mature fanfic with crude humor and of course lemons.**_

 _ **Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites and follows! (Sorry For the Wait!)**_

 _ ***This chapter contains a few OCs from my other fanfics but they won't stay long -come and go as the story progresses.***_

 _Does it do justice when one kills their loves killer? Or is it just a cycle of killing those who dared to be different? Will Natsu be able to face his very first friend?_

' _Stay for awhile, stay forever. Sing for the times you are bound to betray…'_

 **Chapter V: Wide Open**

 **Takes place where we last left off (Author's POV)**

Those blue eyes dug deep into the male's soul. Natsu couldn't believe what- _ **who**_ he was seeing. He stood still like an aging tower that give a short amount of time would collapse. Rory picked up on her brother's state and ran in front of him, shaking him out of his daze. The older sibling turned his attention to Rory for a mere second before losing sight of the figure in the shadows.

How much he wanted to know if that was her… The one who left all those nights ago. _How much he wanted to hear her voice_ …

"You ok Natsu?" Rory asked, worried about her brother.

"Um, y-yeah. I'm fine." He smiled back at his sister who was around his waist. "Let's go get some food."

"Ok!" She smiled and held onto his arm as they walked over to the diner.

The two of took a look around and saw the place had a few other people sitting down but overall it wasn't crowded. One group was on one side, roughly eight of them having a joyful time. And there was another group of three sat against the outer line of tables. There was a rather large woman who many could mistake for a bear and two little boys who weren't far off the size of their mother.

' _If they kept eating like the way they are, then they'll be fatter than a cow.'_ Both Natsu and Rory thought simultaneously.

It took a few moments before the waitress came over and greeted them. She was a rather tall girl, almost six foot. Her blonde hair was tied up into two twin tails and her bangs fit her face perfectly. Her blue eyes were the same shade of the beautiful ocean, making Natsu heat up a bit. Everything about this girl right from the start seemed to be perfect: he couldn't keep his eyes off her and had his mind go long. Her large breasts were around the same size of Erza's and he bet they even tasted good. Whoever was lucky enough to be with her, was loving a goddess in human form.

Even her voice… He would have to say it was very angelic and brought warmth to his large heart. He was crushing on her, and they just met. Rory coughed into her fist while elbowing her brother in the ribs causing the male to nearly fall on his ass.

"Ouch!" Natsu said as he rubbed his sore back.

The waitress came running over asking if he was ok, and without anything to stop her, she tripped: falling right on top of the male. Rory couldn't believe her brother's luck. His first time here and he already had girls falling for him… Well on top of him.

"Ohh, I'm sorry." She got up quickly and offered her hand to Natsu who shook his head before reaching for it. "I do hope you're ok." She said in a quiet voice which made her sound like an innocent young girl who was about to be taken as a bride.

"It's fine! Really! It's fine…" Natsu tried hard to keep his sword in his pants which Rory gulped, seeing it just made her wish to get out of here quickly so they could spend more time together... _**alone**_.

"Ok then. Welcome to the Athena's diner. My name is Lucy, if you please follow me this way to your seats." They followed the girl to a booth. "Here's the menus. Today's specials are listed on the second page. Be free to ask if you have any questions, shall I start off with drinks?"

"Sure. Thanks. I guess I'll have water." Natsu said still red in the face after the previous event.

"Ok. And you miss?" Lucy turned to Rory who was glaring at the waitress.

"I'll have the same." Rory said in a mutual tone.

"Already, I'll be right back with your drinks." Lucy scampered off, a little scared of the little girl. ' _It looked like she was going to devour me_ …' Lucy gulped, hoping that wasn't the case.

The two Dragneel's sat in silence for a bit before Natsu took out pen from the cup on the table and flipped over his place mat and drew a hangman on the back of it. With a sly smile he drew out the bar and placed out the spaces.

"Let's play hangman!"

"Sure, what's the topic?"

"People. Mainly those you and I know."

"Lame." Rory said making her brother pout. "Can't think of anything else?" Natsu shook his head, he couldn't really think of anything else besides food.

"Fine then, I guess I'll give it a shot." She looked at the paper and remained quiet for a bit.

With a snap of her fingers she smiled as she thought of the answer. She crossed her arms and smiled triumphantly.

"S." She spoke.

Natsu wrote down the 'S' and drew a head, beginning the hangman. Rory nearly died when she saw that there wasn't any 'S's. She guessed the next letter.

"W." Natsu looked at her for a moment before drawing the neck and writhing down 'W'. Rory began to panic and started sweating a lot. Lucky enough for her Lucy just arrived with their drinks.

"Hoh? Someone's playing hangman?" She smiled while looking at the topic and spaces. "Is the name Mirajane?" Natsu dropped his pen and just stared at the blonde.

He recovered and filled out the name. Rory and Natsu were both surprised that the girl knew the answer where as they never met before.

"Cool! I got it right!" She did a little dance and jumped a bit. "Ok, are you two ready to order?"

"I am. Are you Rory?" She nodded. "Ok, well I guess I'll start off with the sea food special. What sides does it come with?"

"Ah yes, it comes with your choice of soup and salad along with two sides of either: fries, baked potatoes, onion rings, corn, broccoli, and some other veggies. I recommend the cheddar-broccoli soup."

"I'll take you up on that."

"Ok, and what sides did you want?"

"I guess I'll have onion rings and do you have red-skin potatoes?" Lucy nodded. "Ok, I'll have that as well please." Lucy marked down his order and turned to the little dragoness.

"I'll have the same, but instead of potatoes, I'll have broccoli."

Lucy smiled and walked off to the kitchen, with a yell she gave the order and a male yelled back conformation. She laughed when the cook left a little sly remark that she almost threw a knife right at him.

"Lucky mom isn't here Leo… Otherwise I wouldn't mind taking you out back and beating you with that rolling pin. But if I did, I'll be the only one left to cook."

The male, Leo as Lucy called him remained silent, fearful of his sister's words. Like all sisters, they always got their little 'scary' side to them that'll make even the strongest shrink down in front of them. Natsu already knew of Rory's scary side…

They went back to the game, this time Rory changed the title into 'couples'. Natsu questioned it for a while as he tried to figure out the answer. Sometimes, the male was just too stupid to realize the clear choice.

"I give up. You win."

"No shit. I even started another body..." She teased even though it was the truth. "I'm hurt you didn't get this one..." She filled out his name before moving to the last one.

"Wait! The answer is _**Natsu**_ and _ **Rory**_!" She gave a half smile as she finished the test.

Food just arrived along with another round of drinks. The two dragons thanked Lucy for the meal before digging in. They had to admit, the food wasn't bad… it was really good. Only their mother made better.

Speaking of their mother, she was probroly waiting for them to come home. The two kids began to worry about their mother who was the type of mother who would worry if her kids didn't come back on time. Now that Natsu was back, Ophis began to start acting the way she used to many centuries ago. She was more warm hearted and enjoyed spending time with her family. Rory was truly grateful her brother came home, now she had her brother's love and the love of her mother instead of her usual cold shoulder and distant mother.

Ophis was still warm majority of the times around Rory while she grew up. She thought her daughter everything from the basics of life to how to fight. When she met her father for the first time, he took her into his arms and held her close: never wanting to let his princess go. As the decades went by, Igneel had a few matches against her which she was able to hold some ground before the King became serious. Both Igneel and Ophis enjoyed teasing their kids, but training was on a different level. No mercy for those who couldn't keep up. The younglings however did not disappoint.

When Natsu was really young, the equivalent to a four year old in human standards Igneel and Ophis used to take him high in the mountains and train him how to use his 'roar'. While both parents were in their actual dragon forms, Natsu always remained a child who watched as his parents blew the tops of mountains. Showing off was always something the Dragneel's loved to do and no one was an exception.

A loud bang was heard and the power to the diner went out, only leaving the exit signs as the only source of light minus the constant lightning strikes outside. The two dragons however didn't pay any heed to the weather as they still were stuck in their little daze.

While thinking about how things have changed, Rory mistakenly dropped her fork.

"I'm glad that mom has returned back to normal… It's all thanks to you Natsu." Rory said while looking under the table for her fork. Having all the senses of a dragon made it very easy to see in the dark. She found her fork, along with something she couldn't wait to have back inside her. Thinking that it would be fun to tease Natsu, she went onto her knees and began to rub her face against his boner through his pants.

Natsu nearly jumped but kept his cool. Rory noticed Natsu's reaction and smiled evilly as she unzipped his shorts and began to lick his member. Kiss after kiss was planted. The teasing went on for a while till Natsu decided to put an end to it. With a light pat on the head, Rory stopped her little fun, and went back up to her seat. If the power wasn't out, then she would've been seen and most likely labeled a pervert to the tenth degree.

"Please don't do something like that in public…" Natsu said with a red face not that anyone minus Rory could see.

The two returned to normal - ' _appropriate_ ' standards. The power was still out yet no one minus the overly fat lady and her brats who sat in the back of the place complained. Lucy however wasn't going to have any of it and continued to ignore her. The two Dragneel's sighed as they could sense and feel the temperature of the diner drop _**dramatically**_...

The woman got out of her seat and told her kids to go to the car. They obeyed, and went to the car not making eye contact with anyone: most likely because they were embarrassed. The poor kids might have acted a bit bratty but now that their mother began making a scene, all they wanted to do was go crawl under a rock.

"Hurry up! There's no point in staying for poor service. That damned girl is so stupid she doesn't realize that the bill is going to be on her." The cheapskate turned the tables against Lucy who stopped walking: her back still facing the larger and more beastly woman. She leaned onto the table at her side, trying to keep a fake smile as the words continued to attack her.

"I bet no one even cares to have such a useless waitress. You'd be better off as a hooker down at the local strip club!" Momma Bear laughed.

Lucy snapped the wooden table with her bare hand not that many people could see it in the dark. The very air surrounding the two females began to become ice cold where you could see their every breath. Lucy turned to the woman and with not known speeds, she grabbed the lady by her collar and threw her out the doors. The whole scene played by bit was all done in the matter of seconds as lightning struck down during the throw.

"Wow… She reminds of Lucy… But then again the Lucy I knew was a pervert." Natsu crossed his arms as the brown eyed girl crossed his mind.

The waitress gritted her teeth and yelled back at the woman who was dumbstruck at the strength the girl shown. Lucy sent a glare making the woman scramble to her feet, running to her car and running away. Despite the broken table which was the only thing broken, Lucy calmed down and smiled evilly. She leaned over from where she picked up the bear of a woman, and lifted up her purse. Digging through it, she got the money along with the proper tip amount which covered the meals and broken table.

Seeing that the woman was having trouble starting her car, Lucy threw the lady's purse right at her through her open window, smacking her in the face. She turned on the engine and sped away without a moment's glance. Lucy smiled triumphantly and walked back to the kitchen. She came back out with a dust pan and a broom to clean her mess.

"Well, I guess the Luce I know isn't that far off from this one… Just the eyes, height and this one seems cooler." Natsu smiled.

Rory just looked at her brother, waiting for more words to come out of his mouth before she slaps him for being an idiot. No one knows why he's such a blockhead, but when the times arise, he's always right on the spot. Rory was falling more in love with the man of her dreams every day.

"Sorry you had to see that," a male voice came out from the side. "My little sister doesn't like it when people insult her…" The blonde male said as he made eye contact with Natsu.

"Who does? Hahaha." Natsu cracked a laugh, making the blonde smile.

The male waved and went to ease his sister. Lucy sighed but nodded as she handed the tools to him and took a seat at the table next to Natsu and Rory. The two pairs of siblings remained rather silent for a bit till Natsu asked the first question, one that if humans heard it they'd laugh. Well to be more precise, he just stated an out of the blue statement.

"So you two are immortals… descendants of a god I assume?" The boy's smile grew and Lucy started to chuckle to herself.

"Are we that easy to be figured out?" Lucy said.

"Well, I guess nearly freezing the place and throwing some fat cow in the air and out the doors were minor hints…" The male said staring at his sister.

"Shut up Leo!" Lucy said to the male now known as Leo. "I wish mum was here so I could just go hangout with my friends."

"You mean the same friends that left you on your birthday last week, all alone? Nah, I don't think those are good friends." Leo said as he tried to make a 'protective' older brother scene. "Also, we're going to be closing up soon anyhow so no need to worry."

"We still need to clean up though…" Lucy sighed.

Rory and Natsu continued to stare at the other brother-sister duo. They figured that's how siblings usually act and didn't seem to be far off themselves.

"Also, back to your question. We are indeed the descendants of gods, but rather than just being immortals, we are the constellations. I'm Leo the Lion and this is my younger sister Lucy."

"I'm the wolf." She said with much pride as she beated her chest. "One of the youngest, but still one of the strongest." She then turned to Rory and then back to Natsu. "I take it you two are Ophis' kids?"

"Yep. " They said in sync. "Stop copying me!" They repeated their little banter for a bit till they just grew exhausted from it.

"Cool. Well we're the children of Athena, hence what we had our diner named… Well mom actually named it, we just work here so she doesn't need to hire anyone. She's a bit of a cheapskate. Haha." Leo said making Lucy puff her cheeks. "And Lucy here knows it's true."

"She's not as bad as dad though… He really needs to hold back some times."

They all continued to talk for a while as the power still remained off. They went from talking about how their family was, to how this world and the three major factions war consisting of devils, angels and fallen angels had no interest to them. Figuring that none of them fit into either category, there was no need to worry about it.

Lucy then got called over by a green haired girl over from the other side of the diner and went to go speak with her. Leo smiled as he waved over to the one male of the group who gave a smirk and a thumbs up.

"That kid sure moves fast… Can't believe he isn't even five hundred yet." He waved Natsu and Rory, telling them the food was on the house and to feel free to come back whenever they wanted.

Natsu grantee him they will most definitely take up on his offer. Yet besides leaving nothing, Natsu made sure to give a proper tip amount for the both of them to share. The two Dragneel's then got up and made their way to the exit, waving now to Lucy who smiled back at them. Natsu froze for a bit but was carted out by none other than Rory.

One thing the two of them picked on was something rather strange yet very familiar, the scent of those teens over by Lucy was very akin to a dragon. Playing it easy they made their way out and just at the final moment traded glances with the blonde male of the group. Natsu could feel just by gazing alone that the other male had something hidden and what he could only feel now was just a front. The girls around him were at the same level, making it seem very peculiar. That boy along with those girls could easily rival him and he looked somewhat forward to the day they'd meet again.

Once outside, they noticed the rain still hadn't let up and was coming down hard. The power was out for all the neighboring houses and buildings. The wind was picking up more strength and began to nearly de-root trees. As expected no one was outside in this weather which was very close to becoming a gale. They rushed to the other side of the street and under the overhangs.

"I guess we need to hurry back home." Natsu said while gazing up at the dark clouds. "I would think the others are quite bored and maybe even annoyed with the fact I didn't tell them that we were going to the human world. Erza seems to think I should always bring her home a cake…" He started laughing as he offered his arm to his sister. "It's best to hurry back, I don't want to think about what they would do to me."

Rory laughed and took her brother's arm. The two then proceeded to walk behind another building not that far off from the diner so no one would see them nor feel the portal open. The portal opened and they walked on through. On the other side they were greeted by their father who had a rather curious look on his face.

"Hey Dad. Something wrong?"

"I'm not so sure… But I do believe that your cousin Wendy needs your help. Apparently-"

"WENDY is in danger! I gotta-!" Natsu spoke as Igneel brought his fist slamming down on his head, knocking him into the ground with a complete body implantation.

"As I was saying, Wendy and her mother apparently ran into a group of devils along with some dragons who think they can take them out. Normally I wouldn't worry since she is with her mother and they're both very powerful." He turned to his wife who just started walking out of the front doors to greet her children.

"As your father was saying, there happens to be someone there who is able to harm them. Someone with the unique skills and magic meant to kill dragons."

"So a _dragon slayer_? We've faced many of them before so we shouldn't be in much of corner. Yet something's not right is it?" Natsu looked to his mother who gave him a smile.

"My, you've become so smart. But I have to say it isn't a dragon slayer. This world lacks even more knowledge about us than Earthland did." Ophis said as her son began scratching his head.

"I can't think of anything else that could harm a dragon." He looked to his sister who just shrugged her shoulders. "I believe whatever is going on, that if they requested our help no matter what we need to oblige. When family is in danger, you jump for them."

"That's my son." Igneel beamed. "Yet I must warn you to keep a rather omnibus role. Try to gather intel rather than just jumping head first into their little brawl."

"Also pay in mind that my sister is hurt. Someone was able to get a good hit on her so she is slightly below one hundred percent." Ophis said as she motioned for Igneel and Rory to go back inside, leaving just her and Natsu outside.

"Anything else mom?"

"I'm going to go with you. I seems there is a possibility that I know who's behind this." Ophis reverted to her childish form which everyone knows her to possess and keep her adult form only for her family's eyes.

The 'little girl' led the way, her son following suite right behind her. Another portal opened up courtesy of the loli who wore her blank-expressionless face. The two of them remained silent on their little trip, not saying a word till they reached the other end of the portal.

X_X ( _ **Now at the same mountain range as Wendy and Esdeath**_.)

"Guess this is the place… Man mom, your sister really likes the cold." Natsu said as he began rubbing his arms for warmth. "It's gotta be ten below… How can any thing live in this condition?!" He whined.

"It's not supposed to be like this… Not till we get to the top that is. Something big is going down and we need to hurry. I don't like keeping my little sister waiting. She tends to be a brat…" Natsu jumped at his mother's sudden change in character.

Ophis just laughed at her son's dismay. Her son was so much like Igneel that she was having many flash backs of events just like this one with her mate instead of her son who was currently using fire to keep himself warm.

"Are you really that cold?" Ophis raised a brow as Natsu comically fell face forward into the snow and made a snow angel…

"She does love it here in the mountains… Get up Natsu otherwise you'll freeze to death." Ophis joked.

Natsu couldn't tell and lit his whole body on fire along with the land around him, creating a large twenty-foot diameter around him. He jumped up to his feet and shaked off a bit. The two of them hurried back to the subject at hand, and ran to an old castle-like structure which was crawling with devils along with demons. Natsu licked his lips as he looked at his prey. Ophis however held him by his collar despite his eagerness.

"Patience Natsu. We need to spot the others first before we make our presence known. Think smart here." Ophis flicked his nose.

The younger dragon listened and watched his mother begin to work her magic. Two devils seemed to be going around on patrol on the outskirts of the structure and heading directly towards their location. Both Dragneel's remained silent as the eldest one made a silent motion. Natsu read it clear, and proceeded to remain

While waiting, they over heard the clumsy fools talk about their plans. It was all too easy to get everything they needed just by lending an ear. Everything from how many troops they had sent, to even the name of their leader. The information seemed too good to be true, and Ophis expected as such. With yet another nod, Natsu leaped and killed the two guards by smashing their heads deep into the ground.

Ophis sighed, she didn't mean kill them… Well she did, but not by making a lot of noise. Without any doubt others heard the ' _bang_ ' and quick cries for help. As if on cue, six more devils arrived at the scene, eyeing their deceased comrades. Just standing there right in between the two bodies was Natsu who was scratching the back of his head till they made their move. Three of the devils jumped up in the air and launched fire based attacks to Natsu's joy.

He just stood still and let the attacks hit him dead on, a roar of triumph echoing through the snow covered trees. The devils laughed and cried as they ' _killed_ ' their enemy. Growing tired of this little deboggle: Ophis walked out from her spot and behind Natsu who was still covered in the flames- having the smoke cover his figure along with his mother's who was now standing next to him.

"We got him! Cocky bastard probroly caught Mitchell and Reigns by surprise." One devil said as he landed in front of the fire. "It's about time we had some heat around here. We've been freezing with all this snow." He rubbed his shoulders as the remaining devils gathered around him and the flames to keep themselves warm.

The other devils made small and idle chit-chatter. The whole event lasted at most thirty seconds till Natsu had enough of hearing the devils. Doing what he does best, he started sucking in the flames, the very sound of it made the devils jump back in fright.

"What's going on?!"

"What's happening to the fire?!"

"No way…"

"Are you kidding me?! He's a dragon!" The eldest one yelled as Natsu finished his meal. "Radica, go tell the others there's more dragons!" he turned to the only female of the group.

"Right away!" She spread her wings and took flight.

Natsu looked disappointed as he wanted to have some fun with his prey, but now that they're rushing him it was time to end this little show. On top of that, he was worried for his aunt and cousin who are in a tight pinch.

"Sorry but I'm in a rush and I already wasted time here… So I'm just going to end this now." He snapped his eyes forward and towards the groups elder.

He halted his movement as he saw through with his attack. With what many could say was an easy one-sided fight: all the devils minus the female who was flying away ended up on the ground with their flesh and wings burnt. Looking up at the fleeing devil Natsu took a few steps forward before summoning a ball of black flames in his palm. He brought his hand in front of him: raising it high as he brought it back and having it take the form of a javelin. He sighed as he locked on to his target. With much precision, Natsu hit his target. The javelin made of pure black flames pierced right through the girl's chest and burned her body into nothingness.

"I hate killing women..." He said as he looked over to his mother who was already making her way to the fortress. "Wait up mom!" He ran to her as she slapped him when he came in range, telling him to calm down.

Within five minutes they reached the fortress and dealt with everyone who crossed in their path. Ophis then pointed above, pointing out her sister and Wendy who were currently fighting off some sort of demons which neither prior mention ever seen before.

"What the hell are those things?!" Natsu yelled out loud, drawing the remaining foes towards him and his mother.

"Shut it. Those have to be some sort of experiment… I have never seen such beings before in all my lifetime." Ophis ignored the grunts that came at her as once they came within twenty feet radius of her, they completely disintegrated into utter nothing ness.

One would think they would learn that their attempts were futile, and that their lives were being wasted… Instead they kept charging right at her till one devil wised up and took into the air as he prepared his magic attack. Instead of wasting anytime waiting for him to complete his move, Natsu impaled him before spinning his body clean off his fist and into the remaining foes on the ground.

A large black demon which bared resemblance to a griffon made up of shadow-like flames flew straight at the pinkette who kept his eyes glued to his mother. Despite not paying any attention, he landed an uppercut to the beak of the beast causing it to howl out in pain. The beast glared its eyes at its foe who paid little mind to it, as if he was an annoying fly and nothing more. Enraged, it once more charged Natsu, this time landing a hit on Natsu's chest.

Natsu gritted his teeth as the beasts claws tore into his flesh and proceeded to pull him down with it, hurtling into the ground below. The beast then opened its mouth as a green light emerged from his throat. The beast blasted its attack straight at Natsu's non-moving body, having a direct hit and large explosion erupt shaking the very grounds. All the snow around the area where Natsu fell was now clear of it and was scorched blacker than his normal vest. The beast however wasn't done as it lunched yet another attack which added to the previous insult for injury.

Ophis ignored the whole event knowing her son was far stronger than anyone and anything here. She had one goal: get to her sister and niece before they come over powered. Going around and from what she has seen so far, the only ones who could even come close to hurting any of the dragons present must be those demons currently fighting Esdeath and Wendy.

"If I remember correctly, then the leader should still be up there." She made a bee-line to the roof just in time to see her sister 'kill' a shadowy figure that bared resemblance to a Romanian-knight with a glowing red visor.

Out of all the figures on the roof, Wendy and Esdeath were up against at least four of the same black knight which was down for the count, and three other figures which were very similar to the knights but appeared to be a reptile of some sort. Yet the main head appeared to have a cloak on, covering his appearance. In total minus the figure head: seven of these abominations remained while Natsu dealt with the griffin looking one.

As Wendy saw her aunt come into view, she felt more relieved now that her mother could relax a little more. Not that long ago when these devils and demons showed up, only the mountains retained snow at the peeks. Yet one demon turned every single drop of rain from an earlier rain shower into snow. The suddenness and the quick planning led to where things now laid. The center figure with the cloak was the one issuing orders to the others and his fellow three lizards remained at his sides as if they were his guard.

"Well looks like Ophis is here as well… Should've been done by now but I guess it can't be helped. Risk! Bone!" He called to two of the black knights. "Take care of that woman. The rest of you can focus on Ophis." The knights followed his demands and went to their targets.

Ophis only looked back at the two black knights which now faced her. She couldn't dent the fact they had power but in comparison to her they were but ants. At least that's what she thought… One knight pulled a sword through his rib cage ( _well were it would be if he had one_ ). It was made of the very same black flames they were, and he brought it down fast and just missed Ophis who stared wide-eyed at her foe.

'Is this actually happening? Someone can reach those levels of speed…?' She thought about it till the next knight followed his friend's lead and brought his sword just above her head till Ophis disappeared. Both knights now stood still in the air while gazing around trying to find Ophis.

"You are fast… But you're still not even close to me. It is impossible for you to defeat me." Ophis called from above as she sent a bolt of flames straight at them, engulfing them whole and removing them from existence.

Two of the lizards that guarded the main head just then started to create some space between their leader and themselves, forming a triangle formation with their leader in the back. Both guards copied their underlings and brought forth a weapon from the very insides of their bodies. One took out a bow staff and the other took out a scythe with a rather weird blade that had the bladed edge on the outside rather than the inside. Yet unlike the knights, these weapons were solid, and not made of flames.

They both then started to move towards Wendy while spinning their weapons in either their left or right hand depending form which side they came from. Wendy backing up till she found some good footing attacked with slashes of wind cutting through the two lizards. Yet despite the clean cut that was all to it, nothing more. They still remained unharmed as they recovered and continued their march. Wendy had sent a few more wing slashes sent this time to each of them, but still had the same end result. She could hear them start to laugh at her only making her angrier. The third one then joined in holding a long sword, and covering the rear.

Her next attack however halted their laughter and movement. Gathering wind into her mouth, Wendy released a roar which removed them completely from this plane and went far into the grounds below blowing away any trees in its path. The roar grabbed the attention of the two older dragonesses who just finished their own matches. All the other demons were dead, just leaving the leader all alone against three dragon goddesses. The leader sighed and had his body split into another copy of himself and so forth till three more lizard guards stood with him. He let out a grunt as he pulled out some of the flames that made up his left arm and split it into five balls which went into the air and took shape of the fallen knights. Esdeath gritted her teeth as she saw that this battle was far from over.

"It's amazing… No matter the damage or what happens to my spawns, they can be replaced with ease." His body returned back to normal as the flames came to life quickly. "They're made from my very _**will**_. My very desire gives them life."

Growing beyond annoyed and pissed, Wendy broke character and charged straight at the leader. The others didn't even move to protect their leader or themselves. Instead they planned to let the young dragoness release her anger…

Wendy landed a perfect punch and followed up with a spinning round house kick both to the head of the leader. Her attacks did force the figure to be pushed back a bit but the flames which made his body only roared with life as he back handed her and sent the dragoness flying back to her mother.

"Foolish girl… It's not your time yet. But I'll give you the rare pleasure and tell you, you actually are the first being who has ever landed a hit on me and _**survived**_. Maybe in the next few hundred years if you somehow make it out of here, you might actually be able to fight me one on one." The leader said in a very much laid back voice which would forever be scratched into all those present heads.

"Who are you?!" Wendy roars while grabbing onto her left arm which suffered damage due to the black flames. "You dare come here… to my family's territory and attack us?!" Wendy gritted her teeth as she wanted to attack again but felt too weak to do so.

The leader only sighed and raised a hand, signaling his men to attack the injured dragoness. Those who were preoccupied had no chance to stop the flame demons from charging straight at Wendy. She stood her ground and got into a defensive stance while glaring at the incoming threat. It was all in slow motion…

Each step seemed to take a day but she was helpless. As they moved their weapons towards the young dragoness, a loud roar pierced the heavens and the griffin which Natsu was facing crashed into the group with Natsu holding his hand at the beast's throat.

With a loud roar he continued to use his unyielding strength and forced the group to the floor before sending them hurtling down the fortress floors and down the mountain. His attack left everyone including his mother stunned. However he was far from done with his quarry. His face was beaming with anger as lightning began to circle his body. He looked down at the group which barely managed to survive the attack let alone the fall. Natsu with to a great extent of anger took a quick breath before releasing a torrent of flames and lightning at them, engulfing the bodies and eliminating the very grounds and forest below. The roar he used against Hades on Tenrou Island failed in comparison.

When he finished his attack, he turned all his attention to the last remaining candidate. Coming up to a more comfortable position, Natsu whipped his brow before he asked his much needed question.

" _ **Is that all**_?"

"I believe for now it is. Nice to meet your acquaintance Natsu. But I have to keep a schedule so that's enough for now." The leader said as he opened a portal behind himself. "I do apologize for the amount of snow… That was honestly my bad." He laughed.

Natsu however won't let it end there, oh no. He wanted the blood of the bastard who dared hurt his family. He brought his fist back and blasted from his feet and to his target, destroying the figures' hood along with knocking him off balance in a large explosion. He was surprised that the figure was solid instead of just like all the spawns; his attack had an actual hit which made the pinkette feel some relief.

"Still so stubborn…" the male said with his red eyes cut through the smoke letting everyone know he still lived. "Always complicating things." His now blue eyes came to be as the illusion died out.

Now as the smoke cleared, they could make out the face of someone they all thought was dead. A young male with the same colored hair as Wendy.

"No…" Natsu backed up, scared of what- who he saw in front of him.

"This can't be right… This-! What sort of twisted joke is this?!" Esdeath said. "You can't be him!" She started to sob and cry, having her older sister comfort her.

Ophis remained silent as she watched her sister stand up and walk slowly to where Natsu was along with the other male. Wendy followed her mother and came to lean on Natsu who didn't move with the sudden weight added. He was too focused on the blue haired male in front of him.

"I wish you didn't do that…" The now revealed blue haired male brought his hand back before releasing a vortex of wind right back at the ground, masking his escape.

Wendy however ran to the male as he was about to make it into his portal. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she cried softly into his back which was solid. He turned to the side, facing away from the girl and started cursing under his breath before sighing. He couldn't wait any more yet he felt so obligated to do something…

"If only things were different…"

"What are you talking about?! Explain yourself _Helios_!" Natsu yelled.

Instead he just ignored the pinkette and placed his hands on Wendy's around his waist.

"I'm sorry…" He removed her hands and left her leaning over with her bangs covering her face. "I can't say anything more. This is goodbye." He walked through the portal and left the dragons alone.

Natsu slammed his fist into the ground before releasing a roar witch cut through the clouds, making any and all animals flee within thirty miles. Nothing but pent up anger and rage now cycled through his body. He calmed down however as he went to Wendy who just jumped into her arms and cried her heart out. Natsu couldn't take it anymore and began to let the tears roll down his cheeks.

The young dragons weren't much different from the elder two: all of them had tears in their eyes. Everything made no sense… That is till they found out that _Helios_ was the one who harmed Esdeath and was the one who broke the seal which blocked outsiders from entering their territory. ' _Only those of their blood could enter unless escorted by a blood member_.' Natsu recalled his mother saying.

"He brought the enemy to our home… He destroyed our home, our land. My own son attacked me." Esdeath whimpered as she let her sister hold her up. "He got a good shot at me… But it's not life threatening."

"Glad you're ok. Let's get you back home. Don't worry about things here, you'll both be fine were your home is." Ophis gave her little sister a smile which couldn't be returned.

Instead a simple 'thank you' was given by the hurt mother, both emotionally and physically. Natsu walked over to his mother an aunt: Wendy held to his chest crying which Natsu just bit down on his tongue as he couldn't bare seeing her cry. They waited for Ophis to open a portal back home.

"Let's go home…" Ophis said to the group which gave no reply.

X_X ( _ **Back at the Dragneel residence: 2 hours prior**_ )

Erza and Mira were going at it in the arena, testing their newly acquired strengths while Lisanna and Cana were nursing their wounds from a previous match. Rory and Igneel sat in the stands and watched the sparks fly between the two rivals. Rory was impressed her little sisters were honing their abilities so well as if it came natural.

Igneel on the other hand was wondering when the two would actually stop and give themselves time to breathe. The older dragon however was also enjoying what he saw, and was even more proud of his son for claiming such girls.

"These girls have earned my approval. They will bear the next generation of Dragneel's!" Rory sighed and slapped her father on the back of the head, knocking him head first into the bench in front of him.

"It's still too early for grand kids! Besides, I will be the first to bear my brothers child." She said unknowing of her surroundings.

"Oh, is that so Rory?" Came the voice of Sayla. "I do recall that I was his first love interest, so that right should go to me."

"Quite you old hag." Rory glared at her elder.

"You did not just say that…" Sayla showed her canines, ready for a fight.

"You bet I did! You want to fight about it?!" Igneel decided now would be a good time to stop the match currently going on between the redhead and snow haired girls.

"Alright, you two have been at it for a very good amount of time. Time to take a rest." Erza and Mira both stopped and turned to their new father. "You're both tremendously good fighters, I'm more than proud to call you both my daughters."

"Thank you." They said in sync before giving each other a hug and heading over two the other girls.

Kyouka came over with a towel and some bottles of water for them, which they took without any denial. She smiled at them and just wanted to apologize for her previous actions against them. They waved her off, telling her not to worry about it. They were now family so all is forgiven. That made her smile and tear up a bit but she was so happy that she was forgiven so easily.

"Besides, we'll need to talk about Natsu later… Better get ready for some fun right Erza?" Mira came from behind and started foundling her breasts making both Erza and Sayla blush. "You can make up from last time you two had some alone time."

"Big sis!" Lisanna whined from the side. "Don't do that in front of us!"

The girls began to tease one another but left it at that since Natsu was supposed to be coming back soon. In the mean time, they all joined Igneel in the stands as Rory and Sayla were about to have their duel. To say the air was intense would've been an understatement. The air so thick and hot that swirls of wind began to take shape, evolving into mini-twisters.

"I haven't seen Sayla in an actual fight since we were young and playing with Natsu." Said Kyouka who watched the two girls bring their power up till they were ready. "Best keep back, Sayla tends to be a bit explosive."

With that remark, Sayla blasted from her feet and straight at Rory who didn't have a chance to evade her attack. An elbow right to the back of the head, knocked the young dragoness to the ground- out cold. The event made the fairies freeze as their souls began to exit their bodies. If Sayla had used her strength- her actual power against them at Tartaros no one would've survived. From the ring Sayla called out to those still sitting down, welcoming another challenger.

"Come on, I messed up and ended this to soon… I'm not satisfied yet! Who else thinks they are going to have Natsu's child before me?!"

No one dared to neither move nor say anything. They were speechless... It isn't the first time they've seen an instant K.O., since Laxus and Gildarts always did that to Natsu before. Yet now this was a whole other league… Those who were fighting were dragons: beings who could wipe out nations instantly. Sayla sighed when no one took her up in the ring so she went over to Rory and carried her in her arms as she walked her back to the house.

"I need to take of my little sisters…" Sayla sang as she disappeared from view.

Kyouka took in all those around her, realizing they still needed to train and expand their skills. Even though Sayla and her were turned into demons prior, the fact they had dragon DNA hadn't changed at all. So everything they did nearly came naturally to them, an advantage over the fairies who are still getting used to it.

Igneel unlike the others wasn't shocked at all of the end results of the fight. Sayla used to be able to keep up with Natsu when they were young, so it was nothing out of the ordinary. Rory lost simply because she is hot blooded just like her brother and always rushes into things. He wouldn't tell anyone but he knew they got that trait from him.

"Um, Igneel?" the male pinkette turned to the speaker.

"Yes Erza?" He answered the redhead.

"Do you know when the others are supposed to be back?"Igneel put his hand behind his head as he thought about earlier. "I know they went somewhere but I just wanted to talk to him… Alone if you can tell." Erza blushed but Igneel unlike his son understood females and the way the talk…

"They went to go pick up Wendy and her mother. They should be back very soon. If you want I can Natsu meet you alone in your room: tell him you wanted to talk to him if you wish."

Erza nodded silently and turned her heels and started to walk back to her room. Yet before she left, she muttered a quick and silent ' _thank you_ ', making the king smile back.

"I got such nice kids… I wonder how Zeref is doing with Mavis. I would think they'd be coming home soon." He walked over to the others who were sitting down nursing their wounds but they all had smiles on their faces.

"I can't believe Rory got taken out so quickly…" Lisanna said, still not getting over how quick things were moving.

"It only proves the fact she's Natsu's sister. Both of them seem to have that reckless trait." Mira smiled to her younger sister who reflected the same emotion.

Cana remained silent as she looked at her bottle of water which seemed foreign to her. Always being surrounded by alcohol, it was rare to see the brunette drinking something else. But that was just for those around her. No one really knew her as well as they thought, but they all loved her like a sister and in the case of Igneel and Ophis: a daughter. She was more than welcomed to be there and in fact if the subject ever came up, they wouldn't let her deny her place was with them.

"You see deep in thought Cana. Is there something troubling you my dear?" Igneel asked.

"Just thinking I should cut back on the drinking… I got too much of an addiction to alcohol. I take after my mother for this bad habit. Man what would she say if she saw me now…"

"What would she say?" he took a seat next to her. "Good news I hope." He chuckled.

"Yeah… She would be happy I found a guy who truly loves me and will never leave me alone." She took a pause. "I honestly feel blessed even though I wasn't really the type who believed in gods and such… I could surely say she'd be proud of me. Heck she would be so happy to hear that I'm becoming a dragon. She was always the one person who always told me stories about them and how cool it would be to meet one." She took another breath as Igneel looked on.

"She must be doing cartwheels right now since I've done everything she's ever wanted of me."

"Are you happy though?" Igneel asked while looking at the sky above. "You seem to be holding something back; do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm that obvious aren't I…" She smiled as she finished the rest of her bottle. "I just want to be very clear. From this point on I will need to try my best to keep up with Natsu. I refuse to let him leave me behind in the dirt. Call it rivalry, or just call it a sister's love." She jumped to her feet and waved by to Igneel who remained all alone now.

"She is going to be a very nice woman. She's going to be a better mother when the time comes. Hmph Hmph."

X_X

A few hours passed till a scream was heard not so long after everyone went back inside the house. Lisanna was the one who screamed when she saw Natsu carrying Wendy in his arms while Ophis was in her adult form: having her younger sister Esdeath lean on her for support. Erza ran to Natsu's side as she wanted to make out Wendy's condition.

"She's hurt a bit, but… I-I don't know how to detail the events… However I'll tell you later what happened." Natsu brushed past the crowd of the girls and kept walking till he reached Wendy's room.

Once he entered, he placed her down on her bed as she started to cry again. Knowing full well the others were gathered outside the doors Natsu sighed. He didn't want to leave Wendy even if it was for just a second. She needed him. She needed him to be there for her in these moments. For as long as Wendy could remember her older siblings- her only siblings died when she was just a youngling- barely fifty. Her father was the first to go…

"I thought I was the only one left… All I had left was you Natsu. You were the only person who ever cared for me- the only person who protected me. You did everything with me; you were the older brother I lacked."

"Wendy…"

"Just to see his face again… No wonder I was attached to Mystogan. The hair was a reminder of Helios and the others." She thought back to when she saw them. "They were all round your age Natsu, so I figured you'd remember them best."

"If they actually spent time with us like siblings and cousins should've then… I don't know." Wendy looked at Natsu as he thought back about the few times he actually spent with his other cousins. "To be honest, they never were that friendly towards others. Whenever we did hangout even for just a bit they'd keep to themselves. Yet Helios was different… He was shy and very kind."He broke off as he remembered his cousin.

"I have to say Wendy; you are the most sociable one out of all of them. I see you just as I see Rory, my little sister who I'd do anything for."

His words nearly made Wendy jump from her resting spot and hug him to death. To hear him say that just meant so much to her. She teared up along with getting red in the face again, causing Natsu to worry. Panicking he brought his hand to her head checking for a fever or anything that might be off, just proving yet again to the world he is very dense.

With a slight movement and lack of balance, Natsu ended up landing on Wendy: their lips only a few inches apart. Both now blushing didn't dare make the next move since now wasn't the time-

Instead of listening to their brains, they ended up going into a deep and passionate kiss which both asked themselves why they waited so long. The rest of their short 'alone-time' together came to an end as the moment they broke the kiss Erza along with the other fairies and Rory knocked down the door to see their friend/cousin.

"Already making a move on her and you just got back…" Cana pointed out the obvious.

"Such a perverted brother I have." Rory smiled.

"Is there no limit to his lust?" Mira teased.

"I wouldn't mind going at it for a bit…" Erza said not realizing she said that out loud.

The redhead's little spout made the rest of the girls laugh but had their attention focused on the same goal. However Natsu had the strength to deny the girls this one time since he didn't feel up to it emotionally and same could be said for Wendy. So instead of going into any sort of sexual activities, they all gathered around Wendy's bed and just sat down around her as the two began to discuss the earlier events.

They started from why they went to who they faced: many devils which seemed to have no greater desire in life other than to kill Esdeath and her daughter Wendy. The devils ranged from all sorts of levels but none of them were ultimate so it was fairly easy to dispatch of them. However the main concern Esdeath had the whole time was how they were able to break through the barrier… Not even the strongest dragon king could've broken through it so something right off the bat set fear into her heart.

"We ended up killing all the devils that came, but then when their numbers were reduced to a few dozen, these weird figures showed up. They happened to be made purely of black flames very similar to what Natsu had in herniated from his mother."

Natsu decided to add his two cents in.

"Well you'll inherit your mother's ice so fair trade I say…" Wendy ignored him and then proceeded to continue.

"The figures at first all appeared to look the same till they started to spread out and take weird shapes. My mother decided she wanted to finish things quickly… She went for the head figure that didn't move an inch once she was only breaths away from punching him in the face. Yet before I could even see it, the figure landed a kick to her side, causing her to cry out in pain."

Wendy paused as she didn't want to say anymore. The rest of the story was too painful to elaborate on. Instead she let Natsu say his part from the time he arrived.

"Well when we first came my mother was beyond shocked that the forest was covered in snow, it was so cold that even I felt like needing a coat." He rubbed his arms up and down. "Yet we decided to listen on to a group of devils who were going around on patrol, guessing they suspected some help. Despite their efforts, they were killed off easy. Another patrol group however saw the death of the one who tried to fly away… So long story short, they knew we were there and all of them split to go after me and mom. Anyone who even dared to look at mom died instantly while I had some enjoyment with my foes."

"Natsu always being the big shot." Mira noted making the rest of the girls laugh, including Wendy.

"As I was saying…" Natsu said with a big tick mark on his head. "After the devils were killed off, a loud roar echoed from above and I could see this big monster thing come at me."

"It was a griffon by the looks of it." Ophis said as she came out of nowhere which was very common for her to do.

"… The beast was very strong, it was made up of the same flames the others Wendy mentioned earlier, and it ended up having a major attack which if I wasn't me… Well let's just say if I wasn't a dragon, I would've died on the spot." The eyes of the crowd became glued as they waited for the next words to come out of his mouth.

"I ended up tossing the beast back into a few of the guards who went after Wendy." Natsu said as if it was a normal event, completely changing his earlier attitude.

Erza edged him, knowing full well that it wasn't the last part. A simple fight wouldn't have them so sad and angry… No, something must have happened that really tore into them. Yet instead of pushing to far, she let Natsu come out and say it by his own will.

"I had enough toying around and got serious. That beast I fought had wicked strength and could easily cause major trouble on a battlefield." He paused as it all replayed back in his head. "I saw my opening and took it. The flame monsters- knights whatever came back to life as they split from the last figure, only confirming the fact he was the leader." He looked over to Wendy and then continued.

"Seeing that I was still busy with the griffon and that Wendy was going to be attacked, I quit horsing around and grabbed the beast by its throat and went straight into the crowd of incoming enemies. Not giving them any time to recover, I released a roar that knocked them through the structure: hurtling them into the ground below till not even the ground below remained."

"Sounds like you went over kill on them…" Lisanna said which Rory wanted to hear more.

"I want to hear more! I never get to see my brother fight!" She started acting like a little grade schooler.

"Natsu really saved me…" Wendy said as she nursed her arm while trying to sit up.

"As I was saying: I followed up with a roar which removed all of them from existence… _I have to apologize for destroying the place_ …" He said the last part in a quiet voice as he recalled the damage he'd done to the fortress. "Then I turned my attention to the lone figure who somehow recreated the very same creatures Wendy and the others just beat. However this time no one had the patience to deal another round with those losers."

"I asked then: 'Is that all?' Man I felt really cool saying that." Natsu started to act like a goof again. "But the thing is… When I heard his voice, I couldn't move. Something felt off about the whole situation. He knew my name despite us never meeting each other and acted as though we've met, but never face to face."

"So like he's seen you from a distance or something like that?" Cana asked as she put her mug down on a coffee table.

"Yeah. He then started to act as if he knew me... Like really knew me." Natsu didn't want to really say the next part since Wendy was there, but as for reassurance she grabbed his arm and nodded it was ok.

"Wanting blood for what he done to my family: I rushed at him with my fist covered in my usual red flames mixed with some lightning. I made contact with his head destroying his hood which wasn't like the black flames as it was a solid piece."

"The event created an explosion which covered the roof as we could then make out Natsu who jumped back from his attack- staring straight at his target who's red glowing eyes died down to glowing blue ones. As the smoke cleared so too did the identity of the male."

"It was a male known as Helios. My youngest son." Esdeath said as she walked into the room with seemingly good health despite her injury not that long ago.

Noticing a glare from her daughter, nephew and sister she waved them off.

"It's fine, I'm healing up fast. In the mean time continue." She took a seat off to the side of the bed in a lazy-boy.

"So this Helios guy is your-"

"He's my older brother…" Wendy cried as she put her head between her knees. "My own brother who's been dead for so long…"

X_X ( _ **Time skip- three days**_ )

Ophis and Natsu were currently walking to the arena, talking about certain things… Mainly Ophis telling him all the goof-ups his father did/made, making the younger dragon laugh. They ended up walking into Wendy; well Ophis did since she didn't see the young dragoness since she was in her actual adult form and stood above the bluette.

"Sorry Wendy, didn't see you there my apologies."

"It's ok." She replied with a smile in her face as all and any traces of the horrid event disappeared as if it was only a dream.

"Yeah, mom is pretty tall…" Natsu said while trying to measure up to his mother who had about four inches on him: roughly six two.

"Don't worry Natsu, you're still growing… Same goes for you Wendy." Ophis looked at her niece who was currently grasping her breasts in sadness.

" _Why_ _does everyone have to point out I have small breasts_ …" she muttered while her bangs covered her eyes.

The three then walked together into the arena and took their seats in the stands, right next to Esdeath and Igneel who were laughing and smiling. All in all, they were enjoying their family time together and seemed to have no worries. Seeing his son: Igneel patted to the spot next to him, leaving enough room for him.

The boy sat down next to his father while his cousin, aunt and mother took the row behind them. Rory made her way up from the arena floor and popped her but right next to her mother and Wendy. The girls began talking about a few things and then moved on to who they think was going to win the contest.

"My guess is Erza. I could however see Mira coming up from behind as she is very good at reading the battle situation." Wendy said. "From what I can say though, Lisanna is no slouch and same for Cana. All in all, their real goal is to get a better handle on their developing strengths now that they've reached their final stage of their metamorphism."

"Yeah, they're finally developing well. Soon they'll be able to be on the same level as Kyouka and Sayla." Rory said sweating as she recalled how fast Sayla knocked her out. " _Scary thoughts… Scary thoughts…_ "

It's been a little more than a fair amount of time since the previous event. Everyone retained the same joyous attitude and eventually started to hang out more in the arena. They spilt from going in pairs of 2v2 to the normal 1v1. Earlier today Ophis came up with an idea to boost everyone's spirits: a tournament. The prize was to have a one week trip somewhere of their choosing so they could relax and have some quality time with their family.

Yet what Ophis didn't tell the fairies is that it was really just so they could get a stronger grip on their powers they are developing as newly made dragonesses. Since Natsu unknowingly was going to be part of the prize do to the fact the girls love him to death, he was not allowed to enter the fight much to his displeasure.

"By the way, I have a feeling that your brother Zeref might be coming home soon…" Ophis said making Natsu turn around slowly.

"He... he is? Is big brother coming home?" he said in a very child like manner as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

Rory never saw her brother act like this so it was rather strange. She came to his side, shaking him a bit as trying to get him to snap out of it. With her success, Natsu patted her on the head and gave a reassuring smile. Ophis smiled as well and went to pat both her children on their heads.

"My, soon our family will be complete… Won't that be nice?" She said in a calm and gentle tone. "You'll need to get to know your other brother soon Rory. You should ask Natsu about him when you get the chance. I'm sure he'll fill you in." She turned to Natsu.

"By the way Natsu, your father told me Zeref had found a mate… Is she cute?"

"Very. I bet she can't wait to meet you mom."

"I can't wait." She smiled as she stood up to her full height and walked down to the arena, making her way to the center.

Everyone who was participating in the competition stopped for a bit since was still the practice before the games begin, staring at their 'mother' who looked out to all her 'daughters' with a kind and warm smile.

"Ok, this is how we are going to do this. As you all know this is going to be a nice friendly battle royale where you will be put into pairs and then be split into single matches. I don't think I need to remind you all but the victor of the matches will head to face the final contestant. Best of luck to all of you, and make sure to use your strengths well." She left a tin cup with straws inside with numbers on it. "Your partner for the first half will be selected via number. There are a set of double in here, whoever gets the same matching number will be a pair. As for the drawing of the matches it will be team one vs. team two, team three vs. team four. Everything else is self explanatory so that'll be all."

She then went back to her seat as the girls surrounded to cup and pulled their lucky numbers. The last two to pick were Wendy and Rory who also decided to participate, figuring they'd be good trainers for the others. As luck would have it the teams came out very well: Erza and Cana for team 1, Wendy and Rory for team 2, Lisanna and Mira as team 3 and lastly Sayla and Kyouka as team 4.

Natsu was sweating bullets, knowing full well that each team had a very strong base and had very little flaws. The battle was going to be intense, and he couldn't wait to see what the girls inherited from him. The girls all looked to each other before smiling. They turned to face Natsu and all together they said his catchphrase.

" **I** ' **m all fired up**!"

 **X_X**

 **Wanna point out the references?**

 _ **A/N: I want to thank those who are following this story. Thumbs up lads and ladies. As for how these chapters will be posted: Well do to my career I barely have time to write anything down. But I will try to post at least one chapter every month. On top of that, I'm writing multiple ones however this one has become the most popular. Therefore it will remain my top priority.**_

 _ **The reviews also got me really happy about this fanfic. So just like my other fanfics: I am looking forward to improving my work as a writer, and I hope some people are willing to support this series. - Thank you to those who followed since day one!-**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! I will update soon! So make sure to fav and follow the story. And Thanks again!**_

 _ **~The characters at the diner along with the diner itself are from my other FF: The Fortunate Ones~**_

 _ **So as I mentioned in the earlier chapters- Wendy's siblings died early on along with her father. I will go into detail about that in the next few chapters. But for now, what do you guys think of Helios?**_

 _ **As for Natsu's harem: the fairies, Sayla, Kyouka, Serafall, and Rory. Akeno along with Rias might have second thoughts, but not conformed as of yet. Issei will still have his girls, minus the ones mentioned above if the story turns. As for Helena we'll just have to wait and see.**_

 _ **But if you want to add someone to the harem, I'm listening to your words but I might ignore ones that are too farfetched. So tell me what you think. (Reviews along with PMs are the best way to hear ya.)**_

 _ **PS: Don't like it? Sorry. Also to the guest's to this fanfic, don't leave questions since I can't answer them for you. Create an account if you want to receive details.**_

 _ **-DSC-**_


	6. Chapter VI: Open Wounds

_**True Blooded Dragon**_

 _ **A High School DxD & Fairy Tail Cross over**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own High School DXD or Fairy Tail, only my OC's. Warning: contains sexual references and activities. I have changed a few things… Made things fit more appropriately to my plot. Certain things will be different but I'll let you decide if you like it or not. You have been warned… again. Oh and clearly this is an AU where certain blood ties are different.**_

 _ ***And if you didn't read the top part the first time, then please (not saying any names) don't leave a comment. No one wants to hear or read unwanted statements.***_

 _ **This will be a mature fanfic with crude humor and of course lemons.**_

 _ **Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites and follows! (Sorry For the Wait!)**_

' _Stay for awhile, stay forever. Sing for the times you are bound to betray…'_

 **Chapter VI: Open Wounds**

 **Takes place where we last left off (Author's POV)**

Natsu smiled happily as the girls stated his catchphrase. The young dragon looked over to his father who gave him a wide grin and a thumbs up.

"You sure did well boy."

The girls ready themselves below, having the will and passion they need to take what they all thought was theirs. Team one: Erza and Cana vs. Team two: Wendy and Rory took their stands in the arena, ready for the match to begin. The moment the sound went off, the four of them were at each other's throats with their assaults.

Cana went for Wendy while Erza was keeping Rory at bay for now. The two pure blooded dragonesses however seemed to be playing with their foes as the fight progressed. They dodged all the attacks thrown at them and even managed to take some head on with no side effects. Cana sighed and brought forth a few cards from her side and through them all across the grounds. Rushing in, Wendy didn't pay heed to the cards till she was caught in a sphere and unable to break out. Every time she tried to break the barrier, her own strength and attacks came back at her.

She started to get annoyed; the other two were in her way. She needed to end this fight soon, yet with the others awakening to their new found strength as Natsu's mates, they were more of a challenge then before. Cana wasn't a slouch to begin with, and Erza was pretty much a monster. The two of them both excelled in heavy assaults and defensive magic, which was only amplified the more they trained. Wendy knew the longer she stayed in the sphere, the longer her magic and power will slowly leave her.

Rory however didn't find it nice that her cousin was trapped, so mustering up some speed; she went straight through the barrier, making it shatter like glass. Getting a smile from Wendy, the two then switched opponents and started to get serious with the newer dragonesses. The cousins then began their tag team onslaught and didn't hold back their punches.

Erza was the first to notice the change in favor of her opponents. Gritting her teeth, she called forth a spear with a flat hammer on one side of it while the other was a blade. Swinging it at Wendy, she sent a wave of flames coming out from the hammer as lightning came from the blade. The two elements mixed well with one another and caused Wendy to scream out in some pain. Her cry made Erza stop as she rushed to the limp body of the bluenette.

No one else however said a word as the redhead tried to shake Wendy awake. Instead, she fell for the smaller girl's trap. Wind started to pick up and lifted Erza into the air much to her shock. Following up: Wendy then appeared behind her and delivered an axe kick smashing down on her midsection, sending her hurtling to the ground below.

Spotting her cousins work, Rory flung Cana in the direction of Erza: the two of them clashing in mid flight/fall and instantly knocking them out. This result shocked Mira and Lisanna along with Natsu who never thought that Erza would lose. He proceeded to go down to the field and pick up the two unconscious females and walked them to the side lines where Ophis had already set up stretchers for them.

"So the winners are team one: Rory and Wendy." Ophis said as she had the girls walk off to the sides as teams three and four now took the ring. "Next up are teams three and four. Hope you girls are ready, I want to see some action." Ophis said in her motherly tone which would seem weird to anyone who wasn't a part of her family.

The two teams now squared off in the arena, ready to make the last match seem like a kid's game. Mira and Lisanna had smiles on their faces as they got ready for their rematch against Sayla, Kyouka was just a bonus. As for the two Tartaros members, they had confident grins plastered on their faces, more than ready to put the sisters into the ground. With Ophis' signal, the match began.

Right off the bat, Mira launched a beam attack once she entered her Sitri form. Lisanna used her beast magic and changed into a snake, going straight for Kyouka who just stood still smiling. The moment both the attacks were going to reach their targets, Sayla and Kyouka vanished and reappeared behind the siblings who tried to follow up with the same attack over and over again. Having no avail, they grew tired and tried to switch partners like those who dueled just prior. Yet Kyouka and Sayla wouldn't let them have their way.

Jumping up in the air, both ex-demons aimed their own attacks which mimicked one of Natsu's secret arts. Now being back to back, having the sisters coming right at them from the ground: they released their hellfire which came right at them like a giant bird going straight through them. It was Natsu's exploding flame eagle. The two somehow knew about it and were able to perform it flawlessly. Natsu's eyes were glued to the two girls he'd grew up with, seeing them use his attack was something that made his heart pound faster than a bullet. He was falling in love with them all over again.

The attack was powerful enough that it knocked both Strauss sisters out cold. Just like that, Ophis went down to the ring and called the winner. Being good sports, Sayla and Kyouka offered and took the two unconscious fairies to the side lines were they could rest next to the other losers.

"Well, looks like those two have a very special liking to you boy."

"You don't say…" Natsu sighed at his father's remarks, getting ready for the next fight.

Rory and Wendy smiled proudly as they took their stand across from Kyouka and Sayla who wore similar smirks. The four girls then began walking to the center of the ring were Ophis was waiting for them. Now only at an arm's length, the four girls smiled at their foes as they were ready to throw down and claim Natsu for themselves. The intense heat coming from the battle ground only made the thought of the fight more intense that Natsu could barely stay in his seat.

Yet despite how much everyone looked forward to this fight, a sudden arrival of a raven colored hair male and a beautiful girl with overflowing blonde hair which went down her back a bit seemed to be endless. Excitement was clear and plastered all over Natsu's face as he jumped from his seat and ran to tackle his older brother.

Zeref was wearing some modern clothes from this world: a long black sweatshirt with the word 'OBEY' written on it in gray. Along with black jeans and leather boots. Mavis wasn't that different, wearing a matching set just with a red sweatshirt with black lettering fitted for a female.

Zeref and Mavis smiled back and welcomed the pinkette. Igneel stood up from his seat and offered them his own spot which they kindly took as he moved to sit next to Natsu. The four of them began talking and giving a few short answers to elongated questions. All that really mattered to the brothers now was the match below. As for Zeref, he took some interest in seeing the female pinkette in the arena below.

"So, that's our little sister…" He thought about it as he tried placing Natsu right next to her.

From what he could make, the only main difference was that she had red eyes instead of his onyx ones. Besides the normal differences such as hairstyle and such, the two could easily be thought as siblings.

"Yep. She's definitely our sister." Natsu grinned showing his canines. "So Mavis, how've you been? Able to get a foothold on your powers?"

The girl nodded with a smile. She went on saying how everything has changed for her… All her basic human functions have no less then multiplied by ten. Yet what she wanted to know now was why does it feel like there's this strong presence that is over watching them like Igneel? She saw Igneel greet them and even give them their seats, but something else seemed as if there was another force that rivaled even Igneel.

"That's mum. She's down there readying the next match." Natsu smiled pointing to his mother who was now looking up at them with a kind smile.

Before they could even say anything, she reappeared right in front of them and Zeref tackled her, tears rolling down his cheeks like a waterfall. Holding her oldest child in her arms, she planted a kiss on his forehead and genteelly strokes his hair. He whimpered just as much as Natsu did when he first got reunited with her.

Mavis sat to the side with a gentle smile, soon getting the attention of Ophis. Now blushing, Mavis stood up as her mother-in-law looked her up and down. Finding no flaws in the girl, Ophis gave the surprised woman a hug and welcomed her into the family.

"You must be Mavis… Natsu has told me so much about you." She paused as she looked her in the eyes with the same smile a mother would give her child. "Thank you for taking care of my two boys."

Mavis was taken back, before she was thinking of any possibility of Ophis finding flaw in her. The thought alone made her freeze up and nearly tear. To hear her mother-in-law thank her and be so kind to her however did bring tears to her eyes. She wrapped her arms around the woman and the two hugged.

Expecting to hear more about her back-story, Ophis glared at her raven haired boy who gave a sheepish smile, nodding his head. Igneel sighed as emotional scenes weren't his thing and all he wanted to see now was how the fight would commence.

Wendy and Rory spotted the arrival of the new guests, also gaining the attention of Kyouka and Sayla who froze once they saw their 'creator', Lord Zeref. Already brought back to the world of remembering their past and getting reunited with the one the loved, the two smiled as it was all thanks to Zeref that they still live.

Yet despite the friendly atmosphere, the girls still wanted to fight and win Natsu. Ophis jumped from her spot and yet again reappeared next to the four girls in the arena. With those still conscious up and watching, this fight was going to be one for the history books.

Within a blink of an eye, the match began. The four girls were off trading blows with immense speed and precision. Any direct hit was immediately responded back with a blow of equal strength. The sounds of the collisions echoed through the arena as shockwaves rippled clothes and hair. The grin on Natsu's face nearly fell off as it reached ear to ear. One thing that will never change about Natsu, he loves fighting and seeing fights.

Now was a major bonus: girls that were a part of his harem were giving it their all and fighting just to have him for a day. A certain pervert out there on Earth could feel that he was missing out on something but couldn't even begin to comprehend what.

"Well Natsu, I see you reunited with Sayla and Kyouka. Where's Jackal though?" Zeref looked over to his little brother who sighed and turned around with heavy eye lids.

"He isn't the type who would sit back and let you explain things to. He's more hot blooded now than when he was a kid."

"So I take it he's still in his book then…"

"Yeah… I don't think I even want to let him out though, he wasn't the nicest of people you know."

"Oh I remember."

The two brothers turned their attention back to the fight: Zeref noticing how well Wendy was doing not to mention the pink haired girl who was his little sister whom he never met. A warm smile dressed his face as Mavis took hold of one of his arms, leaning on him as she was happy to be finally home.

"So what was this match about again?" Mavis asked, having her eyes glued to the four girls in the arena.

Igneel answered for his boy who seemed stuck in a daze as his mates danced in the arena.

"The winners of this match will end up fighting one another to win Natsu for a day. I do believe you've heard of those two girls in particular?" He pointed to Kyouka and Sayla. "Those two were Natsu's best friends ever since they were born. We even arranged for them to get married which even at a young age they couldn't wait." He was about to go on but what happened next was an old hatchet which no one wanted to bring up.

Zeref already regretted what he made his brother do. Everything he believed was his fault, and so he exiled himself for a few centuries which lead up to him meeting his mate Mavis. From his perspective, she was well worth the wait and isolation. His crimes however will always haunt him… Luckily his mate and family were there with him. They will see to it that everyone lives peacefully and with no more sorrow.

Clearing his mind of his shadowed vision, he looked down as the girls started trading blows with one another. Rory ended up actually having a good stand this time against her elders who seemed to be enjoying their little match. Wendy was also enjoying it, laughing along with the others who seemed to be in their element. The two cousins began turning on the heat and actually started to show signs of gaining ground on the elder two girls who didn't let it bother them. The moment when it seemed they had the upper hand, Kyouka began moving at incredible speeds; knocking her opposition around like a rag doll. Sayla then used her famous 'curse' magic and binded Rory and Wendy to each other's front which made the two blush uncontrollably. The only good part was they had the same size chest and were the same height so it wasn't to awkward, not that it bothered Rory in that matter.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Rory yelled annoyed.

Wendy gritted her teeth as she thought of a way to get out of their current situation. Her eyes wondered around till they landed right on Natsu. Being in this situation made it hard for her to believe Natsu would look at her the way she was rubbed up against his little sister, but it had the opposite effect on the male who couldn't wait to see more. She then had her answer as the pinkette who was right next to his father and who she remembered was the first master along with Zeref, jumped up from his seat with excitement.

"Hey Natsu! You said you wanted to go on a date with me?" She asked which completely got the elder two girls to cease their movements and turn towards their master/mate.

Smiling to herself, she broke Sayla's concentration and went straight towards the heart broken woman. Bringing her fist back with wind backing her up, she brought in the attack just to see that Sayla blocked it with one hand: still keeping her eyes directly at Natsu who she was now making puppy eyes to. Realizing she messed up, Wendy tried to jump back, but Sayla closed her grip on the bluette's fist and brought her straight into the ground. The next thing she did was pin the younger dragoness with her own body as she stared down into her hateful eyes.

"Oh don't look at me like that. Playing dirty doesn't fit your style as well as it does mine." She smiled as she then ordered Wendy to fall asleep. No matter how hard she wanted to avoid giving up, Sayla was still much stronger than her and she couldn't keep up.

And just like that, the crafty Wendy was down and out of the match. Sayla continued to look over the girl before getting up and caring her to the side lines were the others still remained unconscious. Turning around and back to the fight, Sayla walked calmly to the other two who seemed rather occupied at the moment in their current standing…

Rory was on the other side of Kyouka: just barely managing to dodge Kyouka's endless punches and kicks. Bringing her opponent close, Rory lit her fist ablaze and landed a solid hit right to Kyouka's midsection which caused some saliva along with little blood to come out as she was hurtled into the wall of the arena. Thinking she had managed a good hit, she diverted her attention back over to Sayla who wore a blank expression on her face. Lifting her arm up and pointing right behind Rory, the dragoness stopped dead still as she could hear the bells of hell ring loud.

Within a blink of an eye, Kyouka roundhouse kicked Rory with her own leg covered in flames. The younger managed to recover before coming right in Sayla's range who was right behind her as she didn't even move from her previous spot. The moment Sayla opened her mouth, Rory was out cold. Yet again the horned girl used her 'curse' magic to basically render her foe useless and put them out of the contest.

"Well done Sayla." Kyouka congratulated her long time friend and 'sister'.

"I find it rather fun to play with them for a bit before getting serious. Then again we went very easy on them which you know they're gonna whine about later." Sayla laughed along with Kyouka as they waited for their own show down.

However, before they would get their own chance in the ring, a distortion set off the dimension plane which they lived alerting Ophis who changed back to her child form and disappeared from sight: going to find what the disturbance was. Igneel sighed as he could just sense that something wasn't good. He began making his way down to the ring, calling the match over and that the two girls would have to share Natsu after this little hindrance was dealt with. They on the other hand had no attention of doing anything with Natsu without the other so it turned out to be a win regardless.

Zeref and Mavis remained up in the seats as Zeref thought of his next move. The moment he would go down there, a certain two girls would either jump him or jump all over him. And if his sister awakens, then he'll need to learn how to deal with the situation without getting to emotional. He wanted to keep his character the way he used to be before everything changed. He wanted to be the cool older brother who always took care of his younger brother and their friends. Back the way things used to be…

He mustered up his front and made his way down. Mavis along with him as she could feel he was a bit nervous. But she was there for him every step of the way so he had nothing to fear. Grabbing hold of his hand in her's she smiled brightly and made their way down more relaxed. Now on the same level as those who he sought to talk to and meet, he tightened his grip on Mavis' hand and took the first step to conquering his trepidation.

The fairies were still out, but the two ex-members of Tartaros stood still as their eyes glanced at Zeref. Not knowing what to do, they just stood still till Natsu ended up breaking the silence. Which resulted in making the situation much easier to cope with.

"Yeah, Zeref is home. The blonde girl is Mavis, the first master of Fairy Tail." He jestered to the two new arrivals. "Mavis these are my old friends and mates Sayla and Kyouka." He smiled as the three girls gave each other warm smiles.

"Nice to meet you Mavis."

"Well I'm glad to see Zeref wasn't one of those momma's boy who never grew up." Sayla teased which immediately brought Zeref to his comfort zone as he felt relaxed now that there seemed to be no bad blood between them. "Don't worry about what happened Zeref, it's because of you we were able to see Natsu again along with fill out our dreams."

"Dreams…?" Mavis asked as she tilted her head only making Zeref and Natsu blush.

"We always wanted to become Natsu's mates. In fact Sayla here was supposed to even marry him when the time came… But now it's all taken care of and we are bonded for eternity." Kyouka said as she rubbed up against her master.

Mavis' eyes became stars as she took the details in and thought about how cute Natsu's kids would be with the two dragonesses. She even thought about what her own would look like once Zeref was emotionally stable to have kids.

"One day we will have a dozen kids, enough to take over the world!" Kyouka laughed, but Natsu honestly thought about.

"I would like to have a few kids with Natsu myself." Sayla said as she rubbed up against him from the opposite side of Kyouka.

Both of them couldn't wait to have their time with him along with each other. The three love birds seemed to be occupied with one another and just forgot about the other two right in front of them. Sweet dropping, the couple looked over to the side lines, examining the fairies and Rory. Igneel was looking over them; his face betrayed what he was feeling though since his mind was actually on what his mate was doing.

Someone or something set off the plane which was something strange to even think was possible. Only those who had the blood or the permission of Ophis were allowed in here. Thinking it might be Wendy's mother Esdeath, but if she entered or left it wouldn't set off any alarms. It wasn't like Esdeath to leave without telling anybody anyhow.

Natsu and his two best friends walked over to his father who began shaking the girls awake one by one. He left Rory and Wendy alone since they looked so peaceful in their sleep. As for Erza and co., they felt rather ripped off the fact they didn't win the tournament. Lisanna and Mira cried streams as they lost their chance to have their own night with their love. Cana just sighed and pulled a barrel of beer from somehow out of nowhere. Erza unlike the others felt a little light headed as she thought back to the fight just before. Something, she couldn't put her hand on it but, something felt off.

Wendy then awoke out of the blue, her eyes going wide before resting softly on Natsu. Getting his attention, the male walked over to his cousin who had a gentle and warm smile on her face.

"Hey Natsu…"

"You fought pretty good Wendy. Good match."

"Hmph thanks I guess… I feel bad however that I lost in such a way…"

"Don't be. Your opponents have been around just as long as I have. You managed to beat Erza and Cana which was very nice to see."

"You knew it was going to turn out that way though. Their powers are still changing so I have to take them out easy now rather than let them get used to being a dragon."

"Maybe…" Natsu teased, offering his hand which she took with a confident smile.

Kyouka and Sayla stood behind Natsu, both of them crossing their arms as they looked over the rest of the girls who all began getting up on their feet and walking over. Igneel ended up taking Rory in his arms and walking her to her room, letting the princess sleep in her bed.

"Natsu, have any idea what's going on?" Cana asked her mate.

The male of the group only shook his head. He was in the same boat as the rest of them. He didn't know much about this plane his mother created. The only person who he'd think might would be Zeref but the moment he looked over to his brother: Zeref shook his head. Mavis and Zeref were now talking to the Strauss sisters. Erza was talking to Kyouka and Sayla remained by her mate's side.

Natsu then motioned for Wendy to follow him along with Sayla as the others got in gear and made their way back in the castle. They made their way around the wall of the castle, thinking how long it actually took to get there. With the three of them alone, Natsu felt best to talk to them about what he suspected what was going on. But before he had the chance to talk to them, his aunt: Wendy's mother Esdeath arrived. She wore a shocked expression on her face, not expecting to run into anybody as she walked aimlessly among the castle walls.

"Mother...?"

"Hey there. Oh hello Sayla, it's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Lady Esdeath, it's a pleasure to have your acquaintance once more." Sayla smiled.

"Drop the formalities. My brother wouldn't allow his daughter to act the complete opposite of him. Hmph haha." Esdeath teased her niece, grabbing Wendy's attention as she never actually knew that Sayla was her cousin.

Which if she put two-n-two together: Acnologia was Sayla's father. Natsu always knew along with almost everyone else from their family line. She wasn't proud of her father's reputation but she was happy to have other family members who accepted her without delay. Wendy nudged Sayla, getting the horned dragoness' attention: bringing her arms around the other for a hug. Sayla blushed but accepted the hug as she returned the hug.

"So how are your wounds treating you auntie?" Natsu asked the tall woman.

"Thanks to your mother who was always the most 'delicate' person around… I'm already perfectly healed up and my headaches from before have halted."

"Glad to know you're feeling better mom." Wendy smiled while still hugging Sayla.

"It's good to hear your ok. On another note, do you know what just caused that ripple in this plane?"

"Oh, that was me. I went to get a gift for my sister, but the moment I came back she was right in my face waiting for an explanation. So instead of it being a surprise… I gave her a card with a picture of the two of us when we were much younger. It's rare to see her tear up but I'm glad she liked it."

Natsu smiled, getting the other three to return their own toothy grin. The four of them started laughing at of the blue, unknown as to why they were laughing. If they had to guess it was because simply they could. Their little family wasn't the most flawless of them, but when it came to being secure and being loved it was at the top. The group made their way back inside and eventually met up with the others in what was a dining room. _**More like a feast hall**_.

Rory was busy chewing some steak: annoyed that she lost in such a pathetic way. Zeref and Kyouka along with Mavis were leaning back and talking about events in their past: mainly Kyouka bringing up embarrassing events for the raven haired male. Mavis was very much glued to every tale Kyouka brought up, the younger female wanting to hear more. Kyouka just had endless tales which the blonde took in like a sponge.

Erza, Cana, Lisanna and Mira had themselves to the side enjoying some drinks along with some food. The girls really started to show their new draconic features and habits. If you thought Cana was a drinker before… Well now she could probroly put a brewery out of business. Lisanna and Erza were deep into their meals which began trading bowls and plates faster than one could count. Mira was sitting back next to Erza: filled for now. Natsu smiled to himself, glad his mates were taking things well with their new aspect. He feels however that he rushed them into this but if he even asked they'd shoot him down for even thinking such. They made the choice with him, he wasn't the only one who was ill at ease but the girls were very comfortable with the way things turned out.

They were now just like Natsu, the man they'd fell head-over-heels for. What seemed like a decent chunk of their lives was now going to seem like a mere moment due to their life spans becoming nearly if not completely endless. The fairies all reached their prime so they weren't/ aren't going age any further which they all agreed was a very nice side effect/ bonus to becoming Natsu's mates. Wendy however was still on her way to becoming a mature dragoness and the same could be said about Rory. The two of them had roughly another thousand or so years before they fully mature.

"Oh hey Natsu." Lisanna called out to her childhood best friend and mate.

Natsu broke off from Wendy and Esdeath as they took their turn in the feast. The two showed no mercy and consumed all the food in their sight. As for Natsu, he took a seat next to Lisanna who wasn't too far from the rest of the fairies. The two began talking about random things in the past which eventually led to Natsu telling her stories of all the pets he used to have when he was younger. They were just like Happy in the respect they could talk.

"Wow. No wonder you didn't think it was weird to hear Happy talking."

"The only thing I thought was weird was the fact a cat was blue… Not even the wings bothered me. In fact I thought it made him supper cool." Natsu laughed, getting Lisanna to do the same.

"Hey Natsu…" Lisanna blushed as she looked to the side before taking a gulp and mustering her strength for what she was about to ask.

"What's up?" Natsu smiled at her, ready to hear her out.

"Remember back then we acted like Happy's mommy and daddy?" Natsu gave a nod. "Well… You see, I was wondering if you'd ever want kids."

Natsu looked her dead in the eye and gave her a pat on the head. The poor girl turned bright red and almost passed out from embarrassment. His normal smiled laid on his face and with and honest heart and will he answered her fully without holding back.

"I've always wanted to have children. It's something I've dreamed about ever since father told me I was going to be just like him one day. The king of all dragons! Also that I was going to be a great father like him. I would be allowed multiple mates and would be overwhelmed with dozens of offspring." He said with a hearty smile, but he was hiding something which no one could pick up.

"Yet I have to say I don't think I'm ready to have kids just yet. I'm too reckless and a bit too focused on becoming the strongest around. Though I can't wait for the day when I'm able to pick my first child up in my arms…" _He felt bad but he couldn't tell anyone just yet_.

" _Not yet. They can't find out just yet_." He thought with a straight face.

"Oh Natsu!" Lisanna wrapped herself around him and began kissing him all over, causing the two of them to fall out of their chairs but not halting their pace.

Erza and Mira smiled over at the two, they themselves past wondering about Natsu's opinion when it came to having kids. Erza even forgot she was eating and a sneaky Mira stole to food from right under her nose and swallowed before the Redhead even registered her food was taken. Mira smiled her usual smile and kept patting her belly. The two of them however were getting turned on by the sight before them, each of them getting red in the face and wet below the belt. Rory and Wendy paid no attention but Esdeath ended up making her way out with pushing Wendy along while the both of them had food- a chicken leg hanging from their mouths.

X_X - _ **ELSEWHERE**_ -

So as for Igneel's thoughts… Well he wasn't far off but sorta over shot his own idea. The dragon king walked off to see his mate who was holding said card her sister gave her: holding it close to her heart as she bared a warm smile. The sight made Igneel grin as he wrapped his arms around his mate who was now back to her actual adult form.

"Soo what's that you got there?" Igneel asked in his friendly tone which only made Ophis giggle. The two then started to 'fight' over the object in her possession till Igneel got the better of her. By patting her on the head she seemed to become still and just enjoyed the pamper treatment.

"Ah, it's a card." Igneel read the name on front. "So it's from Esdeath…" He opened it up and saw a picture of the two girls when they were still so young: in their preteens.

"We were so close growing up… We knew each other ever since we hatched. Having me as the oldest then you Igneel… Acnologia came next and the baby was Esdeath. My mother was always somewhat distant to us but she came to liking our children." Ophis went on about their past along with some bitter memories.

"Your father was one hell of an instructor. Everyone feared him. He was the second strongest being in existence next to my father who passed from our great purge long ago." Igneel thought back about his father who was very much like a tyrant. "The fact I had to kill him with my own claws was the beginning of the fall for our race. Other's feared that once you and me got together that our offspring would be untouchable and feared they all would sub come to their will."

"Even a few fools went out and started to train human's dragon-slaying magic… Never liked the new and younger generations of dragons that fallowed us, but I am glad to say what was supposed to be a nice festival turned into the greatest massacre of our race."

"My idiot brother ended up killing hundreds of our kind during a celebration and deemed himself the new king of all dragons after your father past away. You already had the King of the Fire Dragons title but truth be told no one other than you has the right to have the mantle of King of all dragons."

The two remained silent for a bit, enjoying their own company. Many ideas raced through their heads, an alarming caution kept repeating itself… Both of them felt unease about their kids spending time in the human world when things between the three factions have just started showing signs of starting another war again. Without a doubt each faction is going to be requesting their support and that of other unknown gods. There are very few forces that worry them, mainly for their children's sake.

They continued to enjoy the quietness and relaxed. Time was not factored at all in this dimensional plane, so they had no way of telling how much time had actually passed. The comparison they tried to decipher to be close was that one day in the actual human world was the equivalent to an unknown number here in this plane. Most of the time they've spent here was raising Rory along with training her to master her current level of strength. One day she along with her brothers will be in the same league as their parents.

"I can't believe that things are turning out so well. Oh by the way, Sayla and Kyouka won the battle royale. In the end the girls gathered everyone together and went back inside. They're probroly eating right now… We got a lot more bodies to feed now that it's gonna be hard to keep up." Igneel informed Ophis which only made her sigh.

"So you think we should go back to the way things were before… You want to have servants bend to every ounce of your will." Ophis joked making Igneel shake his head: not getting the fact she was kidding. "However, I do believe that the time has come to let the world know of us... _**All of us**_."

Igneel stood by his mates will, more than willing to follow anything she requested. He made a vow to her and her alone. He will protect everything about her and their family. With a proud and confident attitude the king picked up his queen and walked through a portal he opened just a moment earlier which led to none other than their own room. The blush on Ophis' face nearly made Igneel collapse yet he stood strong under pressure. Even when in her actual adult form, she was very cute along with magnificence which remained unmatched across all of existence. She only acted like this when they were alone: having no need to keep up her image she set for the past thousands of years.

With the feeling that a new war was well on its way, they wanted to get as much of this peaceful atmosphere as they can before it's sucked up dry. They knew all too well that the war will find its way to bring them into it. Just like a surprise attack or a threat, bottom line something was going to happen that despite their power was out of their control.

Setting Ophis down on the bed, Igneel looked down at his mate who looked up with her eyes melting his heart. Moments like this were hard to find and even harder to keep up. The two dragons weren't in heat and it wasn't matting season. Despite that, their longing for one another was limitless. All they wanted right now was to be together and hold each other close; within their arms.

Despite not needing sleep, the two went under the sheets and held each other as they slowly drifted off to their past memories which replayed in their heads like a film. Everything from when they were first introduced to each other not even a week after their 'birth' via their fathers. It turns out Ophis was just two days older than Igneel and while growing up: was always acting like a big sister to him along with her actual siblings.

The two of them hit it right off the bat. Everyone who knew of them already called the fact that they were going to be a pair even without there being an arranged marriage. Those were days were both of them were proud of their heritage and race. Yet one thing after another lead to a series of unfortunate events. Eventually even their parents minus Grandeeny paid the price of war. The original Dragon King Festival was the ceremony in honor of the King of all dragons, which was started by Igneel's father.

At a young age the two of them already matched up to their parents in all but wisdom. Eventually as time went on and the first dragon civil war ended, they finally took their spots on top of their race as the rulers. All this was already known to Natsu and his siblings along with the other younglings who had ties with him. One day Natsu along with his mates will take the rule of their kind and hopefully Zeref will be there to support him whenever he is in need.

X_X

The next day came in slow… Everyone was still deep in their sleep or in a pile of food in the case of Esdeath and Natsu. The two of them started hanging out and talking about a few things from their past to wondering how Natsu's life was as a 'human.'

"I loved everyone at the guild… I'd considered them all to be a part of- _**No**_. They were my actual family."

"Doesn't being a member of a guild mean you had an insignia tattooed on your body?" Esdeath looked her nephew over. "All I see is this dragon's head on your shoulder." She said looking at the red tattoo on his right shoulder. "It's a little bit different from your father's mark… You've seen it on your mother's shoulder right?" Natsu nodded.

"Well when I regained everything from before, I personally erased mine and replaced it with my own design. I did the same for Erza, Mira, Lisanna and Cana. Wendy however removed hers because she said she can't get over how the guild first reacted to the news about my true identity."

"Yeah she told me about it… Thanks for looking out for her. I appreciate it." Esdeath pulled Natsu into a side hug while they sat next to each other: their plates now empty.

"Please don't worry about it; I'm more than willing to aid Wendy as one day she'll decide whether or not she wants to become my mate." Esdeath raised a brow and started to smirk lewdly, leaning in on her nephew.

"There's no need to rush her… I'll take her place if you want in the mean time." She said, shoving her assets into his face, making the younger dragon turn red like a tomato.

She let go of him, only giving a warm smile and a hearty laugh.

"I'm kidding." She said as she looked him over once more. "My you look just like Igneel when he was your age. It must be hard for your mother to resist scooping you up." She teased which led to a frightening aura emanating from the entrance behind her.

Having no need to guess who it was, Esdeath slowly turned around to her big sister who had her eyes glued to the two in front of her. The gravity of the situation increased greatly, nearly forcing the two of them to the floor. Only did she release her power thanks to Igneel patting her on the head, causing the lady to blush as her husband always knew her weak spots.

"Easy now. But back to what you said Esdeath…" She looked up at her brother. "I was much better looking than this lil' runt." Igneel teased as if he actually meant it, almost causing his son to brawl with him.

"Igneel…" Ophis said, gaining his gaze upon her. "I think Natsu is cuter than you were." Ophis stuck out her tongue and then proceeded to take the seat to her son's left while Esdeath had the one on the right. "Can you get me a plate dear, I need something for my hunger."

He listened to her will and proceeded to get a plate of food ready for her. Once he returned, he left the tray and went to attend to other business matters elsewhere. Ophis waved him good bye and he gave her the Dragneel famous trademark grin. Natsu and Esdeath also waved, but Natsu stuck his tongue out at his father who only sped up his pace out of the room.

"My Natsu, you're just like your father…" Esdeath said as her eyes continued to look him up and down. "My not even my boys looked as handsome as you." She winked.

"You're right about that." Ophis said while sipping what was most likely a tea of some sort.

" _Care to say that again_?" Esdeath requested as a tick mark continued to pulse above her head.

Ophis however paid her no mind but then decided to glare down at her sister who backed up right away, fearful for her wellbeing. She then went back to her tea and listened to Natsu wolf down another plate. Times like this were her favorite… No need to worry and she could relax amongst her family in a judgment free zone.

"Hey mum, is there anything you wanted to o today?" Natsu asked as he patted his belly and looked to his mother like a little boy would for guidance.

His cute expression made Ophis' heart warm up and she messed up his hair. He closed his eyes and remembered a time before when she used to do this to him when he was much younger. He liked it when his mother used to show him affection by playing with his hair. Having her do it once more after all this time really made him feel more at ease and back to the way things were long ago.

"I think we should go visit those friends you made the other day. I have a feeling they might need your help." Ophis said in her motherly kind-tone.

Time began to move forward and Natsu thought back about the situation he left Issei and the other devils in. Their master: Rias was under a trance because of Loki. Apparently some 'guy' or thing appeared to look just like Issei and snuck right on in and took Rias right under their noses. Having recalled the fact he wanted to seem like a nice guy and remain what he preferred as a friend, Natsu began to go deep into thought. It took a fist to the top of the head just to get him back to his senses courtesy of a loving mother.

"Well you better get ready. We'll go now if you want. It can't hurt to check on them after what you told me what happened." She then turned to her sister who made her way to go wake up her daughter so Wendy could get some grub before there was a shortage of food. "See you later sis. Tell the others once they wake up were we went." Ophis stood up and made her way to the front of the castle: the main foyer.

She reverted herself back to her child form and waited for her boy to come running on in behind her. Not even a minute after her arrival, Natsu was at her heels waiting for her to lead the way. Noticing Natsu's new attire: a matching set of black dress pants and coat with a solid red collared shirt which he left lose. He tried to tie on some nice dress shoes but seemed to be having a rather difficult time before managing to get it done. She gave him a smile and proceeded to open a portal to the real world. Time itself had barely moved from once Natsu left, in fact it was just night from the last night he left to go home.

"It's only been a day huh… I wonder if Rias has returned yet." Natsu looked around, gazing at the house before them. "I can't feel anything coming from this house… I only feel small amounts of devil aura which is beginning to fade."

"I take it that dragon boy who has Ddraig is the one who lives here…"

"Yeah." Natsu walked to the door and knocked on it, waiting for an answer at the door.

There was a slight delay but an older female's voice answered his call and asked for a minute. True to her word, Mrs. Hyoudou opened the door with a smile on her face as she greeted the male dragon and Ophis.

"Hello there, how may I help you?"

"Yes. My name is Mr. Dragneel. I'm Issei's new class advisor. I stopped by tonight to see if he was feeling alright from the other day I saw him." Forgetting what time actually passed Natsu was lucky that Mrs. Hyoudou wasn't that bright and fell for his little tale.

"Oh, Issei is currently at his friends house. He said he was planning on staying over for the rest of the week unless plans change." She said while looking Natsu up and down which made Ophis tick.

Grabbing hold of Natsu's hand Ophis made a silent gesture for them to move on. The little girl grabbed attention of the human mother who looked at her.

"Oh my, who is this?" She asked while not taking her eyes off Ophis.

"This is… My-!"

"I'm Mr. Dragneel's younger sister. He was kind enough to treat me to dinner over at that diner down the road." Ophis pointed at Athena's diner.

"Oh that's so sweet. You're such a nice older brother Mr. …?"

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

"Ah, Dragneel-kun." The phone just then started to ring. "Thank you for coming to visit. Also thank you for worrying about Issei… He always gets himself in trouble… Not to mention he isn't as classy as you." More and more daggers were plunged into Issei's self esteem without him even knowing from what.

Natsu then pardoned himself and proceeded to walk away with Ophis still pulling at his hand as the human closed the door and ran to the phone. Feeling that something was up, the two of them headed to the school, made it to the research building which was still damaged from the other day. Seeing that no one was around only made Natsu raise a brow. He figured that maybe some other devils would be here but he guessed he was wrong…

"That woman… Issei's mother isn't human…" Ophis said which Natsu nodded to.

"That wasn't a human… My guess it was a familiar watching over the house while everyone was away." Natsu sighed, still wondering about the fate of his newly made friends.

"Natsu-sama?" A female voiced called from the side which grabbed the two Dragneel's attention. "I was wondering why you left without waking me." Sayla said as she appeared in normal civic clothes which matched Natsu's attire to the letter.

"Don't you mean us?" Kyouka asked as she sighed, also appearing to wear the same clothes as Sayla. "These clothes are sure different from back then… But they do look nice."

Natsu smiled at the two of them who didn't waste any time making their way to their beloved mate. They also said their hellos to their mother who in return also smiled even just barely.

"By the way Natsu, Zeref had a talk with those fairies. Apparently he had a lot to talk about with Erza. She… She seems to be a little upset but I think once you go comfort her she'll be fine." Sayla said as she also looked at the building which had rather decent sized holes through it. "This place really does reek of devils… There also seems to be some sort of draconic aura as well."

"This happens to be the devil's territory. This whole nation actually is." Natsu began to explain.

"That would explain why their smell is all over the place." Kyouka made a stink face as if the smell bothered her nose. "Why'd you come here by the way?"

Natsu was silent for a moment. He really did forget to tell them about his last meet in with the Gremory's and Serafall. Thinking also about Serafall, he needed to check up on her offer again to see exactly what he was supposed to be doing around this school.

"I'd managed to make some friends within the short time of being here. They so happen to be devils which attend this school."

"That's weird… Devil's going to human school."

Natsu made no mention of him starting a job there as he knew darn well it would make them to do the same. Taking some insight of the grounds he could still tell that the others hadn't returned just yet and that if he was truly curious he'd return later once the sun came back up. Yet what also had him puzzled was why the fact Ophis wanted to come with him or rather bring him here. Some things weren't adding up and it was making his head a little dizzy.

Ophis on the other hand remained rather silent and just decided to take a seat on the porch steps. Sayla took a seat next to her and the niece began talking to her aunt/mother-in-law about some meaningless boggle which got Ophis to smile and laugh a bit. Kyouka on the other hand looked around and took everything in, analyzing nearly every detail to the point where her head might start hurting. Rubbing her head she took the other side of Ophis as Natsu seemed to want to walk around the school alone. Having no worries for their beloved Natsu, none of the three females said a word to him.

Natsu had very little on his mind as he was rather focused on getting a reading of the academy at night. Everything from the track to the gymnasium in one swoop before getting to the other old buildings which were next to the one he went in the other day. Something about those buildings just seemed off to him… He couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt as if there were eyes inside watching his every move.

Figuring he had nothing to lose, he made a path to the old build he had that event in the other day. Making the first step on the wooden pallets, Natsu heard rustling inside as if someone was hurdling to make their escape. Now having Natsu's undivided attention, the pinkette opened the door and rushed after a figure that blended in with the shadows. However being a dragon meant nothing was to dark for his sight.

He lunged at the figure, getting a kick to the head as a result along with some crying ringing his ears. Coming from a female which appeared to be a wolf girl, Natsu had a thought which seemed to be eating at him. Her screams were muffled with her tears and fright that Natsu had no idea how to handle the situation. Yet her cry only wanted to make Natsu tear up.

Having nowhere to go as she ended up backing up into a dead-end hallway, she placed her hands in front of her as she tried to summon up some power to repulse her unknown assailant. Blue flames exerted from her palm as she held her arm out with some difficultly. Seeing the blue flames only made Natsu only surer of whom he was dealing with. His heart began to throb…

" _There's no mistaking it…_ " He thought as he raised himself to his feet and leaned onto the wall looking for a light switch. He found one and flicked it up just to get no result. Mentally slapping himself he forgot that this was an old building which had all the utilities turned off. So he used some of the magic he inherited from Laxus and brought little to the building.

Now clearly seeing the young girl in front of him, Natsu tightened his fists and began to grit his teeth till blood started to drip from his mouth. The girl kept crying as she felt that whoever harmed her before was back to finish the job. Her wounds appeared to be all over. Everything from cut lips to burses and some cuts ranging up and down her petite form. She was roughly the average size of a twelve year old girl who happened to show some signs of maturing despite her youth appreance.

Her hair was gray with the tips being black, currently in a mess which used to be two twin tails. Her clothing was that of a blue dress which complemented her large blue orbs. She had her two ears pointing up from on top of her head similar to a Kitsune.

" _She had grown older from the last time I've seen her."_ Natsu said as his bangs covered his face. He lowered his arms and fell to his knees. He cried out in pain as the girl in front of him started sobbing even more. She released her flames from her palm that went right at Natsu. The attack was all she could currently manage before dropping her tired arms and looked at the unharmed male in front of her. His figure was blurry and her vision was beyond affected to the point that she wasn't even able to see the males face or his tears.

" _I…I-I don't want to die… Please… I don't want to die! Hmph…hmph_." She cried as all hope began fleeing her vision. " _First Nikki_ … _then Linda_. My best friends are already dead! Why us?! Why?!" She lowered her head as more blood seemed to escape one of her wounds on her side.

The moment the extra blood hit the floor, Natsu wrapped the girl up in his coat and began to carry her towards the exit. The girl was slowly losing conscious and her vision became foggy. The last thing she saw clearly was the male who smelled so familiar to herself that she couldn't even believe it. With her final words she tugged on Natsu's red shirt which had scorch marks thanks to her attack.

" _ **F-father**_ …" she dropped her arms and fell into a comatose state as Natsu sped his pace to his mother's side. He applied some aid to the best of his knowledge which was very immense do to his actual age and past. He focused on the female in his arms as he lay down and began some other healing methods via his own flames. Now with her body on a slight ledge as her head was placed on Natsu's lap, the other three females got the complete prospect of the young wolf girl. Ophis remembered all too well what the connection between the two was as it was very hard to forget the child's mother.

Her expression unlike Sayla's and Kyouka's was livid. In fact seeing the girl in Natsu's arms rang so many bells and whistles that you could almost hear them inside her head. She then took over her son's efforts and began treating the child herself. With the clear difference between the level of experience and overwhelming power, Ophis was sure to get the little girl up on her feet with little ease. Using the same tactic as her boy, Ophis began to feed her own flames and power into the young girl whose breathing became stable.

Sayla and Kyouka couldn't believe what chance it was that they'd be reunited with the little girl after these long… long centuries. They last they've seen her was when her mother decided on leaving during the bloody dragon civil war. It was a safety precaution which Natsu instructed her to take since the capital was going to be the main battle ground pretty soon at that time. She left Natsu, her love and went to a different dimension promising to return once the war had ended…

Sadly despite the war coming to a brutal end, many civilians along with others from around the world left. They simply never returned in fear of the war never coming to an end. Then with the death of the dragon king, only led to them never wanting to return. Since all those who left had magic and powers of their own, there couldn't be an actual count of those who actually left. For Natsu who witnessed one of his first mates leave while carrying their child in her arms, he was torn.

He was however grateful that she left with another girl around the same age as them and another one of Natsu's possible love interests… But it only remained that way as _**Yasaka**_ would tease _**Jenna**_ about being with Natsu and that if she didn't make a move soon, she'd scoop Natsu up faster than she could even believe. Jenna would always fight with the fox girl: _the two seemed more like sisters than anyone you'd ever be able to compare them to_. Yet now that Jenna had taken Natsu's first time Yasaka seemed to be little jealous which Jenna began to tease making the blonde fox purple… Unknown to Natsu's parents and even some of Natsu's closest friends, the three of them ended up spending a few nights alone together where Natsu took another girl's virginity which put them all on the same level playing field. It was however hidden from most but the three of them did indeed plan to have each other as mates, just at a later time.

Just a few weeks after Natsu had his daughter come into the world; Yasaka deemed that she'd want one just as cute. So just like that they got busy making love off on the side which was very hard to hide from the other girls especially Sayla who dubbed she'd be the next mother of Natsu's child. Yet when they were also force to separate there was something Yasaka didn't know herself before leaving Natsu alone without ever finding out she was also four weeks pregnant…

Now being reunited with the little girl who he last saw as an infant barely the equivalent to a three month old baby, his heart was relieved that the fact she was ok. Her features along with her scent matched her mother to the letter, only having very little in common with Natsu who was her biological father. Yet the blood and the aura around her were mixed between both of her parents. The scent was also divided evenly between both parents like most offspring.

Ophis finished her work and placed her hand on the child's forehead. Natsu never once took his eyes of his child who he made a silent vow to never let go again. It wasn't his most prideful moment, but the reason why she even came to be was because both her parents were forced to mate at a time they were held prisoners/ captives. Their captives thought it would be entertaining to watch the two young kids try to mate. It was almost a week's worth of time before Igneel arrived to see his son and friend terrified. They held onto each other as the tears wouldn't stop coming. They'd lost their virginity to one another, all too soon in their opinion and had so many mixed feelings that they were lost.

They were covered in bruises and blood; however the blood was mostly that of the captives which laid dead on the ground in pieces. Natsu clearly remembered all of their faces and from which families they came from… Little could be said about the mercy that was shown to those related to the captives…

Long story short, the two kids decided to go with having a child despite their young age. Not as if they wanted to give a kid who was a part of the both of them an early visit to the reaper… They were just barely the equivalent to what would be their teens and had no idea how to or whether should they announce that she was barring a child, the child of the prince. Only those of the family along with Natsu's friends really knew about the pregnancy as they were close with the young girl.

Igneel decided that whatever choice they made, he'd support them. The young wolf girl was abandoned by her family once she informed them of her losing her virginity to someone who wasn't a part of neither their clan nor species. Having nowhere else to go, the Dragneel's took her in with open arms and treated her like a normal family member. Natsu and Jenna did indeed share feelings for one another which were the whole reason why they wanted to keep the child. And as Natsu felt it was only right for her to have the room right next to his if she ever just wanted to come over. They were now mates even though how much they wanted to wait and a few other girls weren't so happy about it either…

When the time came and the child was born, everyone was silent as they couldn't find the words that would express just how happy they all were. Having the right to hold the child first, Natsu brought the baby to her mother who gave it the same smile every mother gives their child once they were brought into the world. Both mother and daughter faced one another while Natsu laid next to them, using his chest as a barrier so the child didn't get cold.

It was decided by both parents that her name would be something that would mean something great to both of them. And just like that, _**Luna**_ was brought into the world. Sadly not even four months after her birth, Luna and her mother were sent away for their own safety during the first Dragon King Festival.

As the centuries passed, Natsu's mind continued to spread out but not once did he ever forget to think about his first mate and daughter. Only when he was reverted back to a child and had his powers sealed away and portrayed as a demon did he forget.

"I failed to take you back home…" Natsu said as if it was a mumble. "I want to know who did this… We'll find who's responsible… _**I'll be the one to kill them**_." Natsu picked up his daughter and held her in his arms.

Having his words echoed into those around him, they could only imagine the pain he was going through. The male began to walk and stopped short when he began to pick up a familiar scent. Rasing his brow, he turned towards the full moon and the figure in front of it. The silhouette of a female devil was clear to all as the young devil king landed right next to Natsu with her face full of joy.

"Hey Serafall." Natsu greeted the female devil who nearly tackled her crush.

"Natsu~kun…" She whined. "Who's that?" She asked as Luna grabbed her attention.

Natsu had no words to say as of now; not knowing who was responsible for this might be watching them so he remained silent.

"Is she a yokai?"

"Yokai?" Natsu looked at her. "What's a yokai?"

The devil king nearly collapsed but caught herself mid fall as she recalled that Natsu and co. weren't from this world… err dimension. So recomposing herself, she coughed into her hand and pointed her magical wand at Natsu's head.

"Yokai are spirits that occupy the nation of Japan. Some are referred to as demons, and others are even stretched as far as deities." Taking one closer look at the female in his arms Serafall pondered if it was possible. "She looks like a wolf spirit. I wonder if maybe Yasaka knows of her?"

"Who's this _Yasaka_?" Sayla asked, spooking the devil king who had no idea of the girls right next to Natsu had so much raw power emanating off them that she began to feel a little worried about herself… Rather her place in Natsu's heart.

Natsu and the girls from his childhood had also known a girl by the same name. Thinking it might be the same friend they saw leave with Jenna and Luna, their hearts cried out. But they decided to remain silent as they waited for Serafall to continue. Yet it was ultimately up to Natsu whether they should even bother listening anymore from here on out.

Kyouka and Ophis also stood by Natsu, waiting for the continuation of the Satan's speech. Getting to see Ophis, Serafall immediately bowed to show respects to the mother of the man she fell in love with along with the most powerful being in their dimension.

"Everyone likes you Natsu…" Kyouka chuckled which made the male smile a bit. "Now I don't mean to be rude, but can you please continue miss."

"…Sure."

She went on explaining how the Yokai tend to deal with their territory and are currently good terms with all three factions. They just have constant battles with the Hero clan which once more she went on to explain who the Hero faction was. All the information she gave was very well detailed to the point only Sayla and Ophis understood. Kyouka had her eyes spinning while Natsu's head was spinning.

"No one really likes the Hero clan… But back to Yasaka… She is the ruler of all Yokai. And she has the power to match even me." Hearing that a devil king was matched by this Yokai really pointed out just how strong Yasaka really is. "She's very sweet. Always fun to be around… Anyway, the reason why I figured she might know about this one here is because she happens to be a fox spirit: a Kitsune. The fox and wolf spirits are very closely related and happen to be part of the same clans. So if anyone knew of this girl, she would."

Natsu however froze when he heard of there being Wolf spirits. His mind jumped to his mate: the mother of Luna. Having hopes of getting reunited with his lost love, he couldn't wait anymore. Surely his friends will be able to come back tomorrow. Right now he had more important matters to attend to.

"Can you take me- us to the yokai?" He once more froze as he wondered if perhaps yokai did this to his little girl. "I need to find this child's mother… No matter what gets in my way."

"Any reason if I may ask...?" The devil asked as her eyes blinked.

"She's… _Luna_ _is_ …"

"Luna is his daughter." Ophis said which made the devil take a double-take.

Having no room or any want to stop the male, Serafall offered her help immediately with no hesitation. The group then began to walk with Serafall away from the school grounds and towards another city. Before they knew it they were in Kyoto. The smell of the air was much different from back in Kuoh. Here yokai dominated the territory with their stench which was even worse than the devils in the dragon's opinions.

Walking down a busy street, they saw many characters walking around either drunk or just looking to get either laid or home. Everything from business men to hookers: waiting to get some money. The group tried to avoid any unneeded attention but it proved to be useless. If you thought that they were clueless about the yokai, it could be said the other way around. A few males decided to get close on the females of the group…

"Hey would ya lookie here… Looks like we got a bunch of college kids walking around…" An old looking man said to his buddies behind him.

"What do you lovely ladies say… Leave that punk and spend some time with a real man!" Another said.

Natsu and co said nothing and kept going until a crowd began to form around them, blocking their path. Without any say, Natsu looked up at the crowd and noticed a few of them which appeared much different from humans. Some had extra long necks, one eye ball along with different sizes. Then some of which appeared to be turtles with glowing eyes perching the girls in the group.

There also happened to be some women of to the side who wore long dresses fitted to that of shrine maidens. One had extra long brown hair which only brought more attention to her gorgeous figure. A male right next to her also had to be a yokai since he had no neck as his head seemed to floating. The two of them seemed rather interested in the group…

More perverted males came up, each drunk and ready to have their fun. The humans an yokai were mixed in together which only made this seem more difficult to handle for Serafall. As a devil king, any harm done to humans may trigger the treaty between the three factions. Despite not caring for humans the slightest or a war breaking out again between Heaven and Hell, she'd be scolded by her little sister who along with the other three devil kings wouldn't take it so kindly.

Sayla and Kyouka growled at the approaching fools who clearly had no idea who they were dealing with. Ophis remained her quite self, waiting to see who would make the first move. Serafall looked around, getting every face painted in her mind as she picked out who were yokai and who were just drunken humans. She sighed to herself when she spotted most actually were yokai which only made this more complicated.

"Welcome to Kyoto." She said while sighing. "Always full of perverted fools who have no idea how to treat a lady." Her words seemed to be ignored by the crowd. "A bunch of rude weaklings that have no business with us…" She swore she might just blow them all away.

Natsu had enough. He continued to walk his way forward, towards the fools who stood in his way. He had no patience for weaklings who dared stand in his way. One tried to throw a bottle at Natsu, only for it to disappear from existence in black flames. Thinking that it was just the alcohol talking, the humans all decided to rush at Natsu who was still holding his daughter in his arms.

" _Pathetic_ …" He whispered as once they came within a three foot radius they suffered the same fate as the bottle thrown earlier. He continued forward as the humans began to flee, just leaving the army of yokai waiting to get their claws on the male.

Above the whole seen was a group of three Tengu; bird like yokai. They watched as the fight only just begun. Each wore samurai like armor and currently had the heads of humans with their large raven like wings keeping them in the air. Two males and one female. The female of the group wore a pair of glasses while her brothers had either a blond mohawk or well trimmed hair matching their raven colored wings.

"I wonder if that guy is a devil…" The female sister: _Sasami_ said. "What do you two think?"

"I don't know sis. If he is a devil then things can turn pretty bad if this continues." The youngest brother: _Tosakamaru_. Who was playing with his blonde mohawk as he feared what may come.

"He did after all just kill a bunch of humans…" Said the oldest sibling: _Kuromaru._

"Well I think they deserved it. I'm pretty sure master would agree with me." Tosakamaru said while catching a few members from their clan that were also watching from the streets below. "I see that _Kubinashi_ , _Kurotabo_ , _Aotabo,_ and _Kejoro_ also want to see what happens."

Down below, time seemed to go bye rather slowly as the yokai surrounded Natsu who was getting really annoyed at this point. Some teasing began from the unknown yokai which if no one knew already was pissing Natsu off. Without any warning, a long snake like yokai released itself from its human clothes and launched itself at Natsu who stared at it with emotionless eyes.

The yokai that stood from above and off to the side began moving in to assist the strange pinkette but soon halted as the snake man was cut straight down the middle and had his corpse burn away into nothing by the very same black flames as before. The scene stunned the crowd but did little to stop more fools from rushing at Natsu. Again and again Natsu removed every foe in his path while not even lifting a finger. There was no end to the onslaught… Natsu continued his pace as all sorts of yokai attacked him, actually thinking they had a chance.

Sayla and Kyouka only sped up their pace as Ophis got behind her son and the four of them waited for Serafall to catch up witch she did.

"Let's hurry…" Natsu said as he had no time to waste killing those who got in his way. "Serafall if you'd please."

"Gladly. We just got to get through the city and to the outskirts. We'll be home free then and right in front of where we need to be heading. I don't know which building it would be, but I know we'll be in the yokai capital. "

"Wait, you haven't been here before?!" Kyouka nearly pounced the Satan.

"Only a few times way back in the Feudal area! Things have changed a lot since then!" Serafall whined.

The group made their way out of the crowd with the same Tengu yokai following from above along with the others who sat back earlier.

"You know they're following us right?" Kyouka said which Natsu nodded.

"Should we get rid of them as well?" Sayla asked as she glared at those behind them who were doing a horrible job of being secretive.

"Just ask them what they want. Maybe they know about this Yasaka." Natsu said with a sigh as he calmed down. "They might be able to lead us right where we need to go."

He looked up at the three figures above who he honestly thought were fallen angels until he noticed their gear and armor. He motioned his shoulders as he lowered his head. He was exhausted of how his emotions were played with… Sayla took his silence as a need to hold Luna for now which Natsu appreciated. Now free of his restraints, he looked up to the sky and closed his eyes. He took a long breath before slowly exhaling. He opened his eyes as he locked onto those who would either prove to be his foes for allies.

"Well? Are you going to get in my way?" Asked them which made them take a double-take. "Or will you be kind enough to show me the way to my path?" His words shrunk those who he glared at, including those who were following his family.

The yokai all remained silent. The person- _**no**_. Beings who were new to their territory were in a league all of their own. No one here could even lift a candle to anyone of them. However this was their home, they couldn't just sit back and let this go on without any merit. The leader of the three Tengu started to descend towards the ground in front of Natsu. His eyes were locked onto Natsu who returned the glare only with more muscle to back it up. Sighing the Tengu bowed his head an introduced himself along with his siblings.

"I am the leader of the _**Sanba Garasu**_. We are the elite guard of the _**Nura**_ clan." He gestured to his sister. "This is my sister Sasami and our brother Tosakamaru." The two mentioned bowed their heads, still maintaining eye contact with the pinkette.

"What about your friends back there?" Natsu pointed behind his family and at the other yokai. "If you want to remain on decent terms, I'd advise you to act properly. Each move you make might very well be your _**last**_." Natsu's voice reached those who were following behind and sent shivers up their spines.

"Coming here and making threats isn't so wise…" a male voice from the side lines said. "When you're coming into someone else's territory you'd better obey their laws or be ready to accept the punishment." The males from behind the Dragneel group began to make a perimeter surrounding the dragons and Serafall.

The big one of the group who appeared to be a monk with a large staff was the one who was currently speaking. He talked as if the strangers had no chance against them, and his friends were there to make sure of it. The Tengu trio however was taken aback by the other's actions and immediately went into action.

"Stand down Kurotabo!The same with the rest of you!" Sasami yelled at her fellow yokai clan members.

"None of you are to take any actions against those who've done no harm to the main family or any members of the clan!" Kuromaru began to get angry with the assault leaders of their clan. "Don't you respect our master's wishes?!"

The others lowered their arms a bit but sit glared hatred at the intruders.

"If you so dare as go back on **Master** ' **s** word, you'll have us to deal with!" The three triplets said as they readied their weapons and took their stances.

Instead of causing more of a scene, the other yokai lowered their weapons and relaxed. Still having the uneasy air around them, they relocated behind the three Tengu and waited for them to continue their conversation.

"My apologies for my comrades' actions." Natsu remained silent as he just wanted to get his daughter to her mother.

"If you'd be kind enough to introduce yourselves so we can at least clear the air between us…" Sasami requested with a smile.

Serafall took action this time and began to introduce herself first as Natsu still remained silent.

"I'm Serafall Leviathan." Her words made the yokai nearly shit bricks. "Those behind me are my friends."

"Are you all devils?"

"I'm the only devil… They are… Well I'll let them say." She gestured to the group and Natsu was the one to speak this round.

"I am Natsu Dragneel. These girls around me are my family." Getting a nod from the others he continued as to the reason why they are here. "We've come here to speak to Yasaka. I've reason to believe she might know about someone I'm looking for."

Understanding that it looked like it was important the yokai did not hesitate to answer Natsu's request. However it wasn't to his liking…

"I am afraid to inform you that no one is allowed to see her mistress unless she requested the appointment herself."

"Plus you need to answer our questions. What are you exactly?" Natsu did not answer as he feared anymore time explaining things would just distress his child and his plans.  
"Are you some type of yokai that's new around this area? I'm sure none of us have seen you before."

"I know I haven't seen them, has anyone else?" The monk asked as he pointed his staff around as each other yokai shook their head. "You are currently trespassing in the Nura clan's territory. As members of the main house, along with the assault team leaders I have to restrict your movements in Kyoto. Even if one of you happens to be a Devil King."

Natsu got the jiff and knew this was leading nowhere. Instead of having any more of his time wasted he proceeded to take Luna from Sayla's arms because he felt it was only right for him to carry his child back to his mate and her mother. However once the yokai noticed the young wolfette their minds instantly came up with the conclusion that she was harmed by them by the state of her torn clothing.

"What happened to that little girl?" Sasami asked: a bit worried for the girl since she was different from the others.

Just then they spotted her fluffy gray tail and ears on top of her hair. Having her identity pointed out as clear as day, the yokai readied their weapons and glared daggers at Natsu who was unmoved by their sudden shift in aggression. Sayla along with Kyouka both took their time looking around the ever growing crowd of yokai which seemed to be arriving to the aid of the others. Ophis remained unstained and kept her cool as she waited to see just what her son would do.

Serafall began to worry if she could keep tensions down just long enough for them to get through this little predicament. Sadly there was going to be some sort of power struggle here which one side had to be put down…

"Wait that's Luna!" a little yokai girl from the sidelines called out. "What have they done to Luna?!" She cried which only made the older yokai furious.

"How dare you hurt that child!"

"You will pay for this!" Random yokai called out.

Constant roars of anger filled the ears of all those who could hear. The yokai were in a frenzy, ready to fight those in front of them to the bitter end. One however broke away from the crowd…

"Natsu…?" Her angelic voice rang, instantly getting the males attention.

" _Jenna_ …?" His eyes were glued to the adult female wolf in front of him.

She was rather tall, an easy five ten. Her appreance was that of an adult Luna, with her body filling out perfectly with no flaws to be found. Her yellow eyes glowed like the moon which was very clear this cloudless tonight. Her blue kimono reveled her large rack which was tied with Sayla's in the terms of size and appeal. Over all her beauty was above a solid ninety nine percent of all of existence just like the rest of the girls in Natsu's love life.

Some of the yokai turned to face Jenna and put up their arms, asking for her to stand back. Those that dared get in the way of the two lovers soon found themselves either flying or beat into the ground _**six feet deep**_.

Jenna raced to her love and child which stunned almost everyone including Serafall. The first thing that happened was her tackling Natsu to the ground with her tongue wrestling his own. Red hue's popped up all over the faces of Natsu's mates. Ophis sighed as she expected a play boy such as her son would always get such results with his mates.

The crowd zipped their lips and had neither room nor any ideas to help explain what was going on. Only when the kiss was broken did Serafall walk in front of the two, putting her arms up as she acted like a barrier between the yokai and her crush. Sayla and Kyouka left their mother's side and began to let of some of their aura which knocked every yokai down to their knees, including those flying in the sky. The show of power was more than enough for the yokai to give up any chances of fighting them.

Jenna looked at her daughter who seemed well asleep in the arms of their beloved male. The little yokai which called out earlier made her way to Jenna as if it was normal and no big deal. Getting to see the girl who ran over in a little shrine maidens outfit a long with some fox like features which sent bells and whistles through Natsu and the others heads…

"Is Luna ok, aunt Jenna?"

"Yes… She's fine _Kunou_." The golden blonde fox now known as Kunou smiled as she heard the great news. "Did you forget to tell your mother about going out alone?" The girl froze as she felt her life was about to flee before her very eyes. "You know she doesn't like it when you do things without telling her..." Jenna teased.

As she began to make a hasty retreat back home, Jenna grabbed her by the collar as she began running in place which brought humor to the scene. Her actions along with everything about her resembled Yasaka from the old days which brought smiles to Sayla and Kyouka's faces as Natsu was just overly shocked.

"Excuse me, but I need to introduce you to your… Uncle." Gesturing to Natsu, the male sat straight up before standing up properly while shaking the dirt off his pants. "Kunou, this is my husband Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." Jenna smiled as her niece tackled Natsu in a hug which made the male smile.

Jenna remained silent as she felt only Yasaka had the right to tell Natsu the complete truth about his connection to Kunou. Yet as they stayed there, just having Natsu in their life once more was all that Jenna could've ever hoped. She pat Kunou's head which made the fox grin with showing of the famous Dragneel smile which instantly caught Natsu's attention but he decided to keep quiet about it for now.

Serafall sighed as tensions in the area died down as the yokai begun to remove themselves from sight, fearing their own lives if they interfered with Lady Jenna and Kunou, their mistress's daughter. Kyouka felt the need to punch Jenna in the back of the head which made a tear roll down the wolfette's face as she pouted in a comical matter.

"So mean Kyouka…!"

"You know darn well I could've hit much harder." Jenna stuck out her tongue which this time Sayla was the one to knock her in the head.

"You act so much like a child…" Sayla said in a serious matter but then turned to give a smile as tears began overflowing from her eyes. "You idiot." The two former 'demons' wrapped their arms around their friend and the three of them cried a bit together which made Kunou worry a bit.

"These are you aunts, Sayla and Kyouka." Said two females smiled at the girl and ended up nearly squeezing the girl into a coma.

Being that close to the female, they picked up Natsu's scent which made their eyes go wide… Surely when everything here was dealt with Natsu had a lot to explain…

The group gathered their bearings and headed to the mansion which was the home of the yokai main house which was also where Jenna, Yasaka had called home for them and their daughters for a few centuries. Feeling that everything was finally heading down a straight path, the group took a huge heart ache when they noticed the old Japanese mansion up in flames. Only one question came into the hearts of the Dragneels: _**where's Yasaka**_?

 **X_X**

 **Try pointing out the references!**

 _ **A/N: I want to thank those who are following this story. Thumbs up lads and ladies. As for how these chapters will be posted: Well do to my career I barely have time to write anything down. But I will try to post at least one chapter every month. On top of that, I'm writing multiple ones however this seemed to lack some attention due to low demands for it. Therefore it will only be updated as long as there are requests for it.**_

 _ **The reviews also got me really happy about this fanfic. So just like my other fanfics: I am looking forward to improving my work as a writer, and I hope some people are willing to support this series. - Thank you to those who followed since day one!-**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! I will update soon! So make sure to fav and follow the story. And Thanks again!**_

 _ **I will go into detail about that in the next few chapters. But for now, what do you guys think of the little wolfette? Luna the first child of our beloved Natsu. She and her mother: Jenna, are complete OCs which I thought to bring to life one day. If you want more detail, you can either ask me via pm or comment.**_

 _ **As for Natsu's harem: the fairies, Sayla, Kyouka, Jenna, Serafall, and Rory. Akeno along with Rias might have second thoughts, but not conformed as of yet. Issei will still have his girls, minus the ones mentioned above if the story turns. As for Helena we'll just have to wait and see.**_

 _ **But if you want to add someone to the harem, I'm listening to your words but I might ignore ones that are too farfetched. So tell me what you think. (Reviews along with PMs are the best way to hear ya.)**_

 _ **PS: Don't like it? Sorry don't care. Also to the guest's to this fanfic, don't leave questions since I can't answer them for you. Create an account if you want to receive details.**_

 _ **-DSC-**_


	7. Chapter VII: Unyielding Fire

_**True Blooded Dragon**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own High School DXD or Fairy Tail, only my OC's. Warning: contains sexual references and activities. I have changed a few things… Made things fit more appropriately to my plot. Certain things will be different but I'll let you decide if you like it or not. You have been warned… again. Oh and clearly this is an AU where certain blood ties are different. Yet will have strong connections with the light novel- rather follow its path at certain points.**_

 _ ***And if you didn't read the top part the first time, then please (not saying any names) don't leave a comment. No one wants to hear or read unwanted statements.***_

 _ **This is a mature fanfic with crude humor and of course lemons. –This one is going to be very Violent, and we are going to see some sides of people that we didn't know existed... enjoy! Hehe.**_

 _ **Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites and follows! (Sorry For the Wait!)**_

' _Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust… When the life Clock Strikes, You Will Obey!'_

 **Chapter VII: Unyielding Fire**

 **Takes place where we last left off (Author's POV)**

The fire spread quickly, catching all buildings near it aflame as well. As mere seconds go by, more and more destruction was being caused by the deadly flames. Natsu along with those who knew Yasaka personally knew these were her flames, and she only used them when needed. To have someone who was equal to any of the four great devil kings use force means that whoever was involved was indeed dangerous. Whether it be to her people or herself, she let lose her raw power which would even make Igneel impressed.

Yokai were running in a panic all over the place. Some fleeing from the horrific flames as they saw the end of their calm lives. Yet others stayed, battling the terror before their very own eyes. Cries filled the sky as inside the flames some weren't as fortunate enough to get out. Natsu along with the girls with him minus Serafall knew those flames very well… Luna woke up with the smell of smoke reaching her nose. Looking around from her father's arms, she saw her aunts and grandmother who she'd yet to see and was only going off how much she smelled like her father.

Noticing her cousin was awake; Kunou smiled at the wolf as both of them traded smiles and wagged their fluffy tails. No one noticed it at first but the two of them were very similar and could easily be confused as for ' _sisters_ '. They are best friends and nothing would ever change that. Their little reunion was touching and brought some warmth to those around them. Only Natsu who already knew inside his heart that the two of them needed to get away before they see a side of him that they would _**fear**_...

The young wolfette and fox: both being the size of an average twelve year old despite not looking older than an eight year old, held each other close as the sight before them had them worry not only for themselves but all the friends they made. The cries heard rang in their ears for what seemed to be endless and unrelenting. ' _What happened to all their friends_?'

The two young girls who had looked over one another ever since coming here began to shake in worry. Luna feared what was going on, seeing those flames engulf her home nearly made her heart stop. Kunou on the other hand wondered why her mother's flames were engulfing the entire area. Sure Yasaka had gotten mad a few times here and there, but these flames carried a murderous intent. Nearly everyone feared for their life.

"Wow, the heat from these flames are melting my clothes…" Serafall said which didn't get anyone else's attention besides Natsu's. "Like what you see, dragon boy?" She smiled while covering her breasts while her clothing below remained fine.

Her clothes along with those who weren't used to such heats also began having theirs melt. Natsu along with the other dragons including his _**two daughters**_ were unaffected. Rather if you asked Sayla, she said she was cold and would instantly rub herself up against Natsu. The male fixed his agitated face and relaxed, slowly becoming one with a kind and warm smile.

"I indeed like what I'm seeing, but as of now I'm going to request that you all stay here…" He turned to Jenna who seemed to read his thoughts. "Let's go, Jenna." The two parents handed off their child to the others who wondered at first what was going on before they burst into a mad sprint to the capital building and knocked all the yokai out of their way.

Once they arrived, they spotted a bunch of non yokai walking around in knight armor. This immediately grabbed the attention of Jenna who began to growl at them with her teeth showing. She did not like the fact that the Hero clan had come and interfered with their peaceful lives…

"Damn humans!" She said quietly as she was about to rip their heads off.

However Natsu was at a loss here. He had no idea why humans still wore knight armor and were even here in the first place. With Jenna informing him those they: the invaders were the Hero clan. His mind started to turn gears as he wondered why a so called ' _Hero_ ' would even be here and not lending any aid to the fleeing yokai. His question how ever soon got answered as a young yokai, around the same age if not younger than has his two daughters ran by with tears in his eyes.

His form was already assaulted, blood rung around his body from multiple areas. He looked like he was in a panic and lost his way. Not knowing his way he begun to slow down and walk over and over the same spot he was in, not knowing which direction to go. Sadly the path he chose wasn't the best option…

The poor child made the mistake of crossing the sight of the ' _ **Heroes**_ ' who immediately started smirking. They broke into a sprit and cut the young child off. The two males began pushing and teasing the child till he fell to the ground curled up into a ball as they began kicking him relentlessly. His screams became muffled and poisoned with his blood. The two males appeared to have no restraints, even for the young ones.

Leaving the child within an ounce of his life, they picked the kid up by his white hair with blood evident all over his face and body. The young child also happened to be a fox yokai which nearly made it feel like it was one of Natsu's own children out there. His tail was dipped into his own blood which ruined its pure white and black color.

"Does it hurt lil' boy?" The one holding him asked in a sarcastic voice. "Don't worry, we heroes are meant to deal with monsters like you…"

"He wouldn't even make a nice hat." The other laughed.

The poor boy had his eyes stained with blood… He cried till his tears were replaced with blood. Yet as his torment began, his hope slowly began fleeing from his being.

"Even if someone even cared enough to come and save ya, we've been trained to take on anyone who the Gods deemed unfit to live on this clean earth. We are to purify all demons and yokai alike. Be they devils, or even little foxes like you…" He then made a move to pull out his dagger which was at his waist. "I think I'll take your coat for a nice scarf… I'll use your tail as a tie which I can were whenever I go on a business trip!" He laughed some more as his buddy looked around with a smile on his face.

"Looks like all the yokai left… No one is coming to save you." He turned back to the boy and got into his face. "Why would they risk their lives for a little shit like you? You're too weak. No one probably liked you anyhow. You most likely were abandoned long ago…"

"…S-stop…" He spoke as it hurt just to move his lips.

"Oh? Looks like you can talk." The man increased his grip on the boy's head. "So how about I cut ya a deal?" The boy didn't say a word.

"I think we can arrange something, don't you Kyle?" The man now known as Kyle walked back over to his friend as he to thought of a ' _deal_ '.

"You tell me Mark. What deal will you make this lil' mutt?" He leaned in as the boy lost all will to fight and move.

"Hey, if you tell us where the rest of you yokai go to when something like this happens, I'll ' _ **free you'**_."

The boy however didn't say a word. He was already dead… Instead of letting these bastards get away with him spilling the details of where his people were, he'd rather welcome his death than allow his people to get harmed. He be damned if he was the one responsible for the harm done to his friends. Having some spark left: he spit his blood in the eyes of Mark who dropped him, going straight to cleaning his eyes.

The boy smiled just before coughing up more of his blood. The two humans then began getting really violent: picking up their weapons they began to take their stances above the boy who was helpless against their assault. As the swords began to approach the fox, they were instantly frozen still as the humans wielding them were stuck in place. They only had free movement of their heads and their voices.

"What the fuck is this...?!" Kyle said as he felt motionless.

"You dare stand in our way?! When this wears off, we'll kill all you damned yokai!" Mark had enough with fooling around and now he wanted the blood of who's standing in his way.

Yet from the sides, Natsu and Jenna began walking in slowly, their eyes covered by their bangs. Both of them showed no sign of slowing down and continued forward. Jenna this time was the one to show no mercy… Without lifting a finger, the bones in both human's bodies began snapping starting from the limbs. Their swords began falling from their grasps, just to start floating away then turning the blade towards their owners. What came next silenced the ' _Heroes_ ' like the beasts they were.

The blades punctured their skulls from the front: going out the back, piercing their brains like jelly. With that, Jenna released her powers, letting their bodies fall to the equally merciless, cold-hearted ground. She made her way to the young fox who couldn't see anything. His vision was altered too much with all the blood lose in his head. She knew the boy, he happened to be a close friend of her daughter's and Kunou.

" _Mikey_ …" She picked the boy up in her arms as she felt horrible for what happened to the boy.

Last she saw him; he was with her daughter and her two friends, playing like they usually do. Since tonight was one of the annual festivals celebrating a historic battle that took place over a few thousand years ago: when the humans had 'beaten' the yokai into submission. It was a false tale: what actually happened was a bondage between both sides which led to interracial couples. And since it was a time of joy and celebration, she figured the kids would be fine like always and since they could handle themselves pretty well there was nothing to be worried about.

Both her and Yasaka let their daughters hang out with their friends which nearly brought them back to their own childhood. There was no need to halt the young ones joy. They were sent off with all good merits and with the night to themselves. While the children were away, the two mothers would gather up some of the clan heads and hold their own feast. Both of them were quite the catch and party animals.

Jenna unlike Yasaka however left the mansion to go find her daughter who she forgot to give some money too. She didn't want them to wonder off to the human districts without any money to pay for anything. They were also warned strictly to hide their yokai details such as their tails and ears. Everyone they went to go hangout with was a Kitsune who had the same set of rules and were always good friends with Natsu's daughters. Only of them was a boy, who was more than well behaved and well mattered.

"I can't believe this happened to you…" She cried as tears rolled down her face. She motioned for Natsu to go on ahead which he was hesitant at first but her face was all he needed to be sure. She would be right behind him once she was done here. She would attempt to heal Mikey's wounds and then join him in the fight.

When the two were alone, Mikey used what energy he still had to speak to Jenna. His weak and muffled voice pierced her heart as tears began rolling out the sides of her cheeks.

"I-I… They killed them… Kunou had gotten away when I pushed her away… But-t, they killed them..! They killed Nikki and Linda! Then they went for Luna…" He thought back to the events that just transpired.

"That's when I jumped at them and managed to get Luan to run away till another group of humans went after her..! They went after Luna but held me as a bargaining chip as a means to lure her back."

Jenna remained silent. Here in her arms was the boy who she sworn to his mother to look after when she passed away. Right now he was telling her the events of what led to everything happening. The hero clan staged an attack against the yokai capital along with all the demon and devil sanctuaries around the world. Kyoto was the first step in their global cleansing.

"They just came in from out of nowhere and began killing yokai in the human districts. We were currently at the border but that didn't stop them from killing all the yokai that tried to protect us. Even some of our powers couldn't hurt the ones wearing the golden armor… Those were called their elite."

Jenna had enough of hearing this child's dying words and began to push her skills to the limit and heal him. It wasn't hard for her to do at all, the only issue was the fact his spirit was weakening. There was nothing that could heal that.

"Don't worry, Jenna is ok. So is Kunou. They're both fine… You did a good job Mikey." She smiled at the boy who started to see more clearly but still remained foggy as his heart seemed to stop beating at a normal pace.

"Did I..?" His words came out as he was heartbroken and losing his will to continue. "As long as those two are safe… I'm glad I wasn't completely useless." He cracked a laugh as more blood came to his mouth.

"Don't worry. You did a great job kiddo, now relax and let me heal your wounds."

"There's more yokai that need your aid than me…"

"Shut up… A little boy like you is acting too mature for your age." She smiled to the boy as she placed a kiss on his forehead which calmed him down some more. "You are my top priority. I wouldn't want to upset Luna and Kunou, they like you." She said which was the absolute truth which she was sworn never to tell him.

Once his wounds where healed to the point where he didn't feel his life was in danger, he mustered up enough energy to sit up and wipe his face. The blood stained face and palms however were a reminder that he was growing up… He was sworn to protect his friends and the yokai clans. He was going to be the one who would walk next to Luna and Kunou when it was their turn to have the complete command of all yokai.

"Those humans… The ones in golden armor… They were using magical tools built pacifically to deal and eliminate demons and yokai. The ones they used on us bared powers to bind us and dissolve our powers. We were rendered powerless and they began killing some of the yokai who were guards of the clans… They were killed without as much as a fight."

"Well don't worry. From here on out you'll be ok. I'm gonna have one of my… my sisters take care of you while I go run after my husband. You're with family so don't worry." Her words confused the poor boy who then turned around just in time to see the arrival of who she mentioned.

Ophis, Sayla, Kyouka and Serafall arrived with frowns on their faces. Behind them were Luna and Kunou who came running into Mikey who had no chance to say a word as the two girls were all over him, crying their eyes out that they were able to be reunited with the one male they liked enough to have feelings for. Kyouka and Sayla smiled at the two girls who reminded them not only of themselves, but of their mothers who were all over Natsu just the same as they were on the poor child.

"I'm going to leave Mikey to you's. Now I have to go after Natsu before he accidently kills some friends of mine…" She sighed but then vanished in a blurry of blue flames which died out once they were seen.

The group then proceeded to walk off to the side, not offering any help to any of the yokai which were busy either trying to put out the fires, evacuate the scared or flee themselves. True Sayla and Kyouka could put the flames out with ease, but there was no point for them to help those who didn't respect them or asked for their assistance. Ophis unlike her daughters went over to Kunou and Luna, having them both stare at the other young looking girl who smelled just like Natsu. Yet Kunou this time also picked up that both she and Luna smell like the girl in front of them, which was hidden from her voice.

"You two are very cute. You remind me so much of your mothers." She said with her smile which was the exact same as Igneel's which she too inherited after soo many countless millennium of living with him.

Her warm smile also made them return the exact same one which only proved more that they were indeed her granddaughters. Sayla and Kyouka both wondered whether the two girls knew exactly who was in front of them, including their blood ties with her. Serafall unlike everyone else was thinking of a way to keep her name uninvolved with this whole situation which she knew the underworld was already talking about. Just thinking of being scolded by her fellow Satans and her sister made her begin to cry rivers.

The others ignored the devil and either looked at Ophis or the flames which held the same beauty and destructive force from all those nights ago. Yasaka hadn't weakened one bit, and from what was being displayed, she was easily holding back. With her power from back in the day when they were still kids, she could easy sink this little island nation as if it was just knocking over a cup of water. That goes the same for all of them, but that fact most never gets the chance to be figure out because no one else gets the chance to make it that far against them.

"Your names are Luna and Kunou, right?" She asked them and they nodded with those same smiles plastered on their faces. "My, such wonderful granddaughters I have." Her words struck both of them in question, having no idea who she was.

"Who are you though, if we may ask?" Luna asked for both herself and Kunou who nodded.

Yet instead of having Ophis answer that, a certain dragon king arrived in his human form followed by his remaining 'daughters' who Natsu left back home. Igneel sighed as he looked around and then down at the girls by his waist. His mate then returned to her usual state of hiding her emotions and back to her stoic look. Having everyone exit the portal, Igneel then started to walk over and then sit down next to Ophis who made her way to a self made seat on a broken wall. The two of them remained silent as the others started talking about what was going on: the fairies and Rory being filled in along with getting the news that Natsu had kids already…

Erza and Mira nearly passed out from shock, Lisanna and Cana just remained silent but were slowly fading away inside. Rory and Wendy unlike the others started talking with Luna and Kunou who they'd instantly befriended. Luna and Kunou however had questions for the young dragonesses. Everything from who they were and what connection they had with Natsu was asked.

"Well Natsu is my older brother, her cousin." Rory pointed to Wendy who was still smiling. "So that makes both of you my nieces." Rory was so happy to have nieces and couldn't wait to add more kids into the family.

"I thought Natsu was my uncle though…" Kunou said, confused.

At that moment Sayla and Kyouka came over and just pulled Wendy and Rory away from the young girls. Not knowing why they were being pulled away: Wendy sulked while Rory started throwing a tantrum before Sayla knocked her out with a punch to the head. Sayla was really starting to act like an older sister to the girl which most could see. However the two of them would deny it despite hiding the feelings for one another. Kyouka and Wendy however went to the other side of the group and started to walk freely amongst the chaos as if nothing was wrong, not noticing they walked a good four blocks away from the others…

They walked alone, noticing the yokai all around which Wendy figured that was what Ophis talked about earlier. This whole area was the yokai capital not only of Japan, but of the world currently. It so happened that the female heads of the yokai happen to be old friends of Natsu's which got the blue haired girl curious. Sensing the girl's distress and worry, Kyouka asked if she could help with anything.

"Thanks Kyouka. I was just trying to figure how everything happened led to a whole city ablaze. That and who are the girls Natsu mated with to have those cute little girls over there."

"I thought you would remember Jenna and Yasaka. They were still around for a while after your birth. They only left prior to the second civil war, so you should've been at least twelve hundred by then…"

"Oh… Yeah, they were the other two girls Natsu hung around with besides you and Sayla. There was also _Helena_ , but I thought she left even before they did." Wendy thought back to the daughter of Loki who everyone slowly recalled their past times with her.

"Helena left once her mother passed on. She apparently is the daughter of a certain god in this universe. So everything from the first civil war: Igneel becoming the King of all Dragons, to the beginning of the second one which Acnologia started the massacre of our kind. Ophis and Esdeath both left prior to the Dragon King Festival which was between the two civil wars."

"Oh. Yeah, I remember that much but when Zeref turned Natsu into the half-breed… That's where I get confused. I know it was because they missed their mother, but how long was that..."

"It lasted just a short few hours. It even happened on Natsu's birthday. Which now I think of it, it isn't that far away. We got just a few more days." They kept talking which led back to talking about Natsu's kids.

"Hmph, they are cute…" Kyouka said which started making the younger dragoness worry about her. "Don't worry; I'm not into little girls." She reassured Wendy who let out a sigh. "As for what's going on: apparently the Hero clan decided to set up an ambush during a holiday which is a _contradiction_. They came here: attacking the yokai and demons along with other major parts in the world. They are planning to cleanse the world free of anything that instant human or one of their gods." She then pointed to the largest building in sight. "That's the main building for the yokai who live here. Those flames happen to be that of Yasaka's, one of our old friends and Natsu's second mate."

"Yasaka… I think I remember what she used to act like... She was that fox girl who used to hang around along with… Jenna! Her and Jenna used to be very close with Natsu, but after the first Dragon King Festival, they left just before the second civil war started."

"So you do remember them." Kyouka said despite just talking about them not even ten minutes ago. "Also that those two were big pranksters. They loved teasing Sayla and me. Heck we even used to get into little brawls which even Natsu would get involved and we'd all gang up on him since it was the best way to tell him of our feelings." Kyouka smiled as she recited through all her memoires involving the brawls in the past.

"I was alive back then too you know." Wendy grinned making Kyouka do the same. "I recall everything from really then to when Zeref experimented on Natsu which led to all of us losing our memories for a long 400 years." She paused, thinking more into detail. "

Kyouka then looked at the ground and thought back to then.

"I recall you got in a fight against Ezel. You beat him and destroyed the first 'FACE' pillar."

"Yeah… He hurt my friend which awoken that dragon-force the slayers learned from their foster parents. Looking back at it I can't believe I was so weak that I resorted to using such anti-dragon magic. But to be honest, if I had the chance to face him again, I'd turn him into sushi and feed him to the next cat I see." Wendy said closing her eyes as she started to get angry at the demon she previously killed.

"Trust me, he wasn't the worst of the demons I used to call allies. Jackal and Lamy were the worst. No one and I mean no one liked them." The two of them then started laughing which got the attention of some 'Heroes' who were looking for their fallen friends.

Wendy and Kyouka shut their mouths and stared at the humans who wore sliver plated armor over blue cloth like knights. If it came to be a fashion statement: Erza would have no problem being a pinup model for them which Wendy started snickering about, filling in Kyouka who nearly collapsed from laughter which aggravated their foes. However the 'Heroes' had nothing to go buy in the terms of thinking Wendy and Kyouka were demons/yokai- anything that wasn't human since they gave off no signals of being no different than ordinary humans.

"What are a bunch of humans doing here, walking around causally when there's yokai and fire all over the place?" A male voice, one with some age under his wrinkles asked.

He was accompanied by a group of nine other knights who were matching sets of armor along with the same style weapon: a sickle. They were all the same height and lacked any features that made them unique. _They themselves were his puppets_. Chills started going down our ladies' spines which was soon replaced with hatred. The old man had turned normal humans into puppets and removed their very soul from their cold empty shells.

"What is the Hero's clan objective here?" Kyouka asked which Wendy backed her up.

"Attacking innocent children and people for no reason…" Wendy began gritting her teeth.

The old man however started to laugh which caught the two girls by surprised. It was then they notice the man's features. He was a tall elderly man, easily appearing to be in his seventies. His gray hair was well trimmed with a little bit going down his neck like a mullet. A well kept beard lined his face which made him look like a certain man in a big red suit just lean. He started to remove the blue cloth which hung from his shoulders which acted like a cape: revealing a large pair of raven colored wings with beautiful feathers. He smiled as he spread his wings wide in all their glory, leaving his torso bare. The scars all around his torso weren't just any small ones, each seemed to have a tale which went back many years ago.

"I ain't no part of that pathetic 'Hero' clan. I'm a demon known as a Tengu." He smiled before getting serious. "I've just come back from a long overdue vacation to see these fools walking around and slaughtering the innocent. So as a momentum I took the need to kill those who dared attack my clan and turned them into puppets." As for a demonstration, he had his puppets bow in perfect sync. "I've been making my way to the capital, cleaning things up on my way. My, do you two know of me perhaps?"

The two girls said nothing. They had never heard of a puppet master of this degree which to be honest sent shivers down their spines. Not of fear but of pure disgust. The dead regardless of their crimes should remain dead. Yet the point that he was asking them if they knew about him, they had to say something in order to keep the conversation going. For Kyouka it was interesting to see one of these yokai use such taboo techniques. Wendy on the other hand just wanted to go around and kill those who harmed Natsu's child.

"Sorry to say, but we haven't been around long enough to learn much about you yokai." Wendy said as she straightened herself and relaxed. "We were just walking off some steam and possibly deal with any ' _Heroes_ ' we ran into."

He began playing with his gray bread as he thought about the two girls in front of him. They haven't heard of a high ranking yokai such as himself who was on par with the current Maou's. They also weren't yokai like those who were already accustom to knowledge of him. His ego got the best of him and he began to cringe at the thought of him fading away into history. His little act made the girls sweat-drop before he calmed down and came back to normal senses.

"You're weird. I think we're done here…" Kyouka said and then both her an Wendy lef the man to himself.

"W-wait! Don't you want to know who I am? I'm-"

"Sorry, don't care." Wendy said which just crushed the male's esteem.

"I'm _**Dufuss**_. Guardian of Kyoto's children. I protect them from ill will and harmful dreams."

"We don't care." Kyouka said, only walking further away from the crazed Tengu.

Dufuss then sighed and recomposed himself, making his way towards the main building which wasn't more than two blocks away. Surly once he arrived, this war would end. A yokai of his level wasn't something the Hero clan could even hope of defeating. He smiled as he felt that he was destined to make one final move which he'd be remembered for by all his clan and perhaps the world. One last accomplishment to add to his long career as he entered retirement.

Yet before he could even try to take one more step, he dropped to the ground hard. His body became completely limb and cold. The sudden drop of his body made Kyouka and Wendy stop dead in their tracks: turning around to see him impaled with a light spear through his heart. They raised their eyebrows and rushed to the man, only to confirm the worst. He was dead, gone and never to be heard from again. The old man which they only just met who had power to arrival a Satan was killed so easily.

They looked around to see were the spear could've come from, but found no evidence of anyone in the area. The next thing they knew, they were under a barrage of the very same spears which took Dufuss' life. The bolts however did little harm, only ripping their clothes and pissing them off. Getting rather annoyed, Wendy used her trademark wind magic and sent the bolts back to their owners. Loud explosions began erupting from the launch point which became a factory of screams.

Kyouka and Wendy then took off into the air at immense speeds, arriving at the 'Heroes' camp. From just their own attack, they completely wasted their own forces and supplies. The sight of the two females sent shivers down the humans backs, and most of the survivors began either running or using their tools to open portals back home. However the two dragonesses would have none of it.

Wendy first took off, grabbing one who tried to flee via portal by his collar and crushed his wind pipe. Then proceeded to fling his lifeless corpse at others that were just running away. With no patience, she blew them into the air with a simple slash from her finger. Once in the air Kyouka sent them hurtling back into the ground below, turning their bodies into thick puddles of blood and guts. Those that dared stand their ground weren't shown any sympathy or grace for their bravery or their suicidal nature.

If anyone from their home saw them like this, mainly Natsu they feared he might not like them. But that thought quickly dissipated when they recalled his own bloody past and nature. All that mattered to them was their family. Anyone who got in the way was useless and casted away like last week's trash. Once more the humans died and their powers and weapons proved to have no effect on the two girls. They might have been able to harm an old man that was as powerful as the strongest devil, but to be fair he was old and had paid no heed to any chance of a sneak attack. Both he and his puppets were now trash.

Wendy and Kyouka unlike Dufuss weren't as easy to deal with. Neither of them was afraid during their onslaught of the humans. To be honest, they enjoyed themselves as they relieved some stress. Once a handful of humans remained, the same type which Mikey mentioned earlier stood strong against the attacks. Making their point of being stronger to their more common ally, they themselves only smiled up at the two dragonesses with joy in their eyes. They were blood thirsty killers who wanted a challenge… _Unknownst to them, this was their final curtain call_.

Wendy and Kyouka stopped their attacks as the knights in golden armor filled out like a stack of bowling pins. None of them showed any motion of fear, but of confidence. They pulled out their weapons, ranging from javelins to spears, to short swords. Once ready, they lunched from the ground, coming right at Wend and Kyouka. The dragonesses were surprised about how fast the humans managed to become, easily reaching speeds of mythical beings. Yet no fear could ever begin to take hold on them.

No effort was made to dodge the weapons or the attacks. By the time everyone of the golden knights had their guard down since they were in the middle of their attack: they were immediately put down into the ground which instantly crushed their beliefs of beating their enemy. Wendy and Kyouka weren't completely ruthless, but they lacked any thoughts about letting the humans get away with their lives.

Now panicking, the golden knights tried to get up and grab their weapons which were nowhere to be found. Instead they looked up to Wendy who had a few of them while Kyouka kept snapping them like twigs. Holy weapons that were designed to fight demons and monsters alike were being broken like a child's toy. The utter look of fear on the humans faces were all that needed to be seen to make the girls smile. Destroying every holy weapon, broke their spirits and only added fuel to the dragonesses' joy.

"Y-you…! You monsters! You no good demons!" One shouted only making Kyouka and Wendy pissed. "You think demons like you can stand up against us all?! Not a chance in hell!"

"Was that supposed to mean something? Coming from you pathetic humans, I can't even begin to chuckle at your holly." Kyouka said as she raised her hand and placed it in front of the humans that remained below. "This is over…" She began to summon flames to her palm which began to mold into the shape of her hand like a glove.

Wendy remained silent as her own hatred began to swell up inside her. This feeling was usually held back and only a hand full of times has she ever shown her anger in force. Since awakening to her powers which were dormant, everything changed and slowly came back to her. It was the same for the others as well. Having their memoires and barriers returned to normal, there was little that worried them. Everything from their past to now was clear and unedited.

As for Wendy's hatred, she gets it from her mother who was well known to have little room for anything that annoyed her. A trait common amongst her elder siblings: Acnologia and Ophis. One of whom paid for it at the cost of his insanity and eventually life. Wendy on the other hand had no need to best those around her since she was loved by everyone in the family, yet the constant reminder that her brother was out there did trigger some anger to show now.

One of the knights than began to speak up, in a plea and last ditch effort to bargain for his own life. The others around him cursed his existence and foolishness. But he retorted, saying he never once had any ideal connections towards them or the hero clan to which he was born and raised. Wendy however played into his little folly, offering him some time to explain most of the reasons as to why the Hero clan decided to attack now and what gods gave them the magic tools used to do this.

"It was all to clean this world of you Devils, demons and yokai. The one who gave us the weapons are the elite gods of the Romanian stature. Well at least that's what we were told… Our boss took the rest of us gold knights to deal with the Yokai in the capital. Surely having enough power to kill not only that _Fox_ , but that _Wolf_ demon along with the rest of your yokai leaders."

Kyouka wanted to end this now, which Wendy only wanted to say one thing before the humans were sent to hell. She looked at Kyouka, gaining some more time to talk to the one human that had enough courage to speak to them.

"As for what you've said, I couldn't care less about your Hero clan let alone the Yokai. That goes for Devils as well… To us," she gestured to Kyouka. "No one is above us. Not your Gods, not you humans. You are all equally bugs beneath us."

"What-t? What are you saying? Aren't you a yokai? A demon? Could it be you are devils!?" The same human began to worry which only made the rest of his brethren want to yell out their own thoughts.

However, it would never come to pass as Wendy answered the crying ant with an emotionless face which held back much anger from being called something she wasn't. The moment he said Devil, really enraged her which even Kyouka almost finished them off but held back for her younger friend.

"You dare call us such weak creatures, even when you are facing complete oblivion?!" She said as she began to grind her teeth till her fangs began to show which caused the humans to think of even a vampire. "We are the ones that even the gods fear." She said and right on queue Kyouka and her released their draconic wings which gave away their true identity.

Wendy then flew back slowly, allowing Kyouka to finish her move with a sinister smile. They laughed as the humans were engulfed in the flames which slowly burnt them as a means of torture. Something both Kyouka and Wendy found to be well fitting the fates of those who undermine them. They then landed back on the ground and took in the sweet smell of ashes. It was a smell which nearly brought them to a lustful state. But what they heard next, delayed their attentions.

Off to the side was the rest of the group which sat back and enjoyed the show. The young children however looked up in astonishment. Even Mikey was surprised at the raw power the two of them showed. Mira and Lisana walked over to greet Kyouka and Wendy, also taking in the smell of the ashes. It might just be because their mate is a fire dragon, or that their draconic senses are addicted to it. Either way was good enough for them.

Erza however remained silent as the thought of 'once' being human seemed to send shivers down her spine. Right now, she just hoped Natsu would come back to them- to her since she had much to talk about thanks to Zeref filling her in on something that connected them way before Fairy Tail.

Mikey and the two little girls began talking to each other, yet again the boy was apologizing for not protecting them and not saving their other two friends. However they would have none of it and once more tackled the boy to the ground and began to snuggle up to him as they found him too cute. The older girls laughed at the scene only making the poor boy turn redder than a tomato. Igneel sighed for the little kid, only wondering how his granddaughters haven't suffocated him to death.

"We should probroly head back… Natsu is probroly beating someone into the ground or making love with those sneaky foxes… Well one's a wolf…" Kyouka said which instantly made Sayla want to just open a portal there, but she didn't want to get involved with others battles.

Not saying she didn't care about her friends or family, just that she didn't want to deal with the humans and yokai that would either call out to her for help, or bash her which would only mean their demise. There was also that thought in her mind that maybe Natsu needed to go through this part on his own, even if Jenna was with him. So many things happened in the past few days that it was probroly best to just go with the flow.

Out of all the young dragonesses, not one of them had any worry for Natsu's safety, but that of this nation and its innocents. Well that last part was just for Cana, Mirajane and Lisanna. They were the only ones who really lived somewhat of a normal human life only with some cases of dealing with the sins of human kind. Everything from being out casted for your origins to not having the love from someone you would call father.

Yet with the short time they've been together with Natsu's family, his parents have treated them just like their own blood. They were loved and respected by the two dragons who they were now the children of. Igneel turned out to be just like Natsu but with a major force hanging behind him as he could just walk and talk with such power that you'd only have for a king. His kind heart and ability to love was limitless. As for Ophis, she was the mother who they all wished to be like. Her sins and courage to raise children in times of war and take the complete blame on herself was respectable. She might seem cold at times, but that was only when they were around non-family members.

If you asked these girls' months ago, they wouldn't be able to have seen this future life of theirs. They always had feelings for Natsu, but to actually be his mates and his alone was more than what they could've asked for. To them this was an actual family, more so than what the guild was. This was their start to a whole new life and new world. Whatever Natsu decided, that would be their path and they will support him all the way.

The past has been revealed only proportionately. However all would soon be revealed as the chains that sealed the past will be broken with Natsu's next move.

 **X_X (20 minutes earlier: Inside the Capital Building of Yokai- Kyoto)**

'Heroes' lined the hallways, stabbing and beheading all the guards or other yokai that remained in the fortress. However the corpses weren't just yokai alone… There were a few 'Heroes' who weren't as lucky as their brethren. Yet unlike the yokai, those who were wounded on the 'Heroes' side were able to be taken to medical tents or just teleport back home. As for the wounded Yokai… Their fate was ever so dwindling. Those of Yasaka's elite guard still remained dealt with what they could while many of the golden knights just walked on by as if they didn't even notice the two Tengu…

In the meeting hall were the figure heads of all the clans meet, Yasaka was busy making quick work at the seemingly endless hordes of 'Heroes' that just keep coming in. All of them wore Golden armor, signalizing they were the elite of the humans most holy warriors. It meant nothing to Yasaka though. She crushed them like the bugs they were. Fire erupted from within their own bodies: a blaze swallowing the entire room as only three of the eighty-eight clan heads still lived.

Each of them easily matched any Satan, but only Yasaka surpassed them by miles. The young leader from the Nura clan: _**Rikuo Nura**_ was busy interrogating one of the knights who could do nothing but comply to his demands. The male yokai had his long gravity-defying hair stand out as it gave him somewhat more of a more demonic appearance along with his cherry red eyes. Despite not being the type of yokai who kills humans, he decapitated the man with no sign of even removing his blade from his side. He then started fussing with his white bangs as he began to complain like a teenager.

"This is so annoying… And here I thought we'd be able to relax and I might be able to add some more interesting folks to my clan…"

"You should really learn to shut up you little brat." Another one of the Yokai clan heads spoke. "Show some respect to Lady Yasaka. You should feel honored to have made it on her good side." The older male yokai spoke as he himself prepared himself to deal with those who came at him but only after he finished his 'tea'.

One of the foolish knights that swung his battle axe against the sitting yokai ended up having the axe splintered and the blade edge wedged between his neck and spine. With a simple glance: the axe cut through, slicing his head clean off.

"It's rude to attack someone while their drinking… Young ones these days. Hic." He said in his drunken slur.

"You should really learn to stop drinking so much Dante-sama." Rikuo said before dodging the glass bottle Dante threw at him. "Geez old man! You could lighten up a bit!" The older yokai known as _**Dante**_ , was a yokai with the appearance of an old man in a samurai armor. Yet once you removed his Helmet or rather 'head', you'd see his body was completely hallow. In other words he was a haunted samurai who used to be a shogun many centuries ago.

His armor was solid red with golden trimmings outlining every inch. His helmet however did not have a face plate as it was left open: leaving two glowing orbs for eyes which changed color for whatever mood he was currently in. And since his 'fun' time was ruined, two furious orbs of red shined bright. His aura was enough to make even most of the ferocious warriors halt and tremble.

Despite the huge numbers the 'Heroes' brought with them, now it was down to an easy twenty. As victory was clear as day, the yokai began to relax a little bit but still held their guard. The next few seconds went by slowly as the humans filled out the perimeter making way for their Captains to walk in. Unlike the golden knights and the lower ranking silver knights, these captains had ebony armor with their own specific design fit to their liking and fighting style.

But unlike the other knights as well, the Captains were all females. Each of them seemed to have a rather distinct feature that separated their own identity from one another. Each of them had long hair: either blonde, brown or black. Yet the one in front had short Red hair with one of her bangs covering her right eye. Unlike the others as well, she was the only one walking around with a white cloth for a cape which contracted their solid ebony uniforms with their distinctive gems.

"So you're Yasaka… And you two are Nura and Dante." She looked at the leaders of all the yokai.

"And you're a woman who has signed her own death wish once your forces began your assault." Yasaka sat back and let Nura do the talking for her.

The younger male was the youngest out of all the yokai clan leaders, but had the same potential as his father and his grandfather. Dante also remained silent and kept his arms crossed. Something wasn't right about these captains. They had some aura around them that reeked of gods. However, Yasaka remained silent as she would let the 'heroes' finish what they wanted to say before she ended their lives.

"We've come here as you already could've guessed… Or rather you've already seen." She motioned for one of her fellow captains to walk forward.

She was holding in her hands a large roll which she preceded to open. Instead of words or any sort of scripture, there was only a picture of a male who only Yasaka remembered and knew of. Seeing the love of her life once more even though it was a picture nearly brought her to her knees. But she remained strong and held her ground despite wanting to break down and cry for not telling him she was pregnant. She tried to convey herself, explaining that Natsu couldn't be here… _He has probroly forgotten about her long ago_.

"As you can see here," she placed her hand on the roll. "We've been ordered to hunt down all those who might have any ties with this demon. He is currently on his way here so we need to make this quick. It is our master's orders, so we have brought our only guard who could possibly stand up against this foe." She raised her other arm to the doorway which a shadowed figure began walking in from in his cloak made of black flames.

He wasn't super intimidating, many have tried to act tough and many yokai were much larger than this man in the cloak. Conversely: the black flames that made the cloak only brought into question who it could be. Only a select few to Yasaka's knowledge would ever be able to have such a command over black flames. It also added in the fact that this man was to be a match for Natsu who left only one option of who it could've been.

"Yet our true objective is to render the yokai completely useless and neutralize any possibility of another war raging between gods and you demons alike. It's just a bonus that we get to kill those who have connection to this male." The redhead finished while allowing the cloaked figure to stand behind the rest of the captains, slouching against the wall.

Nura and Dante had no idea who the male with the pink hair was but it didn't bother them. All that mattered was killing these 'Heroes' and taking their heads as trophies. Yasaka unlike her friends spoke up and dared them to do anything.

"How dare you come into my territory, into my castle of solitude and dare show me the face of _**someone I once loved**_. I'll kill you all right here and now!" She let lose her restraints, quickly killing four of the six captains that led the enemy troops.

The knights that surrounded the perimeter were soon found lifeless on the floor. All the courtesy of Yasaka, who soon ordered her two friends to flee the fortress and take all the survivors to safe zones. They felt like arguing but it would be meaningless to stand against her. She was in a stage were all those who tried to get close to her would end up dead. Fortune would have it that the redheaded captain was able to neglect some of Yasaka's flames and the cloaked figure remained unaffected.

Some of the other captains had little chance to defend themselves and ended up paying the price. With just two captains and the cloaked man, they prepared themselves for battle as Yasaka had only just begun to release her fury. Yet once more the surprises never ceased to end…

From the entrance of the building, cries rang throughout the halls. Without needing to guess who the cries belonged to, she quickly said a prayer for her personal guards who were busy dealing with other 'Heroes'. Their life had passed on and went back to their home to be reborn anew. From having watched soo many of her yokai age and pass on, it really brought chills up her spine. She was to remain ageless and never grow older than her prime, giving her the appearance of a twenty-two year old.

Yet it was the same for her best friend Jenna as well… Both of them had given themselves to their mate which only meant that once they reached their prime they would cease aging just as he would. It was a mix between a curse and a gift: being the mate of a dragon god. Heaven's knows they would kill just to have Natsu back in their lives. Just to have them met their children and more selfishly, for themselves. They yearned for Natsu, constantly wanting to go back home but they lacked any and all means to explain themselves to their true love.

Speaking of the dragon god, another one was in the very same room… The cloak man removed his cloak, giving everyone a good look at his face. A bunch of mixed feelings ran through Yasaka, having herself split. How was she supposed to act when someone from her past all of a sudden pops up, and not only should be dead already but how the hell did he cross dimensions?

Helios smiled at one of his old time ' _friends_ '. But his smile was soon replaced and his head once more became cloaked under his black flames. As soon as his identity was reveled, he left the area but not without leaving a gift for her two friends before they even got the chance to leave the room…

A single second went by, and both Dante and Nura laid flat on the ground instantly knocked out or for worse. Helios laughed a little as his flames danced around him as it excited him to see everyone coward before him. Even his allies had felt fear from just how powerful he might actually be. Yet Helios had to restrain himself for now as his 'boss' was getting agitated. Without saying a word he made his way to the two fallen yokai behind Yasaka without her even being able to see his movements.

With a solid strike, he crushed Dante's 'head' with his heel, having blood come from the now dead yokai. The fearsome shogun was no longer in this world and Yasaka had the front row seat to see the impossible happen.

"How…" Yasaka couldn't believe it. "His armor was made of the strongest material in this world! How could you have broken it so easily?!" She stared at the lifeless corpse of the one man who took both her and Jenna in when they first arrived in this world. He was the one who gave them a home and a new family to live with. After a few centuries he deemed her worthy of her position which she accepted only because of Jenna's support.

Helios wasn't done just yet. He walked slowly to the younger yokai, Rikuo who was still motionless. Turning her head slowly, Yasaka watched as Helios prepared to finish off the boy she looked after as an older sister. He looked over his shoulder and looked at her solely with just one red eye. He began acting like a predator who was only just playing with his food in front of his next plate.

His black flames then took form of a blade: pointing straight down at the young man's neck. He licked his lips as he teased her, bringing it up and down just above his skin. He was never like this, something must have happened that brought him not only back to life but completely changed him. His voice was the exact same and even the way he walked. He was still Helios but this was a whole other side of him no one has ever seen before. His usual sly and nice ways have gone away. To prove it as fact, he lowered the blade and drew blood on Nura. This was when she snapped…

Red and blue flames danced around in perfect harmony and quickly removed everyone from sight. The flames began eating away at the building and quickly made its way across the land: destroying everything and sparring only those who Yasaka felt no hatred towards. However the longer she let her unyielding rage take hold, no one was going to be safe. For Helios, he wasn't affected at all but had to cease his teasing and get his 'boss' out before she and the other captain lost their lives.

His laughter however remained on constant cycle- never ceasing in her head. Yasaka wasn't holding back and lunged at Helios who only smirked as he took the two 'heroes' with him into his black flames and disappeared. Having failed to halt the enemy from retreating, she bellowed into the air as all her senses left her. She was causing more damage and chaos then the humans even did. Her cries were soon met with silence and quickly subdued.

She turned to see Nura's body, still on the ground where he'd been knocked out for the past few minutes. Having known the kid since his birth all because she once thought about becoming an ally of the Nura clan, she was hurt to see him like this… He wasn't even that much of yokai which only those from his household knew. The truth is he's less than half: all from his father's side.

"You… Rikuo..?" she walked over to him slowly, dropping to her knees as she got closer.

Her flames in the room died down as she focused on him and the condition his body was currently in. She was at least grateful he wasn't dead and his pulse was still there. However Dante was a different story… He's dead completely.

The former Shogun was like a second father to her, and was one of the few current or rather was one of the few yokai heads that was older than her. To see someone like him gone was a stabbing pain directly at one's feelings. For Yasaka, it was just as painful as being separated from the family she used to have. Knowing there wasn't anything she could do for the dead, she began to heal up Rikuo's wounds as the smile of the loving older sister came into play.

"It'll be alright Rikuo. Just stay here and rest while I'll treat your wounds." She did as she said ad begun healing his wounds which came rather quickly.

The only issue now was waking him up, yet she couldn't do so even when she flicked his nose. That trick worked on everyone… She knew that Helios had to have done something else when he knocked Rikuo out. From what she could tell, Rikuo was having some sort of trauma recycle throughout his mind despite having a normal breathing pattern. He had no fever despite the current temperature in the room was well above what humans could take. Sighing to herself, she wiped away her tears despite them still flowing but now at a lower rate.

More explosions erupted around the capital, making it clearer that there was no way of covering up this level of destruction to the world. An entire city was only mere moments from being completely consumed by the fires. Cries reached the heavens along with the erupting: seemingly endless blaze. Those that may survive this night will never go near fire again as long as they live.

Ironically enough, the wise fox for once had her attention focused on just treating her friend. She did not see that right behind her opened up a portal made up from black flames... Out came Helios who wore an emotionless expression. He walked slowly behind Yasaka who only froze once she felt the raw power emendating from behind her. A loud and overly dramatic sigh was released which would make most people want to beat up the 'sigher'.

"Well I can't say that I'm not impressed with how strong you've become, but I do have to say good bye. It's been fun Yasaka-chan. But it's time for ya to go…" A dagger of black flames began hovering above her head as whistling began to echo throughout the room in a spooky matter similar to the one by twister nerve… ( _ **A/N: yeah Kill Bill baby!**_ )

"It seems like you have the advantage now don't you Helios…"

"I've always had it. So what do you want your final words to be? Oh do pick something exciting. Something worthy of being ones final words." He paused as a smile came across his face. "If you have any regrets I wouldn't mind hear them, hey who knows I might be able to tell them to anyone that survived today."

Yasaka had no idea how she gotten to this point where she wasn't strained at all nor was in any sort of physical condition that she would lose. However she left herself wide open to her foe. As for regrets it wouldn't be a long shot to say getting into this position was one…

Truthfully she had some regrets, some greater than others. Be it her position she took as a Yokai since it wasn't true since she wasn't from this world. Or if it was leaving the love of her life without telling him she was barring his child. If only she could have told him… She could have stayed with him and raised their daughter together. Now she'll never get the chance to see those who she loved again. She closed her eyes as she waited for her final moments.

The building shook more as the structure began giving away to the flames. More and more holes broke into the walls and the roof. As it came to be, moon light went straight down into the room which made it its own stage with spot lights. It was becoming so fictional that this plot couldn't be real. The way everything came together was a perfect script for a mad writer who liked to write tragedies as some sick joke… ( **A/N:** _ **not saying it's me! You'll see what I mean...)**_

"Guess you're going to remain silent huh?" Helios cut off his smile and got serious. "Well this is goodbye." He raised the blade and brought it down hard, draining blood from his 'supposed' target.

However the blood belonged to Natsu who took the hit himself as he used his back as a shield. Feeling the blood drip down onto her neck, Yasaka opened her eyes slowly to see her lover grown up and back into her life once more.

 **X_X (Present- Inside what's left of the Capital Building of Yokai- Kyoto)**

With a snarl, Natsu turned around and head-butted Helios who staggered back into a wall, making an impact. Shaking it off like it was only 'childs-play', Helios broke free from the wall and started to sigh once more. Having no want to continue from where they last left off, Helios yet again began to fade away… Just to get pulled back into reality and get constantly beaten by Natsu's unyielding rage.

The two of them started trading blows which sent shock waves throughout the lands: even extinguishing some of the fires with every blow. Within seconds the horrible blaze that once took hold of Kyoto was a mere memory. Many lost their lives from their destruction, but reluctantly the casualties were mostly 'heroes' who weren't fortunate enough to escape.

The same hole which Natsu came in: Jenna just came through with no means of stopping. She ran to her best friend who was motionless. Yasaka's current state was a complete 180 of her normal personality. The normal happy and sometimes strict fox was now in a state of shock and pain. _How else was she supposed to act when her past comes at her throat like this_?

Every blow hit its target. Each contestant put more and more force into each punch till the point the building begun collapsing under their might. Yasaka couldn't come to her senses in time, and ended up relying on Jenna to save her from the falling debris. Tears rolled down her face as she still had Rikuo's head in her lap: watching her lover fight a battle against someone who had years of more experience.

Truly Natsu as gotten far more stronger than the last time she's seen him. She can now feel an over whelming dominance from him which would crush even most dragons just by being near him. Time had apparently been a good ally to him as he had grown into a fine man who isn't too far off from his parents. He seemed to have the upper hand the whole entire fight, yet both sides where holding back in regards to keeping someone else alive.

"Well you've gotten much stronger Natsu…" Helios returned the head butt from earlier which caused a mid break in their fight. "I'm proud to see you've gotten this far. Once news reached that you returned to normal those who fled from our world and into this one spent a heavy price in order to resurrect me."

"So they've got you as their puppet huh?" Natsu said, not showing any signs of sympathy.

"I can't answer that… But I can assure you coming back from the dead does leave some scars that can never be healed."

They bounced back: instantly going back to kicks and punches. Both males were the same height, an easy six-one. Their attacks mimicked one another in both terms of strength and speed. It was like watching a match between to equals who knew every flaw of their opponent as if it was their own. The two females couldn't believe the raw power Natsu demonstrated. The sweet boy they knew from birth was now a merciless being who wouldn't stop till he finished his foe.

"So Natsu, I got a question for ya." Helios smile was replaced with a curiosity lip.

"Shoot." Natsu replied, not changing his expression of hate.

"You do realize you're scaring your family right now…" Natsu's eyes went open as he saw that his two daughters where brought here by the rest of his mates. "Yet my question I need to ask you is: Do you feel any remorse for those who you killed all those centuries ago which had your people damn you as evil itself? All the innocent women and children… They died at the hands of ' **E.N.D**.'!"

Those who didn't know about Natsu's past as being ' **E**. **N.D.** ' remained silent as the others wanted to speak up on his behalf. Everyone from Igneel, Ophis, Zeref, Kyouka, Sayla and Wendy knew all the details about Natsu's murderous past. The fairies were wordless since they just knew of his past rather than experiencing it with him.

Their love for him was unyielding and endless. No matter Natsu's past, he was their king and husband. He gave them this new life, free of human standards and limitations. He didn't need to prove anything to them; he already won them over the moment he took them as his mates.

Seeing their mother's, the young girls ran over to them as they remained silent. They opened their arms open for their daughter who were crying rivers all over the place. The two mothers snapped back to reality and managed to get to their feet. Slowly, Yasaka placed Rikuo over her shoulder and walked slowly over to the others who she thought were just figments of her imagination. But a bump to the head courteously of Sayla who wore a frown.

"Hurry up, we'll leave Natsu to this." Kyouka said as she waved everyone else to go. "Come on girls, we'll need to get home fast in order to prepare enough food for tonight's feast." She smiled as they began turning their worries from Natsu to that of not having enough food.

"We got to hurry!" Mira yelled which Lisanna froze to her sister's fear. "Hurry up Lisanna! You need to help me with a few dishes!"

"Aye sir!" the two were the first ones to run through a portal that Igneel opened as e crossed his arms, watching the rest of his daughters run in.

"It's been a long time Jenna, Yasaka." He said in his fatherly voice which brought tears to their eyes.

While still holding onto Rikuo, Yasaka began to buckle at her knees and luckily enough Erza and Cana caught the young teen before he hit the ground. The older fox and wolf both ran at Igneel at full speed: right into his arms. They cried as much as one would expect for them. He was a father to them ever since they were abandoned by their own at a young age, even before they mated with Natsu. The two girls always viewed Igneel as their actual father and he couldn't deny he saw them as his daughters.

"We'll save the water works for later…" He tightened his grip around the two of them showing their love was equally shared. "Come, we'll take you home. It's time our family gets our well deserved reunion." He motioned for the rest to bring the unconscious male along with his granddaughters thru the portal as Ophis decided to wait along with Wendy and Rory.

"We'll wait for Natsu. Go get the barbeque ready Dad." Rory said, not once removing her sight from Natsu who was still standing still after Helios' last words. "I want to see my brother fight for real."

"I got no problems seeing Natsu kill Helios." Wendy said as she had long since disowned her older brother who she barely knew to begin with. "I want to see him suffer for hurting my mom." _She wanted his blood_.

Igneel left with saying a word. He knew right now all that mattered was taking care of the food once Natsu and the others returned. No matter how the outcome of Natsu's brawl was going to turn out, when he came home he had the women of his life to cater to. For now, he could take care of his daughters and grand kids like the man he was.

"See ya home," Ophis said only getting Igneel to wave back before leaving. "He's a sweetheart." Ophis said which broke her 'normal' picture. But as of now it didn't matter. What mattered right now was Natsu's decision. She will wait and watch her son carve his way into this new world right here and now.

Helios had admitted that what he said was harsh but he didn't care about anyone's feelings. I wanted to rile up Natsu who he couldn't wait to fight. After all, it was the sole reason he was brought back to life in the first place. Without saying anything, Helios rushed at Natsu with a single leap and landed a perfect uppercut to his jaw. The outcome however wasn't in his favor…

Natsu opened his mouth slightly and grabbed onto Helios' collar just before releasing a powerful roar that leveled the rest of the building and even some behind it for quite a few blocks. Once more flames ate away at the destroyed town and even more lives begun to leave this world. As for Helios, he wasn't doing so hot after an up close attack like that and his face became a little scared from the flames.

"You've gotten much stronger, Nat-!" Natsu didn't let him talk as a flaming axe kick come straight down on top of his head. The attack sent him hurtling deep into the ground below, breaking through the few floors below and into the dirt ground beneath.

"Bastard! I'll kill you for that!"

"Weren't you just going off that you were brought back just to do that?" Helios kept grinding his teeth, spitting out some blood from the blow to his head and the impact into the several floors and ground.

"You're pissing me off!" Helios got up and stared daggers at his opponent.

"Then come and get me!" Natsu shouted back, ready for anything Helios would throw at him.

Once more the two of them got into a fist fight: constantly trading punches and then kicks. However not once did it appear that Natsu was getting hurt. In fact he was holding his ground pretty well and forcing the other on the defensive. It came to the point where Natsu copied Helios' dagger from earlier and brought it to his neck as Helios tried holding Natsu back.

Both of them were stronger than life, yet against one another they were close to being equal. Yet when it came to decisiveness and actual persistence: Natsu was winning. He was going to kill his cousin right here and now for all the crimes he had committed. From killing innocents, to harming his own family. _That was the instant ticket to death_. No one hurts Natsu's family, family included.

Breaking off from his initial attack, Natsu brought his hand to Helios' ribs: punctured his right lung, breaking two ribs, and starting to burn away what flesh still remained below. Despite wearing armor made of black flames, it was meaningless against someone who also happened to be a dragon from the same family tree.

" _ **You'll die here**_ **!** _ **You hear me**_ **? YOU** _ **are the one who's going to die**_ **!** _ **Not**_ **ME!** "

Natsu let it rip. He began tarring into his cousin's flesh with his hands now claws with his red scales painted with red flames: canceling any self healing Helios was trying to do with his own black flames. Fear begun taking hold in the older male… Somehow he was reluctantly able to shove Natsu off before being rendered motionless.

"You're as violent as they said you were. No wonder I believed you would've killed thousands of our own kind and people." He looked over to his wound which begun healing but not as fast as it should've do to Natsu's flames. "You had me on the ropes… But it wouldn't be much of a battle between dragons of our blood if it ended in human terms."

"So you want to go full out then, fine by me."

"Sadly I don't have time for this, and my ride home is growing impatient."

"Cut the crap, I know darn well you can make it any where you choose. You don't need anyone else's help to flee."

"Funny. But you're right about that. So I'll be straight with you. I already told you I was brought back just to fight you…"

"Get to the point."

"Shut it. You always interrupted others. Seems you still lack manners." Natsu sent a ball of fire hurtling past Helios' head to get him to shut up.

"I get the point." He sighed. "I was also brought back by someone who also died back then. In fact a total of eleven of us have been brought back to continue protecting the Hero clan. We all serve their gods as their finest warriors." He looked up into the air and smiled a bit before taking his gaze around at their spectators. "They want to remove everyone who they find as a threat to their ultimate goal."

"Talk. What is their objective!" Natsu demanded.

"To make the world anew. They will cleanse the world of other races and other factions. There will be no more devils, yokai, demons and fallen angels. Even many gods are on the check out list… When this process is done, everything from heaven, earth and hell will be clear of any scum they detest." He stopped and then continued.

"Looks like we'll have to finish our fight for next time… I recommend keeping the girls out of our fight; otherwise you might lose some more loved ones." He laughed.

With that said Helios broke apart into his black flames and disappeared. Natsu clenched his still-covered fists/ claws and released his anger as he blew a large roar into the sky above which left the earth's atmosphere. Only in space did it die out since there is no oxygen in space. The raw power from the flames that left Natsu's mouth separated the clouds and left a hole in the ozone layer which will stump scientists for years. He punched the ground and broke apart some debris that remained from the buildings.

"I swear… I'll kill him." He slowly calmed down: dropping to his knees and taking a breath.

Rory walked other to her brother and wrapped her arms around his neck. Wendy joined second, the three young dragons remained silent and comforted one another. Ophis then walked over to the kids and gave them a smile.

"I'll take care of the flames." She snapped her fingers: all the flames that Natsu caused died and the city was just left a smoking mess. "Now let's get on home... You three go take a quick bath and get ready for dinner. Igneel's making a large barbeque. We got a few more mouths to feed."

The kids hurried up and went through the portal back home curtsy of Ophis.

 **X_X (Present-Dragneel's private estate and Dimension)**

After everyone went their separate ways: each doing their own task, the last four to arrive all hit the showers. Once Natsu took care of his wound he hurried out much to his little's sister's displeasure, and went to go talk to the two girls he was separated from for the past few centuries. He ran into every other girl on his way to finding Yasaka and Jenna, but the girls didn't mind. One however needed to get something off her chest before it hunted her forever.

Erza was the last fairy Natsu ran into in his quest to find the 'yokai'. Having his senses back, he recalled the fact Erza had something to say to him. So instead of pushing her off, he decided to hear her out since she deserved the right as much as anyone else. So he knocked on her door, just to find her staring out her window and into the courtyard below.

"Erza… You wanted to talk to me about something?" The red head turned slowly to her mate and asked him to close the door.

He did as she asked. Next, Erza requested him to sit down next to her on her bed. However before he got to sit down, Erza requiped into a see-thru night gown that hid none of her flawless body. Sensing it was something really personal, Natsu put on a kind smile and waited to hear her out.

"I need to tell you something…" She looked down at her bare feet, then back to Natsu's face.

"I will always listen to whatever you have to say Erza."

"…It's hard for me to say this but I really have no choice."

"No matter what it is, I'll hear you out. I took you as my mate for a reason. I love you and everything about you. Don't be afraid to keep anything from me."

"Natsu…" she began tearing up. "You're too kind." The two sat there, alone in their soothe of one another. "Your brother Zeref happened to find something about me… He found out my origins. My mother happens to be one of his elite guards…"

Natsu remained silent, but took Erza into his arms and eased more of her fears. His little move started to make her heart race and she became even redder in the face.

"My mother happened to speak up to your brother before he left his kingdom and came here with Mavis. I believe you heard about arranged marriages?" Natsu nodded. "Well my mother happened to fall in that circumstance. She married a man who she didn't even love…" she began to shake.

"Erza…" Natsu tightened up to warm her which did the trick.

"S-sorry… Well, do you recall an old dragon known as _**Belserion**_?" Natsu froze.

"I remember him… He happened to be one of the dragon kings in the neighboring kingdoms once my grandfather was killed. Instead of wanting to be the king of all dragons, Pa wanted to divide the lands evenly to others so there wouldn't be any more civil wars. But that didn't work…"

"Y-yeah… Well my mother happened to fall in love with him." She paused, waiting for any say from Natsu, but he urged her to continue. "He ended up being the one who taught my mother dragonslayer magic. She ended up being one of the first humans to reach the final stage of the magic and became a dragon. Once she wasn't human any more, she was casted out as a beast and monster. Yet before her complete transformation, she was tortured by her husband who beat her every day. When push came to shove: she killed him in fear as her body morphed into a dragon."

She took a break as she just wanted to make sure she was getting everything right herself.

"Before too long, she made her love official with Belserion. They ended up sleeping together when Belserion saw a vision into the future…"

"So your actual father is Belserion…"

"Yes. My father was a dragon king. However I wasn't born a dragon. While inside my mother's womb, she wasn't able to give birth to me for many years. Later on she found out that Belserion put a spell on me to keep me inside my mother and to only be born as a normal human despite having dragon blood. Yet my mother had no idea how to return to being a human. One day she ended up running into your brother… Long story short, he taught her how to change into a human a will, and she was able to give birth to me."

"And she left you in that village where you met the others from the tower, right?"

"Yeah… The reason my father put a spell on me while I was in my mother's womb was to prevent Acnologia from coming after me when I was born. In the process, my mother would also be protected and off Acnologia's hunting list." Erza finished off what she wanted to tell him, bit now she had questions about herself.

"What am I Natsu…? Was I even human? My blood and origins are that of dragons. I-I just don't know anymore." She panicked, bringing her head to her knees as Natsu loosened his hold slightly so she could do so.

As her mate and long time friend, Natsu had the right thing to tell her. He was sure she would calm down and be able to move on with her fresh life.

"Erza," He called her name, and brought her chin up as he stared into her eyes. "I know who you are. I know what you are." He kissed her, once more making her face as red as her hair.

"You're Erza Scarlet Dragneel. My mate and my friend. Your past and origins aren't important in how I view you. Whether you were or weren't human is nothing but the past. Now you're just like me, a Dragneel."

"You know, you always had a way with words… Even if it was cheesy." Erza laughed as she wiped away the tears that came to her eyes. "I'm gonna go join the other girls in the bath. Go see your old friends. I'm sure Sayla and Kyouka are with them on the third floor. Probroly in the extra bedding area." Erza then got out of Natsu's grasp and placed a kiss on his forehead.

While making her way out, she made sure to tease him a little with a slow walk out so he saw everything from behind. The male couldn't deny she was a goddess- no a dragoness who he swore has a body that would remain as the perfect role model that others will strive for. But of course they wouldn't have any chance in beating her. The only ones who could compete with her are the other girls in his harem. And one day perhaps his daughters as well… If he let them ever date.

With the room now empty, he made his way to the next floor and ran into exactly who he was looking for…

"Hey girls." Natsu said in a calm voice despite holding back the urge to dog pile them. "Welcome home, hope you're all feeling ok." He looked around, seeing his two daughters with the young boy Mikey.

"Natsu," Sayla said, getting his attention to the three young kids who stared at him in curiosity and hunger for knowledge. "These kids need to take a bath soon, so try to hurry things up. Unless you want to join all of us?" She smiled which Natsu honestly wouldn't mind taking one again since he was just in for a few minutes.

"That actually sounds like fun. My body is going to need some rest after today's fight." He stretched a bit: his should still hurting from where he was stabbed. "I'll love to join all of you in the baths, but first there's something I have to face."

He looked over to the adult fox and wolf. Both of which had their head spinning from all that just transpired today. Once more Natsu looked at the kids and gave them a warm smile and pats on the heads. As for Mikey, Natsu welcomed him faster than he did Happy.

"Thank you very much Mikey for watching over these two. I'm happy they got a strong guy like you around to protect them." He smiled at the boy and offered his fist for a fist-bump.

Mikey said nothing as he was very nervous in front of the male who smelled a lot like his two female friends. Yasaka and Jenna then walked over, to the boy and their daughters and took a deep breath as they began to explain to them everything. But before that happened: Yasaka tackled Natsu and started crying and kissing him all over. The fox had missed her mate soo much and couldn't believe how much of a man he turned out to be.

He was a tall male, a steady six-foot-one lean male with such a youthful and strong build that made him eye candy. When they left each other, they were just preteens. Younglings and not the adults they were now. Jenna was in the same boat. Both her and Jenna raised a kid alone in a whole new world from a young age. Truly being a single mother out on your own is no joke and is one of the most difficult challenges someone could face. Luckily enough they found some people who accepted them freely and treated them well.

"Don't hog him Yasaka!" Jenna whined which was all too funny.

"Fine… But only since it's you Jenna. I don't mind sharing some time getting reacquainted with Natsu." She said, as her heart was racing being this close to her stud of a man.

"We've missed you Natsu." Jenna said, getting on the same level ground as Yasaka. "We need to get reacquainted soon… But for now we need to do proper introductions." She looked over to the kids. "Come over kids." They did as she asked in her motherly manner.

Mikey stayed back a bit but Jenna still waved him over. He was to be part of this too, after all he's family to them.

"Kunou," Yasaka started.

"Luna," Jenna spoke.

"This man here is Natsu..." They looked at one another as they spoke in unison. "He is your father." The mothers said as they got a load of bricks off their chests.

Neither daughter said a word. Both of them thought about it and then came up with a result of what they just learned.

"You mean we're sisters?!" They copied their mothers, who nodded.

"Yes. He's the man who we both fell in love with many centuries ago." Jenna continued off as Yasaka kept rubbing up against Natsu.

Getting somewhat annoyed that Yasaka had an upper hand right now with Natsu, Jenna collapsed on them both and had her rack end up in Natsu's face, purposely of course. It was now becoming awkward for the three young kids who had no idea what to say but couldn't turn their eyes away.

"Excuse me, but it's also time for a proper introduction for Mikey as well." Jenna said: getting off Natsu and sitting up properly.

"You're right." Yasaka coughed into her fist as she straightened herself up. "Mikey here happens to come from the same world as us. He is just a few years younger than our girls but don't take him lightly. His mother passed away over here after being jumped by multiple foes. She was pretty close to us and offered us a place where we could live free and not to worry. Hence we've live in Japan ever since with yokai similar to us, so it was an easy fit in."

Yasaka then began to examine Mikey, seeing what areas he was cut and still bruised from. She couldn't believe the harm that someone would do to such a young child.

"This little boy was the only boy who our girls decided to talk to out of the group. So ever since they were younger, the two girls treated him like their little brother and watch over him. More so when his mom died. In fact that was when they forced him to address them as his older sisters… It was soo cute."

"Yeah, and since then we've welcomed Mikey into our family with open arms. He's our son and to be honest, it never felt like family till he joined us."

The mothers patted the boy and gave him kissed on his forehead which made him blush. In a act to show they love him too, Luna and Kunou kissed him on the opposite cheeks which nearly made him pass out.

Natsu the whole time was smiling as he heard more and more about his kids and Mikey. From everything Mikey as done for them: from the brutal beating he took earlier from those humans, he was family to him. Natsu had two daughters and a son now and couldn't be any happier.

"Well then, that makes you my son Mikey. Glad to have ya!" Mikey had no idea how to react in this situation. All he could do was try to smile as water works began to play.

"Well I also forgot to mention that Mikey's dad also happened to be a young dragon but he passed long ago before Mikey was born." Jenna said which only made Natsu's heart ache.

"Well then… This only makes it more official then! I'm your dad now kid. I'm gonna take you fishing, hunting and teach you all sorts of things. Do you like the sound of that?" Natsu grinned, giving off the famous Dragneel smile.

The boy rushed into his father's arms and was soon joined by his older sisters who all couldn't wait to do those same things with their papa. Truthfully things were looking up. And as in up, Natsu couldn't wait to spend time with his kids but first things first, a lovely bath with the women in his wonderful life. He got up: still holding his three kids and led the way to the baths. Once they were done there, a feast and then a long night for the breeding dragon.

 **X_X**

 _ **A/N: I want to thank those who are following this story. Thumbs up lads and ladies. As for how these chapters will be posted: As my career pushes me, I barely have time to write anything down. But I will try to post at least one chapter every month (0r try to). On top of that, I'm still writing multiple ones, and this one has become the most popular. Therefore it has remained my top priority.**_

 _ **~The characters/ rather the yokai minus Dante are from:**_ **Nurarihyon no Mago.** _ **And I do not own them. And since HS DxD had yokai and Hero Clan, might as well add some of the best around!**_

 _ **I mentioned in earlier chapters- Wendy's siblings died early on along with her father. I will go into detail about that in the next few chapters. But for now, what do you guys think of Helios? Is he a bad guy? –I'm gonna tell ya now, yeah he is. We'll be seeing a lot of him and other ghosts from the past. Yeah Wendy showed some of a dark-side there which honestly felt like it needed to be released.**_

 _ **Natsu's harem (As-of-now): the fairies, Sayla, Kyouka, Yasaka, Jenna, Serafall, and Rory. Akeno along with Rias might have second thoughts, but not conformed as of yet. Issei will still have his girls, minus the ones mentioned above if the story turns. As for Helena we'll just have to wait and see.**_

 _ **Mikey's a tough kid. His sisters aren't no joke either.**_

 _ **But if you want to add someone to the harem, I'm listening to your words but I might ignore ones that are too farfetched. So tell me what you think. (Reviews along with PMs are the best way to hear ya.)**_

 _ **PS: Don't like it? Sorry. Also to the guest's to this fanfic, don't leave questions since I can't answer them for you. Create an account if you want to receive details.**_

 _ **-DSC-**_


	8. Chapter IIX: Bloody Valentine

_**True Blooded Dragon**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own High School DXD or Fairy Tail, only my OC's. Warning: contains sexual references and activities. I have changed a few things… Made things fit more appropriately to my plot. Certain things will be different but I'll let you decide if you like it or not. You have been warned… again. Oh and clearly this is an AU where certain blood ties are different. Yet will have strong connections with the light novel- rather follow its path at certain points.**_

 _ ***And if you didn't read the top part the first time, then please (not saying any names) don't leave a comment. No one wants to hear or read unwanted statements. * Plus if you paid attention to the very first chapter you'd know why I disowned the exceeds. As for Elfman, he 'disappeared' if you still don't recall. Thanks.**_

 _ **This is a mature fanfic with crude humor and of course lemons. –This one is going to be very Violent, and we are going to see some sides of people that we didn't know existed... Some hard points that some may find uncomfortable such as overall 'targeting' against a certain OC(s) and such acts that may haunt people... I don't write happy stories, do your best to remember that.**_

 _ **Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites and follows! (Sorry For the Wait!)**_

' _Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust… When the life Clock Strikes, You Will Obey!'_

 **Chapter IIX: Bloody Valentine**

 **Takes place where we last left off (Author's POV) Dragneel's residence**

Everyone took their much needed bath. The kids were treated and cleaned by one another as they've always been doing since they were free from their own mothers licking them clean. For them it was much better than being in their feral forms where their mothers towered over them even more since they looked like an average size wolf to their mothers who were giant. Even despite being a fox, Kunou and Yasaka were actually very close to being the same size as Jenna and Luna. Both the mothers when in their beast form stood an easy thirty feet tall from a normal stance and on all four paws. Their daughters however when in their feral forms looked like average young pups, the type which would be normal in this world.

Jenna and Yasaka were fun to be around as most already know, and they even had a third member of their party which was Mikey's mother. The three of them had far more power than any other demon and deity in all of Japan. Their power alone dominated most of their actual species even back from Earthland. Mikey's mother wasn't far off from the others in all fields: she could easily rival them in both strength and beauty. She was just as tall and loving as any mother should be. _But she wasn't the luckiest of them_ … But that was a tale no one wanted to bring up, not in front of her very young son who she left alone with no blood relatives.

Some times when the kids were slightly younger, they would stick like glue to their mothers. Whenever they went to a human park: they would be in their feral form and would sit in their mother's laps. To humans that saw this thought it was so cute to have a puppy sit in a young girl's lap. Some people even dared ask if they could pet their children. Mikey's mother would always say no but Yasaka and Jenna hesitated a few times and even gave in. But that was only if it was a cute little boy who reminded them of Natsu. _Not even little girls were allowed_.

Stories went on for generations about two to three young girls appearing around the age of _thirteen,_ in the park who were ' _best friends_ ' with wild life. They would always have a fox or a puppy that looked like a baby wolf with them, and distinctively always on their laps. They appeared to be shrine maidens with their choice of clothing. With how close the girls were one would easily say they were sisters which the three of them wouldn't deny if asked.

But after they made some sort of a rep, they all stopped going to human parks as much. It would be rare to see them later on as they finally started to show signs of aging. Especially after Mikey lost his mother in the human towns… The remaining two mothers held no ill will to most other races, but some events ruined their outlook on life, mainly the lost of their dear friend and third sister. The world was full of greed, no matter what race you were: _**Greed**_ does not discriminate. Yet if they had to be honest with themselves, they **truly despise** _**humans and devils**_.

As a means to move on, now was the best time for Yasaka and Jenna to pour out their feelings. If anyone cloud help mend their aching hearts from all these decades it had to be Natsu. He was their true love and he was now finally back in their lives. No force could dare get in their way of taking what was theirs. Those who might dare would be erased from existence.

Natsu was now cornered by every one of his mates. Luckily Igneel stepped in just in time to take the kids away so their father and mothers/aunts could get to their much needed work. To add salt to the wound, Igneel started laughing as he teased the kids about how much it would be great to have more siblings. As for the female mates of Mr. Natsu Dragneel, they couldn't agree more. Rory and Wendy left as well, figuring there was no need to rush the taking of Wendy's virginity. Natsu however was indeed the first person to take both their first kisses and soon it will be the same as their virginity.

"Geez, my brother is going to be busy non-stop. We might as well catch up on things and even watch some movies while we're at it." Rory said as she grabbed Wendy's hand and ran to her own room.

Wendy smiled all the way there, glad to see her best friend was so interested in spending more time to get to know her. She went freely and even brought up the idea of snacks. It was a splendid idea which made them take a quick detour into the seemingly limitless supply cash of a kitchen. If food was the gate to every heart, then these two for sure were bound to the kitchen as if it had them tied down with their very own blood. Luckily for them they had the place all to themselves. A good comparison or rather phrase one may compare it to would be: ' _two kids in a candy shop._ '

X_X **(Back with Natsu and Co.) –insert lemons…**

The two more animal like females jumped him first and striped him down to nothing. They removed their own kimonos, socks and sandals and warmed their bodies up with his amazing heat. That was even prior to the two females making their way completely in the hot water with their male companion locked in arms.

"Come Natsu, surely you can't wait any longer. We've been waiting all these long centuries for you to come back to us. We've remained completely untouched since we've last parted ways in our teens." Jenna said as she begun to mount the dragon. "And this time it's not because we're being forced to. _**This time its complete love and desire**_. Oh Natsu I can't hold it anymore!" Jenna screamed as she shoved his slightly raised dick inside her. She began to move at her own pace as a lustful smile took over her normal innocent and stoic approach.

Shocked now that it was even than before when they were still so young. His size was nothing to be ashamed of. Rather only those who weren't at least equal to his size should feel shame. Jenna's movements sped up quickly as she was able to climax rather fast thanks to Natsu's dick getting bigger with each bounce. When at full peak, Jenna had a hard time fighting the urge to take it out but knew it would be best to share with her starving friend. Not that she'd admit it, but she was way too into Natsu right now that she climaxed without even slowing down her movements till she began to think about other ' _thoughts_ …' Surely Natsu wouldn't mind to have another kid with her.

Once off of Natsu's cock, she then decided to mount his face and let him clean her out. He did so without anything holding him back. Jenna looked more embarrassed than a newly made bride which the others saved to memory in case they needed some dirt on her latter on. Yet that would most likely result in their bodies being put into the ground six feet under…

Yasaka was the next one to take Natsu's member as she slowly shoved it inside her. She bit her lip as she desperately fought the urge to take it in her mouth just to taste it once more. What won her over was her lower lips hunger for the heated meat. With a little probing, she then brought down her body and engulfed the torpedo with much joy. She felt like she reached heaven and wasn't afraid to say it out loud.

A huge rush of warm feelings came at her as she tried to compress how much she missed this feeling of her loved one inside her. The once humans took a great lesson from Natsu's first mates. They learned quickly that in order to please themselves and their mate, they had to be aggressive from the start. Any sort of slowing down was a sign that they weren't up to the task of providing for their mate. As for Natsu… he had more than enough stamina to go around a few times.

Yasaka was no slouch. She took the already perfectly lubed shaft and used it well. She was as tight as ever and Natsu had a hard time not releasing his load. Both her and Jenna knew how to work him and they seemed to remember their little skills perfectly. This was their department and they excelled at it!

"Ohh~ Natsu!" Yasaka moaned as she felt his tip pierce her womb easily and then some. "I never thought having you back inside me would be soo much better than before! You've truly grown!" Yasaka panted as she leaned forward to lean on Jenna who had her back towards the fox, not stopping her movements as she desperately tried to pull Natsu's head all the way inside. As for the male in their three-some, his dragon-tongue elongated and went deep inside his first mate. Jenna let some tears roll down, not caring at the fact of how happy she was to have Natsu back in her life and their family now complete.

The scent from both of them was too strong for the male dragon. He missed their scents more than he could even try to admit. The smell was intoxicating. Every wif was like a drug which took over his mind and body with every thrust, with every touch. With advanced and god like senses, this was past boarder line insanity. So now it was time to push the limit and break both of his partners. With an unbelievable twist which was faster than the eye can see: even for the others watching, Natsu had them both laying on the side of the spa with their wombs filled to the max and hazy smiles plastered on their faces. He even managed to layout towels for them to lay on which was very sweet of him the girls admit.

Natsu's immense speed and overall being was something that the others couldn't believe. Even the times when he had sex with the now turned-dragonesses failed in comparison. Natsu was holding back with them… He had soo much pent-up energy and lust that they couldn't even satisfy him as they are now. As for Sayla and Kyouka, they saw everything and were just jealous. Now it was their turn at their lifetime friend and mate.

Sayla moved over to the pinkette who everyone would admit looked wide awake. Natsu's body was just as hot as ever. The water around him had a hard time not boiling or rather evaporating. His smile showed all his canines which always melt the female's hearts.

"Its our turn now Natsu~." Sayla said as she licked his cheek. Kyouka came around the other side and mirrored Sayla in everything they did. Both of them licked and playfully bit Natsu's ears which made him twitch a little which the girls found cute. Not giving up on the ground they currently had on Natsu, the girls moved their tongues and got Natsu to join them in a three-way kiss.

Off to the side the Fairies began to shake a little as their own legs began to ache at the lustful sight before them. Erza and Cana cuddled together and began to tease one another. Cana even got pretty low but Erza ended up beating her right to the sweet spot by grabbing her hand and leading her right to it. Cana opened her mouth and started to breath heavily on Erza's neck which was very welcomed. The two of them then turned to look at one another just before Cana pushed Erza over and started to mount the redhead with her leg between her breasts and sticking up.

"Cana~!" Erza said as she allowed herself to be dominated by her lifelong friend. Her whole body ached as though it craved the brunette's touch. Having her leg lifted up between Cana's equally sized mountains which rivaled both her own and the Strauss sisters, she kinda enjoyed the view from her spot and let a small smile escape her lips.

"I'll be easy… After all only Natsu has a penis out of all of us." She joked while she began to bring her hip in and have both of their lower lips meet. "I can't lie, I've always wanted to dominate you Erza." Cana winked which made the red head blush more than her favorite fruit.

Cana even began teasing Erza with kisses all up and down her leg and even tried tickling her foot. Remembering way back when they were little girls, Cana knew first hand that Erza was indeed ticklish. Most of her tricks on the redhead usually resulted in her being shoved underwater in baths and being chopped on the head. But she secretly enjoyed being a bit physical with the redhead. Back when Mira and the rest of her family came to Fairy Tail, she was in the same boat as Erza. Both the two monsters of Fairy Tail were Cana's targets, which always was soo much fun for her. The three of them grew up very close and did go on many requests together but Cana came to stop doing so as she began to think more about her life. Their little fun times together came to a sudden halt after Lisanna's apparent ' _ **death**_ '.

Cana seemed to slow down her advances and looked more towards the bottle for comfort and friendship. She couldn't keep a boyfriend since none of them could drink as much as her. That and most of them were pigs. With her father out of the picture most of the time, she came to form feelings for a certain male who came to be very much like a little brother to her. He was very reckless and in her opinion, always cute. He actually spent a lot of time with her father, even more so than she did. That for her sealed their brother-sister bond only up till recently now that they're mates.

As for Lisanna and Mirajane; they got into their usual sisterly-bonding activities: kissing and even scissoring their legs a bit while staying above the water as they needed the wall to keep them from going below. Ever since they became Natsu's mates, their lust for one another along with Natsu sky rocketed. It is true that back in Fairy Tail they were close and treated each other like sisters but none of them got past teasing the other. That was where the line was drawn. Thankfully none of the males back at Fairy Tail could see them now.

For Mirajane and Lisanna… One may say that the two of them were soo close to climaxing that it was unavoidable. The white haired girls were lost in their own love making that they lost their control and ended up losing their grip on the wall and fell under much to their own shock. It was very comedic which the other girls made sure to snicker at. Erza took too much joy in her rival's fall and Cana just laughed simply because she found it to be amusing. Soon the four girls all climaxed at roughly the same time as they slowed down their advances.

Within an instant, all the water in the spa was instantly vaporized. The fairies lust quickly became second to their slight fear of the unnatural phenomenon. The culprit was none other than the three love birds who were now in the middle of violent flaming vortex which surprisingly didn't damage any of the stone floors or material. Those inside were left unharmed as well as it seemed to actually get more intense the more they sped up their movements. Natsu had both girls rubbing up against him with their breasts which always did the trick, bringing out the inner fire which made him an absolute animal in bed.

Sayla's eyes were wide open and she was panting more than a dog in heat. Kyouka wasn't any different, and she wanted to be the first one of the two of them to get a swing at Natsu's member. Taking the lead, she grabbed the meat rod and brought it to her ever waiting wet lower lips. And just like that, she shoved it inside her with much glee and even some pain with the actual force behind her movements and Natsu's.

Sayla grabbed hold of Natsu's free arm and brought his hand all the way in inside her lower lips as a means to keep her somewhat steady while her best friends were either off to the side recovering or currently being mated with. It was just too much for her…

"Natsu~!" Kyouka moaned as she began to use her own long tongue to pant with till Natsu wrapped his around it.

"You two are having all the fun. I can hardly wait till it's my turn…" Without a moments delay, Sayla used her _**ever-so-famous**_ 'curse' magic on her fellow love mates. " _ **I order you to speed up your progress and then take me.**_ " Kyouka did so without any fault and had her butt cheeks turning beat red with all the banging they were receiving.

Natsu began to show signs of getting aggressive. Scales began to form around his body along with Kyouka's and Sayla's. Natsu's of course matched his father's red ones while the others had deep-purple ones. Natsu's eyes also became more animalistic and if you got a closer look, you could see his diamond-shaped pupils in his eyes. He was past his limit and needed release from his pent-up stress and anger. Looking around he spotted the Fairies who just looked on at him and Kyouka along with Sayla in mixed feelings of own lust and a bit of fear.

Natsu hurried up and did as he was 'ordered' too. Kyouka couldn't deny she enjoyed every moment on her quick one-on-one and was very satisfied. By the time both her and Natsu came to release; with Natsu being the last one to do so like always, Sayla was nearly at her own breaking point with how good Natsu was with his hand and fingers. He had the perfect touch and read her body perfectly. She quivered every moment he moved his fingers around, all the while keeping eye contact. The red hue on her face was as clear as can be, and impossible to hide. She was gritting her teeth, refusing to allow herself the sweet release of her pleasure.

"Seems you're taking a liking to this… Seems your ' _ **other-side**_ ' wants to come out." Natsu snickered as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Who am I to deny one of my queens?" Natsu brought back his head to take one last look at the raven-purple haired female in front of him.

Her eyes synced with his, her purple pupils becoming diamond in shape. Scales begun to form even more so around the three of their bodies, primarily the face. More draconic features as well began to mold; canines becoming larger and the basic five senses increased a hundred-fold. She was desperate for his seed. She wanted to mate with him right now and instantly bare his child.

" _ **I'm gon-Ahhgh**_!" Kyouka climaxed along with Natsu who had his seed deep inside her womb. Without any doubt it was more than enough to get her pregnant, much to her joy and satisfaction.

Once done with Kyouka, Natsu slowly pulled out his member which was beating red even though it was now showing signs of being covered in red scales. Sayla wasted no time and pushed Natsu onto the ground with a ferocious growl. It sounded just like a miniature roar. Her tail would be wagging like the two canines that were off to the side if she had one. Every moment was torture and she needed sweet release.

With a quick jolt, her lower lips devoured his cock in less than a blink of an eye. She brought her canines to his neck and dug in. His sweet blood and scent made her go ballistic. Not that Natsu minded. He was rather looking forward to this ' _battle_ '. She kept slamming her rum up and down, showing no signs of slowing down or loosening her bite.

Some may say that these dragons act more like Vampires, but from the time where everything began, dragons existed. Vampires didn't come around into many millennia later. These instincts dragons have are completely natural and isn't uncommon to over species. However Natsu was not about to let Sayla take complete control…

He smirked and brought his arms around her back, squeezing her tight and holding her ever so closely. His actions made her blush along with releasing her bite as she moved her head back to look into the eyes of her beloved. Their diamond pupils reflected one another and gave no query. Sayla was currently the only person on his mind, and the same went for Sayla.

"Mind if I take charge?" Natsu asked while giving off one of his goofy grins whilst keeping his eyes open. "I think it's time you get even with all of our old friends…" His words went straight to her heart.

Those in the room didn't quite hear him well enough, but Sayla was more than willing to catch up with Jenna and Yasaka. With how intense Natsu just was with Kyouka, there was no doubt she was pregnant. The poor fairies in the room are going to have to wait their turn though, its only fair…

"Make me a mommy. I want another cute lil' Natsu in my life." Sayla said just before diving in, placing kisses and licks all on Natsu's neck and face.

Filling his role in being the mate that swore to always love and protect her. Ever since they were infants… he devoted his life and promised her that he will always be there for her. He will take her as his mate and make her happy for their never ending lives. True she was supposed to be his first mate, but after what happened to him and Jenna when they were kids… There was no way he'd turn his back on anyone he loved. That was his life, to make those around him see him as a symbol of tomorrow.

"Glad to love." Natsu placed a kiss on her forehead before speeding up his own movements much to Sayla's enjoyment. "It's time for the other children to have more siblings. Wouldn't you agree?" Natsu smirked before going in for a tongue kiss.

"Yes, but I want to make sure it's a little boy that was just as cute as you were…" She panted as she brought her tongue to meet his. "I love you soo much Natsu~ 3!"

The two of them went at it like animals, having no limit to just how much they wanted to get their fix of one another. Cana started to feel a bit woozy with all the movements in front of her and the others. Erza took this as her opportunity to get ' _ **even**_ ' with the heavy drinker. This time around Erza flipped their previous roles and spots, becoming the one to dominate the other female.

Cana came easy to the superiority of the red headed female. The Scarlet knight had her foe on the ropes and begging for a quick end. Of course it was all comical… Lisanna and Mirajane had their fun for the day and decided it was time for them to grab a snack before hitting the hey. Not much longer would Cana and Erza join them, the ' _ **show**_ ' was just too much for the ex-humans to even handle.

As they all left: leaving the five childhood friends alone, Natsu and Sayla were still going at it without any delay. Neither one came to a climax for well over two hours of intense love making. Even after that, they were still going at it but this time Sayla offered another means to relieve Natsu's dragon stamina. With her large breasts going up and down his member which just barely had the tip popping out, Natsu was thrown into sweet bliss as she used her tongue to line the head over and over again.

Her womb was indeed already full but her cravings were far from it. Just having soo much skin contact with Natsu made her melt. It came to a point both of them were completely covered in scales. No skin was left as the dragons took their love making to the near extreme. What came next after Natsu released another load into Sayla's mouth, Sayla broke off with a sly grin on her face once she took in all his seed.

Before he knew it, the raven-haired female used one of his mother's and sister's favorite tricks. The large young adult male was now the size of a pre-teen who was just about half the height of the tall fully-grown woman. He came just below her rack which she found supper cute. She licked her lips as now it was much easier to pin him down and take complete dominance from him.

"Always found you to be the cutest boy in the entire world… And now I can have you all to myself…" She said pushing him down onto his back, only letting him be able to lean up slightly.

Before Sayla could close her body around Natsu, a tap on her shoulder put an end to her fun. She pouted and turned around to see Yasaka and Jenna fully awake. Kyouka was still out and smiling from the blissful dream she was having. They decided to leave her be and any more competition would be too much. A smart move indeed…

"How quaint. We all found him to be the cutest boy. And now that we can take back how handsome he was before…" The three taller females gathered around the smaller male who was blushing uncontrollably.

They had him curled up in between all three of them. Their large breasts hanged above his head and he could tell they were enjoying the dominance they currently held on him. Something about the females in the Dragneel family just loved dominating Natsu when he's put into this state.

"Well Natsu, who here looks better from your view down there?" Yasaka asked as the three of them lined up right in front of him. "Be honest now." They got even closer as all their beasts lined up right above Natsu's head.

Instead of answering, he brought out his tongue and rapidly went straight across all their breasts, hitting every nipple. His motive sent the girls over and they just couldn't take it no more. Before Natsu could even think about it, the three girls went to town. Sayla placed his head on her lap, Yasaka and Jenna brought their mouths to his an the three of them enjoyed a three way tongue war. Every sensation was more than enough to make any human, devil or angel submit to their own sweet release. But for the mates of a dragon, they were far from the standards of mortals. The rest of the night was going to be spent making new children for the royal Dragneel family.

 **X_X (Next Day-Early Morning: Inside Natsu's room- Dragneel dimension) (** _ **End lemon**_ **)**

As time came to conquer all, the love birds were completely out of it. Without any sun to greet them that morning has come, they all remained in blissful sleep in Natsu's ever growing bed. The male had his four first loves with him while the girls from Fairy Tail all went into their own rooms which he found slightly disappointing. So he decided to crawl out from the clutches of the still taller women, who one of them was responsible for returning him to a kid. Once out of the bed completely, he turned around to look at the naked females that where only covered up to their waist line with the blanket they all shared.

"I'll see you ladies in a bit." Natsu whistled as he put on some clothes which his mother apparently kept since he was younger. "They still fit? Wow…" he said a bit shocked, but welcomed it.

Walking out his door, he shut it quietly and then started to turn back towards the hot springs. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was a bit exhausted from yesterday. He figured another dip in the springs would relax his muscles as his scales slowly revert back to skin. It was very weird he'd admit…

"This place is just like how our old home used to be..." Natsu said as a few tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. Truly he was very grateful his mother based this entire place off the home he used to have oh so long ago. Truly he felt blessed to be in such a wonderful family that cared this much for him.

In just a few minutes of casually walking, Natsu made it to the springs. He took a deep look into everything to be seen inside the indoor natural formation. He knew darn well this was his mother's specific choice and taste. This was much bigger than any springs he visited with any of the members of Fairy Tail, who he was sure they'd be jealous about.

He soon started to undress from his childhood clothes, and got in with a splash. With soo much excitement he just couldn't relax despite that being his first attention. The warm water eased his bruised muscles and lifted his own spirits. Truly he felt more relaxed having some fun than just laying still or taking some boring shower.

Unknown to Natsu, two females happened to walk into the springs as well. Once he heard the door open, he turned around with a smile. Even though this place is covered with everyone's scents, he could still easily pick out who was right behind him. His smile welcomed them warmly with not even the steam or water in the spring could ever hope to match.

"Hey girls."

"Papa!" the two girls said in unison, jumping in on him with even a bigger splash than the one before.

The fox and wolf girl smiled brightly as they broke off from their young father. Now with him still being slightly taller than them, they questioned how come he was now like this. Figuring it would be way too soon to tell them the real reason why he was like that, he played it off that their aunt Sayla played a ' _ **trick'**_ on him. In a sense he wasn't lying but for now he'd have to in order to keep them from finding out any adult activities. Unknownst to him the girls already knew of such activities but of course remained pure. They'd admit that only one male has claimed their heart and their father already approves of him.

"So what are you two doing up soo early?"

"We woke up after having a bad nightmare… The same exact one." The two girls pouted, their ears going down to the side. "It was very scary…"

Natsu turned his undivided attention to his two daughters, listening to them tell their story. Each line he listened to carefully, not willing to miss a single thought.

"… We had no choice… It was either run or die." They started to tear up. "Papa, it was soo scary." They went in for a hug which he welcomed them with no delay.

"It's fine… I won't ever let anything happen to either one of you." His voice and tone started to turn a bit ' _fatherly_ '. "I know I haven't been here to watch you two grow up… I've missed countless birthdays and events… I don't know what tomorrow might bring, but I promise I will forever be by your side. Count on me, I'll always protect you and the rest of our family."

His daughters remained muffled in his arms and all he could do was place kisses on their foreheads. He was their father… If what they saw in their shared nightmare… He was going to have to be on the top of his game.

Putting what they said in a memory bank, he still held them close and even gave them a reinsurance hug. The two girls welcomed their young father's love and kind words. Something about him now being in their lives made it complete… They couldn't explain exactly why they felt soo much better now, but just knowing who their father is and now finally having him in their life just makes all the things seem perfect.

With Natsu around, no one will ever get hurt again. They aren't going to be placed into a similar situation as before… But what they feared wasn't what happened a few days ago too the yokai and such… No they were still haunted by what happened to Mikey's mother. One can't simply block out such a horrific event, let alone to have it happen in front of an innocent child… Poor Mikey. Even when Mikey was born a few years after the others, he was in the same boat as them. He was just like them… Growing up with just his mother and never knowing his actual father. _If they were the ones to lose their mothers_ … He must be quite strong. He had Natsu's respect and faith. He was welcomed warmly into their family and he would treat him as well as his own flesh and blood.

No one could ever dare say to Mikey that everything was fine and that he should forget his mother. If one would even dare say such a thing to him, Yasaka or Jenna would kill them on the spot. They grew very close to his mother and considered her and him family. The day Mikey lost his mother was one day none of the girls would ever forget. It was the day Mikey whipped out an entire region with rage as his primary dominator.

And this was way back before Japan even became under one ruler. Back when people followed local deities religiously and almost every man had a sword. How things have changed since then…

"Papa," Kunou asked. "Would you mind taking us to the real world?" Her question startled Natsu a bit, and Luna backed her sister up.

"Please daddy. We want to go back and properly lay our friends to rest." They both nodded to each other before sulking their heads down low. " _Nikki_ and _Linda_ died right in front of us…"

True they lost most of their friends in that last attack a few days ago, and their hatred towards the human and hero clans grew tenfold. Sure they were used to having hatred in their hearts back when Mikey's mother was killed… Sure they were very mature for their age but they were very much still children. Natsu just hoped his daughter's don't grow up in a worse world than the one he did. Yet at this rate he couldn't be too sure that was even up for debate anymore. This world as more factions than he could possibly piece together, not to mention how many enemy's his family might have.

But he wasn't the type of man nor father to ignore his daughters wishes. With a quick and stern change of character Natsu stood up and looked at his daughters who had mix emotions on their faces. The tears of sadness and anger took hold of their cute faces which Natsu couldn't stand seeing.

When he lost Lisanna, thinking she had died he made a memorial tombstone right in front of the hut that both he and Lisanna made to raise their 'dragon' egg. Despite his actions of doing so, he had no intention of ever forgetting her or hiding his anger. At the time he didn't know too much about his past which she promised to help him out with. He was angry at the world, it took away his precious friend. Luckily Happy was around to help him comfort with the loss. Whenever the two of them went to the guild, they stayed close to Erza and Mirajane. Elfman and Cana as well since the group of them were the closest in the guild.

And now, his daughters wanted to do the same as he did those few years ago. He felt proud of his daughters: a love and commitment to move heaven and earth for them, which he could personally do along with anything that dared ruin their life.

"I'll take you back." He answered.

His two daughters continued to let their water works run as their father patted their heads. He looked at them with very understanding eyes, one that only a person in their shoes could have obtained.

After about an hour of bathing, the three of them got out of the springs and had a quick rise in the shower which they shared. Natsu honestly felt as if this was déjà. His daughters looked just like their mothers did when they were around this age. With the times he used to bathe with them along with Sayla and Kyouka, they used to splash one another and wash the other's back. As of now the sisters were currently doing the same, washing each other's backs.

"Soo when did you girls want to go?" Natsu asked, finally noticing that his voice and body are slowly returning to his normal state. "About time…" Natsu sighed.

"Papa is back to normal?" the girl's said in unison once more.

"When do you want to head back to the human world?" Luna asked her younger sister.

"Umm I guess right after breakfast?" She answered as her stomach starts to growl. "Yeah… I'm going to be need some food."

Natsu laughed as he turned off the water and handed his daughters two towels. The three of them made their way into the changing room and put on fresh new clothes. Natsu was glad to see his father and brother had picked out some nice fitting clothes for him. They kept his taste of an open vest with short sleeves that came just below his elbows. A nice solid black color, with their last name going down vertically on his back in red letters. It was a nice touch he had to admit as he put it on cheerfully.

His two daughters both put on their usual style shrine madden outfits: purple with ebony trim for Luna, and white with ruby trim for Kunou. The girls smiled and looked up to their father, their eyes telling a story. However Natsu needed to ask them first if their mothers would be ok with them going back even if he was the one with them.

Both girls put down their tails, and pouted in thought. Their mothers didn't come to kiss them goodnight for once… However if they wanted to go back and lay their friends to rest properly, they are first going to get Yasaka and Jenna's permission.

"Let's go ask them… The worst thing they can say is no." Natsu looked down at them with understanding eyes. "Even if they say no, I'll sneak you two out. Just be sure to stick with me when it comes to that and don't leave my side. Ok girls?" Natsu patted their heads.

"Ok Papa." Luna said as she was the first one out the room, heading towards the room Natsu had spent his last night in.

Noticing his error a few seconds before entering the room, he quickly stopped his daughters, and turned them around. With a heavy sigh and some relief, he smiled down at them, confusing them while doing so.

"It's probroly best if I'm the one to see if they're awake." Not wasting anytime explaining, he slowly opened the door just to be in the face of none other than the two mothers.

Both women were pouting and sulking a bit as they missed their mate and husband. Slowly opening the door all the way, the two of them came out and greeted their respective child. They patted them on the head and even kissed their forehead.

"I hope you two girls are feeling better…" Yasaka began.

"By the way, we figure you'd want to go back right?" Jenna said as she stretched her legs and then her arms while yawning. "Alright, let's go then. Come on, it's the right thing to do."

Now may be a better time to point out the fact that both the older women were bare nude. Well at least Natsu hasn't said a word about it but he was worried that they may not dress up before they leave. And no one other than him and his mates are allowed to see their family in their bare skin.

"Umm, you are gonna put some clothes on, right?" Natsu asked, not that he was not impressed at the sight before him. "Not complaining!" He put his hands up as he saw them raise their eyebrows.

The girls were teasing him a bit, and luckily the children weren't aware of what their mothers were doing right in front of them. From that point on, the group went to fill their stomachs and gather Mikey before they took their leave. The young male happened to beat them to it and was in the kitchen with a plate of food and a bagel hanging out from his mouth. Natsu gave him a smile and waved at him. His sisters ran towards him and squeezed him tight. Yasaka and Jenna also gave him his morn hugs and kisses. He was treated and loved just as any family should be, at least in the Dragneel family.

Grabbing the free time to get their own plates, the rest of the family loaded up with two to five plates. The three younglings shared their food with each other as Mikey of course was stuck right in the middle. Natsu was sitting right across from him in the exact same scenario just with the girl's mothers. For the first time one may witness, Natsu gladly shared his own food with those around him. Back at Earthland, that would never happen and if anyone saw it they'd need to photograph it.

"I think I want some doughnuts…." Yasaka said as she took one off her daughter's plate with a smile. "Thanks love." Shoving the pastry into her mouth.

"Mom! That's not fair!" Kunou pouted and whined, her tail going to the ground like a sad dog.

"Here you go, take this one." Natsu put one back on her plate, having her eyes form hearts.

"Thanks papa!"

As they finished eating, Yasaka left a note for the others about their whereabouts. Within just moments, Natsu had opened a portal back to Earth and allowed his mates and daughters through. Mikey got a pat on the head as he walked though with Natsu's other arm around him. Apparently Natsu wanted to discuss something with him in private, scaring the young pup only slightly…

X_X ( **Now back to the human world, Kyoto Japan. Yokai Capital** )

"Soo, where to first? It seems like it's around 1 a.m. here." Jenna said, looking around the one part of the entire city that wasn't affected from the blood bath the other day.

Rumor had it the fires the other day were caused by a fuel line bursting. It was a very likely story since according to the humans who lived in the area that escaped, had the pipelines redone recently. Overall it was actually a cover up that the Hero faction spreaded around from the shadows. However some people knew better and just decided that it was best not to speak up about it.

Some of the yokai and demons along with a few dozen devils went around looking for survivors and even battled the flames that remained. It was rare to see both the yokai and devil faction work peacefully together, and Jenna wasn't soo sure that it would last. With the Yokai's faction heads nearly killed off along with most of their finest warriors, she was surprised no one has come to contest the _**first power**_. Thankfully the Nura clan was still around and their households suffered little to no harm.

Rikuo was alive and was having his wounds treated by his beloved Yuki-Onna, Tsurara. The snow woman was a top notch nurse and beloved wife. Truly young Rikuo was blessed to have her in his life, especially to have her as his wife.

"So it's really early now, I doubt many places are still open. So there's no point of sightseeing as of now. Sorry Natsu." Jenna continued. "Natsu?"

She and the rest of the girls started to look around, not having sight of Natsu nor of Mikey. So using their ever famous sense of smell, they went in the same direction they picked up the boys scents. The girls started to smile and the daughters held each other's hands as a means to comfort one another. What they had to do was something no one ever wants to do, but it's a part of life most can't avoid.

Unknownst to them Natsu and Mikey were already walking towards where the younglings lost their friends. On their long walk, Natsu and Mikey went back and forth, talking about events from their past and such. They cracked jokes and had some laughs. They made their way towards a park which was a cut through towards the area from the other day. It wasn't something Mikey wanted to talk about but at this point the sooner the better.

"So umm, Natsu." Mikey came to a halt along with Natsu. "You wanted to talk to me about something?" The young fox asked a bit nervous as to why he was asked out off to the side.

"Oh yeah." Natsu closed his lips and gave Mikey a warm smile. "You know, when I first saw you the other day, I couldn't help but feel a strong connection towards you. And after seeing what those so-called heroes had handled you…" Natsu started to grind his teeth, drawing blood.

His little act caused Mikey to worry a bit, frightened that something might be happening. Noticing his son's fear, Natsu eased up and calmed down a bit with a steady breath. His anger went away and he replaced his sorrowful look with a warm smile. He placed his hand on Mikey's head and gave him a reassuring grin. The boy wagged his tail and smiled up at his new father. They relaxed and Natsu couldn't wait to tell the boy the good news he had planned for him.

"Sorry about that, now what I was trying to say." Before Natsu had the chance to continue, a blurry object came right at Mikey, knocking him off his feet and through a couple of trees.

Turning towards his son, Natsu looked out in worry and a bit in fear. True Mikey was well built and made of sterner stuff, but he was still a child. So rushing off to his aid Natsu, lifted the tree that ended up falling on the young boy. Mikey coughed up some blood and seemed to have cuts and gashes on his head and face. The total damage done couldn't have been done by the impact of the trees alone. No he was hit multiple times before being sent flying to his current situation.

"Mikey! Tell me, are you ok?" His injuries weren't as bad as they were before from those two Hero captains. "Stay with me buddy. I'll get them for this." Natsu said as he picked up his son and pulled him into his arms. "No one gets away with attacking our family." Natsu said in a low tone that only his son could hear. He turned his gaze to the group of new comers, non-humans despite their human appearance.

"Oh? The boy is still alive? Hmm guess some yokai are built pretty tough." A female voice spoke as though it was a slight disappointment.

"I know… Well that makes him the first for today." Another female spoke up, also in a similar tone.

"Don't you two mean 'in a while'?" An older female asked with a slight sense of annoyance. "Guess I should've just left you girls back. You give me nothing but ahjuda."

The two younger girls: twins by looks of it, pouted at the older female who just sighed. The three of them happened to all share similar traits and scents which Natsu immediately found out to be different from both devil's and fallen angels. These females had something about them that reminded him of that fire god slayer back on Tenrou island.

"Oh, it seems your attack only got the little boy." She paused while looking at Natsu. "I'll get the stud." The first twin spoke, only to have the older female put her arm out in front of her. "Waa, come on! I want a piece of that meat! Look at him… It's not fair!"

"Oh hush _**Crystal**_. Let mother deal with this." The now known connection between the females was made clear.

"Yeah, mom hasn't had a male around for a while now. Let her have her fun." The nameless female said as she moved to lean on a tree behind her whilst looking at Natsu the entire time like a hungry sex crazed dog.

"Thank you _**Mina**_. If you two behave, I might share him with you." Their mother offered as she took a few steps ahead. "Now then boy, shall we commence? I'll be sure to speed this up so you can be with your little friend there on the way to the afterlife." She moved her arms around, flexing as though she was going to need the flexibility. "Or if you prove worthy enough, I may allow you to join our little family. Heh." She took a pause along with a heavy breath.

She very much actually wanted to mate with the male in front of her. From what she can easily tell and detect, he was by far more powerful than anyone they've come across in a very long time. She along with her daughters felt an uneasy edge, being drawn to the male. But none of them would ever yield to a male. It was against their warrior pride as the goddessesthey were.

Her long white hair and ruby red eyes were clearly inherited by her daughters who had their hair cut much shorter and put into a baryon the opposite side of one another. Just like the Heroes that attacked a few days ago, they wore the same attire; just with some cleavage showing which if it wasn't a serious situation any man would love to dive right on in. However Natsu was by far in no mood nor position to talk to these females casually. They made one error that will end up costing them dearly. Unknownst to the female's from the hero clan, they just offered their lives freely.

Natsu closed his eyes for a mere moment before turning his draconic eyes right at those who dared harm his boy. As time seemed to move till a halt, the females from the Dragneel party arrived right next to Natsu. Each one of them had their bangs cover their eyes. The murderous aura in the air seemed to be soo thick you could cut it with a knife.

Natsu said not a word as the four girls around him each took it in their own power to deal the anger that swelled up within them. Small bursts of flames danced around them, even being casted off with each step they took. The four females were indeed starting to get on the nerves of the girls from the Hero clan; however it was because they were now obstacles to a strong looking male who might be a good mate.

"Soo, I see you already have a family… A few kids as well… No matter, once we're done here, we'll have plenty of time to make our own."

Before the group of women could have at each other's throats, a bolt of lightning came crashing down behind the twins and their mother. From its initial impact, a figure stood still covered in the smoke trail it left behind. Its figure was tall and very much like a certain male Natsu knew very well. However fate wasn't soo kind and it couldn't be _Laxus_. Instead the figure happened to be yet another female with the same scent as those in front of her, reaching an estimated 5'10".

However, there was a major difference in just overwhelming power which would make nearly any one else fall to their knees instantly, if otherwise they'd fall to the ground lifelessly. She was not going to be any pushover and even her fellow comrades seemed affected by her mere presence.

No one said a word. The soon to be battlefield was only alluded with the bare breath of the wind. As one might have expected, more bolts of lightning soon followed the one prior: each coming down in unison. The Hero clan wasn't messing around this time as an easy twenty golden knights stood tall behind their leader. Even more sliver braded knights also came from the wet-works, having a total force of an easy hundred.

"Ohh great… Why did the rest of them need to show up?" Crystal said in an annoyed tone. "We could've handled them easily…"

"Well I guess the rest of the family thinks otherwise…" Their mother spoke as she just found her 'fun' was now going to be much less enjoyable. "Soo, I guess hun let you girls come play?"

The first one that arrived after the mother and two daughters spoke up for herself and the group of knights that followed her. She removed her helmet and looked at the three women before her, and then to the Dragneel family.

"Well my dear sister, our master wants this to be dealt with immediately. You should already know these foes aren't any pushovers."

"Yeah, they sent sir Helios back with some injuries." One of the twins spoke as though she was slightly annoyed at the fact. "And he's a good looker…" Mina finished getting her twins approval.

"So, any reason why the entire core is here for this?" the twins mother asked her sister who didn't need to answer her. "Never mind, you always give me those hateful looks… Would it pain you to lighten up a bit to your older sister."

"It just might _**Rebecca**_. But enough with this talk, let's get our introductions out of the way." She turned to the Dragneel's who were mere seconds from pouncing their forces. " _I am the Goddess_ _**Kara**_ : _the sword of judgment_!"

" _I am the Goddess Rebecca_ : _the hammer of justice_!" the mother of the twins spoke as she raised her weapon of name, a long hilted hammer which would make Thor's look puny.

Her daughters went next. Each one more than happy to tell the pinkette their name just like school girls. Heck they might even give him their numbers.

" _I am the Goddess Mina_ : _the lance of prosperity! Don't forget it_!" She winked while licking the bladed edge of her lance.

" _I am the Goddess Crystal_ : _the spear of divinity_! _When this is over_ , _we'll exchange numbers cutie_!" she also winked like her sister as she spins her spear around.

With the four heads named, Kara moved up to her sister and stood proudly as she made their declaration of war…

"We are the _**Four**_ _**Death**_ _ **Gods of Validity**_. We along with the holy knights behind us are of the Hero clan's muscle. We are their weapon. We are the ones who cast out their will and judgment with exact precision and without fail!"

The knights behind them got into a formation of columns: their hands ready to draw their weapons which ranged all over.

"Soo, before we commence your sentence, would you do yourselves the honor and right to address yourselves." She said rather than asked.

However during the entire time of their little 'talks and chats', Jenna healed Mikey's wounds as Natsu hand him over to her, and soon he was more than ready to help his family fight off their foe. Natsu flexed his fingers as he rotated his head in a stretching matter.

Instead of going by what the woman requested or rather 'ordered' them what to do, Natsu and co. decided that the enemy was as good as dead for laying any harm to one of their own. Jenna and Yasaka didn't say a word as their gazes were on the three women who dared say they'd take their precious mate. The younger copies of their mothers weren't far off from their mothers. No one was going to harm their little brother and then dare say they'll take their father away from them.

"Speak now or be silenced for evermore!" Rebecca yelled as she pointed her weapon at the Dragneel's. Her knights took it as an order, and moved to surround their foes, weapons and shields drawn. "Do yourselves the honor because tonight is the last night you will see!" She got annoyed.

She unlike the others knew that Natsu was more than a powerful opponent. After all he sent Sir Helios back with serious injuries, and she was the one in charge of tending to him. Something she wasn't against, but she was romantically attached to him despite her masters orders.

Biting down on her tongue, she tasted her own blood as she used it as a means of calming herself down even though it should have the opposite result. She was in no mood to drag this out longer than it should be. Surely with all these heavy hitters and numbers, their foes would be subdued…

" _ **I am Yasaka**_ , _ **the supreme leader of all Yokai**_!" Yasaka said, bringing forth her ever famous flames in the center of her palm. Jenna went next, stating she was as well.

The children did not say a word as they let their father speak next and even for them as well.

" _ **I am Natsu Dragneel**_ , _ **the son of Ophis and Igneel**_!" He growled as his canines came very much clear for all to see. " _ **You stained my honor**_. _**You insulted my mates**_ …" He took a few steps forward before letting his true rage take control. " _ **You dared hurt my son**_! _ **Your lives are now on the table**_! _ **Now believe us when I say this**_ … _ **You and your farce of a justified crusade end right now**_!"

The area immediately changed as apparently someone put up a dimensional plane after everyone came into the very large park. The hero clan's forces thought that their side put it up, however they lacked anyone capable of doing so despite their position. Unknownst to everyone, Ophis was actually the one who did it. She happened to notice a lack of a few scents around her home, and when she found out Natsu decided to leave without even giving her a heads up she pouted and decided to go after him and co. Being a witness to Mikey being attacked and up to this point, she was intrigued to see how Natsu was going to deal judgment on his foes.

She couldn't lie, seeing Mikey hurt sent many thoughts and ideas to her head of how to deal and torment those responsible. But it wasn't her place to fight for her grandson. Natsu is his father and it is his duty not only as a parent but as a Dragneel to punish those who dared wish ill to their family. The only good thing at all was the fact Igneel wasn't here, because if he was there'd be absolutely nothing to stop him from starting a grand scale war. No, it would be more accurate to call it a one-sided annihilation.

Ophis decided to get a front row seat at the battle that was about to commence. Taking up into the air she crossed her legs and put her hands behind her head as she got comfortable. Her brows were raised; her usual grin was plastered on her face. Truly, she wanted some entertainment. But even more so she wanted to see how much her youngest son had grown. Her youthful appearance was something she was happy to show those around, but her actual adult form was for family only, something Igneel was happy about. By no means did he want his wife to be seen by the likes of anyone unworthy.

The only reason she even thought about her appearance, was that someone seemed to have noticed her from the side lines. Of course they were on the opposing side, but she could tell that they were worried. If anyone outside the family knew that Ophis was overlooking the battlefield, no one could help but feel pressured. Here was inarguably the most powerful being in existence: over watching a battle as though it was a sport. As for the other party, they decided to flee from the area with upmost-haste.

With their retreat, Ophis smiled even more with a slight chuckle. Soon forth her attention was back on her son and other kids. Despite already knowing what the outcome was going to be, this was the most exciting event that could grab her attention. Natsu gave a quick glance to his mother up in the sky, and thanked her. She nodded and gave him a warm smile. That was all that was needed to continue…

" _ **You think you honestly can beat gods**_?!" Kara was beside herself. True her opponents are reported to be very strong and powerful, but do they seriously think that they can beat gods? "You are going to be buried along with your family!" She pointed her weapon directly at Natsu.

With only a second to go by, she ordered the attack. Truly she along with her sister and nieces thought it was going to be a one-sided slaughter. However before she knew it, Natsu was right in her face. Her blade was engulfed in flames that not even Hell could compensate.

"I think you've talked long enough…" His raw speed and draconic voice scared her to near death.

With a solid head-butt, Natsu sent her crashing into the ground: her body breaking the dirt and stone behind her as she kept going even further. The long crater was a sign that the Dragneel's had enough power to boast as much as they wanted. If the holy relic that Kara used as her signature weapon was burnt to ash, _what weapon would be of use against such a monster_?

Overall shocked about how fast her opponent knocked her onto her ass and destroyed her weapon, Kara still managed to get off the ground and took into the air a few meters. She was relativity unharmed. Only her hair was in a bit of a tangled mess. In retaliation she sent golden bolts of lightning at him in the shape of swords. Each one had a direct hit, leaving Natsu covered in smoke. Already knowing that he wouldn't be going down that easy, she called forth even more blades. With a single thought hundreds of blades went straight towards their target like heat seeking missiles.

Thinking she might actually have a chance she lowered her guard for a mere moment before having a blade of flames nearly cut her in half by the waist-line. Natsu however decided to leave the body in tact as he had some other ideas for her… She screamed out in pain as her armor began breaking into pieces, revealing her wounded nude form.

He wasn't done however. Sending more slashes of flames hurtling at his foe, Kara had no chance to dodge even one. Shortly the remaining armor on her shoulders and back instantly turned to ash. He jumped her and grabbed her by her forearms: flames tarring away at her flesh.

 _How was it possible that this was happening to her_? _A renowned Goddess of Death being a mere rag doll for this man_? Surely he had to be a mortal. There was no chance that a human however could match up against a god. Any of the knights that came along to assist her ended up dead without any show of mercy. This was a fight that she already saw her death was obvious. There was no mistake, she begun to quiver as her fear was coming in like a locomotive.

 **X_X (AN: There will be some gore/vore here… Nothing major just a quick note- Don't skip!)**

Off with the others, Yasaka was currently knocking Rebecca back and forth like a volleyball with Jenna on the receiving end. The two mates of Natsu took a liking to their fellow mother, finding much joy with beating her to a near pulp. Rebecca's hammer was snapped like a twig curtsey of Jenna. The overall shocked expression on her face only made it sweeter.

She was indeed very powerful, but Natsu's mates were much more efficient. Neither party lacked experience, but one indeed lacked a cause. Not to mention that Yasaka was in no way about to hand her mate to any other death goddess before _**Hel**_ makes her claim. Jenna however didn't even like the fact that Natsu mated with humans… But she'd have to set her feelings to the side for now till she had a good chance to bring it to Natsu's attention.

As for the three Kids, Mikey was having a go at the knights with some boost of confidence knowing his family was right there fighting alongside him. Kunou and Luna were in a tag team duel against the other pair of sisters, whom kept teasing the girls about their father and lil' brother.

The girls would give them no quarter, nearly treating the so called 'goddesses' like training dummies. From just the little chatter that went between Kunou and Luna, they could easily tell that their opponents were only faking this farce. They both backed up and sent vicious dragon roars at their opponents who just now regretted not taking them seriously since the beginning. The roars were so strong that once they hit the barrier: it nearly gave in to the raw power, giving Ophis some excitement.

The twins were both badly injured and had some outside assistance from two knights. Cursing the fact that they allowed it to come to this, without a second thought they stabbed their respected aids. The shocked knights screamed out in agony as their bodies started to lose strength. letting go of the girls the two males went straight to their knees, gasping for air.

Luna and Kunou raised their brows, seeing the two males that offered assistance to their commanders slowly shrink in stature as their armor became undone. Before they knew it, the males were nearly four inches tall. Their wounds dissipated as though they never got stabbed. However whatever hope they had of a future quickly ended as the female goddesses picked them up just before licking their lips. Shortly after they dropped the males right on into their mouths and slowly sucked on them before devouring them whole.

The twins took their life force and ate it as clear as day. Their very souls just became an offering to Crystal and Mina. All that was left was their empty suits of armor and their blades. Smiles quickly replaced the frowns that plastered themselves on the twins faces. Their bodies instantly recovered: from the serious burns their flesh returned back to normal.

"Well, sorry about that." Mina grinned as she licked her lance. "They tasted really good too."

"Well if you couldn't guess what type of goddesses we are… Now you know." Crystal grinned as she even looked at the two girls in front of her as her next snack.

Luna and Kunou had no means of speaking for the two males that just lost their lives, which was granted the very moment they decided to come here this day. However they shared the same traits as their shared father. Just like how he wasn't a fan of betraying ones comrades, so were they.

"You two girls look good enough to eat… I wonder what fox tastes like?" Mina asked as she appeared right behind Kunou.

"I guess I'll try wolf this time…" Crystal also appeared next to her twin and behind Luna.

With their weapons raised the two death gods begun their turn.

"Can't wait to devour your sweet ass!" Mina yelled in delight as she saw her prey just standing there still.

However Luna and Kunou had different plans. The very moment their foes went in for the kill, they instantly broke the weapons with their fangs. Scaring the two goddesses who backed away a good distance they began to transform into their feral forms. One the blonde fox that all who saw either feared or looked up to as a symbol of order and justice. The other: the white-grey wolfette whom the notation of Japan saw as the symbol of loyalty and hope. The yokai that yield to them see them as the two princesses of their kind. Their mothers of course were the unmatched Queens of all yokai with much due respect.

The giant fox and wolf growled as they saw their ex-hunter now turned prey get on edge. Having nearly everyone's holy relics being destroyed as though they were mere toothpicks made the proud goddesses shake in fear. Truly the picked a though fight.

" _ **So Death god**_ , _**do you have anything you want to say before you are devoured**_?" Luna asked as she took towards Mina.

" _ **Speak now or your voice will never reach anyone's ears ever again."**_ Kunou said as she took the other twin death god.

Instead of answering, a howl reached everyone's ears and their attention went straight to Mikey who was also in his feral form. Bodies of knights went flying left and right. Unlike the first time Luna, Kunou and him got attacked, those knights before were much stronger than these ones. It was still too early for him to get on his older sister's levels, but he can still handle himself well enough against these small fry.

" _ **Looks like our little brother is having a blast… Let's make this quick so we can go join him.**_ " Kunou said as though she already dealt with her prey. Crystal was shaking, it was impossible for Yokai to have this much power! Surely this was some nightmare come to pass…? This couldn't be the end for her.

" _ **Sounds great to me. You fools are much easier taking one on one. It will be your undoing.**_ " Luna said as she jumped at her target.

Mina had no words as she looked death right in the face. It was truly ironic… Both she and her twin sister are death gods. For them to be pushed down and utterly defeated by mere yokai was unthinkable. Their white hair was in a mess, their eyes blurred.

As Fate was ever so varying, a few knights decided to interfere and got between their fallen goddesses and the ' _yokai_ '. Without fail, the knights lost their lives easily as they managed to buy time for Mina and Crystal to fall back and flee the battlefield completely. Their failure however wasn't going too heard well once they've returned. Already knowing what fate has in store for their loss, _they may just as well flee_. Their lives were to be paid to the ' _ **Family**_ ' if they dared return.

Pissed off with their results, Luna and Kunou took out their anger on those foolish enough to get in their way. Shortly they joined up with Mikey who had managed impressive odds against the knights.

" _ **Glad you're ok Mikey**_..." Luna rubbed up to her fellow wolf; having the height advantage she rested her head above his own in a form of a hug.

Kunou came from the opposite side and did the same. The sisters loved their brother dearly and wanted to make sure he knew they were proud of him. He didn't say anything as his two sisters embarrassed him with them being larger than him. However once the three of them were free to handle the few dozen knights remaining, they had their fun.

As for the parents, they were finishing their work with the utmost caution. They didn't want to finish things too quickly, but their foes sadly couldn't keep up with them. For so called gods, they were not even close to as powerful as the dragons from Earthland. The overall mistake the enemy made other than messing with the Dragneel's, was them not heading Natsu's words.

He was no yokai or devil. He sure as hell wasn't an angel. He was the living, breathing definition of a Dragon God. Those who ignored him faced his mates and children that share the same traits from his bloodline. By no means were Yasaka, Jenna or their daughter's yokai. Even Mikey had similar family bloodlines to them.

With the younger goddesses already gone, the two older women had no choice. Going back now meant their death at the hands of the ' _ **Family**_ ' head. With this in mind and never once to be forgotten, the two sisters came to their feet and slowly walked towards one another. They didn't have much to work with but they figured this is the fate they've been given due to their murderous past. They weren't the type to beg for forgiveness, even now as they face their fate.

Yasaka and Jenna surrounded the two females from behind while Natsu took the front. Noticing how both goddesses were nude and hurt pretty badly to the point they had trouble walking, Natsu decided to end this quickly. He wasn't a sick man who'd take advantage of his defeated opponent. Without delay the two mothers grabbed the goddesses by their scalps and placed their claws at their necks.

" _ **You shit-stains are not even worthy of death's sweet embrace**_." Yasaka hissed as she made sure Kara saw her large fangs, even though she was still in her humanoid form.

"So…" Natsu spoke up, getting the prey to focus on him solely. "Is there anything you want to say before we commence with your sentence?" His eyes were sharp and stern. His voice was strong and had an echo that just made you compliant.

"Well… No matter what happens, we are going to die either way." Rebecca said, coughing up some blood, a direct result from her injuries. "Clearly we didn't expect that things would ever turn out this way. I just hope my daughters make the right choice."

"They might still survive. Those two got their smarts from you… However I doubt they'll be able to avoid the hunters for long." Kara stated as she closed her eyes to calm down and slow her breathing. "The ' _ **Family**_ ' doesn't take kindly on failure." She spitted out.

Natsu looked at Yasaka and Jenna. Apparently this was the first time that they're actually hearing about this ' _ **Family**_ ' group. Interested, Natsu crouched down and looked at the goddesses who were waiting their certain doom.

"What can you tell us about this so called ' _ **Family**_ ' of yours?" He gave them a few moments to think about it. "Well you might as well tell us. You really have no reason to defend them now, they aren't coming to save you."

"Alright." Rebecca said, shocking her sister. "Just please once we tell you, free my sister. She's not responsible for this path we've taken."

"You murdered innocents. I bet you two along with your daughters were here the other day when you decided to attack. You won't get mercy from any of us!" Yasaka growled.

She was right of course. Rebecca admitted that all four of them were part of the initial wave that started the bloody massacre. Yet she will also admit even more deeds that nearly made both mothers morph into their beast forms: ready to eat them alive. Natsu however had much more control. This was due to the fact he hasn't been around these past centuries. He already knew if he shared the same feelings as his first two mates, he'd allowed them to have their snack.

"We killed hundreds of demons and yokai. The Devils are child's play, only having the Satans as minor obstacles." Rebecca said with pride, slowly fading in and out.

"Yet your family isn't anything like those we've faced before. Truly your strength matches the high kings of the Hero clan and those of the ' _ **Family**_ '. For supposed yokai, you two are easily Satan level. I even believe higher since how easily you've dealt with us." Kara acknowledged her place. "You aren't yokai though, are you?" Natsu agreed. "Figured as much. No way you could be. What was it you claimed before… being the son of an Igneel? Ophis…?"

"That's correct. I am their son." Natsu said with no emotion.

"To believe the ultimate being had offspring… I bet the gods are shaking at the mere thought. This world will become yours… Won't it?" She asked him, her strength slowly fading with each breath.

"I can't say that as of now. Now tell me about this ' _ **Family**_ '. We want to know about our enemy, Kara."

"Sure… The hero clan is only a small front that the ' _ **Family**_ ' uses as a means to gain foot troops. The humans are very easy to recruit and dispose of. Yet I, a death goddess fell for one… That didn't last long however as he slowly became a god himself, after killing a few gods by his own blade."

She took a long breath. Her arms were ripped up to shreds along with cooked flesh curtsey of Natsu.

"Listen… I'm not in the mood for elongated stories. I'll heal up your wounds and send you off as long as we get what we want, and _**you never harm my family again**_." Natsu began to show a nicer side of himself. "So please, tell us what we want to know."

"You're too kind… No matter if we die now our fate has been decided once we failed. The 'Family' is a large group of Gods that reign above the rest of us; however they remain in the shadows. True some of them are indeed famous, but not one of them has been told to the other factions, so their identity remains on the down-low. Just saying their names will kill nearly anyone of us as a means to keep us quite."

Natsu saw that this may end up going nowhere, so he has to make a compromise and fast. He knew that the others would be strongly against it, but at this point the overall progress they've had was just at the start line.

"Well we're going to have to take this elsewhere… I'm sorry but things will have to wait, I promised to take my children back here so they can lay their friends to rest." He looked away from the weakened women and to his children who were waiting to continue, now waiting back in their humanoid forms. "Let's get things done, afterwards we can talk some more." Natsu turned his frown into a reassuring smile as he began to walk towards the younglings.

"So how you feeling kids?" He asked them, each one seemed a little down in the dumps but overall unharmed.

"Well I'm fine, so is Luna. How about you Mikey? You ok lil' bro?" Kunou asked as she pulled him in for a side hug. Luna wasn't about to be out done so she took up the opposite side.

"I'm fine… Thank you." He blushed, nervous being in the spot light. "Soo umm, what were you going to say Papa?" He looked up at Natsu whom still had his loving smile plastered on his face.

"Alright, I wanted to ask you a personal question. It's not going to change how I'll view you, because you will always be my son." He patted the fox on the head.

He took a pause and then looked at his two mates that still had their claws ready to kill the two goddesses. With a sigh, he nodded them to loosen their grips which they nearly refused.

"I was wonder Mikey if you wanted to take my blood?" His question froze the boy solid. "That way, you'll inherit the Dragneel family bloodline as your own. This way you'll truly be my son along with Yasaka and Jenna's. Kunou and Luna will be your actual sisters, and the rest of the family will be as well." Natsu had trouble wording it, but believes he got his point across.

Jenna and Yasaka went wide eyed. They never expected that Natsu would be so bold to ask Mikey to do such a thing. Truly he was the boy they loved through and through. He indeed had the makings of a Dragon King within him, his family was soo proud. Kunou and Luna were soo happy that Natsu asked Mikey to become a real member of the family, and couldn't wait to hear Mikey say yes.

However the choice ultimately was up to Mikey alone. He was the one that has complete choice of the road he wishes to go down. His fate wasn't for anyone else's to decide. Still shocked about the question, he slowly nodded.

"I-I'd love too…" Mikey started crying. His sisters soon joined him as well and even their mothers felt tears rolling down their cheeks.

"Very well. Glad to hear it." Natsu bit down on his wrist and took his free hand: using his fingers as paint brushes, he placed in finger on Mikey's forehead and began to outline the Dragneel family crest. Within seconds, the insignia started to glow before dissolving on Mikey's flesh with flames outlining the symbol. It was a weird feeling but it didn't hurt much to Mikey's relief.

"That should be a good starting point. I'll finish the rest of the process when we return home." He paused and took a look to his two daughters that stared in awe. "I'm going to need you two to help with the next part as well." He grinned.

Turning back, Natsu messed up Mikey's hair a bit and then asked him and his sisters to lead the way. "Let's get down to the reason why we came back in the first place. Lead the way kids."

They did as asked with slight smiles on their faces. They were slightly up in spirits thanks to their father being the kind one he is, however what they came to do was far from an enjoying moment.

Yasaka and Jenna then wondered what Natsu wanted done with the two goddesses. Much to their dismay he wanted them to come along for the time being. Once they wrap things up here, they'll all head home. The goddesses with them for now as they were still needed…

However with the way the world is, yet another foe arrived to silence the two Goddesses before they gave everything up. Unlike the foes before, this was another person who could ' _potentially_ ' rival Helios and was brought back just like the later. His figure wasn't that of a large male but a decent size, still shorter than Natsu though by a few inches.

Yet with the cloak covering most of the male's body, any weapons or clothing under was anyone's guess. He even had a facemask covering his face which gave off a bit of an assassin look and feel. His presence was indeed felt by those below who had mixed feelings about this ordeal. His skeleton head though was an easy sight that not even the mask could cover completely. Blue flames in his eye sockets acted as his eyes, each one a constant flame that retained its shape.

"I don't think you're going anywhere with those two…" He began before piercing Ophis' barrier like it wasn't even there. "I got orders to eliminate the weak links. So sorry, but no getting any more information about us." His voice was raspy like a chain smoker.

Rebecca and Kara's eyes went wide and full of fear. The one that was sent to silence them was someone who they'd _**once**_ looked up to. He was their direct head as a death god himself: a figure head in the ' _ **Family**_ ' as well. However instead of a painless death and having their souls laid to rest peacefully, they knew him too well. His torture methods were especially effective and primarily for the dead. No one's soul was free or laid to rest with this sick and twisted bastard.

As the would be assassin made his move: going for Rebecca and Kara as if they were in the wide open despite Jenna and Yasaka being behind them, he made the mistake of interrupting Natsu's plans for the second time that day. Within a blink of the eyes, Natsu had his hand on the man's face, black flames begging to come out. He'd done the impossible: stopping a death god from completing its task as though it was just catching a ball tossed by a child.

Natsu began to growl a little as he got right in the assassin's face. He clearly had enough with people interfering with his plans. He was denied so much precious moments with his children, and he be damned if anyone continued that pathway for him. Everyone around him: his mates, his children and even the two death gods were in utter shock of the amount of force Natsu just presented without even showing much at all. Ophis however started to smile, finally getting to see her son handle things like a real man from the side lines rather than next to him.

He bluntly just grabbed a god in the middle of his attack by the head and slammed him into the ground. _Here was someone that was rumored to be on par with Helios: on the ground and completely defeated before he could even put up a fight_. The whole event took less than ten seconds to witness.

"Sorry, but I tend to keep my trophies." The dragon prince said before putting the man down even further into the ground, flames engulfing his body whole and turning his form into flames itself. He didn't even have time to cry out in pain as his entire being was erased from existence.

No one said a word. Natsu just showed the dark-side of himself that he normally kept in check, even though just a little. Yasaka and Jenna's heart ached as they seen what had become of their beloved Natsu. He wasn't the same sweet little boy they once knew. True they loved him unconditionally, but that wasn't even a question. He had become a man that had his hands stained with blood and war.

"The Gods in this world are sure weaker than the ones back in Earthland." Natsu said in an emotionless tone, slowly calming himself down.

His mates questioned what they just heard him say. Neither one thinking that the two death goddesses were to be taken in a mating mater, but one of enslavement. The whole idea and thought that Natsu would be like that just doesn't suit him. He wasn't like that by any means. Truly no one knows what happened inside of Natsu. His emotions and darker side seem to have grown along with him, and it wasn't easy to keep the hate back. With his family together now, he can only hope they can save him from going back…

Luna walked up to her father and grabbed his other hand with a slight tug. The result was to be expected, a warm and loving smile from her father. He quickly apologized to her and to the rest of the kids. However all the kids wanted now was to held by their father and get today done and over with. Enough people had died today, mainly by their very own hands.

It wasn't right for young kids to be involved in such a war that made no sense other than the other side wants to wipe them out for being different. Noticing how their senior was executed with little to no effort, Rebecca and Kara began to see Natsu in a different light. He wasn't an idiot nor was he weak. Those related to Helios' family blood line were far from a joke and had to be taken seriously. There was no doubt that Natsu was far superior to his older cousin…

That no longer mattered now that they're damaged goods. Even Mina and Crystal had nowhere to go now. They were all now targets for the same ' _ **Family**_ ' they once fought to protect and serve without question. Either they help the Dragneel's or they face their deaths. Honor was something they established and held onto for a very long period of time: endless amounts of victories and deaths by their hands. They can only hope to stay hidden till they make their choice of which path they will follow.

"Let's go you two. We'll finish up here and then head back home. You can stay for the time being or longer if that is your wish. Just know that we might be on not so friendly-terms, but that can change as time goes on." Natsu gave his 'prisoners' a choice along with a decent smile of understanding.

He along with his two mates and children then proceeded to walk to their destination and put this hatchet to bed once and for all. Getting to their feet: still bruised up, Kara and Rebecca followed their hosts. Once behind them, Natsu snapped his fingers and flames began to fly from his hands to towards the two death gods who were in fear of losing their lives.

"This will fix you two up a bit. It'll be easier to walk around now, so don't worry."

"Thanks…" Rebecca and Kara said embarrassed, along with being every emotionally unstable. They weren't brought back all the way to their full strength, which they knew was a sign that they weren't to be trusted so easily.

The group arrived to the sight and let's say there was no shortage of the tears rolling down Mikey's, Luna's and Kunou's faces. The three kids saw what remained of their friend's corpses. With not wanting anyone to interferer the three kids went by themselves: removing debris and stuff from their fallen friends. This scene broke Yasaka's and Jenna's hearts. They knew the kids for a long time and even their parents. Not wanting to make matters worse, Yasaka already knew none of the parents made it since each one of them was at the meeting.

Natsu was there as a shoulder to lean on for his two mates that damned themselves for showing weakness in front of their foes. As for Natsu, he only wished he could heal their broken hearts.

 **X_X**

 _ **A/N: As for how these chapters will be posted: As my career pushes me, I barely have time to write anything down… But I will try to post at least one chapter every 1-3months (0r try to). On top of that, I'm still writing multiple ones, and this one has become the most popular. Therefore it has remained my top priority.**_

 _ **~The characters/ rather the yokai minus Dante are from:**_ **Nurarihyon no Mago.** _ **And I do not own them. And since HS DxD had a Yokai and Hero Clan, might as well add some of the best around! **And Yes I already mentioned this.****_

 _ **The Death Goddesses mentioned and other characters not mentioned before are of my own creation. So yeah more OCs to add into this Hell fan-fic! Rebecca and Kara are sisters if you missed that part, and Mina along with Crystal are Rebecca's daughters. With the four of them now banded as 'traitors' they will have to be constantly on the run. Even though they're gods themselves, there are always those above them. The whole idea of this 'Family' group I created is a means to get an actual threat to the Dragneel family along with the DxD universe itself since it lacks such.**_

 _ **I mentioned in earlier chapters- Wendy's siblings died early on along with her father. I will go into detail about that in the next few chapters. But for now, what do you guys think of Helios? Is he a bad guy? –I'm gonna tell ya now, yeah he is. We'll be seeing a lot of him and other ghosts from the past.**_

 **Natsu's harem (As-of-now): the fairies, Sayla, Kyouka, Yasaka, Jenna, Serafall, and Rory. Akeno along with Rias might have second thoughts, but not conformed as of yet** _ **.**_ Issei will still have his girls, minus the ones mentioned above if the story turns. **As for Helena** we'll just have to wait and see. * _The four death goddesses are a possible addition, but that's still up for whatever fate I decided for them_ … Maybe a possible connection to Helena?

 _ **But if you want to add someone to the harem, I'm listening to your words. I will ignore ones that are too farfetched. So tell me what you think. (Reviews along with PMs are the best way to hear ya.)**_

 _ **PS: Don't like it? Sorry. Also to the guest's to this fanfic, don't leave questions since I can't answer them for you. Create an account if you want to receive details.**_

 _ **-DSC-**_


End file.
